Kuki Enchanted
by JustSpirky
Summary: Kuki of Frell has been cursed with the gift of obedience by the faerie, Henrietta. As she is sent on an adventure full of magical creature, evil step-brothers, and a toiling prince charming. But can she save herself and the person she loves?
1. Cursed

**AN: Hi everyone! This fic is based on a wonderful little novel by Gail Carson Levine, called Ella Enchanted. I suggest you read it if you get the chance, because it is totally awesome! Oh, me and my A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel obsessions…..**

**Also, I like to include much Roman history, customs, and culture, and I realize I do it a lot by looking back at the chapters I have already written.******

**Fair note, there will be some über weird and cracky pairings to come! I'm not telling you now, since you'll just have to wait and see. There may or may not be OC's in here, depending on what I feel like doing. So enough of my blabbing, let's continue this, shall we?**

**This was originally written on February 17, 2012.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ella Enchanted or Codename: Kids Next Door, I am but a teenager who has an unhealthy obsession with Darren Criss, Roman/Greek Mythology, Harry Potter, and writing, in my sister's, Emma's, (Yougotburned, I think it is now … I don't remember, She's like April, always changing it. =D hehe, love you two!) words, "Totally awesome stories that are so addicting!" hahaha.**

**Words: 2,556**

**Okay, enough with my babbling, I assume you are here to read another ¾ fic…what can I say, I tried writing this for another couple but I just kept seeing Wally and Kuki in this…anyways! Please read and review!****  
><strong> 

I was always known as the outcast of the kingdom of Kyrria. I have long ebony hair that lies in soft, elegant curls. No, it is not because of my hair, I know many people who have ebony hair. No, what makes me different is my slightly tinted skin and slanted, amethyst eyes. I was extremely clumsy and tripped over my own, small feet.

Another reason why is because of a curse. This curse came about an hour after I was born. That fool faerie Henrietta thought she was giving me a gift; she could not have been more wrong. I was an inconsolable newborn and would not cease my crying, despite the best efforts of my Father and our cook, Kami. Mother was prone to fits of rage, and I'm told she began throwing things about the room, screaming that Lady Josephine of Frell wasn't afraid of smacking a baby, especially her own. Father and Kami had fled to the next room to escape her wrath, and at that moment, Henrietta appeared. She clucked her tongue sympathetically at Father, touched her wand to my head and said, "My gift to Kukihana is obedience. She shall always do what she is told to do. Now stop your crying, child."

I stopped immediately.

Father and Kami were horrified, but no matter how they tried to explicate to Henrietta that this was certainly not a gift, she paid them no heed. I could picture in my mind Father's eyes lit with fire, rising to his daughter's defense for the first of what would be many times. I could imagine Kami beside him, a hand resting gently on his arm to calm him while still trying to make Henrietta see reason. It is never a good idea to anger a faerie, especially one as impulsive as Henrietta.

I could not picture Henrietta. I did not know what she looked like.

She refused to remove the spell, and Father and Kami agreed not to tell Mother anything about it.

I first became aware of my curse of obedience on my sixth birthday. I can remember the day perfectly, perhaps because Kami tells me the story of it so often.

"For your birthday, I had baked two dozen, beautiful little cupcakes with green icing," she would begin. "Two cupcakes for each year." She said, as she tickled my stomach for every syllable.

Our head maid, Sonya, had sewn me a beautiful gown for me. "Blue as midnight with a white sash. You were small for your age even then, and you looked like a china doll and your cheeks red from excitment. Our manservant, Stanlee, or Lee, as he liked to be called, husband of Sonya, had built me a beautiful picnic table. In the middle of the table stood a beautiful vase filled with flowers that Sallee, Lee and Sonya's daughter, had picked for me that day. In the early afternoon, Father and I had a tea party, and he gave me a beautiful elfin made green dress that would never dirty no matter how much I would lay on the ground.

After dinner, Kami set down a plate of cupcakes in front of me. "Eat," she said absentmindedly.

The first cupcake was scrumptious. I consumed the second with relish. The third was a little harder to consume. Father looked at me as I reached for the fifth.

"Kuki, what are you doing?" he asked in alarm as I forced the fifth cupcake down my dry throat.

Kami looked over and chuckled. "Little piggy! Let her have her fill, Sir Buddy; it's her birthday!" Father hated being called by his birth name, Ruburd. Only Kami ever had the privilege of calling him by Buddy, other than his sisters, who were the same way. In formal settings, Father was always addressed as Sir Ruburd of Frell.

I felt awful, and so scared. Why couldn't I stop? Tears began rolling down my face as I reached for the sixth cupcake. Each bite was now like torture; the sticky mix of icing and cake kept clinging to my tongue and throat as I struggled to force it down.

Father understood what was happening first. "Kuki, stop eating!"

I stopped.

It did not matter who it was that issued me a command; I had to follow it no matter what. If I tried to resist, I would be overcome with intense pain and nausea, which abated as soon as I obeyed. It had to be a direct order, such as "Go to bed," or "You must pick up your toys." I had no troubles ignoring "Why don't you go to bed?" or "I wish you would pick up your toys."

This curse was inconvenient at best, and highly dangerous at worst. Someone could order me to hop on one foot all day. Someone could demand that I give them all my money. Someone could tell me to cut off my own head, and I would have to do it. As I grew older, I learned to delay my obedience, but each moment cost be dear- in breathlessness, nausea, dizziness, and other complaints.

Father had asked my faerie godmother to take away the curse, but she had said that only Henrietta could remove it. The only other chance was for me to break the curse myself. However, I didn't know how, and I didn't know who my faerie godmother was to ask her.

Henrietta's plan to make me an accommodating and dutiful child backfired spectacularly. Instead, the spell made a mutineer out of me. Father rarely demanded that I do anything. Mother knew nothing of the curse, and was seldom around to interact with me. But Kami had a never-ending supply of kind, for-your-own-good orders. "It's cold out, Kuki. Put on your hat." "Hold this bowl while I stir, sweet." I resented such commands and made this known by obeying them in the most frustrating ways. I would hold the bowl, but move around the kitchen. Kami would laugh and scold me, and then change her instructions, which I would proceed to evade in some other way. We would continue to play this game, with Father watching in amusement and egging us on, until either I chose to obey or Kami changed her command to a request.

When I was eight, I made a friend of one of the servants named Leona. Usually I would play with Jezebel, Jess for short, but she was sick with a cold. Sal was out at the market with her mother. I never really liked Leona that well, she was very strange and always acted as if she was hiding something. We were playing one afternoon in early winter when Kami came outside and told me to put on my hat. I placed it on my head gingerly as she went back inside I grumbled to Leona.

"I hate it when she's bossy."

Leona looked smug. "I always obey my elders."

"Well, you don't have to." I whined.

"Yes I do! If I don't, Father will slap me."

"It's different for me. Guess what? I'm under a spell!" I suddenly felt important, like the prince or princess in one of the fairy tales Father always read to me. Leona's eyes widened comically.

"Tell me your spell or I will cut you!"

I laughed at her excitement and told her.

"So if anyone gives you an order, you have to obey? Even me?"

"Yes."

"Can I try?"

"No," I snapped out. I hadn't expected this. "Let's have a race."

"Fine. But I command you to lose."

"Let's not race."

"I command you to race, and I command you to lose."

We raced; I lost.

We made flower circlets; I had to give Leona the nicest, most colorful ones. We played princesses and ogres; I had to be the ogre every time. After an hour into our play, I was screaming at her, calling her all sorts of nasty names. She began to cry.

I never saw Leona again. Father found her family a new situation far, far away, and after scolding me for the things I said to Leona, he gave me a rare order: to never tell anyone about the curse. It was unnecessary; I had learned to be careful.

Right after I turned fifteen, Father and I caught a terrible cold. Kami whipped up her special curing soup. It was made of diced carrots, leeks, and chopped celery, as well as a long, single strand of yellow-white unicorn hair each. Father and I both wrinkled our noses at those hairs floating around in the broth. Kami had ordered that we eat the unicorn hairs, but because Father was not under a curse, he ate everything but, and plucked the hair out. I grimaced as I swallowed mine with some tea.

The next morning, I was feeling much better, but Father was looking worse than ever. I applied cool cloths to sooth his fever and held his hand while he slept. I sang to him softly and he would smile in contentment, but then a coughing fit would interrupt our moment. That night, before I left for bed, Father squeezed my hand faintly and said, "Good night, sweetie. I love you." That was the last thing he ever said to me.

As I left the room, I heard his last words to Kami: "I'm not even that ill. Don not send for Lady Josephine, Kami. I'd rather have you here with me." Lady Josephine was my mother who was hardly ever home.

The following day, Father was conscious, but it was as though he wasn't there. His gaze was unfocused and he mumbled things inarticulately under his breath. He didn't speak directly to Kami or myself.

The village physician came calling, and I wandered down the corridor after he shooed me away from Father. I came up to the staircase and thought of all the fun Father and I had had so many times when we slid down the banister. Oh how mother would say that I was being so un-lady like if she were to ever see me. We would slide over and over, running back up the stairs each time, yelling and singing as we sailed down.

I eventually made my way down the stairs and outside, contemplating the long walk to the old castle just outside of Frell. I wanted to make a wish and knew that it was most likely to be answered if I made it there.

Sonya had told me it was haunted and Lee said that it was crawling with mice. It used to belong to King Xavier when he was a boy until the new castle had been established. Though the old castle is still used for balls and weddings.

I went to the candle grove. The candles were small trees that had been pruned and tied to wires to make them grow in the shape of candelabras. I ignoring the skittering of mice and the overgrown vines hanging over my head. To make a wish, I needed to give something in return. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and contemplated what I could offer.

"If Father gets well quick, I'll be good, not jus obedient. I'll try harder not to be clumsy and I won't tease Kami that much." I spoke in quiet voice, as if someone could come waltzing in and see me here.

I didn't bargain for Father's life, because I didn't know that he was in danger of dying.

I made my way back to the manor, Kami waiting by the door with a worried look on her rosy, tear stained face.

As soon as I approached the door, she enveloped me in a hug, tears began to fall down her rosy cheeks. Her blonde hair was disheveled and her dress was crocked and untidy.

I looked up at her in confusion as more tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Kami, why are you crying?" I asked her in a gentle voice. "I am fine, no harm has come to me, see." I said, motioning down at myself, which only seemed to make Kami cry more. "Kami, you're scaring me, what is going on?" I asked her, a hitch in my voice as my mind came to the realization at what had happened.

"No…" I said out loud, tears beginning to trek down my face as well as I gripped onto Kami, "N-n-no, please, Kami, tell me it is not true." I said, my voice cracking as I tried to quell myself, but to no avail.

Kami seemed to cry harder as she took a handkerchief from her dress pocket and dried her flowing tears. "It is, I am so sorry Kuki." Kami said, "Your father is dead." And as if by some universal cue, we both began to cry again.

-

**End of chapter! That was depressing! Right? Geeze, I really hope this doesn't continue, but unfortunately, it does not, since I'm already on Chapter 20 of this story. But it does get better! If you review, you will get an excerpt from the next chapter! Wouldn't you like that! So please leave me a kind review since I do so hate flamers.**

**Love you all! **

**Next chapter: Sir Buddy's funeral is in commence and there may be a very **_**regal**_** appearance….you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? **

**Oh! How would you write the disclaimer? Submit a disclaimer on why you don't own KND or Ella Enchanted and it will appear next chapter and you'll get a double excerpt from the next chapter, wouldn't you like that? So review, I want at least 10 for my next post, if not, I will post in two days. I'm thinking of posting every other day, but if we get to my requested amount of reviews, I will post it the next day.**


	2. The Funeral D:

**Thank you for all of your kind reviews! I really hope you enjoyed this!**

**This was originally written on February 17, 2012.**

**Words: 2,400**

**Disclaimer: Here is the one I made a while back; I do not own KND or Ella Enchanted, if I did, I would be bungee jumping of the Golden Gate Bridge right now.**

**And Numbuh1999 excerpt that I found awesome!: If I owned KND, it would be on its 15****th**** season, if I owned the book, I would have made it like this**

"Leaving behind a grieving wife and child. We must comfort them." I stood shaking on the soft ground as High Chancellor Lincoln droned on and on. I refused to listen. It was not as though he was actually talking about Father. Some of his speech mentioned "Sir Ruburd," but I did not recognize the person he spoke of. Why didn't he talk about how funny Father could be, how generous? How he would carry Kami off to her bed some nights when she fell asleep in the kitchen instead of waking her. How everyone in our household had loved him so, myself most of all. Most of the speech was about death, and about swearing allegiance to the kingdom of Kyrria and its royal family. The names "King Xavier" "Queen Cassandra" "Prince Wallabee" "Prince Joseph" and "Princess Sydney" were spoken much more often than "Sir Ruburd." was. The wind gave way a little, making the flowers adorning Father's casket sway a little.

I wished I could be with Kami, Sonya, and the other servants. Instead, I was forced to be stood next to Mother, my hand held firmly in hers, her sharp nails digging into my palm ever so slightly, they we're as moist as a hydra's swamp. I knew if I tried to withdraw from her grasp, she would just grab me again. I wondered if my faerie godmother would send Mother away if I could find her. I wondered if she could bring Father back if I asked.

High Chancellor Lincoln stopped speaking, and suddenly everyone was looking at me. It was my duty to close the lid of Father's deep mahogany casket as I was the next of kin since I had no brother. I rose shakily to my feet, feeling my knees bucking slightly. Mother put her hands on my back and pushed me forward.

His casket was made of mahogany, it had beautiful carving designs of faeries and centaurs dancing and singing.

Father's mouth was in a thin, tight line, making his face much more stern than I was used to seeing. His face was blank mask, and staring at it, I could not recognize him as my Father, but for the first time I saw him as Sir Ruburd of Frell. I choked back a sob as I lowered the lid. The thought of Father stored away forever in a cramped box was too much.

The tears I had been holding back all day burst forth like a broken river wall. I stood in front of the whole crowd of people from Frell with tears streaming down my rosy cheeks, unable to stop my loud sobs. Mother rushed forward and pressed me into her chest. To anyone watching, it must have appeared as though she were attempting to comfort me, but I knew it was just to stifle my loud wailing. It was to no avail. She leaned down and hissed in my ear, "Get out of here right now, Kuki. Don't come back until you learn to keep quiet."

I certainly would not fight against this order. I fled, tripping and falling over the clunky heels I was wearing. I ignored the sting in my knee and palm and the look of concern on Kami and Sonya' face as I picked myself up and ran out of the area.

I did not want to see Father's grave, so I ran to the grand weeping willow in the middle of the grave yard. I pushed my way through its curtain of leaves and threw myself down onto the soft ground, my loud sobs now completely unrestrained. Everyone had told me how sorry they were for my loss, but the truth was, Father was not lost. He was gone, and no matter how long or hard I searched, I would never find him. I could go anywhere, to another country, to Fairyland, to the Elves forest, and I would never find him. I would never sing to him again, or hold his hand. We would never joke and laugh together. Or slide down the banister. Or attempt to pull pranks on Kami. Or go outside and stargaze. Father would never make up stories about the constellations. Mother will never complain about Father's untidy hair. I would never witness Father and Aunt Morgan's famous fights, which always ended with Father on the ground and a triumphant Aunt Morgan over him with not a scratch on her. Or a thousand other things.

Once I had cried myself dry, I sat up and frowned down at my mourning outfit. The black silk was wrinkled and covered in dirt. My cufflinks were missing a button. Kami would have called me a spectacle.

The order Mother had given me had started to bother me. I had no idea how much time had passed, but now that I was quiet, I had to go back. I started to feel a little nauseous, but I was distracted from the feeling momentarily when I realized I wasn't alone. Outside of the veil of my tree, Prince Wallabee stood facing a tombstone. I had never been in such close proximity to His Highness before. I blushed faintly; sure that he had heard my loud wailing.

The prince was a year younger than I was and a little taller. He greatly resembled his father, although Prince Xavier's sharp angles were softened in the youth of his son. They each had light blonde hair, while the king's was held in small curls; the prince's were brushed to the side. They both had slightly olive complexion, typical for those of Kyrrian decent. The prince's eyes shifted and met mine, a beautiful shade of hazel.

"A cousin of mine," Prince Wallabee said, pointing to the tombstone in front of him with a nod of his head. "I never really liked him much. I liked your father, though." He turned and started to walk back towards the direction of Father's grave.

I did not know what to do. Did he expect me to follow? Did I need to maintain an appropriate distance from His Highness? I walked at his side, leaving enough room between us for ten fully grown centaurs to walk in between us. He moved closer. I noticed that he had been crying, too, although clearly with much more dignity than I.

"You can call me Wally," he mentioned out of nowhere, "There's no need to bother with the title."

I could? I stayed silent.

"It's what all my friends call me," he added. "It's what my father calls me." He added in.

"Thank you," I managed to squeak out, my voice hoarse from all my crying.

"Thank you, Wally," he amended with a hint of a smile. For a moment, we fell into silence again. Then, "Your father used to make me laugh. At banquets, he would always do silent impressions of Chancellor Lincoln as he pontificated. One time he arranged the food on his plate to look like the chancellor's profile, with the mouth hanging open and the rotund long nose. I saw it before your mother managed to mess it up, and I had to excuse myself from the hall to go outside and laugh."

We were almost back and it started to rain, a few drops of water lightly touched the ground; I could see Mother standing by Father's grave. It seemed as though the crowd had dispersed.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked Wally in surprise, looking around as I saw the last of the carriages to depart.

"They were all leaving as I came to find you," he responded. "Did you want them to stay?" He sounded concerned, as though perhaps he should have made them all stay until I had returned.

My chin jutted out. "No," I said as I shook my head, my ebony locks flying about, "I didn't want anyone to stay." I would have been happy if Mother had left as well.

"I know all about you;" Wally offered, as we continued out walk. "Your cook and my cook meet and gossip in the market every Friday afternoon. Do you know much about me?"

Kami had never mentioned the prince before when she would return from the market. "No. What do you know about me?" I asked him, wondering just what all Kami had spoken of me to the royal cook.

"I have heard that you sing beautifully, I know that you are funny like your father, but perhaps a bit more biting in your style of humor. Once, you reduced Lady Rachel of McKenzie to tears with your sharp wit." I got that from Aunt Morgan.

"She had been screeching at me for the past hour!" I said in my defense, it was true that Lady Rachel and I did not see eye to eye on many topics, it wasn't a secret that if one were to leave us alone in a room together, one would not make it out alive.

"I heard that you were screeching right back at her." He laughed then, but it was not to mock me. It was a good-natured laugh, and it sounded smooth, like freshly churned butter or the sound of a wind chime.

"I also know that you imitated your manservant to his face, and he wasn't sure whether he was the servant or you were. You make up your own faerie tales and you drop things and trip over everything. I know you once broke a whole set of glass dishes."

"I slipped on ice chips!" I cried in my defense.

"Ice chips that you spilt before you slipped on them." He said pointedly, giving off another one of his laughs.

We had arrived at Father's grave, and Mother greeted Wally with an elegant curtsy, eyeing his disheveled, side swept hair with something akin to disdain. She was the same way with Father's messy hair; Father would always laugh and say it was a curse. A curse that I much would rather have preferred myself. Mother would roll her eyes at him in defeat as I let out a little chuckle as she would walk away. Father would give me a triumphant grin that would reduce to fits of laughter.

"My thanks, Your Majesty, for accompanying my daughter." Mother said and the prince replied with a royal bow, his body staying completely straight the whole time.

"Come, Kukihana." She said in a commanding tone, which forced me to an upright pose as I trailed behind her to the carriage

As we said our goodbyes to Prince Wally, I gazed at Father's grave as Mother made her way first, taking a seat on the plush coach seat. I could feel my knees trembling again as I walked toward the carriage and my foot caught on the first step. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around my thin waist and a hand gripped under my elbow. I turned my head and my amethyst eyes met the hazel of Wally's. A gentle smile graced his lips, which I hastily forced myself to look away from due to a mad blush taking over my face. I muttered a "thank you," to him before climbing in, faintly aware of his slight chuckling. As I closed the door I heard a rip sound and Mother's face clenched, I turned around and saw a good six inch rip in my dress. Great, Sonya would never be able to smooth it out. I looked out the window and saw Wally chuckling, and I blushed a deep shade of rogue.

I gazed out the window at him as he waved us off, the signature royal salute, probably as natural to him as breathing. I still felt tremulous as I thought of Father, but there was a new sensation, quiet and deep in the pit of my stomach, that I had never experienced before. I clasped my hands together to stop them from shaking and scooted on the seat, as far away from Mother as I could manage in the limited amount of space.

"It was an outstanding occasion," Mother was saying, as though Father's funeral were some kind of celebration, "All the important people attended."

"It was terrible." I said, a few tears leaking down the side of my face. How could Father's funeral ever be outstanding? How could any funeral be outstanding?

"It seems like you have befriended the prince." Mother said, moving on to a lighter topic. "A great and powerful ally he will become in the future." Mother said, as though I should only have friends so as to have the upper hand in politics, should I ever find myself in a compromising position, being friends with the King would get me out of any trouble I could find myself in. And if Mother were too force me into using that friendship for her own, personal use…well, I didn't want to think of the outcomes that could bring.

"He liked Father." I said simply, thinking back to our conversations and the stories he told me of my father.

Mother pursed her lips and gazed out the window as our carriage rocked into motion. "Your father was a good man. I'm sorry he's dead." She said.

The rest of the ride to the manor house was done in silence. 

**Wow! These chapter just keep coming! I really hope you all liked it! Thank you for all of your review last chapter! I've been trying to make each chapter about 2,000 words each, I constantly find myself going back into the text and trying to find details where there were little to none. Do not forget, if you review you get a sneak peak at next chapter! And if I like your disclaimer, you get an extra sneak peak! So send in those reviews, please!**

**Next chapter: We meet some new characters and Kuki is forced to never speak to someone who was as close to her as her Father was, any guesses? Emma, no guessing for you since you know! Hahahaha. Hmmm….what else, I think that is it! Please review!****  
><strong> 


	3. The Banquet

**AN: Thanks for the reviews y'all; I appreciate it**

**Words: 2,437**

**In this chapter we've got one more bizarre, cracky family relationships, so I hope you enjoy that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND or Ella Enchanted.**

**Numbah1999 won the disclaimer contest, so here is hers: If KND was mine, I would have made a T.V series about Kuki & Wally!**

I had not realized how long I had been crying by that willow tree. As soon as we arrived at our manor, I had to hurry to change into a new outfit so I could join our guests downstairs for a banquet in Father's honor. I literally had to hurry because Mother barked the instruction at me as I raced up the stairs to my bedroom.

I spent as much time as the spell would let me just sitting in my room, enjoying the familiarity of the decorations I had picked out, the silence, and the peace. My purple stuffed rainbow centaur that I had named Mr. Huggykins, from the Rainbow Centaurs collection, sat on my bed while my other crowded my shelves and the corners of my room. I love the Rainbow Centaurs and have almost all of them. I sat down on my green plush bed and hugged Mr. Huggingkins close to me, he had been a gift from Father when I was born. I could feel the curse pulling on my legs, like an anchor being thrown into the sea. I felt like the room was tilting and I would slide off of my bed. But I prevailed, by moving a little closer to my wardrobe, which calmed my symptoms for a short while.

Soon enough, I was in too much pain to further delay the inevitable, but as soon as I stood and walked to my wardrobe, my symptoms were gone. I put on a new outfit and went downstairs to greet our guests.

When Mother saw me, she fixed me with a particularly malevolent glare. "Kukihana, what is that bile-inducing monstrosity that you're wearing?"

I simply smoothed my bangs to the side. Rather than donning more traditional black mourning garb, I had chosen Father's favorite ensemble of mine. It was a blue dress that had ruffles at my knees and around my waist was a pink belt. My hair was held up in an elegant pink bow, my bangs hanging loosely. I did not see why Mother hated the garment so, Father had always grinned in approval when he saw me wearing it. Blue was Father's favorite color, and he had hated black.

"People are going to think you have no respect for your father," Mother scolded, "Now –"

I smirked when her order was cut off by a strange, bellowing wail, but my triumph faded quickly as a pair of plaid-clad arms encircled my waist from behind and crushed me against an unfamiliar body.

"You poor thing; does it hurt much? And Lady Josephine, it's devastating to see you under such awful circumstances," a gruff voice moaned near my right ear. I pulled away and turned to face a balding, rotund man dressed in an unsavory arrange of plaid. I suppressed a cringe at the sight and shifted my eyes to the left. Standing just behind him were two rather large boys. The taller of the two was quite handsome, with dopey dark green eyes that hid behind a pair of tinted glasses and dark hair that stood up every which way. The shorter was a bit stouter as well, clearly powerfully built, he wore dark glasses behind his eyes like his brother. But by looking at his pose and the way he carried himself, I could tell he was the cleverer of the two. He had blonde and brown hair and a symmetrical face with brown eyes. They both wore tinted glasses on their faces.

"Please, call me Joy." Mother said, she directed her gaze at me, "This is Sir Monty," Mother said as she reached out to touch the older man's plaid-encased forearm. Apparently she saw no need to scold him for his lack of black attire. "We knew each other when we were young."

I greeted him awkwardly, stumbling over my curtsey, accidently banging into the taller of the two boys.

"Beg pardon." I said as he just gave me a blank look.

Mother enquired after the young men who accompanied Sir Monty, and he proceeded to introduce his two sons. The taller of the two was named Nigel, and the shorter, Jaceon.

"Boys, comfort poor Kuki in her hour of need," Sir Monty commanded as he offered Mother his arm and escorted her into the dining hall.

The three of us stared around in silence. Nigel and I caught each other's eye and he offered me a small half-smile, extending his hand.

"Hello, I'm Nigel." Introduced the boy who I had knocked into earlier.

I shook it delicately. "Kuki."

"This is my brother, Ace," Nigel added needlessly.

"Why did you act like that earlier?" Ace asked abruptly, interrupting my soft "Hello."

I bristled. "I don't know what you're referring to."

Ace scowled, regarding me with a strange glint in his eyes. "Crying in public. You are the head of the house now because you have no brothers. It's a sign of weakness to be seen crying like a baby in public."

I fixed him with a pointed glare.

"Ace," Nigel said softly, "Her father just died."

Ace shrugged his shoulders and cast his gaze around, and Nigel followed his lead.

"This is a nice hall," Nigel commented hesitantly, glancing at Ace as if in confirmation, and seeming to relax when his brother gave a slight nod.

"Our father says your mother earns a lot of money in her trading business," Ace began, "I think it's kind of strange, a woman leaving her family's manor to travel and trade goods, but it looks like it's working."

He glared at me suddenly for no reason, and I simply narrowed my eyes at him in return. "We're rich, too," he added.

Nigel coughed awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Kuki, will you show us around the rest of the manor?"

I showed them the upstairs, and we looked in every room, Ace pausing once in a while to quip a thinly-veiled insult, while Nigel occasionally paid a sincere compliment. We made our way to the dining hall and found ourselves next to one of the side tables, which was straining under the weight of the pastries and meat pies piled on top of it.

"Do you want something –" Ace did not wait for me to finish my question before proceeding to shovel a disgusting amount of food down his throat. Nigel shrugged at me, but then joined his brother in the activity.

I was not hungry, despite having eaten nothing all day, and the sight of the two boys stuffing their faces was nauseating. I glanced down at the rug under the table, looking at the beautiful, curly haired centaurs that were woven into the material, and tried to imagine what notes they might like to play. As I stared down, it was as though I could actually hear their cheerful songs. My brow furrowed in concentration, and – was that a kick of a hoof? Yes! I watched in fascination as the centaur actually began to move, galloping about through the woven forest, jogging and chasing one another. Their pretty songs filled my ears, and I began to whistle along quietly.

"What are you doing?" Ace grunted. My head snapped up. Ace was glaring once more, and Nigel was looking at me in dull confusion. They had actually ceased inhaling food while waiting for my response. I glanced back down at the rug. There was no music now, and the centaurs were stationary once more.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"You were whistling," Ace shot back, his tone laced with accusation.

"What's wrong with that?" I snapped in reply.

"I-I like whistling!" Nigel offered hopefully, but then blanched when Ace sent him a dark look. "But, I mean, not at the dinner table."

I gave a very un-lady like snort at the sight of them. "I don't think I need lessons in table manners from you two."

Nigel frowned and looked down at his doublet, which was stained with gravy, but Ace actually rose to his feet and leaned across the table.

"You're weird," he hissed angrily, "When your father was alive he must've forgot to teach you how to act like a normal girl since your mother was never home."

The slight against Father left me speechless, and Nigel let out a surprised squeak. I was sure that what little color my face usually held had drained completely.

"Boys, boys!" Sir Monty's gruff voice filled the air as he swept over. "We must be going." He dragged me into another hug and I was enveloped in the bewildering stench of rotten fruit.

After Sir Monty and his sons had left, I was swept away by another hug, one I knew quite well.

"Oh Kuki…" The voice of Lady Marjorie, known to me as Aunt Morgan, my father's sister, said, as she hugged me close.

"Aunt Morgan." I said, hugging her in return, as she rubbed my back. She was wearing a navy blue gown, having remembered Father's hatred of black. Her mahogany hair lay in its soft, natural curls that framed her face. Her eyes, an exact copy of shape and shade of Father's hazel ones, we're red and blotched.

"How are you, sweetie?" She asked in a motherly tone, Aunt Morgan was always good with kids, it baffled me that she wasn't married and had kids yet, I knew she would make an excellent mother. She told me many times that she never wished to marry, claiming her work as the country's coroner kept her very busy and she had no time for the distraction of having a boyfriend would provide for her.

"I'm okay, I guess." I said quietly, "I miss him terribly though." I said as more tears began to leak from my eyes.

"Shhh…. It'll be okay." She soothed and patted my back.

I decided to change the topic, "Where's Aunt Beckah, Athena, and Sophie?" I asked her, referring to my other aunts.

"Beckah is out of the country and couldn't leave, Athena just gave birth to twins and Sophie wanted to make sure that Athena could handle herself, but they send their love." She said, I nodded my head in understandment.

"Marjorie." Came the sound of Mother's stone cold voice, I looked up at my aunt, who's face had a slight grim to it upon being called Marjorie.

"Josephine." She said in return, nodding at her sister-in-law.

"Thank you for coming." Mother said.

"Well, he is my brother, despite our constant quarreling as children, I still love him." Aunt Morgan retorted, she was always quick with those.

"Yes, may I borrow Kuki for a moment please?" She said in a commanding tone. I knew that Mother did not like Aunt Morgan for reasons unknown, Father always said that he would tell me one day but he did not get a chance to.

"Go right ahead." Aunt Morgan said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek as she went off to mingle with other guests.

"What is it, Mother?" I asked her once Aunt Morgan was out of earshot.

"Nothing, I just don't like you conversing with Marjorie." She said, quickly in response.

"But she's Father's sister." I argued, "She's my aunt."

"Correction, Kuki, she _was_ your father's sister. She _was_ your aunt." She said in defining tone, "And I don't want you speaking to her ever. And tell no one of why, the last thing I need is people asking questions about my parenting." She said, a command. I could feel myself crying as Mother left. Out of my preferable vision I could see Aunt Morgan making her way through the crowd back towards me, but she was quickly intercepted by Mother, and I quickly left and joined Kami in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling, Kuki?" She asked me, seeing the tear stains on my check.

"I'm holding up." I said as I went to join her in washing the dishes. I quickly changed the topic, "Your cooking was delicious, as always, Kami." I said to her.

She let out a musical laugh, "Those people must have been starving."

"Nobody can resist your cooking," I sent her a little smile and a wink. It was true; I had never tasted food quite as delicious as Kami's. I had often tried to follow her recipes, and Father would sometimes join me, admittedly often more a hindrance than a help, but we never managed to produce anything quite as tasty as her dishes, no matter how closely we adhered to the instructions.

I suddenly remembered the rug.

"You know the rug in the dining hall? The one with centaurs playing the flute? Something strange happened when I looked at it earlier this evening."

Kami laughed again, scouring a pan. "Oh, you needn't pay that old thing any attention."

"Why is that?"

"It's a faerie rug. Just an old practical joke."

I stopped drying the plate I was holding and faced her fully. "Really?" I asked, intrigued, "How do you know?"

"It belonged to Sir Buddy."

"Did my faerie godmother give it to him?"

"Many years ago." Kami let out a heavy sigh.

"Do you know who she is?"

"If your father wanted you to know, he would have told you himself."

"He promised he would after I turned fifteen, but he did not get the chance to. Please, Kami, tell me."

"I am."

I rolled my eyes in impatience. "No, you are not telling me. Who is she?"

"Me. I'm your faerie godmother. Now, here, taste this pudding I've made for Sonya. How is it?"

**Oooo of course Kami would be hiding something. She's crafty, that one, very crafty. I know it seems weird when Nigel is basically under Ace's control, I might as well just had made him Legin, but I didn't!. But trust me, this is me being generous to Nigel, because his counterpart in the novel is much more pathetic (and mean!), and I didn't want that to happen! So I switched it around a bit!**

**Next Chapter: Kuki learns more about faeries from Kami, and Josephine and Kuki face off. I promise Wally will appear again soon, though!**

**Don't forget! Review and get a preview of the next chapter. Submit a disclaimer that I like and you get a double preview!**


	4. Gifts

**Gifts**

**Originally written on Feb. 17, 2012.******

**AN: Here's the next chapter! It's a long one; I combined two chapters from the book. I'll do this again, depending on the flow of the story. Once again, thank you for the reviews.**

**Sorry for not updating earlier, I went to the Indiana Junior Classical League Latin Convention over the weekend, in which my school won as State Champions for like, the 12****th**** time in a row again, I forget, lol. Also, I would like to share a song for you all!**

_**Rainbow Centaurs, Rainbow Centaurs  
>Oh, so very tall and super funky<br>Bringing love wherever they go  
>Everyone's made of a big rainbow!*<strong>_

_**Oh, red and orange  
>and pink and blue<strong>_

_**Rainbow Centaurs, Rainbow Centaurs  
>We love you!<strong>_

**Haha, yea, I was very, very, bored. **

**Words: 3,809**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND or Ella Enchanted.**

**Numbah1999's Disclaimer: If I owned KND, Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. would have been longer, and more fluffy! **

My mouth dropped open instantly, from both surprise and the order. I savored the sweet taste of Kami's pudding as I tried to collect my thoughts. I could sense hints of cinnamon and cayenne pepper, adding a bit of zip, and another spice I could not place. The best pudding in the world, which only Kami could make. Apparently, with magic.

Kami was a faerie! Kami was my faerie godmother!

But if this was true, why was Father dead?

"Kami, you can't be a faerie." I told her.

"Why not?" she asked me, her eyebrows raised in a significant manner.

"If you were a faerie, you could have prevented Father from dying."

Kami's face fell. I had been so consumed in my own grief that I had not really noticed how much she was hurting. "Oh, sweetie, I tried. If he'd eaten the unicorn hair in my curing soup, he'd still be with us today."

"Nevertheless, you knew. Why did you let him throw it out?" I could feel the sting of tears in my eyes again.

"I didn't know until it was too late; he was too sick. When I found out, he was already dying. And we can't stop that."

Kami pulled me against her small frame as my body shuddered with suppressed sobs. I was so tired of crying today. I pressed my face into the pleats of her dress, trying to catch my breath. I felt some tears trickle through my hair onto my scalp and looked up. Kami was crying, too.

I pushed out of her arms and looked at her with new eyes.

"Did you love Father?" I asked her.

Kami stared down at her lap for the longest time, before meeting my gaze resolutely. "Sir Buddy and I were very fond of each other."

"You were in love."

"Your father was a wonderful man, Kuki. He and your mother were not a love match. However, he was always faithful to her and I never asked –"

"I know. I know," I assured her, taking her hand and squeezing it. "You've…always been like a mother to me, Kami. More than my actual mother."

She smiled and pulled me close once again. I settled into her embrace, enjoying the scent of blueberry pie and cocoa that always seemed to follow her.

"Will you show me?"

"What?"

"Faerie magic. Can you disappear?"

Kami snorted at this. "I could, but it's incredibly rude to do so. Only that idiot Henrietta is foolish enough to disappear in front of humans."

"Does Mother know? And Sonya and Lee?"

Kami returned to the dishes. "No, only you know now, and I'd like you to keep it that way." She fixed me with a stern look.

"I promise I will. But why?"

She sighed, wiping her hands on a towel. "Well, sweetie, humans only like the idea of faeries. So we like to keep a low profile. When people recognize one in real life, they always want us to do magic for them; it always leads to trouble."

"So then why does Henrietta not care?"

"That silly fool loves the attention. And the gratitude. She's always expecting people to thank her when she gives them one of her terrible gifts."

I mulled this over. "So…if you don't want anybody to know, why did Father? Why do I?"

"The Sanban line are all Friends of the Faeries. You even have Faerie blood."

"I do?" Could I cast a counter spell to Henrietta's? "Can I do magic?" I asked eagerly.

"No, honey, you can't. It's only a drop of Faerie blood," Kami took my crestfallen face in her hands and smiled at me affectionately, "But there are three ways that it shows."

"What is it?"

"It only manifests every few generations. Skipped over Sir Buddy's completely! It's your eyes." She said, brushing a finger under my eyelid, wiping away a stray tear.

"My eyes? I asked her, looking into her hazel eyes. "Yes, not all faeries have amethyst eyes, its either amethyst, hazel, or glasz." She told me sweetly.

"It's also your incredibly small feet." She said, lifting up her dress pleats to reveal feet no longer than mine. "Our men stuff their shoes so they are not discovered." She told me. I looked down at my own small feet, another faerie curse, though less major than obedience. Though I suppose I could always live with the clumsiness brought upon my having small feet.

"And the other way?" I asked her.

It's your voice, sweetie," she said, smiling at me.

I put a hand to my throat. "My voice was sometimes annoyingly high pitched when I sang; fellow maidens often sneered at me when I would speak because of its weird pitch and accent.

"Could you use magic to change my voice? Or…or make it rain right now?"

"I could…"

"Will you? Please?"

Kami laughed. "Why?"

"I want to…I need to see it. Big magic."

She shook her head. "Only Henrietta does big magic. It's too risky."

"What's risky about making it rain?"

"Think about it for a moment. Use your imagination."

I slumped down in a seat, feeling discouraged. Still, I wasn't one to give up easily. "If you made it rain, the farmers' crops would get the water they need to flourish…"

She gave me a sarcastic smile. "Anything else?"

"Well, maybe they'd get too much water, and drown," I replied, resigned to her decision not to do big magic.

"That's right. Or I could lose control of my power and cause a flood. Then I'd have to fix that. That's the other trouble with big magic; it's unpredictable. Most faeries, like me, only do little magic. Like my cooking, my curing soup. The Tonic you hate to drink each night," she teased with a little smirk.

"So my curse? That's big magic, right? Tell me how to break it, Kami, please!" I deflated at the look of regret on her face.

"I'm sorry, love, but I don't know how. I know that it can be done, though."

"Do you think that if I could find Henrietta and tell her how awful it is, that maybe she'd remove the spell?"

"Maybe. The trouble with that harebrain, among other things, is that she's impulsive. She might take that spell away and give you something worse. Or she might be offended that you didn't like her gift. It's never a good idea to anger a faerie like her."

"What does she look like? Do you know where she is?"

"I don't make it a habit to stay in touch with Henrietta the Idiot. Watch that plate!"

The instruction came too late. In my haste to learn more about Henrietta, I had shuffled forward and elbowed a plate off the counter. It fell to the ground and shattered. I grabbed the broom, but there was no need. I watched in astonishment as the pieces of glass picked themselves up and flew into the rubbish bin.

"That's the kind of magic I do. It can't hurt anybody, and it can be quite useful sometimes. There's certainly no sharp bits left on the floor if I do it this way."

"Why didn't you repair it?"

"That magic would be too big. You never know what the consequences will be."

"Then faeries can't tell the future?"

"Only gnomes can do that, sweet."

Sonya came into the kitchen, smiling down at me from her great height. "Lady Josephine would like to see you in her study, Kuki."

"What does she want?"

"She didn't say," Sonya replied, twisting her hands together in front of her. This worried me a little. Sonya was not an easily intimidated woman. In fact, she was usually the one doing the intimidating. I picked up the dish towel and dried a bowl. Then another dish, then another.

"Best not to keep her waiting," Sonya muttered. As I reached for another plate.

"You'd better go, love," Kami advised, "And she'll be furious if she sees you in that apron."

Kami seemed nervous as well! I took off my apron and left.

I stopped just outside of Mother's study. She was seated behind her oak desk, examining something in her lap.

"There you are, Kuki," she said as she looked up. "Come closer."

I scowled at her and took a tiny step forward. I got a lot more twisted pleasure playing this game with Mother than with Kami, when it was more fun for the both of us. Mother glared at me.

"I told you to come closer."

"I did."

"Well, not close enough. I'm not going to start pulling your teeth out; so come here."

She leaned back in her chair a little and surveyed me as I obeyed the order and walked up to her. She nodded at the chair placed on the other side of her desk. "Sit."

I lowered myself into the chair, my chin in the air.

"I bet you've never seen something as fantastic as this," she began, passing me the object from her lap, "Be careful; it's heavier than it looks."

I decided I would drop it, just because she liked it so much. Before I could, though, I looked down at it and gasped. It was a globe that housed centaurs who were galloping happily. I could feel every movement they made. I gently turned the knob in the back and watched as they brought their flutes to their lips and begin to play, a wonderful tune that floated out of its confinement and pierced my ear with its sweet song. I was mesmerized as the small gems inside the globe caught stray rays of light and the dazzling colours that bounced off of them and projected into the room creating a rainbow of colours that swirled around the room.

"Where did you get this?" I asked breathlessly, still mesmerized by the piece.

Mother looked particularly smug. "From some elves. It's elfin-made. Very valuable. It was made by one of Ashley's students. I'd like to get an original Ashley work, but I haven't pulled that off yet. It will be my greatest triumph," she mused, suddenly looking off into the distance, as though she were envisioning this conquest.

"Where will you put it?"

She surveyed me over the tips of her steepled fingers. "Where do you want me to put it, Kuki?"

"In a window sill," I said breathlessly, still captivated by the beautiful little globe.

"Don't you want it in your room?" She asked, a smile on her face

"I don't care what room…just a window." I wanted everyone passing by to be able to marvel at its splendor.

"I'll tell the buyer to put it in a window sill." She said, snapping me out of my reverie.

"You're selling it?" I asked, appalled at the thought of the beautiful item that I had fallen in love with be sold.

"That's what I do; that's how I make my money." She took the globe back and narrowed her eyes at it. "Maybe I can pass this off as an original Ashley. I'd get a much better price."

"You…you cannot lie about something like that! It's very beautiful; I'm sure you'll be able to get a fair price for it."

Mother sent me an evil smirk. "Well, Kiki, I'm not really concerned with what's fair."

"You shouldn't even be selling it," I muttered darkly, "If I had something so wonderful I would never pawn it off for something as base as money."

She shut the globe away. "Well, you don't have it, so get used to it. And while a part of me can swell with pride at your brave display of insolence, that really isn't how a young woman of good standing should behave. What am I going to do with you, Kukihana?" She did not speak in exasperation, but rather in a calculating manner, as though this was a real dilemma that needed to be solved.

"Why must you do anything with me?" It wasn't enough that I was at every person's whim at all times, now I was to be regarded as a burdensome piece of property as well.

"You can't spend all your time helping the cook. You need to learn how to conduct yourself more appropriately amongst your peers and other members of court." She paused. "What did you think of Sir Monty's sons?"

"They weren't particularly comforting," I sniffed delicately.

Mother tilted her head back and let out a loud cackle. I stared at her in bewilderment. She sounded like some evil witch whose nefarious schemes were going exactly as she had planned. I resented being laughed at; it made me want to say something nice about Nigel and Ace. "They had good intentions, I suppose," I added. A complete lie, in Ace's case at least.

She answered me once she had gained control over her laughter. "No, they didn't have good intentions. That older dumpy one is a vicious troll who reminds me too much of his father. The tall potato-headed one is as weak and as stupid as a sack of hay."

This perhaps was not the most generous assessment of Nigel, but I said nothing to refute it.

"I can't say I blame them for turning out like they did, though, considering that twittering, pompous idiot they have for a father," her tone suddenly became less harsh and more considered, "Sir Monty is rich and titled, though."

I was not sure what that had to do with anything. The longer I spoke with this woman, who was practically a stranger to me, the more I became convinced that she was touched in the head.

"His sons are set to attend Gallagher's Academy of Deportment for Young Gentlemen and Ladies. Perhaps I should send you with them. You can learn how to hold your tongue, for a start."

Deportment school! I couldn't think of anything I'd enjoy less, particularly if I had to attend with Ace. Just the thought of being subjected to the babbling of slow-witted teachers and the judgmental stares and jeers of my peers made me curl my lip in disgust. I could learn a lot more from Kani and from my own studies with Sal and Jess. And the thought of all the commands I'd have to obey, day in and day out, was enough to make me feel nauseous.

"Can't I just stay here?" I ask, beseeching with her really.

Mother considered me vigilantly, looking quite supercilious now that she had something very real to hold over my head.

"I suppose I could hire you a private tutor. I wonder if I could find someone close by who wouldn't be a complete waste of money…"

"I-I'd study very hard if I had a tutor, Mother." I detested how desperate I sounded.

"But not at deportment school?" she asked, with cruel amusement. She pulled some papers from a drawer in her desk and bent her head over them. "You can go now, Kuki; I have got work to do."

The following night, Mother ordered that I dine with her formally. As I sat down, Mother raised her crystal goblet in my direction. "See how it sparkles in the light, Kuki."

"It's nice," I replied begrudgingly.

"Just nice?"

"Pretty." I refused to fall in love with it as I had the globe. I knew she would just end up selling it. I fixed Mother with my most derisive glare. Apparently, this was a mistake. She had been reluctantly impressed by my defiance the night before, but now she scowled back at me.

"Your father raised you to be a brat, Kukihana, and it just won't do. How will I ever introduce you to civilized company?"

I thought Mother herself was quite uncivilized herseld. And far too often, those who called themselves civilized were anything but. "What if I don't like civilized company?"

"Well, it is more important that they like you. Therefore, I have made my decision, and its set in stone, Kukihana, so do not try to change my mind. You'll attend Gallagher's Academy with Sir Monty's sons."

I gaped at her in horror. I couldn't go!

"What about my private tutor? Wouldn't that be less costly?" I tried desperately.

"Well, it's very kind for you to be concerned about how much money I'm spending, but no. A private tutor would be much more expensive. You will leave in two days. Sir Monty said you may accompany his sons for the journey."

"I won't go."

"You'll attend that school if I have to drag you there myself, Kukihana, and trust me when I say that would not be a pleasurable journey for you."

I had opened my mouth to argue further but snapped it shut at the hard glint in her brown eyes. I detested being at all frightened of her, but I had heard of her violent tantrums.

"I'll attend deportment school," I conceded, "but I will hate every second of it."

Mother's anger was gone instantly, replaced instead with a look of superiority. "I have to tell you," she said calmly, "your resentment…is delicious."

The taste of obedience that was not spell-bound was bitter in my mouth. I stood up from the table and stalked out of the room with as much decorum as I could muster. I ran upstairs and collapsed on my bed, staring angrily at the ceiling and biting on my lip to keep the sting of tears at bay. I hugged Mr. Huggykins closer to me, and picked up the 'Super Sad' Rainbow Centaur and hugged her close to.

There was a soft knock at my door. "Sweetie…?" It was Kami with my Tonic. I did not wish for more bitterness at this point.

"I'm fine, Kami, really. I do not need any Tonic right now." I said into my Super Sad Rainbow Centuar.

"Oh love," she walked into the room, setting down a box she was carrying, and pulled me to her.

"I don't want to go." I muffle into her as more tears began to leak out of my eyes.

"I know." I do not know how long she held me; I could feel my eyelids drooping when she shifted me in her hold. "Time for your Tonic."

"Not tonight." I whined.

"You need to keep your health up, especially now. You will require your strength and your wits about you."

Three spoonfuls. I cringed at the taste, but I did feel a little better. I settled myself under the covers as Kami smoothed my bangs back.

"Why did Father every marry her?"

"Lady Josephine was a different person until she and Sir Buddy were wed. She was a lot softer and sweeter. Lady Josephine was poor as well, and his family did not approve, which only made him want to be with her more. That's the kind of man he was," she smiled fondly, "good-hearted and generous." Her hand stilled on my hair. "Kuki, honey, do try to keep her from learning of the spell."

I nodded. "Father ordered me to never tell anyone of the curse, but I would never tell her anyway. She'd take advantage of it; she'd use me."

"That's right," Kami's voice was soft, soothing, as I drifted closer to sleep. "Sit up, sweet. Don't you want your gifts?"

I cracked open an eye. "Gifts?" I shuffled up as Kami handed me the box she had brought in earlier.

"This is for you," she said, "for your whole life. Wherever you go; whatever you do."

It was a stunning book of faerie tales. The drawings seemed to take on a life of their own as I turned the pages with wide eyes.

"When you're lonely, you can look at it and think of me. Perhaps it will bring you comfort." I could hear a tremble in Kami's voice and looked up.

"Of course it will," I reassured her softly, before attempting to cheer her up with a small smile. "I will save it until the trip, so that the stories are new and fresh."

She chuckled at this. "I don't think you'll get through it too fast." She pulled a tiny, cloth-wrapped package from her apron and handed it to me. "And this is from Sir Buddy."

I unfolded the cloth. It was Father's ring that he had always worn on his right hand. My fingers shook slightly as I picked it up. The silver band shone brightly, the front encrusted with tiny blue-grey gems. On the side was the engraving of doves and the Sanban family motto, _cedo nulli_, meaning I yield to no one. I wish this were true to me, that I did not have to obey every command I was given.

"I'll wear it always," I vowed, my voice filled with a thousand emotions."

"You would do well to keep the plain side of the band on the outside for your trip. It's goblin-made; very valuable."

I threw myself at Kami suddenly, clinging to her, clinging to the only life I had ever known, one that was now being ripped away from me. She pulled out of my grasp, but I could see the quiver in her lip.

"You have to let go, Kuki."

She pressed a soft kiss on my forehead before leaving me to drift off into sleep.

-  
><strong><br>****So it's off to Gallagher's for Kuki. Too bad Ace will be there! What a bad deal! Also, Kami and Buddy were in love but could never be together! God, this story is more depressing than I had planned. Not to worry, happiness is ahead! So please review! Thanks!**

**Don't forget to leave a review and a disclaimer! Lets shoot for 20 reviews! Come on! I get 20 reviews and you get the next chapter tomorrow!**

**Next Chapter: Kuki's going out and runs into a very good friend of hers…I wonder who on earth is could be?**


	5. The Royal Menagerie

**The Royal Menagerie******

**Originally written on Feb 18, 2012.******

**AN: The longest chapter yet! Enjoy! 18 pages written here for your personal enjoyment!**

**Words: 5,305******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or Ella Enchanted.**

**Numbah1999's Disclaimer: Hey everyone, guess what! I'm Mr. W's daughter! Not!**

The next morning, I awoke, gripping Father's ring fiercely and to the clock in King Xavier's palace announcing six o'clock. I was grateful to it; I wanted to spend as much of the day as I could to say my goodbyes to the people and places I loved. I dressed in a simple green travel gown and went down to the kitchen, pleased to find that Kami had baked fresh rolls. I took two of them. I no longer had to wonder how they were always the perfect temperature when I found them; it must be Kami's "little magic."

I wandered down to the gardens that Kami had spent much of her free time tending to. I was looking down at the beautiful primroses that had blossomed and walked straight into Mother. She sneered at me.

"I don't have time for you right now. Now scram and run into someone else. And tell Kamilla I'll be back at noon for lunch," she called after me as I ran to obey her order. As instructed, I soon ran headlong into Sonya, who was carrying an armful of my wet laundry.

"You need to be more careful, Kuki, with you leaving in such haste I hardly have time to wash your clothes, much less doing it twice." she scolded me as she extended a broad hand and yanked me to my feet easily. She shooed me away as I tried to help her pick up the scattered clothing.

After I had apologized to Sonya and then repeated Mother's message to Kami, I decided to head to the royal menagerie near the king's palace. I loved to visit the exotic animals and speaking birds.

I visited the baby dragon first. She eyed me evilly, her bright ruby eyes glowing with malice. She was both terrible and beautiful. I fished one of the rolls from my pocket and speared it on a little stick in order to toast it from the baby dragon's fire, watching carefully so I would not burn it.

I spotted a centaur staring at me in a pen on the other side of a little creek that ran through the menagerie. I walked over the stone bridge and approached the centaur. Did they like rolls? I hesitantly raised my arm to offer him the bread, hoping I would not scare him away.

"Here," a smooth, pleasant voice said. "They like fruit best."

I turned; it was Prince Wally, holding out an apple for me to take.

"Thank you," I said softly, taking the apple and moving closer to the pen. The centaur sniffed the air and his eyes focused on the apple. A smile formed on his face and he loped over to me. I threw the apple up in the air and he caught it easily. He bit into the fruit and started to chew, a content look on his sweet but simple visage.

"I always expect them to say something. Like, 'Thank you for the treat,' or 'Please stop gawking at me,'" I said.

"They're not smart enough to communicate like that. See how vacant his eyes are?" Wally motioned towards the centaur, attempting to teach me, apparently. I supposed it was a royal duty to educate one's subjects.

"If they had a language," I said, a little smirk on my face, "they still wouldn't be able to think of something to say."

Wally stared at me in surprise. Then he laughed, deep and rich. "That's funny! You're funny," he exclaimed, "Just as Sir Ruburd was." He suddenly looked abashed. "I'm sorry. It was not my intention to remind you of him."

"Don't be." I said, giving him a sincere smile, "He is never really far from my thoughts, really." I thought of Father almost all of the time.

We began to walk together along the edge of the little creek. Everyone we passed gave a bow or a curtsey to the prince, who returned their greetings with the Kyrrian Royal Bow. I did not know how I should respond, so I settled on a nod of me head and a smile as we walked past.

We found ourselves sitting under the nice shade of an oak tree; we sat and enjoyed each other's company. "Would you like an apple, as well?" He asked, holding one out for me that he had retrieved from a pocket in his cape.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do I have the same blank look in my eyes as the centaur?" I teased him, hoping to make him laugh again, as I took the apple from him a shook my head like a centaur.

He chuckled. "No, far from it," he replied. He looked away for a moment, and then spoke again, "You know, I quite like you, Kuki." He looked at me again while he fished another apple out of a pocket in his cape for himself.

I could feel my face heating up and cursed my semi-fair skin. I hoped he would blame my red cheeks on the heat. I had to admit, I liked him, too. He was not at all like I expected a royal to be. He was not snobbish or arrogant, but rather warm and friendly. I offered him a small smile in reply.

We had arrived at the bird cages, my favorite part of the menagerie. The speaking birds were fluent in all the languages of the land, both human and otherwise. I enjoyed imitating them, and Father had told me I had a good ear for different languages and accents.

The birds' keeper, Matthew, was a friend of mine. He turned and greeted the prince with a bow, and then resumed feeding a large, dark amethyst bird.

"This one just arrived," he told us, "he speaks mainly Gnomic and I can't get him to shut up for the life of me."

",fwtchor evtoogh brzzay earth ymmadboech evtoogh brzzaY." The parrot squawked out at me.

",fwtchor evtoogh brzzay earth ymmadboech evtoogh brzzaY." I repeated. Wally turned to me in surprise again.

"You speak Gnomic!" He said in a surprised tone.

"I can imitate the noises. I only know the meanings of a couple words. I have no idea what he said." I said, giving another blush.

"Kuki does it just right, doesn't she, Your Highness?" Matthew commented, giving me a grin and a nod of approval as the parrot repeated his phrase.

Wally tried to imitate him, ",fawithkor evtuk brissay…" he said, making a rather amusing garbled noise instead. I suppressed a snicker and smiled at him indulgently. He returned this with a wide grin.

"Do you know what he's saying?" I asked Matthew. Matthew was particularly adept at Elfin, but he also knew some Gnomic and Ogrese from spending a large amount of time tending to the birds.

Matthew shook his head, his shaggy auburn hair flying about. "Do you know, Sir?" he asked Wally.

"No. It sounds like gargling to me. I did tend to neglect my language studies," he confessed to me in a whisper. It felt nice, as though we shared a private joke.

"Would you like to learn some Elfin?" Matthew inquired, he was always eager to share his knowledge with the people who visited him. We spent a few minutes learning some phrases, before Matthew had to excuse himself and greet new visitors that had begun to arrive.

Wally waited as I bid farewell to each of the birds in Ogrese: ahthOOn SSyng! ("Much eating!"), Gnomic: iqkwo pwach brzzay ufedjeE ("Until we dig again!) Elfin: porr of pess waddo ("Stroll in the shade."), and Abdegi, the language of the giants: aiiiee ooo (howl) bek aaau! ("I am missing you already!)

We waved good-bye to Matthew as we walked towards the flower garden that separated the speaking birds from the ogres. I tried to teach Wally some phrases in different languages. He remembered them well enough, but his accent was consistently atrocious. I could not resist the chance to tease him about it, and he played along good-naturedly.

"You know, if the ogres heard you speaking their language like that, they would deem you unworthy of consumption." I said to him.

"The elves would force me to spend all day directly in the sun." Wally complained as I gave him a gentle shove out of the shade of the trees in which we walking along.

"I'm sorry, but I would have to abandon you there and enjoy myself in the cool shade." I said, giving him a smirk from the shade.

"The gnomes would hit you over the head with a shovel." I said, playfully whacked him on the head.

Our chuckles died down as we reached the ogre cages. Even though they were locked up, soldiers stood within shooting distance to guard the ogres.

Ogres were dangerous for many reasons. Not only were they large and strong, they also had slippery, slick voices with some peculiar quality that could compel human listeners to do whatever they said, particularly if they knew your secrets, your fears, and desires, and could use them to manipulate you. That was the other danger about ogres; many of them could see inside your mind, particularly if you had a very important secret, and just know things about you. It was quite a deadly combination. Their oily words could make you disregard their hideous faces, their gnarled teeth and sharp nails. With one sentence, an ogre could convince you that you worshipped him, that you would do anything to make him happy. Including boiling yourself alive or letting him eat your raw.

Wally and I kept our distance, but then I heard a soft, childish voice say something in Gnomic.

",pwich aooyea zchoak" a soft, lisping voice said.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Wally.

He frowned, looking around for the source. "It didn't sound like an ogre."

",pwich aooyea zchoak" the voice repeated, this time in a strained voice and the sound of tears.

I looked around and then I saw a little gnome poke her head out from behind a bush, right beside one of the ogre cages. "Look," I whispered to Wally, nodding toward the gnome. The ogre in the cage seemed to notice the child just as Wally saw her. I started forward, realizing the ogre could reach the gnome, but Wally beat me to her, hurrying forward and snatching the toddler up and out of harm's way. The ogre scowled at us as the frightened little gnome squirmed and twisted in Wally's arms.

"Give her here," I beckoned, hoping I could calm the child. I tried to shush her by gently rocking her.

"szEE frah myNN," the ogre hissed, glaring at Wally. "myNN SSyng zsEE. myNN thOOsh forns" Then he turned to me and his expression changed. He had begun to laugh. "mmeu ngah suSS hijyNN eMMong. myNN whadz szEE uiv. szEE AAh ohrth hahj ethSSif szEE." Tears of mirth streaked down his brown cheeks, leaving trails on his filthy face.

When he spoke, it was obvious he knew there was no need to make his voice persuasive.

"Come here, girl," he said in Kyrrian, "Come here and bring the child."

I stood my ground. This was the moment. Kami had said I could break the spell, and now, my life and the life of an innocent child depended on it. My knees began to buckle as I forced myself to stay in place. My stomach flip-flopped with nausea and I could feel perspiration beading on my forehead at the effort. Break the spell, break the spell, I chanted over and over in my head, gritting my teeth as the pain set in, cramping the muscles of my legs and shooting sharply through my joints. I tightened the grip I had on the gnome in my arms in an effort to stay still and she yelped in pain and tried to wiggle away. How I wished I could let her go, but the order stopped me from releasing her.

The ogre cackled still. "Bring her here. Come, bring me the child!"

It was too much. I let out a soft whimper and took a step forward. Then another. I winced in pain and managed to stop for a moment, but my knees started to buckle once more, forcing me forward again. All I could see was the ogre's beady black eyes, dancing with sadistic glee and all the knowledge of my secrets as I drew closer and closer to his looming face.

"Kuki, where are you going!" Wally cried out in alarm.

"I-I must," I managed to choke out. The toddler gnome was crying in my arms.

"Stop! I order you to stop!" Wally's voice had risen with panic.

I almost collapsed in relief at the command. I stood, trembling like a leaf, as soldiers circled the ogre's cage, pointing their arrows at him. Wally rushed to my side and touched my shoulder, bringing me out of my stupor.

"Why did you listen to him?" Wally asked me, his beautiful green eyes boring into my amethyst ones. I was still having difficulty with the child. She was pulling on my shirt and wriggling to escape, ",pwich azzoogh fraecH" he cried. I used her distress to avoid answering Wally's question.

"He's frightened." But Wally was not distracted.

"Why did you listen to him, Kuki?" I had to answer, somehow.

I searched my mind for a plausible explanation. "It was…his-his eyes. Something in them, in the way he looked at me. I-I had to do what he said."

Wally looked horrified. "Don't tell me they've come up with a new way to compel us? I need to notify my father immediately!"

I looked away guiltily. I felt terrible for deceiving him, but it was not as though I could tell him about the curse, or even would if I could. I glanced down at the gnome child, who was still screaming and crying from the ordeal, and wondered if the parrot's phrase could calm her.

",fwtchor evtoogh brzzay earth ymmadboech evtoogh brzzaY." I repeated it to her gently, and her cries gradually turned into sniffles. She rewarded me with a wide smile that creased her chubby face and returned the phrase. I set her down on the ground, but she held onto my hand and reached for Wally's beseechingly. Wally smiled down at the gnome and took her hand.

"Where do you think she came from?" I asked Wally, "Her family must be worried."

"There's a group of Gnomic families that have a settlement on the other side of that hill," Wally informed me, pointing to the west.

"I suppose royal knowledge of the land can be useful at times," I quipped as we started in that direction, the little gnome swinging our arms in harmony. Wally beamed at me. The way the sunlight hit his face and created shadows of his long eyelashes had me blushing again and scolding myself internally. _Do not be foolish. Of all the boys to feel something for, the prince? No way Wally will return your feelings, so of course you have to choose the most unattainable of them all._ I contented myself with the prospect of his friendship alone. I really did enjoy his company.

As we started to descend the hill, we spotted an old female gnome sitting beside a little pond. Her head was bowed and tears trickled down her fat, wrinkled cheeks, dripping into her lap. In the near distance, several other gnomes appeared to be conducting a search, peering into bushes and knocking on logs. Our toddler gnome suddenly rushed forward, pulling Wally and I along with her and called out.

"fraecH!" The little girl shouted, as she continued to pull us towards her.

The old female looked up, a look of joy spreading across her face, and responded to her in their tongue. ",zzeHnna!" The female shouted out to the child.

The child let go of our hands and they embraced. The older gnome looked up and seemed to recognize Wally.

"Your Majesty," she spoke in Kyrrian, "thank you for returning my daughter to me."

Wally ducked his head shyly but offered her a wide smile. "We are glad to, Madam. She had wandered over to the ogre cages."

"Wa – Prince Wallabee – rescued her," I added. "And he had saved my life, as well."

The old gnome showed her gratitude with a deep bow of her head. She was very wide and short, as all gnomes were, but she was one of the most dignified people I had ever seen. "I am Delilah," she said, offering her Kyrrian name, and nodded at the child in her arms, "and this is little Zinnia." She clarified, giving the Kyrrian name for her.

"I'm Kuki," I offered with my best curtsy. Other gnomes noticed that Zinnia had arrived home safely, and soon we were surrounded by a small circle of friendly faces.

"How did you manage to get her to come with you?" Delilah wondered, "Zinnia doesn't trust strangers, especially humans."

"Kuki spoke to her in Gnomic," Wally replied. I thought I could detect a note of pride in his voice.

"What did you say?" a gnome in the crowd asked.

I paused for a moment. It was one thing to imitate birds and play around with Matthew and laugh at Wally's ridiculous accent, but I did not really want to embarrass myself in front of this stately, ancient gnome. I repeated the phrase anyway, ",fwthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth ymmad boech evtoogh brzzaY" noting with relief that many of the gnomes smiled widely and nodded in approval.

"Ah, no wonder she trusted you." Delilah said Zinnia let out another smile.

Zinnia squealed the phrase again and twisted excitedly in Delilah arms. Another gnome asked where I learned to speak Gnomic, so Wally and I explained about the speaking birds at the menagerie.

"What did I say to Zinnia?" I asked Delilah.

"It is a greeting we use. In your language, it means, Digging is good for the wealth and good for the health.'" She took my hand suddenly and closed her heavy eyelids. "Zinnia's life is not the only one you will save," she said, "I can see it."

Kami had told me that gnomes could see into the future! Could Delilah see if I would break my curse? "What else do you see?" I asked eagerly.

"There are no details…" I bit my tongue to keep from interrupting her. "I see three figures close to you, a journey, peril." She opened her eyes and fixed me a grave look with her sharp, dark eyes. "You cannot trust them."

On our way back towards the menagerie, Wally spoke: "I will need to double the security at the ogre cages starting tonight." He paused. "And if you should like, I will capture a centaur for you to have as your own."

"I would very much like that, Wally. Thank you." I said as he walked me back to my manor house.

We spent the walk laughing and conversing about the matters of Kyrria. We had stopped at one point, when Wally had decided to take a tumble backward onto the grass, pulling me down with him.

We gave laughter until our eyes met and we quieted ourselves. A sort of electricity had seemed to be pulsing through us. I quickly stood up, saying that I had to be home soon, not wanting to think about the fact that I would have to leave for deportment school in a mere few hours. Wally too stood up and brushed himself off, offering his arm, to which I linked with my own and we continued our walk to the manor house.

When we arrived, I could see some of the servant's heads had poked through the curtains, watching the exchange between the Prince and I. I laughed to myself, and Wally turned his head.

"What is so amusing, Kuki?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow in my direction. A command, I would have to answer him, though I would, had he not commanded it.

"It appears that my servants are watching us." I said, Wally glanced towards a window where a servant girl, Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane, stood, her blonde, curly haired face peeking out from behind a lush green drape. Her pale face blushed a magnificent scarlet as she quickly ducked her head back.

Wally gave a small chuckle as I spoke, "I'm terribly sorry about them, they can be incredibly nosy when it comes to the business of my family." I said.

"There is no need to apologize, I'm sure if the tables were turned and the young Lady of the manor was to come home with the devilishly handsome Prince on her arm, I would too be spying on the exchange." he said with a wink in my direction, causing a fountain of giggles to bubble out from my mouth.

"Don't get to cocky there, Wally."'I said in a joking manner.

"Me? Cocky? Shouldn't you be the one talking?" he said in an equally joking tone. We began laughing again, and our eyes locked. Our lips suddenly became closer until...

"Kuki." Kami called from the kitchen, just as our lips were about to meet. I opened my eyes to see Kami calling from the kitchen window. "Kuki! Come here please! I need your help with dinner, and I know how much you like to help me cook." she called out.

"Well then, my young Lady." Wally said, taking my hands in his and bringing them to his lips in a graceful bow, kissing the tops of knuckles tenderly, "I will leave you to your cooking." he said, giving another bow before he retreated back to the direction of the Castle.

I briskly walked into the manor house, upon closing the door, I slid down behind, sighing out. I could not believe that I had almost kissed the Prince! I looked up and saw Mary-Lou looking at me with a knowing smile. She wiggled her eyebrows at me before she continued on with her task of dusting the book shelf.

I walked into the kitchen, glaring at Kami, "You did that on purpose." I said as she chuckled at me.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Kuki." she said in an innocent tone as she continued to stir a bowl full of batter.

"Here, taste this." she commanded, giving me a spoonful of the batter.

-

The Uno family was annoyingly punctual. I sat despondently, watching as Sir Montgomery's men loaded my things onto the Uno carriage. Mother stood at my side, while Kami watched from the back entrance to the kitchen.

Ace was eyeing my luggage beadily. "You do not have a lot of stuff," he criticized. "With so few belonging, the other students will hardly know whether you are a servant or one of us."

Mother and Sir Montgomery had seemed to be ignoring the comment made, "I appreciate you taking Kuki with you, Sir Monty," Mother said, "I know she can be a brat; I hope she doesn't trouble you that much."

Sir Montgomery waved this off with much fluttering of his hands. "Oh, she won't be bothering me, Lady J. I am not making the journey with the them. I am afraid it is much too tiring of an adventure for me. I have a very insubstantial disposition."

I mostly covered up my scoff. Sir Montgomery's disposition had seemed fine when he had guzzled wine and food at the dinner for Father. I glanced in amusement at Mother, who was struggling to cover up a death glare at the use of her name.

"Besides," Sir Montgomery continued to simper, "I am sure they will have much more fun without their doddering old papa. With a coachman and two footmen, they will be safe from everything excluding ogres. And from ogres I could offer little protection."

There was a long silence in which no one said anything to the contrary. Nigel shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. Then Mother seemed to remember her manners. I was not sure why she bothered to be so polite to this odious man, since she would normally not tolerate his inane character.

"Not old or doddering, Sir Monty, never." She turned to me and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Well, Kuki, have a good time. I'll miss you." she added, raising her voice. She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.  
><em><br>__The little liar._

As Nigel and Ace climbed in the carriage, I ran to Kami, who was still standing by the kitchen. I could not leave her without one more hug goodbye.

"If now were a time for big magic," I said wryly, "this would be it." I winked at her, slipping on an unaffected mask, "I think you should make them all disappear."

"Oh, Kuki, honey." She held my face in her hands. I knew she could see right through my veneer. "Everything will be fine."

"Kuki!" Mother barked, "Hurry up!" I rolled my eyes and hastened to obey. There was no point in delaying it any further. I climbed into the carriage and sat on the empty bench, resolutely staring out the window and stroking Father's ring for comfort.

"I cannot believe you just clung to the cook like that. I would never do that." Ace apparently felt the need to mention, from my peripheral vision I could see him sneering at me.

"No," I agreed, curling my lip at him, "I doubt any cook would ever let you do so."

I clung onto father's ring tightly, to abstain myself from punching Ace in the face."

"What are you holding in your hand?" Nigel asked hopefully. It seemed he wished to move the conversation onto lighter things. I kept my mouth in a thin line and remained stonily silent. Nigel's face fell, but Ace's eyes narrowed in calculation.

"Let us see it." I sighed. An order. I opened my hand so that they could see. At least there are no thieves around to steal it from me, I comforted myself. The two boys leaned forward to get a better look.

"Wow, Kuki, it's – it's very nice," Nigel sounded captivated as he reached forward.

"Don't touch it," I told him quietly.

"I bet it's worth a lot of money. I want to try it on," Ace announced suddenly.

"Well, you can't," I snipped at him.

"Listen. Let me try it on." He said in a clenched voice.

"Do I have to?" I cursed myself. What a stupid slip up! He will surely figure it out!

Ace eyes gleamed with something new, something beyond anger and disgust. "Yes," he said slowly, "yes, you have to."

I made a show of changing my mind about the matter and handed it over. I had to look away as he slipped it on his finger. The sight was almost physically painful.

"Let me try it on, too, Kuki," Nigel begged. Nevertheless, it was still a command.

"Not right now, Nigel," Ace said imperiously, examining the ring on his finger in the dim light.

I reached for Ace's fingers. The curse was starting to make me feel ill, and the jostling of the carriage did not help. "Let him have a try."

"Hah!" Nigel exclaimed, grinning at me, "See, Kuki says I can, Ace. Hand it over."

"No, Nigel, you always get everything. Girls always like you better, and you always make friends first. So I get this first." Ace said in his superior voice.

I could not stand it any longer. I rose from my seat and lunged at Ace. I pinned Ace's broad hand down with both my arms and yanked the ring off him before he could have a chance to react.

"Don't let him have it," Ace said, "Give it back to me."

I did so.

Apparently Nigel's courage grew when he was deprived of something he desired. "You're being really mean, Ace. Kuki, you do not have to listen to him. Give it here."

I grabbed the ring back from Ace just as he was about to slip it on and shoved it into Nigel's waiting hands.

Ace stopped arguing and stared at me. I could practically see the cogs turning in his head.

"Are you always so obedient? Give me that ring." He said, each word spoken in a slow manner, as if he was testing his theory.

"Ace, I just got it," Nigel whined, but he looked cowed by a glare his brother sent him and he handed it over. Ace slipped it onto his hand again.

My mind searched desperately for something to distract them. "That was Father's ring," I tried, "and his father's before that. It has been in my family for –"

"You know, I think you should give me the ring. As a sign of our friendship."

"We are not friends," I snapped at him, my eyes burning with fire.

"Of course we are," Ace smiled nastily, "Nigel likes you too, don't you Nigel?"

Nig nodded stupidly. "Of course I do."

Ace continued as if Nigel had not spoken. "I think you'll give it to me if I say you have to," he said slowly, a calculating look in his eyes. "So give me the ring. To seal our friendship. You must."

I bit my lips together, seeing red. No, I would not. I would not. No. "It's yours," the words spewed out of my mouth on a gasp of air.

"Well, thank you," Ace sneered. "Gee, Nigie, what a generous friend we have." I collapsed in my seat and fixed my gaze out the window blindly.

"Kuku." Ace's voice had me gritting my teeth. I ignored him. "Pay attention." I sighed and turned towards him.

"What?" I bit out.

He glared at me. "Our servants did not do a very good job of cleaning out the carriage before we left." He nodded towards a clump of mud underfoot that he had probably brought in with his shoe. "Pick that up."

_Gladly,_ I thought. I scooped up the mud and smeared it down the front of his shirt. My satisfaction did not last long, however. At first, it looked as though he was about to hit me, but he stopped, and a smirk spread across his face.

-

**HAHAHA! WHAT A BIG CLIFFIE! Man! I am on a freaking roll with this! There's probably going to be around 20-30 chapters...I don't know yet. So please review! **

**I really hope you guys keep on reviewing, I've notice a decline in them since the story started, and it makes me not want to update since in my eyes, it shows that people no longer hold an interest in the story. **

**I can not wait until we get to deportment school, things will be getting a little better…**

**Next Chapter: Nigel feels left out and asks for something from Kuki for their friendship. Nigel gets slapped, Kuki is tortured by Ace, and with the arrival at Gallagher's brings many old favorite characters back and even a friend for Kuki is found! **

**Well that is!**

**~LatinMagicWriter**

**Oh! If you love **_**Kuki Enchanted**_** you will love my new story! I am starting another story called **_**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_**. It is not the actual play itself, but it holds the same meaning. A bunch of one-shots around cracky pairing that are super cute. I have two chapters already, and I like the pairings very much. So please go and read that!**

**Until next chapter, dear readers!**


	6. Gallagher's Deportment School

**Gallagher's Deportment School **

**This chapter was originally written on Feb. 18, 2012.**

**Welcome to another installment of Kuki Enchanted! Let give Kuki some friends, I am sure we all want that, right?**

**I'm surprised no one noticed the Hunger Games reference last chapter with the primroses, I had finished Mockingjay when I was reediting it, and I just had to put it in there, for those of you who have not read it, I will not say anything, but for those of you who have, CAN YOU BELIEVE THE ENDING! OMG! I squealed so loud in the hall (as I had my Nook to my nose reading so intently my cousin, Miranda, had to guide me down the steps, lolz) I attracted everyone's attention, though some people are used to my random acts of craziness, lol. Okay! Enough of my babbling, lets finish this up why don't we?**

**Words: 4,550**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, but I did ask Santa for the rights for Christmas, I'm sure a big man like Santa knows Mr. W….Maybe I should of addressed it to Mr. W. instead… lol**

**Numbah1999's Disclaimer: Hey! I jumped into my T.V. and took Rachel's job! Not!**

**Now that those pesky, annoying disclaimers are out of the way, let us get on with the chapter!**

_**Previously on: Kuki Enchanted:**_

_Ace continued as if Nigel had not spoken. "I think you'll give it to me if I say you have to," he said slowly, a calculating look in his eyes. "So give me the ring. To seal our friendship. You must."_

_I bit my lips together, seeing red. No, I would not. I would not. No. "It's yours," the words spewed out of my mouth on a gasp of air._

_"Well, thank you," Ace sneered. "Gee, Nigie, what a generous friend we have." I collapsed in my seat and fixed my gaze out the window blindly._

_"Kuku." Ace's voice had me gritting my teeth. I ignored him. "Pay attention." I sighed and turned towards him._

_"What?" I bit out._

_He glared at me. "Our servants did not do a very good job of cleaning out the carriage before we left." He nodded towards a clump of mud underfoot that he had probably brought in with his shoe. "Pick that up."_

_Gladly, I thought. I scooped up the mud and smeared it down the front of his shirt. My satisfaction did not last long, however. At first, it looked as though he was about to hit me, but he stopped, and a smirk spread across his face._

**On to the next chapter!**

I could tell Ace was irritated with me. I could also tell that he was the kind of boy who would reach out and strike someone, even if that someone was a girl, at the slightest provocation. He did not do that with me. He knew he did not have to.

As we were bunking down for the night, Nigel approached me.

"Kuki, we are friends, correct?"

"Hmm." I hummed in return, wanting more than anything to get my pajamas on in the bathroom and go to sleep in my bed.

"You gave Ace that ring because you are friends. What will you give me?"

I stared at him in amazement. Nigel seemed to be a decent fellow most of the time, if a little slow. At other times, I could only view him as a coward, selfish and self-serving.

"Why don't you give me something?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "I will. And you give me something."

I could see he was not about to let this go, and he had phrased it as an order. I supposed the loss of the ring had hurt his pride. "What would you like?" I asked, sighing.

His face took on a look that reminded me of the sweet but simple centaur Wally and I had fed at the menagerie. He cast his eyes about my belongings and my person, searching for something he could claim for himself. He pointed at the shining silver brooch that clipped to my green travel wear. It was a simple, elegant design that Kami had presented to me on my 13th birthday, probably another example of her small magic. It was that of a beautiful golden leaf. It had a string of gold going around behind it in an elegant half swirl on each side.

"How about that?" He asked, pointing to it.

"Really?" I fixed him a disbelieving look. It was obvious Nigel and I did not have similar taste in fashion. I would have gone as far as to say he had none at all. Though, with the differences of our gender, I was still surprised that of my things he picked this. Though of course, Father's ring was one of the few masculine things I owned, other than my favorite brown elfin-made boots that I adorned when I went walking in the forest that stood on our property. Father and I would spend many a day there, relaxing in the sun and eating a picnic that Kami had made by the clear river that ran through the elegant area.

"Yes. I want that…thingy. Did you know, Lady Rachel of McKenzie is going to be attending Gallagher's too, and I know she likes flowers, and I…" he trailed off suddenly, looking away. I rolled my eyes at his blush. It made perfect sense; only someone as Rachel would fall for Nigel, and only someone like Nigel could stand Rachel and her stubbornness.

I gave him the brooch and he gave me a black leather bracelet that had beads on it. I had to admit, it was pretty cool to admire.

I looked at the snoring figure of Ace, he was probably dreaming of new ways to order me about. 

During our journey to Gallagher's Academy, Ace proved himself to be much smarter than his general behavior would suggest. He did not know that I had been cursed by a faerie, but it was clear he had figured out that if he told me to do something, I would have to obey him. He wasted no time demonstrating to me his aptitude for both cleverness and cruelty.

Early next morning, when we stopped for breakfast at a little inn in the town of Jenn, one of the attending servants brought each of us a bowl of hot porridge. Nigel grinned widely and began shoveling the porridge in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days. I rolled my eyes and started to dip my spoon in with considerably more dignity when Ace piped up,

"Don't eat that, Kuku." He commanded as my stomach gave a loud growl.

I clenched the spoon in my hand with vehemence, imagining it was Ace's neck instead. The servant who had brought our breakfast heard him and approached us, turning his attention to me.

"Is there something wrong with the porridge, ma'am?" he asked me, a concerned look on his face.

"My dear little sister is not feeling very well," he told him, "she is a weak, fragile little thing and I do not think the porridge will help her much. Just look at her; she's far too delicate." He sneered at the last word.

"I am not his sister!" I snapped at the startled servant, and then tried to soften my expression in response to his affronted look.

"Kuki, if you are not eating that, then can I have it?" Nigel asked eagerly. I sighed and pushed the bowl towards him with my knuckles. The servant walked away and towards the doors that led to the kitchen. Ace grinned in triumphant as he continued to make me starve.

The servant returned soon, setting a plate down in front of me. On it was a large roll sprinkled with cinnamon and sugar. It smelled absolutely divine and made my mouth full of saliva.

"I thought the young mistress might prefer this," the servant said optimistically and I shot him a bright smile. Ace scowled at my triumphant. I managed to get one bite in as the servant walked away and had just swallowed the soft, warm bread when Ace spoke again.

"Don't eat that either," he hissed at me venomously.

Nigel looked up. "But Ace," he said, through a mouth full of porridge, "Kuki needs to eat something."

"Shut up, Nigel. I am the eldest; I know best. Look at how pale she is. I will decide when she's ready to eat." _And that will probably be never._ I thought to myself as my stomach grumbled again.

Nigel lowered his eyes, he looked like he wanted to say something, but afraid of what his brother might do to him. I had a feeling that when not around Ace, Nigel was actually very intelligent.

Between the two of them, they managed to finish my breakfast in two bites. The rest of the day carried on like this, with Ace gleefully ordering me about and denying me the tiniest scrap of food, while Nigel averted his eyes and kept his mouth shut. If it were not for Kami's Tonic, I would have had no nourishment at all. Ace had tasted it and made a appalled face, so I assumed he would have taken it from me had it not been so bitter.

That night, after we had settled down to sleep in an inn we came across, I made sure that both Nigel and Ace were asleep before pulling out the book of faerie tales that Kami had given me before I left. I did not want to lose it as well, and knew that Ace would be able to tell how valuable it was immediately. All the pretty pictures would probably captivate Nigel.

I settled down in a comfortable chair that sat by the fireplace and opened the book. I expected a faerie tale, but instead I saw a picture of Kami! She was in the kitchen, kneading dough. I watched as she sprinkled flour onto the dough, tears streaming down her face. I could tell from her dress that this was from yesterday, right after I had left. I bit my lip to keep from crying, too. It had only been a day, and already, I missed her so much.

After a quick glance at Ace and Nigel's sleeping forms, I flipped the page. My heart sped up a little at the illustration of Wally. He was outside the palace walls, speaking with the guards who had been present at the ogre cages the day we visited. I gazed at his handsome face, friendly and open with the soldiers as he clapped one on the shoulder. I wondered why the book was showing me this. What significance did it have?

The next two pages had a map of Frell, indicating our manor, where I currently was, and where Mother was currently travelling. The second page included an illustration of Mother, sitting in a room in some inn, counting gold coins with a determined, pinched look on her face. Attached with it contained a letter to her partner who was in charge of the net income. It stated that she was heading to an Elfin (or as she referred to them as the 'Greenies') and hoped to obtain Ashley originals.

I turned the page again and found an actual faerie tale. It was a retelling of The Shoemaker and the Elves, from the perspective of the Elves. In this version, though, each elf had a personality, and I came to know them better than the shoemaker. And I finally understood why the elves disappeared after the shoemaker made clothes for them. They went away to help a giant rid herself of a swarm of mosquitoes, too small for her see. Although the elves left a thank you note for the shoemaker, he put his coffee cup down on it, and it stuck to the cups damp bottom. The story made sense now.

"That book must be really interesting, Kuku," I heard Ace say groggily, "Let me see it."

I started. I forced back the tears I could feel stinging my eyes. If he took this away from me, too, I did not know what I would do. I handed it over to him, my arms stiff and jaw clenched. I would kill him. The book got heavier as I handed it over, his eyes wide as he read it.

"'Care and Cleaning for Exotic Animals? Ugh, that's not even the slightest bit of appeal to me." he said in a disgusted voice. He turned the page, "The Life Cycle of a Centaur Tick? You cannot be serious. You enjoy this boring piece of rubbish?" He said.

"It is so fascinating, don't you think?" I replied eagerly, fighting to keep the laughter out of my voice. Apparently, the book was defending itself against Ace. I could not blame it. "You can hold onto it for awhile if you would like to read it. I mean, we should have similar interests, since we are friends now." I could not quite keep the sarcasm out of my voice at that.

"I don't think so," Ace said with a glare as he tossed the book at me, and grumbled about not wanting to have anything in common with me. I caught the book deftly and hugged it close to my chest as I turned away to fall asleep.

The rest of our journey had me acting as a servant to Ace, and, by extension, Nigel. Ace continued to claim I had a weak constitution and refused to let me eat, usually taking my portions for himself. Never had I been more grateful for the Tonic. Beyond that, he had me constantly tidying up the carriage, fetching firewood, and cooking food I that I was not permitted to eat. One time, Nigel mentioned that we had a servant to do these things, but Ace just shot him an angry look and claimed I needed the exercise.

Nigel had not worked out that I was required to be obedient. However, he had learned that if he repeated a command of Ace's, I would comply, but he attributed this to my character rather than compulsion. On a particularly hot day, Ace demanded that I as a respectable female of future court, that I fan him. I found a large plant frond for the purpose.

"Fan me too," Nigel said hopefully, wiping at his sweaty brow. I reluctantly raised my free hand and began waving a second frond in his direction. "Kuki, you are so nice!" he would exclaim, never once thinking to reciprocate the action. I fought to bite my tongue constantly; I knew that sniping at them would only anger Ace and add to my chores and humiliation. I could not always hold back a derisive comment, but many went unsaid.

As we continued on the last leg of our journey, I looked out the window as we past herders and their sheep, my stomach grumbling. I prayed for some diversion. A diversion that would last long enough for me to swipe a loaf of bread from the basket of food that was sat between Nigel and Ace.

My wish was granted when a cloud of dust hid the road behind us. Through it, I made out a band of ogres, kicking up the dust as they chased us. But we were outdistancing them. The cloud was receding.

"Why do you run away from your friends?" One of them called out. It was one of the sweetest voices I had ever heard. "We bear gifts of your hearts' desires. Riches, love, eternal life…"

HEARTS' DESIRE! FATHER! The ogres would bring him back from death. Why were we tearing away from everything we most wanted?

"Slow down!" Ace ordered unnecessarily. The coachmen had already reined in the horses. The ogres were only yards behind us. Untouched by their magic, the sheep were baa-ing and bleating their fear. Briefly, their noise covered their honeyed words and the spell broke.

I remembered the ogres could not bring Father back. The horses were whipped again to a gallop. However, the ogres would be beyond the sheep in a minute and we would be at their mercy again. I shouted to Ace and Nigel, and to the coachman and footmen.

"Yell so you cannot hear them!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The coachman understood first and joined my voice with his, shouting words I had never heard before.

Then Ace began, "Eat me last! Eat me last!" He shouted.

However, it was Nigel who saved us. His wordless roar drowned out thought. I do not know how he drew breath; the high screeched sound was unending. It continued as we passed the outlying homes of the town, while the ogres faded from sight and while I recovered from my fright.

"Shut up, Nigel!" Ace said, placing his hands over his ears. "Nobody is going to be eaten now." He said, and then added, "You are giving me a splitting headache." However, Nigel did not hush until the coachman stopped the carriage, came inside with us, and slapped him smartly across the face.

"Sorry sir." He said, and popped back out.

By the time we finally arrived at Gallagher's Academy of Deportment for Young Gentlemen and Ladies about two days later, I was exhausted. My stomach felt as though it was about to consume itself, my arms ached from constantly fanning the two boys and carrying firewood, and my head pounded just at the thought of Ace's sneering voice issuing another order and our recent ordeal with the ogres. We arrived at about noon, so I hoped for heaping lunch portions.

"Welcome, gentlemen and lady," Lord Gallagher himself greeted us as we climbed out of the carriage. The three of us returned the salutation. Lord Gallagher eyed my curtsy with one raised brow, clearly impressed. He gestured towards me.

"Pray tell, who is this?" he asked.

I spoke up quickly, before Ace could introduce me in an unfavorable way.

"My name is Kukihana Jin Sanban, Lord Gallagher. I have a letter here from my mother, Lady Josephine of Frell." I handed over the letter, as well as a change purse of silver coins that Mother had packed for my tuition. After weighing the purse in his hands with narrow eyes, Lord Gallagher smiled at me.

"Excellent. Very good. Welcome to Gallagher's Academy. As you may have deduced, I am the Headmaster of this fine institution." Nigel looked mildly surprised. "We've just finished lunch." I cursed internally. "And now the ladies are sitting down to sewing and the young gentlemen have jousting practice."

"Now," Lord Gallagher stated, turning his attention into me, "Kukihana, I will lead you to your afternoon sewing classes. As for you two gentlemen, a servant will be along shortly to take you to your jousting classes."

Ace nodded as Lord Gallagher led me down a hall. The hall was decorated in a dark navy blue color with white trimming. Beautiful pictures were hung about the hallways of the landscape of Kyrria.

We stopped outside of a classroom, which I assumed was the sewing class. I watched as Lord Gallagher walked in the class and towards the Sewing Mistress.

After a word with the Sewing Mistress, Lord Gallagher left me to attend to other matters.

"Ladies," The Sewing Mistress called for attention, "I have a new friend for you to all meet." I felt several pairs of curious eyes on me and fidgeted under the scrutiny. "This is Kukihana of Frell, and she will be joining us."

All the maidens rose and curtsied for me, and I responded with an awkward curtsy for my stomach had growled at this in opportune time. I heard a couple snickers and saw three girls giggling at me. They were all very beautiful. One had scarlet hair, fair skin, and vibrant green eyes. Her complexion was flawless and her bone structure immaculate. I thought to myself with no small amount of bitterness that she looked exactly like the kind of maiden that Prince Wally would one day marry. She had a girl sitting next to her, who looked almost the same, she had scarlet hair in two elegant braids that had white flowers in them going down both sides of her face. She had brown glasses on and had dark brown eyes. She was a little chubbier than her companion ginger. The other had skin the color of chocolate and long, dark hair that was held up with some kind of string on the top of her hair.

"Back to work, ladies." Sewing Mistress added as I shuffled to a nearby desk and sat down. Sewing Mistress handed me a swatch of fabric, a needle, and thread, and told me to practice my stitching. I stared blankly at the task. Despite my interest in fashion, I had never sewn anything before. Normally, I would be eager to learn, especially since I had noticed that I was starting to grow and my clothes did not fit as well as they used to. Tailoring would be an important skill, at least for the duration of deportment school and until I could get home. However, my head ached from exhaustion and lack of food. My fingers trembled as I attempted to push the needle through the cloth. I frowned as the thread went completely past the swatch.

"You need to put a knot at the end of the thread so it won't go all the way through each time," I heard the girl across from me say, her voice tinged with amusement. I glanced up, ready to glare at her, but I saw she was smiling in a friendly way, so I softened my features. She was very beautiful, with dark skin, darker than I had ever seen before, like smooth chocolate, (I could not help but think of food) and very dark hair in a braid going down her back. She was very thin but looked exceptionally strong and agile. She grinned at me before bending her head to make a tiny stitch in what appeared to be a blue ball gown that had a white ribbon belt around it.

"Thank you," I murmured my thanks to her. She glanced at me again and frowned in concern as my shaking fingers attempted to tie a tiny knot in the thread.

"Abba's name is Abbagalia **(pronounced Ab baa ga lee a),** but Abba's friends call her Abba," she said as she moved to sit beside me and she took the thread out of my hands. She spoke with an interesting accent, and told me she was from Ayortha, and lived in a city called Amonta (which meant Love in Kyrrian), which was just on the border Ayortha and Kyrria. Her being from Ayortha made sense since she spoke in third person like she was. It was common for Ayorthaians to speak like that due to them not having words to replace those of our first person declensions of our singular and plural words.

I repeated an Ayorthian greeting Matthew had taught me a few months ago, "Abena utyu anja ubensu." Hoping I still had the pronunciation right. Abba's eyes widened in delight.

"Ubensu ockommo Ayortha?" She said to me.

"I actually only know a few words," I said, but her face showed a crestfallen expression.

"It would have been so nice to speak to someone in my native tongue." She said, looking down at her stitching.

"You could teach me!" I told her.

"You're accent _is_ very good." She said, her eyes shining with light.

"I'm very good with languages." I told her happily. "Once heard, always remembered. That's my motto when it comes to languages.

"It would be so nice to speak with someone in Abba's language," she replied happily, "Abba'll teach you! Repeat after Abba:"

The new order meant I could abandon my stitching for the time being. We spent the rest of the class in this manner. By the end of the hour, I had learned many new words, and was starting to create short phrases. Abba was very excited by my progress.

"Utyu ubensu evtame oyjento?" I asked. (Do you like finishing school?) She shrugged, "You don't? Is it terrible? I asked, reverting back to Kyrrian.

Before she could answer, a shadow fell over us. We looked up guiltily to see a very unimpressed Sewing Mistress, who scolded us for neglecting our work.

"Kukihana, as a young lady of court you must be more focused on you task." She picked up my swatch and gave a horrified look and announced to the class.

"All this time! Only three atrocious stitches. You shall go without dinner." she said in a stern manner.

I winced at the thought of it, trying to ignore the pain throbbing in my head. I couldn't help from snapping out, "I'm not hungry."

"Well, then," Sewing Mistress replied angrily, "You shall do without breakfast as well, for your sass."

I tried not to picture Ace's inevitable satisfied grin at hearing of this news as my stomach growled loud enough for the whole class to hear. 

**So who can guess who the three maidens are? Here are their descriptions again to help you out: One had scarlet hair, fair skin, and vibrant green eyes. Her complexion was flawless and her bone structure immaculate. I thought to myself with no small amount of bitterness that she looked exactly like the kind of maiden that Prince Wally would one day marry. She had a girl sitting next to her, who looked almost the same, she had scarlet hair in two elegant braids that had white flowers in them going down both sides of her face. She had brown glasses on and had dark brown eyes. She was a little chubbier than her companion ginger. The other had skin the color of chocolate and long, dark hair that was held up with some kind of string on the top of her hair.**

**Poor Kuki, right? She cannot get a break. At least it will get better, right? Yes, it will, do not worry. And, Yay for Abba! As you must have guessed, Abbagalia is Abigail, I had to Ayorthianarize (I totally just made up that word on the spot lol!) so I thought that this would be the best. Anyone guess the Ayorthian language pattern? You know the drill by now, read and review and you get a sneak peak at the next chapter! Submit a disclaimer and if it wins, you get another excerpt!**

**Next Chapter: Abba and Kuki bond with another girl ( can you guess whom?), Kuki gets her first, and very unexpected, kiss, (I wonder who this person is? If you can guess correctly, I will give you a sneak peak for chapter 8! Emma you are forbidden to answer since you know already!) We also learn some of Ace's fears and desires, and Kuki is force to sever ties with her best friends. **

**So do what readers do best and review this chapter! For without reviews, there will be no chapter 7, and I am sure all of you would like to read the next chapter! **

**With much love,**

**LatinMagicWriter**


	7. Classes and Drama

**Feb 19, 2012**

**Welcome to another installment of Kuki Enchanted! Fair warning, this may or may not make you depressed…you all had the wrong answer on who Kuki's first kiss would be, except for Game, who got it half correct since he guessed him. I did not want to write it but I wanted to at the same time. This chapter will have some big importance in the future chapters of the story surrounding Wally and Kuki's relationship. **

**My Disclaimer (since I did not receive any from my reviews, and it was only two, really people? I love reviews!): I really do not own KND, but my father, Mr. Warburton does. But he says only he gets the rights, and maybe when I turn 18 he will give them to me… hahaha, yea write, Mr. Warburton is not my father…. **

_**Mr. Warburton: Morgan, I am your father.**_

_**Me: YAY!**_

**Hahaha, sorry, I have been in a weird Star Wars mood lately… lol.**

**Words: 6,560**

While the rest of the school and Abba went to the dining hall for dinner, I gave Abba a small smile which she returned with a wink. I was glad that I could be free of Ace in the safety of the girls' dormitories.

A servant led me to a room that was labeled as The Lavender Room. It consisted of a one big common room, painted in various shades of pale and paler lavenders. On each of the sides of the room were two doors that no doubt contained the actual dorms themselves. The common room was made up of lavish sofa's surrounding a fireplace. A few desks were scattered around and a bookshelf lined a free wall. Around the book shelf stood lamps that were currently extinguished that stood proudly next to their arm chairs. Around the room hung beautiful naturalistic pictures of Kyrria.

The servant left me and I sunk into one of the lavender armchairs, If I did not succumb to starvation, I would be here for a long time, with hateful mistresses and Ace ordering me about. I stared out the window at Madam Gallaher's flower garden that she had.

"Kuki…" a voice seeped into my dream about roasted pheasant stuffed with chestnuts. I was vaguely away of my shoulder being shaken. "Wake up. Kuki, wake up." An order. I was awake.

I opened my eyes to see Abba standing next to me, I smiled up at her, "Do you sleep in here too?" I asked her as she nodded her head. "Which room?" I asked her.

Before she could answer, the door opened revealing the two ginger maidens I had seen earlier, the ones who had sneered at me. She was quite tall and pronounced her l's as y's, mocking Abba's accent.

"Ecete iffibensi asura edanse evtame oyjento?" I asked Abba. (Is this how they always behave?)

"Otemso iffibensi asura ippiri." She replied (Sometimes they are much worse.)

"Are you from Ayortha too?" The tall maiden asked me.

"No, but Abba is teaching me the beautiful Ayorthian language. In Ayorthian, you are an 'ibwi unju.'" It only meant "tall girl." I did not know any insults in Ayorthian.

However, Abba was laughing, which made it seem the worst of epithets. I laughed too. Abba had collapsed on top of me, and together we shook the purple chair.

Madam Gallagher, who was the Head Mistress and attended to the affairs of the ladies at school, bustled in. "Young ladies! What is this that I see?" Abba leaped up, but I remained seated, clutching my side in mirth. "My chairs were not made to take this kind of abuse, young maidens do not sit two to a seat! Do you hear me? Stop laughing, Kukihana!" She said, glaring at me and I stopped mid giggle. "That is better. Since it is your first day here, I shall excuse your behaviour and I trust that it will have greatly improved by tomorrow morning." Madam Gallagher turned to the others, "Into your nightdresses, young ladies. The Shores of Sleep are fast approaching." She said before she turned around on the heel of her foot and exited the Lavender Room.

Abba and I exchanged a glance and suppressed a giggle. I was glad I had a friend.

When everyone had gone to their respective rooms, it was only Abba and I that remained in the common room.

Abba and I stayed up for a while, talking about our family, apparently she had heard of my Father's greatness, our fathers had apparently been friends and met at the meetings of the lords of our two countries.

We bid each other goodnight when Abba let out a loud yawn. Our dorms were right next to each other.

I entered my room to find my luggage already placed by a set of drawers. Putting off the task for tomorrow, I changed into a set of green pajama's I had extracted from one of my bags and quickly fell asleep when my head hit the pillow.

A few hours into my sleep, a knock came from my door. I sat up, wondering whom in the world was demanding my presence at 1 o'clock in the morning. I opened my door a crack and saw Abba beaming at me. She gave me a little wave. I ushered her into the room quickly, afraid that the servant who went around at night, checking to see that the students were in their respective rooms, would not open our door to find Abba out of bed.

"Here," she whispered, offering me a loaf of bread, "Abba snuck down to the kitchens; this was all Abba could get." I hugged her impulsively as a thank you. I did not hesitate to wolf it down. I did not even bother to savor the taste, such was my hunger was too great. We sat down on my bed, laying down on the mattress as we began to talk.

"It's Abba's fault you missed dinner, anyway," she confessed, refusing to meet my eyes.

"What? Why?" I asked her.

"The teachers here tend to…look on Abba very unfavorably. Evangeline, Elizabeth, and Naomi never finish their work in sewing class or any other class for that matter, but they have never had to miss a meal do to it. The teachers do not like Abba….because – because Abba is different than they are. It might serve you best not to be friends with Abba."

I stared at her melancholy expression in amazement. "No, do not say that. I do not think it is wise to choose friends based on what others think of them. Besides, what happened today was not your fault. I'm…I'm different, too."

Abba's face lit up, "Really, how come?" she asked. I was thankful that it was not an order, but Father's order of not revealing my obedience made me hold my tongue as I looked into her chocolate eyes.

"I'm part faerie." I decided to say, that was true and different from me being obedient. I had no order from Kami not to speak of my faerie heritage.

"Really? You're a faerie?" Abba asked, her eyes sparkling with insight.

"I only have a drop of faerie blood, it shows in my voice when I sing since I have the ability to sing in high notes, as well as the fact that I have amethyst eyes since faeries have amethyst, hazel, or glazed eyes. It also shows by the fact I have very small feet. I saw her look down at my feet, looking at the smallness of them.

"You said that you could sing?" Abba said, I was glad that Abba was one of those people who did not obsess about faeries.

"Yes, my father told me that I was quite good."

"Really?" her eyes shot upwards in question, "Then you should join Abba's music class.

I contemplated it for a bit, "I guess I will." I said.

"Great!" Abba said happily. We talked for many hours after that, eventually we both fell asleep in the middle of talking about Naomi's horrid cufflinks.

I awoke to an empty room the next morning. The upside of having to miss breakfast was that I could sleep in. Abba must have left some time ago to go and eat breakfast. A part of me hoped that she would sneak me some food later. I took the opportunity of quietness to look at my faerie tale book. It opened to a letter from Kami.

_My Dear Kuki,_

_Last night I made blueberry muffins for Sonya, Lee, Jess, Sallee and myself. We ate them but then I realized I had made two extras. They would have been yours. We decided that Jess and Sallee should have them._

_I apologize; I did not want to start off my letter talking about how much I am missing you._

_Your friend Matthew from the menagerie stopped by this morning with a beautiful present for you. It is a gorgeous dark amethyst bird that speaks Gnomic and a little bit of Elfin. He says you met him during your last visit and was quite taken to the bird. You know, I think I have a recipe for parrot pot pie somewhere in one of my old cookbooks I have lying around the manor house somewhere._

_I am only teasing, Kuki. I would never cook a present. I promise to look after him until you come home, sweetie._

_He does not have a name, so I took the liberty of naming him Buddy, in honour of your father. I hope you like the name, the bird surely does._

_Yesterday afternoon, you had another visitor, and this one was much more grander than Matthew from the menagerie. He too, came with a gift to give to you. Your father always said that when boys started to bring gifts for you he would have to start sharpening his broadsword. And if desperate enough, recruit Morgan to aid him. _I laughed at this.

_It was the young prince, and he told me he had captured a centaur colt, and he had promised to give you one. I told him I was not sure where we could keep the handsome little thing, and that you were away at deportment school. I must tell you, he seemed quite indignant at the news. He wanted to know what possible good could come from you attending Gallagher's Deportment School for finishing when there was nothing for you to be finished in. I had no reply, because I would like your mother to explain it to me as well. He had also inquired when you were to be home again, I told him that I myself had no clue._

_He told me he would raise the colt at the menagerie until you could return. He asked me to tell you that the centaur's name is Apple. I fed the pretty thing his namesake before the young prince took him over to the menageries._

_Your mother left the morning after you. I confess, I do not miss her; I hope you will forgive me. She told me she was off to barter with "the Greenies," which I gather is her rude name for the Elves. She said she would not be returning any time in the next while. She went in hopes of attaining an Ashley original, which I doubt she will succeed in._

_I long for you to come home soon. Sonya and I send our love, Jess and Sallee wish you well, and I send my nagging: don not forget to drink your Tonic!_

_With much love,_

_Kami _

I kissed the spine of the book as I closed it, asking it silently not to erase Kami's words to me. I drank my Tonic voluntarily; I had become accustomed to its taste over the past couple of days, as it was my only source of nourishment during Ace confiscating all of my food for himself. I wiped away my tears, glad Kami did not know of my fate, living at the mercy of the abhorrent Ace.

I soon learned that Ace would not be my only source of misery. Granted, he proved to be the reason for a lot of it, but he could not be blamed for the attitudes of others, even if he encouraged them.

It was readily apparent that Abba was at the bottom of the social hierarchy at Gallagher's. The other students largely rejected her because of the color of her skin, and mocked her for her accent. I personally found it beautiful, the rolling "Rs" and slight lisps on the "S" sounds. And the way she talked in third person was my favorite attribute about her. Despite it being part of who she was, I found it one of the many things that made her different from others. Abba confessed to me that she had struck up a reluctant friendship with Lady Rachel. We both rolled our eyes at the necessity of it, and I resigned myself to further interactions with the shrill, severe girl.

Nigel had taken my golden leaf brooch for Rachel, but did not end up giving it to her. He learned very quickly (a feat in itself) that Rachel was not a suitable choice for a maiden to pursue. That boy did not want to hear my opinion about anything.

Nigel instead began to spend time with Elizabeth, one of the redhead's who had laughed at me the first day and was the tall girl's sister, and I shared a dorm with her too. Apparently, she and the other redhead were fraternal twins. I did not know why Nigel chose Elizabeth of Roberts to purse as courtship instead of Evangeline, who was the prettier of the two Roberts girls. Though Nigel would not listen to me when I tried to talk some sense into him. He seemed quite miserable whenever he was around her. She was quite obviously highly intelligent and impatient, but still allowed him to fumble his way through his courtship of her. She often spoke of a rich uncle, whom she and Evangeline hoped would die soon, so that they could inherit the fortune and estate. It seemed that in addition to ignoring Rachel, Nigel had begun ignoring me. I could tell he wanted to be popular, and spending time with the unpopular girl would certainly interfere with that goal.

Elizabeth's sister, Evangeline, had been the girl to laugh at me on the first day, her dark-skinned friend Naomi, I learned, was from one of the Kyrrian islands and enjoyed a creamy drink they had served there. It is said that every week, her parents send a cart of the beverage to Gallagher's for her and her friends' consumption.

Rachel and I began to transition from reluctant acquaintances to friends during one music class. I was singing comfortably in my upper register, and Music Master noticed, smiling widely.

"Kuki, your voice is like a faerie. Who knew such a human could have a voice that hit so high without cracking?"

I smiled sheepishly at Music Master for the kind comment; normally people did not have a well liking to my high and sometimes annoying voice that was coupled with my accent.

After that, music became one of my favorite classes. Rachel, Abba, and I all agreed we were by far the best singers in the class, although we disagreed on which of the three of us had the top spot. The only other class I really enjoyed was language class. Language Mistress was pleased with my aptitude for accents and remembering different dialects. She gave me a book to study at a more advanced level. It covered Ogrese, Elfin, Abdegi, Gnomic, and Trollish. Abba had agreed to tutor me in Ayortha.

In extension of becoming friends with Rachel, was the friendship that was gained with Rachel's twin brother, Harvard. He was almost the exact opposite of Rachel. Their relationship reminded me much about the relationship between my Father and Aunt Morgan. He was as ambitious as she was but always took things to the extreme. He had a great talent with jousting and even taught us some of the techniques he learned from Jousting Master.

The constant orders and commands from all my teachers had me improving in every subject against my will. It also made me something of a pet of the teachers, until I began my usual game in classes I did not enjoy. If Dancing Mistress told me to pick up my legs, my knees would shoot into the air, almost knocking Naomi in the chin. In History, History Mistress asked me to recite from a day in Kyrrian history, I would do it very slowly, so that it would take a good amount of the class period to finish one piece of history.

Abba, Rachel, and Harvard were constantly amused by my strange brand of obedience, though they did not know the reason for it.

I hated the rest of my classes that I was forced to spend them with the Ace.

Thankfully, when I was forced to share these classes with Ace, Rachel, Harvard, and Abba would be with me.

After I had Music lessons, I had a break. I spent it outside under the shade of beautiful maple tree with Rachel and Abba as companions. Harvard joined us a while later, wanting to show off his skills with the broadsword. I remembered watching Father demonstrate his skills of the broadsword to me. Aunt Morgan always called him out on his mistakes and then showed him proper technique. It always amazed me how Aunt Morgan became so skilled. I had my theories that she had obtained private lessons so as to outshine her brother's talent.

An hour later, Dancing Mistress told me to step lightly. My partner was Naomi, the dark skinned girl who laughed at me on my first day. I pressed on her arms, using her to support my weight so that I could step lightly.

"Stop that." She pulled away. I fell. I heard giggles.

Dancing Mistress took Naomi's place. I could not lean on her. I pretended my feet were balloons. I pretended the floor would crack if I did not movie lightly. We stepped. We glided. We sprang forward, jumped back. I was not graceful, do to having faerie feet, but I did not shake the ground as much as I did on my first time. My gown was soaked with perspiration.

"That is better." Dancing Mistress told me.

At lunch, Manners Misstress said, "Don't rap your knuckles on the table, Kuki. The King would be ashamed of you. She frequently invoked Kind Xavier in her teaching. Tables were forever safe from me.

A part of me wondered what she would say if I were to tell her that his son, Wally, was one of my best friends. I even imagined telling her that I frequently dinned with the royal family. How the princess would burp so loud at the end of a meal and we would laugh. How her teachings of manners where the exact opposite of those of the royal family. I wondered what her expression would be when I told her of how we would slide down the royal banisters and skate along the titled floor with socks on, gliding in ease and falling all the time, laughing loudly. She would probably call me a liar and say that was not how royalty was to act in the presence of their subjects.

"Take small stitches, Kukihana, and do not yank the thread. It is not a rein, and you are not a coachman." Sewing Mistress said later in the afternoon. I stabbed myself with the needle, but my stitches shrank. It was the same every day. I dreaded new orders. The curse did not make me change easily. I had to concentrate every second. As soon as I was to awake I would have to repeat the commands.

"Hey Kuku." Ace called out to me one day while History Mistress had her back turned.

I looked at my two friends, who rolled their eyes, used to Ace's constant quipping in my direction.

"I order you too mouth off to the teacher." He said. I really did not want to, and I tried to hold back from the command, the feeling of nausea started to creep up on me.

"Kuki." History Mistresses asked me, making me snap my head up from where I was trying to block out Ace's command.

I looked at the board and spoke, "You're wrong." I said bluntly, Ace grinned in triumphant and History Mistresses gave me an appalled look.

"I beg your pardon." She said in an outraged tone.

"You're wrong," I reiterated, "The Great War between the Ogres of Nottingdam and the Giants of Gravewood did not happen in 1605, they began in 1598 and did not cease until 1605." I said, smiling smartly at the teacher as well as Ace, whose mouth was hanging open, ready to catch flies if he were to go outside.

History Mistress looked back at the board, "OH!" She exclaimed, "You are right, silly me, 1605 was when the Treaty of Farglewood was enacted between the Elves of Fargle and the Giants of Gravewood."

"It is also when the Equal Treatment of Nations was enacted under King Matthew II for the equal treatment of all nations and race that were around our country when they entered." I said, remembering when Aunt Morgan was giving me history lessons that I had begged her to give to me when she visited us.

"I'm impressed Kuki, I was going to discuss that with my next class, they are a few years ahead of you." History Mistress was ecstatic, she turned around and I stuck my tongue out at Ace's fuming face.

In my first month I did little right, in my second I did little wrong. And gradually, it all became natural: light steps, small stitches, quiet voice, ramrod straight back, deep curtsies without creaking knees, no yawns, soup tilted away from me, and no slurping.

However, in bed, before I became a victim to the comforting and sound Shores of Sleep, I would imagine what I would do if I were free of Henrietta's curse. At dinner, I would paint lines of brown gravy on my face and hurl meat pastries at Manners Mistress. I would pile Headmistress' best Elvin pottery on my head and walk with a wobble and a swagger and jump around maniacally until every piece was smashed into nice size shards of clay. Then I would collect the smashed pottery and the mashed up meat pastries and grind them all into my perfect little stitchery.

After a while, Rachel and Abba and on some level, Harvard, became my only true friends. Harvard use to hang out with Ace, but after he defended me when Ace was speaking bad about me, he was vanished from the group.

I found myself telling them about Wally and our relationship with each other.

"You are so lucky." Rachel said with a sad smile. "I wish the person I loved would love me back, like you and Wally." She said, and we all notice her eyes shift over to where Nigel and Elizabeth were sitting in the shade of an oak tree. Nigel with his back resting against the trunk of a tree and Elizabeth sitting in between his legs, twirling a primrose in her hand while one laid above her ear. While Elizabeth looked ecstatic and twirled her hair with her freed hand that was covered in a white glove, Nigel looked absolutely miserable being in her presence. He looked up, and I wondered if he could feel the four pairs of eyes staring daggers or stares of longing in his direction. I watched as his eyes met those of Rachel's. He gave her a big smile, which Rachel returned half heartedly.

"I do not know why you bother with Uno." Harvard stated with such vile in his voice. "If he cannot see how you are such a wonderful person and how lucky he would be to have someone like you to court, then he does not deserve you at all. All he is doing is stringing you along and you are going to end up with a broken heart. You will never be together because he can't stand the thought of being unpopular. And being unpopular only comes with dating one of the unpopular, mainly us." He said. And that is when things got ugly. I watched as Rachel snapped on her brother.

It was the maddest I had ever seen her. She leaned forward towards her brother, her arm brought behind her, and before Harvard could react, her hand came stingingly across his face in a deafening slapping noise. The once clattery atmosphere had gone quiet, except for the tweeting of the birds overhead, as they all stared at the McKenzie twins. No one had seen Rachel act like this before, and before Abba or myself could call out to her, she ran away with tears in her eyes.

I willed my eyes not to stray over to where Nigel was, but they did so anyways, seeing the horror-stuck look on his face, he looked like he was trying to get Elizabeth off of him. But she wouldn't have and pinned Nigel down, kissing him full on the lips. And that was when I ran after Rachel.

"Rach!" I yelled, running after her into the building, she had not made it far, I heard sobbing from the girls lavatory.

"Rach?" I said questioningly as I entered the bright pink lavatory.

"Go away!" I heard her shout from a stall before she broke down into more tears.

I entered the lavatory fully to see her slumped against the farthest wall, her head hanging on her arms as she continued to cry.

I knelt down next to her just as Abba walked in. She came over and together, we embraced Rachel, rubbing her back as she continued to cry her eyes out.

"Rachel?" came the voice of Harvard from behind the lavatory door.

"Go away, Harvard!" She screeched at her brother, breaking down crying again.

"I will send him away." I told her, getting up from the cold ground and exiting the lavatory.

"Go away, Harvey." I told him in a kind voice.

"I want to talk to my sister." He said defiantly.

"I will make sure she gets the message." I said, knowing that seeing Harvey would be the last thing that Rachel would want to see.

"I was just stating my mind." He said.

"And sometimes you are not always in the right mindset." I replied to him.

"I am never good with that." He confessed.

"Then try, give her some time to cool off. You are her brother, you should know better than all of us to leave her alone when she is mad or upset." I said.

"You are right." Harvey said, "But please tell her that I want to talk to her when she is cooled off." He said.

I nodded, "I will." I said, and he turned around and walked back to his room, that he shared with Nigel and Ace. I only prayed that there would be no blood spilt during the night.

It was agreed upon by us that Abba and I would spend the night with Rachel, since we shared a dorm with Elizabeth and the last thing Rachel would want was to be in the same dorm as her.

Abba was able to sneak down to the kitchens and get some ice cream, apparently the cooks were Ayorthians and they had some agreement to aid each other whenever possible. Also, because the head cook was Abba's aunt, Aliana (pronounced A lee a na).

The next day, I carried a plate of freshly baked brownies down to the jousting arena. It was well after dinner, and Ace had commanded me to meet him there with something for him to have as dessert when History Class was finished.

Apparently he did not know that I was a goddaughter to a faerie cook and had been taught in magical herbs. Before I baked the brownies, I went down to Madam Gallagher's garden in search for a herb. I was searching for Effelworth, if I found it, it would give him a nasty illness that would succumb him to bed for a week for it to pass through his system. Most of the herbs were the ordinary sory, but as I turned to leave, I spotted a sprig of bogweed. Taking care not to breath in its sent, I plucked it and placed it in a basket I had brought with me and headed towards the kitchen.

I smiled at Aliana as I entered the kitchens. Abba had told her that I would be coming to do some baking. She told me that I was baking brownies for them as another pick me up for Rachel.

"Ashona, Kuki." Aliana greeted me as I entered the kitchen.

"Ashona, Aliana. Ubensu igenki?" I said, asking her how she was doing.

"Ebene." She replied, saying she was good, "ubensu igenki?" she replied, asking how I was.

"Abensa aytana." I replied, saying I've been better.

"Rachel still upset?" She replied, switching to back to Kyrrian.

"Yes, I learned that Rachel is very fond of chocolate and likes to eat it when she is sad, so I thought I would make her some brownies.

"You are a very good friend." Aliana told me.

I made two batches of brownies, one of them for Rachel, the other for Ace.

I smirked down at the second batch of brownie batter I was making. Carefully taking a mallet, I grounded the leaves of the bogweed into a paste. After it had the right consistency, I poured it into the batter and stirred, making sure the paste was well blended into the batter. I poured the brownie mix into a bowl and spat it in. (I have always wanted to spit into someone's food.)

After the brownies were done and placed on a plate, I had baked the normal ones earlier and had eaten them with Abba and Rachel. I had returned to make the second batch after the kitchens were abandoned.

I took the second batch and walked out of the room to the training room the boys used for jousting.

I spotted Ace tucked into the couple of feet of space between a stone wall of the school and the wooden paneling of the jousting area. I frowned at his odd choice of location and wondered where his usual pack of friends were. I had made enough brownies for several boys, assuming he wanted me to feed his lackeys.

"Here you are," I said, extending my arms forward as I approached him.

"About time," he replied, grabbing a brownie and stuffing it in his mouth. He stared at me with some odd expression I could not name while he chewed slowly. Suddenly, I could see his eyes gloss over and slide out of focus in the dim light.

I began asking questions at once. "What would make you stop giving me commands?"

"Nothing," was his blank reply. A pause, then, "If I died. Or if you had found a way to stop obeying my commands."

Of course. I cursed my foolish waste of time.

"What are you going to order me to do in the future?"

"I make it up as I go."

"Why do you hate me?"

"I do not hate you, Kuki. I-I-I think I'm in love with you." he said, a dopey smile crossing his face.

My mouth dropped, what did he say! That he was in love with me! HOW! He hated my very existing, every molecule of my being he despised.

"You can't love me." I told him.

"But I do. I do." he said. "But I would never tell you because I am afraid too." he said.

"What are you afraid of?"

"The way I feel about you. Death. Being alone. Spiders. Bats. Being ugly. Ogres…"

I interrupted him, knowing he would just keep going. I could see his eyes beginning to clear.

"What are your secrets?" I asked desperately. Ace did not answer; instead, he shook his head slightly as if to pull himself out of a daze, and grabbed the front of my blouse. He yanked me forward so that our bodies were pressed flush against each other. My heart was hammering in my throat. What on earth was he doing?

Ace's vision came completely into focus and he noticed how he had pulled me against him. He shoved me away roughly and I winced as my back hit the wooden paneling of the jousting arena.

"What did you do to me?" he growled, advancing towards me, closing in on the small distance between us.

"I-I…you pulled me against you, I –"

"Shut up," he hissed. My mouth clamped closed. I was shaking violently. I was sure that the satisfaction he derived from ordering me about would not be enough this time. I closed my eyes, unable to say anything, ready for him to strike me.

"Kiss me." He ordered, his face leering closer to me.

My eyes flew open. "Wh-what? No!" I could feel the nausea building, but it was not entirely from the curse.

"Do it, Kuki. I command you to kiss me." A part of my brain registered the use of my name.

I strained against the pain, shaking my hand as I pressed against the wooden paneling. It did not matter. Ace lurched forward, trapping my face with his hands, his nails digging hard into my scalp, his palms pressing hard enough to bruise against my hollow cheekbones. Then, his lips were mashed against mine, moving sloppily. I was completely frozen, except for my lips, which were moving against his as little as was required by the curse. I felt something wet wedge between them, realizing with a kind of numb horror that he was jamming his tongue into my mouth. The curse did not let up; this was apparently still considered kissing. Ace seemed to know it would hold me in place, because he let go of my face, his hands raking down my back possessively. My eyes stung with tears as he gripped my backside roughly, pulling me against him completely and grinding his hips against mine. I could feel something hard pressing against me, and as soon as it occurred to me that this was no longer just kissing, I felt the spell release its hold.

With all the strength I could muster, I brought up my hands, which were previously balled into fists at my sides, and shoved against his chest, while I yanked my head back, breaking our lips apart. Ace stumbled back a little ways. I shook with fear and disgust as I stared at his stunned and panicked expression. I turned and began to scramble back towards the entrance to the school, tripping over my own quaking limbs.

"Kuki, stop!" I managed a few more steps before I fell to my knees, panting at the effort, trembling in terror and doubled over in pain. I forced myself to stand, frozen in place, listening to Ace's feet scuff slowly against the ground as he approached me. I flinched when he circled around to face me. Gone was the look of alarm; now, he looked at me with pure rage and hatred.

"You don't…you don't tell anyone about this. About what you did to me. I'm ordering you not to tell Abbagalia or Rachel." He leaned towards me; I stopped breathing. "In fact, I forbid you to even be friends with them anymore. Now go back and pick up the brownies you dropped." And without another word, he walked out of the room.

After I had disposed of the soiled brownies, I slid numbly down the stone wall of the school building. I pulled my knees to my chest and pressed my forehead to them, just holding my whole body as tight as I could, so the shaking would cease.

**I told you Kuki would not have it easy. Not exactly the first kiss everyone had in mind, was it? In an earlier version of the chapter, I thought of having Wally ride up to Gallagher on his beautiful **_**White Horse**_** and demand to see Kuki. Manners Mistress would be astounded at the thought of the prince demanding to see one of her students who could do nothing right. How he would break through a thong of love crazed girls to get to her. And then, when he had reached her, he would caress her cheek and pull her close to him and they would kiss. But alas, that did not happen, did it? So sad, told you it would b a wee bit depressing, did I not? Oh well, please, please, please review! If I do not get reviews then I think people will no longer read my story. Thanks!**

**Love,**

**LatinMagicWriter **


	8. Strolling in the Shade

**Strolling in the Shade**

**This was originally written on February 20, 2012.**

**Special thanks to my little sister, Emma (ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes, dang girl, your name is WAY to long!) for the Pegasus idea when I was having a major writer's block, I owe you a one shot of any couple that you want!**

**Your reviews were all about how Ace is such a dick, and he is! Can you believe what he did? I had to think of something since Ace and Nigel weren't girls, then I was watching a rerun of Glee (my weakness) and it struck me since it was the episode where Dave kissed Kurt. Oh the times before Klaine were like the dark ages, can you belive they have been together for over a year! That can only mean one thing! That they ARE A ONE TRUE PAIRING! Okay, The Oh Sparkly One is talking way to much right now, The Oh Sparkly One is a my best friend's Emily's nickname for me since we recite Klaine scenes (I do Kurt, she does Blaine) and she calls me that do to some Glee jokes…. And the fact that I have shouted "I AM UNICORN!" at the top of my lungs on the balcony overlooking the cafeteria on more than one occasion… okay, I am blabbing, let us get this show on a road!**

**Words: 5,589**

_**Previously on Kuki Enchanted:**_

_"Do it, Kuki. I command you to kiss me." A part of my brain registered the use of my name._

_I strained against the pain, shaking my hand as I pressed against the wooden paneling. It did not matter. Ace lurched forward, trapping my face with his hands, his nails digging hard into my scalp, his palms pressing hard enough to bruise against my hollow cheekbones. Then, his lips were mashed against mine, moving sloppily. I was completely frozen, except for my lips, which were moving against his as little as was required by the curse. I felt something wet wedge between them, realizing with a kind of numb horror that he was jamming his tongue into my mouth. The curse did not let up; this was apparently still considered kissing. Ace seemed to know it would hold me in place, because he let go of my face, his hands raking down my back possessively. My eyes stung with tears as he gripped my backside roughly, pulling me against him completely and grinding his hips against mine. I could feel something hard pressing against me, and as soon as it occurred to me that this was no longer just kissing, I felt the spell release its hold._

_With all the strength I could muster, I brought up my hands, which were previously balled into fists at my sides, and shoved against his chest, while I yanked my head back, breaking our lips apart. Ace stumbled back a little ways. I shook with fear and disgust as I stared at his stunned and panicked expression. I turned and began to scramble back towards the entrance to the school, tripping over my own quaking limbs._

_"Kuki, stop!" I managed a few more steps before I fell to my knees, panting at the effort, trembling in terror and doubled over in pain. I forced myself to stand, frozen in place, listening to Ace's feet scuff slowly against the ground as he approached me. I flinched when he circled around to face me. Gone was the look of alarm; now, he looked at me with pure rage and hatred._

_"You don't…you don't tell anyone about this. About what you did to me. I'm ordering you not to tell Abbagalia or Rachel." He leaned towards me; I stopped breathing. "In fact, I forbid you to even be friends with them anymore. Now go back and pick up the brownies you dropped." And without another word, he walked out of the room._

_After I had disposed of the soiled brownies, I slid numbly down the stone wall of the school building. I pulled my knees to my chest and pressed my forehead to them, just holding my whole body as tight as I could, so the shaking would cease._

* * *

><p>I was plagued with many thoughts as I sat on the cold jousting floor. At first, all I could do was replay the horrible…thing that had just happened repeatedly in my mind. I ground the heels of my hands into my eyes as if that would stop me from picturing it again and again. I thought to myself miserably, if that was what kissing a boy is like, then perhaps I would never marry. Perhaps I would be like Aunt Morgan and live my life in solitude, having no significant other. Maybe the same thing happened to her, what happened to me, happened to her. Maybe the same thoughts went through her head, that she thought all boys were like that and why she had never married.<p>

Then I thought of Wally, and how unlike Ace he was, how courteous and kind he was, how he treated all his subjects with respect, no matter how lowly in their social class they were. Surely, he would not kiss me like that, with such force. Thinking of Wally had transported me to the happy memories of before my departure of the manor house. How our lips were so close, our breath mingling together. I had to push these thoughts from my mind, because thinking of Wally only made me feel more alone. I could not turn to my friends here at Gallagher's anymore; in fact, I was no longer allowed to be friends with them.

This issue worried me the most. What had happened with Ace had, well, happened. I could move on. Nevertheless, I wanted to scream at the thought of severing my friendships with Abba and Rachel. I tried to think of a way to go about it that would not hurt them. If only, there was some way to tell them everything. I knew I could trust them above all others.

They were my friends. Sure, they did not know about my obedience gift from Henrietta. Nevertheless, they accepted me for all of my weird quirks, like Wally.

I could no longer be their friend. Nevertheless, even if Father had not forbade me from telling anyone about Henrietta's spell, Ace's order would have prevented me. To give them an explanation would be an act of friendship in itself.

I knew if one of the corridor servants were to come in, then I would busted and have to go the day without food.

I quickly got up from my place on the floor, and after brushing myself off, made my way to my room.

When I entered, I was glad that it was empty, feeling depressed, I walked into my room and grabbed my faerie book. Then I exited to the common room, in which I took a seat on one of the couches that had the beautiful moonlight streaming through.

I opened my book and gazed at it in the moonlight. The first page had a letter written from Sir Montgomery to his sons. I skimmed over most of it; the large majority of it was dedicated to descriptions of various outfits of the balls he attended. Normally, I would be interested in seeing what people wore to such occasions, but I felt no desire to read about them from his perspective.

I almost turned the page when I saw Wally's name written in Sir Montgomery's extravagant, swirling cursive.

…_I attended a ball a fortnight ago and the ravishing Prince Wally made an appearance. My, what a handsome young lad! _

I shuddered at Sir Montgomery's description of Wally as "ravishing;" it hardly seemed appropriate.

_I was desolate when I did not see the charming Lady Josephine among the guests. I gather she is off travelling and trading, adding to her already sizable fortune._

As the letter drew to a close, Sir Montgomery's seemed to remember he was writing to his sons.

_I do so hope, my dears, that you have been eating well and keeping your strength up. I am sure Gallagher's Academy has polished you both into strong, strapping gentlemen, capable of entertaining admirers at court but also adept at combat and other manly pursuits. Alas, your poor Papa never had a chance to attend such a fine establishment at your age and relies on you for his protection and well-being._

_Jaceon, I know you expressed distaste at associating with Lady Josephine's irrespective daughter, but please do try to put up with the ridiculous thing. I believe it is in our best benefit to stay on Lady Joy's good side for the time being. Also, make sure you keep wearing your glasses, no maiden will find you attractive if you don't wear them. I am still trying to find a healer for you, but no one has even heard of such an anomaly in all their years of healing. Nigel, I trust your studies are going well and that you have found a suitable maiden to pursue in court._

_My darlings, the carriage has arrived to speed me to another grand engagement at court. I wish I could write to you longer, but I do so wish to meet Lady Josephine here tonight._

_Your doting Papa,_

_Sir Monty _

So, Sir Montgomery worried about staying in Mother's good graces. I rolled my eyes. It was not as though she would care how Ace treated me, and it was clear that Ace was not afraid of angering Mother.

I wonder what Sir. Montgomery had meant when he told Ace to keep his glasses on.

I turned the page and was treated to a much more pleasant sight. On it, there was a picture of a beautiful centaur- his coat was the shade of dark roan with a black star-like shape on his chest. He had beautiful melted gold eyes that shined in the presence of the sun - Apple; I was sure – nuzzling his head against the shoulder of a young man – Wally – who gazed at him fondly. I wondered if I would ever get to meet my beautiful centaur. A letter from Wally to his father accompanied the illustration.

_Dear Father,_

_I hope this letter finds you healthy and happy in your travels to Ayortha. Mother, Brother, and Sister are well, as am I._

_I confess, I am quite excited for my first foray into military duty. I am grateful for your belief in me, and I highly approve of the group of knights you picked out to accompany me in my travels and ogre-hunting. They are all of a loyal disposition, and all seem good-humored and open-hearted._

_Mother worries, of course, but I try to ease the worst of her concerns. I tell her I will be perfectly safe, and I do not fear injury, only embarrassment, should I not conduct myself in a princely manner during an encounter with ogres._

I stared at the page, silently scolding Wally. How could there be no danger, if ogre-hunting was his mission?

Wally went on to describe the same ball that Sir Montgomery had attended, although he neglected to mention what he had worn. It was a pity; I was much more interested in that than Sir Montgomery detailed accounts of his night. He went on to discuss at length trade delegations with the giants; though I had no idea what he was talking about, I gobbled up each word written with his broad, sweeping strokes. It was like a soothing balm to my over-wrought nerves. My eyes widened when I spotted my name in his writing.

_I am training a centaur that I caught some time ago for a friend of mine. Her father was the late Sir Ruburd of Frell, I know from stories that you and Sir Ruburd were good friends in your youth. I admire the daughter's, Kuki's, unique spirit, but have been told she has gone off to deportment school, where I fear she will be taught to become less admirable. Do you know what they teach in such places? Proper court etiquette, perhaps? Unnecessarily violent sports for the boys, and preening and curtsying for the girls? It seems such a waste of her time, time that we could be spending together._

I frowned at this. Despite my best efforts, I had learned a lot at Gallagher's. I could certainly defend myself against an opponent of similar size and strength, and my curtsy was now as graceful and dashing as I recalled Aunt Morgan's to be. I wondered if these things took away from my uniqueness, a quality he apparently admired. I wondered if he would like me less now that I was so accomplished. Then I thought of the ogres and hoped he would be alive in the future to like me less.

I found on the next page a brisk but very important letter penned by Mother to Kami.

_Kamilla,_

_I am still with the Greenies. Trading has been abysmal. Dealing with these stupid elves makes me want to spit acidic venom at them. They are terrible traders. I have not yet been able to convince them to show me an authentic work by Ashley, no matter what wares I tempt them with. Their chieftess, Fanny, clearly knows little about bargaining. I think it is the miles of scarlet hair weighing her head down so she cannot think properly. I have as good as robbed her blind several times already – she gave me three elfin vases for one gnomic copper pot! I plan to get as much out of the idiot as I can. Do not for a second think this means an increase in your wages._

_I am writing to you to let you know I am extending my journey by a week or so. I am set to attend the wedding of an acquaintance of mine, a greasy, curly haired giant named Dolostone. The wedding takes place on his wheat farm in a fortnight. I think I might enjoy the novelty of a giant marriage ceremony, and if I get bored, I could always sabotage it for some entertainment. In any case, I am told that it is rare for a giant's wedding to have no faeries in attendance. If I can trick a few into revealing themselves to me, perchance I can acquire some faerie-made trinkets._

I could hardly breathe. Was there a chance that Henrietta would be attending this wedding? This sudden glimmer of hope spurred me into action. I knew what I had to do. I stole back into the room and quickly gathered up some of my things, only enough for one rucksack. I would miss the rest of my clothes, but I knew it was worth it to leave them behind. Sneaking out of the room once more, I tried to sort out the hodgepodge of thoughts in my head.

Leaving right now without a word to anyone meant that I could sever my friendships with Rachel and Abba without being forced to ignore them and be in the same space as them, and they would hopefully still believe that our friendships were still integral. I knew they would be hurt that I did not bid them farewell, but it was the best solution available. I had promised Mother I would attend deportment school; I had not promised her that I would stay there as long as she wanted. If I left, I would never have to take another order from Ace. I would never have to see his scowling face, be reminded of what he did, and live in fear that he would do it again.

If I could find Henrietta at this wedding and beg her to lift the spell, I would never need to follow another order again in my life. I could be friends with Abba and Rachel. I could take Father's ring back from Ace's finger.

I flipped through the pages of my book, hoping to find a map that would lead me to Dolostone's farm. Alas, the only map I could find was the one of Frell that I had already looked at. I set my chin resolutely. I would not let this deter me; I would simply have to ask someone for directions in the morning.

As I past by Ace's door on the way to freedom I could hear the loud, obnoxious snoring that came from within.

Sir. Montgomery's advice to his son had crept back into my mind and I just had to figure out what laid behind those glasses. Maybe something I could use to blackmail him with.

I opened that door and was shocked at the differences in dorm rooms. Unlike the girls dorm, the boys slept in the common room, there were five beds strewn around the room.

I immediately saw Ace in his bed, and I walked very quietly towards him, seeing that he slept with his glasses on. I carefully took his glasses off, and had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming my head off. His left eye was badly scarred with claw marks from who knows what.

Making a decision that since he made my life miserable, that I should repay the favour. So I took the glasses with me, hey, they may come in handy when it gets to bright out.

I walked out of the door and turned around, "Good riddance." I mumbled, before closing the doors. And I walked out of the doors to freedom.

It was not long after I had left the academy grounds that the sky began to lighten. I knew I should be tired, but nerves and adrenalin and hope gave me the energy to keep walking on my odyssey. I was glad for the small change purse Kami had given me when I left; as I arrived at the edge of a nearby village, I gave a baker his first sale of the day. I paid him two silver coins in exchange for a loaf of traveler's bread and his directions to travel north; he told me there were giant farms beyond the Elves' Forests where they made muffins that were as wide as his sizable waist. He told me there was a fork in the path shortly after the Elves' Forests; I was not to go left, which would lead me to lands well populated with ogres, but to take the right-hand path instead, which would lead me to the giant farms. The whole trip would take five days by coach.

"How long will it take to walk?" I asked him.

He laughed incredulously at me. "To walk? Alone? Do you know how many ogre packs and bandits roam these parts?"

It was not as though I had a choice. I set off towards the north. I was not worried about Lord Gallagher pursuing me; he would probably try to cover up my absence to avoid damaging the academy's reputation. I was, however, concerned about making it to the wedding on time. Mother's letter had indicated that it took place two weeks from now, so I hoped I could walk fast enough to arrive while Henrietta was still there. I clung desperately to the hope that she would be there at all.

For the first time in a long while, I felt light and happy. I was free of orders, free of Ace. Free of Nigel's furtive guilty looks. I skipped along with a smile, whistling or singing to keep myself entertained. As the sun shown brighter, I put on Ace's glasses, thankful for the tinted lens that shielded my eyes from the harsh glare of the sun.

I spent two wonderful days traveling in this manner, choosing to do whatever I wished. If I wanted to dance around and flail my arms, I would. If I felt like taking my lunch under the shade of a maple tree, I did. I enjoyed the scenery and marveled in delight when I came across various creatures, such as deer, rabbits, and once a stunning phoenix, ablaze and soaring in the sky as the sun set.

By the third day, my good mood had worn off. I had not yet reached the environs of the Elves' Forests, and I only had a little of my traveler's bread left. I worried that I would not reach the wedding at the rate I was going. I wondered if the baker's instructions were accurate.

By the fifth day, all my bread was gone and I wondered if I would make it to the giants' first anniversary.

On the evening of the sixth day, I was too plagued with hunger and exhaustion to notice that the land was gradually covered with more and more trees. I stumbled along, eyes on the ground, hoping to spot the leaves of a wild carrot or potato. I felt a tingle up my spine and thought I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye amongst the trees.

"Who's there?" I whispered, through dry, cracked lips. There was no reply. I saw movement again; the briefest glimpse of a long, lean figure with shaggy black hair. Was it an elf?

"Porr ol pess waddo," I managed to call, remembering the Elfin greeting Matthew had once taught me, meaning Walk in the shade. Language Mistress would be proud of my pronunciation, indeed.

The figure emerged from the trees. He was lean and tall, dressed only in a pair of breeches. His bare chest and stomach showed off his sleek, muscular frame. He looked at me curiously with dark, impressed eyes.

"Kummeck ims powd?" (You speak Elfin?) he inquired in his own dialect.

"Yun gar." (A little.) I tried to smile through my exhaustion, but his expression was so solemn that I could not manage it for long.

"Aff ench poel?" He asked, asking me who I was.

"Dok ench Kuki, jort hux Lady Josephine hux Frell." I replied, saying I was Kuki, daughter of Lady Josephine of Frell.

"Lady Josephine," he repeated with a curl of his lip. He called her something that I thought could translate to "Wattill lan." He said, which meant 'Sly.'

I held his gaze, determined to communicate that I was not "Wattill lan" as well. Those dark eyes held mine for what seemed like an eternity. I tried not to shift uncomfortably, reminded for some reason of every uncharitable thought I ever had towards Nigel and every time I had snapped impatiently at Rachel. Then the elf smiled at me and spoke in broken Kyrrian.

"Mund lan" Which meant 'Not like mother.' He extended a hand, which I shook, marveling at the waxy texture of his palm, just like a leaf. He pointed to himself with a shy grin. "Patton." With our limited knowledge of each other's language, we worked out that Patton would take me to meet his mate, Fanny, who was the chieftess of their tribe and spoke fluent Kyrrian.

Side by side, Fanny and Patton were a very beautiful couple. Patton's slender yet powerful frame seemed to carry him everywhere in a sort of rhythm, as though he were perpetually dancing. Fanny was shorter, but she radiated power and poise. Mother had been right about her hair; it hung, scarlet and slightly curly, down to her knees and woven with vines and flowers.

Fanny confirmed that the baker's directions were accurate. Upon seeing the bitter disappointment written across my face, she frowned.

"You will meet with your mother at the wedding?"

"It's not as though I'm rushing to meet her, but yes." I wanted to make it very clear that I was about as fond of Mother as Fanny appeared to be.

"You hope to find something else among the giants." She said blandly.

"There's…there's someone I need to find. I think she might be there."

She smiled at me and patted my arm. "We will help you. You must stay the night, and we will send you on your way in the morning. You will see."

I enjoyed my evening with the tribe, supping on what was largely a liquid diet, attempting to learn more Elfin and laughing with the other elves who spoke little Kyrrian. Together, we seemed to find some way of communicating by creating a pigeon of sorts. I smiled contentedly as a few elves brought out instruments the likes of which I had never seen before and began to play a lively jig. Patton danced spiritedly, moving his body in ways I knew no human could imitate.

Fanny came over and smiled widely, offering her hand to help me up. "Will you sing?" I did not know how she had learned of my singing voice, but I agreed to her request shyly, as Patton nodded encouragingly.

I asked the band to play a song I knew. I waited as the first few notes rang out, and then let my voice soar, high and clear. It was a ballad about returning home and embracing the ones you loved after what seemed like years since they had last seen. How I wished I could experience this, to feel happy and safe in Kami's embrace, to assist Sonya with whatever her current project was, to play with Sallee and Jess in the yard, to stroll through the menagerie with Wally, to visit father's grave, to curl up in my own bed. I watched as Fanny and Patton swayed together. He picked her up in his arms and twirled her about; she let out a peal of musical laughter. Watching them, my heart ached. Would I ever know how it felt to dance with a lover?

As the music and laughter died down, Fanny led me to the sleeping area, where dozens of vine-woven hammocks hung among the trees. I asked if there was a lantern I could read by.

"The setting sun tells us it is time for us rest. What kind of book could tempt you from a peaceful sleep?"

I had been careful not to show my magic book to anyone, especially after the incident with Ace and Father's ring, but I felt secure presenting it to Fanny. She turned the pages carefully, exclaiming over the illustrations and laughing at the stories and poems she read. When she flipped back to the first page, it was filled with a new story.

"Faerie made!" she exclaimed. "It must bring you great joy." She returned my treasure to me and warned me not to read too late, reminding me of the long journey I still had ahead of me.

In the morning, I showed the other elves my book. They cried out in wonder at it; its pages filled with the Elfin language when they read it. Everyone was very careful with the book, clearly aware of how precious it was. Fanny eventually pulled it away from the crowd, laughing apologetically.

"In exchange for giving us such happiness through your book, we would like to show you something beautiful as well." Patton stepped forward, cradling several carefully wrapped items in his arms. Fanny unwrapped one and handed it to me. I was breathless in my amazement.

I held in my hands a miniature figurine of a phoenix. The wind seemed to rustle through its beautiful golden feathers and I could have sworn I felt the heat of the fire it produced. I watched in amazement as it transformed from a fully grown bird to a glimmering pile of embers to a darling baby, and kept repeating the cycle.

"Are these by Ashley?" I dared to whisper.

"Yes," Fanny sounded pleased, "the reason they are so lifelike is because Ashley embraces life so fully."

I nodded in mute wonder as she handed me the second work. This one was a wounded gazelle. Its grace was only compromised slightly by a large cut in its leg, where blood seemed to flow freely, but never fell onto my hand or the ground. I nearly sobbed at the tragic figure and handed it back quickly so that my shaking hands would not drop it.

"There is beauty even in sadness, Kuki," Fanny murmured as I wiped at my eyes.

The next figure was a beautiful centaur, that reminded me so much of Apple. In his hands was an apple and he would bring it up to his lips and back down, a piece missing until there was no more apple left. But when he brought his empty hands to his mouth again, the apple had reappeared!

The fourth figure was a baby dragon, her sleek muscles were beautifully defined and her wings would spread out and flap, making her flutter above the ground and fly in a circle.

The fifth figure was of a beautiful primrose, it started out as a seed but slowly began to bud and blossom into its beautiful adult form. The petals would fall and attach to the seed, and once all the leaves had fallen, the stem receded into the shell, and the flower petals would fold over the shell, and the cycle would begin again.

The sixth figure was a beautiful Pegasus. His wings spread out as he hoofed the invisible ground with his well defined leg. His head reared and his mane flew behind his back in some unseen wind.

The last figure was a sleek mountain lion whose muscles rippled under a layer of skin and fur. Its amber eyes glowed as it stalked some unseen prey.

"Thank you for showing me these," I said reverently as she began to wrap them back up. "Could you wrap this one last?" I requested, indicating the beautiful phoenix.

After they had all been carefully wrapped, Patton handed the wrapped gifts to Fanny, who placed them in a green elfin bag and placed it in my hands. "For you."

I gaped at her. "I have nothing to give you…I-I've done nothing to deserve this great honor," I protested as she shook her head gently.

"We like to give away the best pieces sometimes," she told me, "when we can tell that the owner truly loves them. Perhaps if your mother had openly admired our things as much as you did, I would have been more willing to give them to her."

It looked as though Mother was wrong about Fanny being an idiot trader.

Fanny and Patton packed the amazing gifts, they told me that since I had accepted the bag and the gifts, that if one were to steal them from me, like mother, they would return to me since I was now the proper owner of them. They also packed me with enough elfin food and drink to last me until my destination, with a fat elfin pony whose name was Sunny. I was only borrowing the pony, but I could not get over their unending generosity. I was still murmuring thank you's as they sent me on my way.

" Vib ol pess waddo Kuki." Patton said in farewell, which translated to 'Stay in the shade, Kuki.'

"With any luck, you'll arrive before the wedding with no trouble!" Fanny called as I waved good-bye.

However, I had never been a very lucky person.

**Uh oh. That does not sound good. Yay for a Panny/Fatton appearance, though! Oh, things could not get any worse for Kuki could they? Opps! I just jinxed it…hehehe, please review by clicking that pretty little blue button at the bottom of your screen! **

**Next Chapter: Kuki runs into some old friends from the show, and we run into a fan favorite! That really all that I can give you since it's mainly about one aspect of the story with new characters entering in the last few chapters.**

**Review please!**


	9. Dinner with the Ogres

**Dinner with the Ogres**

**Originally written Feb. 20, 1012**

**AN: So what kind of trouble has Kukihana gotten herself into now? Read on to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and I don't own Ella Enchanted, If I did, I would not be here!**

**Words: 3,510**

* * *

><p>I woke up the following morning to something sharp jabbing me in the ribs.<p>

"Wake up, Breakfast. How would you like to be served for breakfast?" an oily voice asked.

I opened my eyes and yet out a small yelp. Ten ogres were enclosed around me. The biggest one persisted in poking me with a stick, although I was clearly awake.

How do you like to be cooked? Bloody? Medium? Or done to a crisp?" Eight ogres surrounded me. "It will only hurt for a minute." My ogre (the one who woke me) stroked my cheek. "I'm a fast eater." I looked at the others, searching vainly for a sympathetic face.

Not far off, I saw my saddlebags, next to a pile of bones. Whose bones? I hated to think. Then I realized.

I realized with horror that they had eaten Fanny and Patton's pony, Sunny. I turned over and emptied my stomach.

The ogre growled and slapped me across the face, his sharp nails drawing three red lines along my cheek.

He switched to Ogrese to speak to his friends, unaware that I understood every word, thanks to my studies with Language Mistress. "forns uiv eMMong FFnOO ehf nushOOn!" Which translated to 'It will be sour for hours!'

One of the female ogres (I guessed she was female because she had less facial hair) spoke up. "Don't tell me you think you're going to eat it all by yourself, ZaNNdy." The other ogres bared their teeth at the one called ZaNNdy.

"I caught it! And I can't share with everyone; there wouldn't be enough to go around. It is too skinny. Besides, I allowed you all to eat the pony last night."

"That was last night," the female hissed in reply, "Now, it is morning, and I am hungry again! You wouldn't care if the entire tribe went hungry as long as you were allowed to eat the treats."

The two ogres lunged at each other, biting and scraping, and suddenly all ten were involved in the fight, either trying to pull ZaNNdy and the female apart or simply joining in. I began to crawl on my belly closer to the large tree I had been sleeping under. If I could just climb up it, perhaps the ogres wouldn't think to look among its branches for me. It was a wild hope, but my only chance at escape and survival.

"Hey, did we order this food to go?" One ogre asked.

"No." ZaNNdy said, giving the young ogre a weird look. "Why?" He asked

"Because its running away!" The ogres roared, and their scuffle was over as quickly as it had begun.

"Stop," ZaNNdy called in Kyrrian. I wrenched myself forward another foot but then collapsed on the ground. The curse wouldn't let me escape.

ZaNNdy began to cackle. "You see the secret it holds now? See by what I mean when it is obedient, not only to its parents to everyone. No need to persuade it. It would skin itself alive if I told it to!" It was true, if they asked me to boil myself in a pot, I would have to do it.

I lay face down on the ground, gasping for breath as I recovered from the effects of the curse, and pretending I did not understand anything they were saying. They argued for a while and decided they would bring me with them on their travels and wait to have me for breakfast the next day, when I would no longer taste of sick. They all continued to whine about their hunger and hoped to find other people and animals. Side dishes, I supposed. I was allowed to take my saddlebags and my carpetbag. I wondered if I could chance a peek at my magic book; perhaps it could help me in some way.

ZaNNdy wanted to know if there was food in them, and there was great excitement when I said yes. But when they opened the elves' flasks, they spat in disgust. "lah1FFOOn! ruJJ!" ("Vegetables! Fish!") The ogres pronounced the words as though they were poisonous.

ZaNNdy scratched his head. "I wonder how it can eat those things and still taste good," he said.

"Maybe it doesn't taste good. We haven't eaten it yet." The speaker was the ogre who had warned of my escape.

The ogres moved at a pace quite similar to the poor pony's. ZaNNdy made me sit on his shoulders, and I had to grasp at his light, oily hair to keep from falling the considerable distance to the ground. I noticed we were travelling south, away from the giant farms and likely back to the fork in the road that would take us to the ogre lands. It certainly made no difference to me whether I was consumed in 40 feet or 40 miles from my intended destination. I was thankful, at least, that we did not come across other travelers. I would suffer my fate alone the following morning.

The further we went, the more the ogres grumbled about how hungry they were, and perhaps they could eat me tonight after all. They cast jealous stares my way as I dined on the food Patton and Fanny had given me.

"Perhaps you should all try some," I suggested wryly, "you may find that you prefer radishes to ribs and legumes to legs." Several of them snorted with laughter, and what looked to be the youngest of the pack, a small female, addressed ZaNNdy in Ogrese.

"Maybe we should wait and take the time to know our meals better. This one is quite funny."

"Don't try to make a pet out of it," ZaNNdy growled in reply, "Just look at it! So delicate and thin. It will barely be able to feed a few of us, much less survive as a plaything."

I shuddered as the young female sent me a small smile. Without the compulsion, she could not hide the blood crusted under her nails or dried in the corners of her mouth.

As the ogres were settling down for the night, the young ogre approached me. "Do not be afraid."

Suddenly, the actual feeling of fear at the prospect of being devoured by ten ravenous ogres left me, though I remained aware of the danger on a logical level.

"My name is NufIIdAAngAAn I hope you will be calm. I do so hate to see people upset," she patted my arm, as if in sympathy, "but I'm not yet adroit at convincing them to feel better. I am working on it, though."

I did feel slightly calmer, although there was a little too much staccato present in her voice to be entirely persuasive.

"It has been such a long and trying day," she soothed, working to sound smoother, "and you must be so exhausted.

I nodded sluggishly, stifling a yawn.

"You can sleep by the fire near me; I promise I will protect you."

Despite my sleepy state, a tiny flare of hope ignited at the idea that she wasn't going to tie me up, and flickered out at her next words:

"But you mustn't run away."

I started awake some time later. It was still dark, but a full moon and cloudless sky provided enough light to see by. NufIIdAAngAAn was on her side, facing away from me. I could hear the gurgling and wheezing noises ZaNNdy made as he slept soundly, a little farther off. I stood up silently and maneuvered my way through the dozing ogres, careful to avoid bumping into them, although their habit of sleeping on one another made it difficult to negotiate the living, breathing, shifting labyrinth of limbs and torsos. Once I was clear of the heap, I snatched up my rucksack and loped away.

I only made it a few paces before the pain set in. A few more steps and I was on my hands and knees, feeling as though I could vomit again and wincing at the throbbing in my head. I tried to crawl even further away but ended up turning in circles like a pitiful old dog. I ended up scooting closer to the ogres, but only just. I sat as far away as I could without feeling the effects of the curse so that I could think. You must break the spell now, I told myself furiously, there is no other way. There is no prince to give you a different order and save you. If you do not break the curse now, the ogres will soon wake and waste no time tearing you limb from limb.

"You must break it…th-the spell is broken, Kuki. You do not need to obey NufIIdAAngAAn's command. You may walk away whenever you feel like it." I murmured softly to myself, barely audible. I repeated these words and tried to move away but ended up clutching my stomach and blinking to clear my spinning vision.

I started to feel desperate. Perhaps I could persuade myself as the ogres usually did with their prey. I cleared my throat quietly, and tried to imitate NufIIdAAngAAn's smooth way of speaking,

"A spell is nothing. It is only made of silly words. It has no power over you. You can walk away. You need not stay with the ogres," I told myself, elated to find that I could take long, confident strides, and there was no pain or nausea! I had done it! I had broken that fool Henrietta's spell and saved my own life!

Then I looked down and saw ZaNNdy's ugly face right by my feet. I had been walking towards the ogres, not away. I bit down on my lips to suppress a scream of sheer frustration. Hot tears sprang to my eyes at the thought of dying without ever having lived without this wretched curse. I went back to my spot as far away as I could manage and sat, staring desolately at the pile of slumbering ogres.

My voice had been rather persuasive, all lisping and breathy and silken. There stood a chance I could use this skill in another way. I practiced my persuasive voice in Ogrese, trying to make the syllables sound as oily and slippery as I could. At first, my voice was too rough, but I practiced the same phrases over and over, losing track of the time and falling asleep.

I woke to the sound of NufIIdAAngAAn practicing her persuasive powers on me. "It's time to wake up, little one. You were smart to stay with me through the night; who knows what bandit or animal may have attacked you in these dangerous lands."

I had to nod in agreement, picturing stealthy men dressed in black with blood-covered swords and feral creatures snapping their glistening teeth at my vulnerable flesh.

"ZaNNdy," spoke another female, "we should eat it now, and you must share. I'm certain we will find more food later today."

ZaNNdy seemed more agreeable after a night's rest. "Fine, but only if I get a whole leg to myself," the brute said, grabbing me by the shoulders and shoving NufIIdAAngAAn out of the way. The other ogres eagerly claimed the other portions of my body and I was soon divided up rather neatly. NufIIdAAngAAn seemed reluctant at first and said she wanted to keep me a while longer, but relented when she was promised my throat.

"It's the best part," she told me soothingly, and reached to pat my neck.

"I found it, so I get to kill it!" ZaNNdy declared. There was a look in his eyes that said he was looking forward to the killing more than the actual eating.

"You…" my voice came out as a high-pitched yelp, but I tried again, "You're not truly hungry," I rasped out in Ogrese. My voice was not persuasive enough! I imagined swallowing a cup of oil to coat my throat.

The ogres had all stopped when they heard their language fall from my lips and stared in amazement.

"See," NufIIdAAngAAn piped up, "it is funny and smart. Can't we keep it for a pet?"

The other ogres seemed to actually be contemplating the proposal, but then ZaNNdy's belly let out a loud growl.

"Too bad I'm so hungry," he sneered at me, gripping my thigh roughly and lowering his head. His pointed teeth were just inches away, and another ogre had gripped my shoulders.

More oil, more honey, I instructed myself silently. "How can you possibly eat me right now? You are all so full. You've all just had a grand feast of six fat elfin ponies and you can barely stand."

ZaNNdy fell back onto his bottom, his grip on my leg loosening. I felt the hands on my shoulders slip away.

"The ground is so soft," I went on in my honeyed voice, "soft and relaxing. And you are all so tired."

NufIIdAAngAAn yawned and rubbed at her eyes like a little child.

"The sun has only just risen," I soothed, "it would be much nicer to sleep in and eat when there is room in your bellies for more."

NufIIdAAngAAn had curled into a little ball on the ground, and ZaNNdy's head was lolling on his chest. The other ogres were all in similar sleepy states.

"And while you slumber, I will find you another wonderful meal. A meal of gnomes, and cows, and trolls, and piglets…"

"Nothing _too _mushy," NufIIdAAngAAn murmured, her eyes drooping shut.

I stared around, scarcely believing what I had just done. Sleep had claimed all the ogres once more. They lay in their tangled pile, wheezing and drooling. I stepped away from ZaNNdy and could not stop a soft little giggle of triumph.

For once, I was the one making the orders.

My elation did not last long. I remembered that although I could apparently imitate the persuasive powers of the ogres, Henrietta's curse and NufIIdAAngAAn's command made it so that I could not leave them. I could hardly arrive at Dolostone's wedding with ten ravenous ogres, if I could even manage to control them for such an extended period of time. And as soon as I needed to sleep, the ogres would surely remember their hunger. Ogres were clever creatures and would probably know not to wake me before devouring me next time.

I heard a branch snap bind me and whirled around. I wondered if the elfin food I had eaten had any magical properties, because I saw a vision. It was cruel to tease me so; my vision consisted of seven knights carrying ropes and chains advancing towards me, led by a golden haired young man.

I shook my head slightly in astonishment. Visions could not actually break branches! It was Wally!

His eyes met mine for the briefest moment as he pressed his finger to his lips, indicating that I should remain quiet. Then he shifted his attention back to the cluster of ogres and crept towards them, his men following close behind.

The ogres were sound sleepers, but as soon as the knights began to bind their feet and hands with the ropes and chains, their snorings and wheezings stopped. ZaNNdy jolted awake with a loud roar, which quickly changed into a purring noise at the sight of Wally.

"Your Highness, we are so very honored by your presence. But why would you bind us? We are your friends." ZaNNdy's voice was pure silk.

I had to frown in agreement.

ZaNNdy reached down to untie the ropes Wally had tied securely around his ankles, but Wally shoved his hands away roughly and tightened their hold. I gaped in shock. Never had I known Wally to be so cruel!

The other ogres were trying to stir against their bindings as well. ZaNNdy spoke again, his words slick and soothing, "My Prince, I would give my life to protect you, but I cannot if you tie me up."

Surely, Wally could see the reason in that. I gawked stupidly as Wally and his knights ignored the pleas and arguments of the ogres. Suddenly, ZaNNdy lashed out, swinging a meaty fist at Wally's temple. Wally ducked and rolled out of the way.

It was as though ZaNNdy's action had the rest of the ogre's springing into action. Although the knights were armed with swords and daggers, the ogres had an advantage in size, strength, and even number. The two sides were now fully engaged in battle. NufIIdAAngAAn and another ogre had a tall knight with auburn hair pressed to the ground, and NufIIdAAngAAn was about to sink her teeth into his shoulder. He wrenched away at the last moment, but they grappled and soon he was being pinned down again.

Wally had sprung to his feet, gripping his sword and facing off with ZaNNdy, who clambered to his feet, panting heavily.

"Kuki!" Wally called to me, rather loudly, since he was only a few feet away. "Can you tame them once more? If not, run away!"

Hearing his strong, clear voice jolted me out of the ogre's persuasive trance. I thought of honey and oil coating my throat again as I called out in Ogrese, concentrating on making my voice sound soft and lisping. "ZaNNdy, NufIIdAAngAAn, all my ogre friends! Why do you attack those who are trying to help you? They have prepared a great feast for you, but cannot bring it forth if you act in this manner."

The ogres had stopped biting and clawing and beating on the knights. They gazed at me with hopeful, trusting eyes.

"Yes," I confirmed silkily, "these brave men have two dozen plump baby giants waiting for you. It will be such a magnificent feast."

ZaNNdy smiled blankly at me, and the others sent me dopey grins and eager looks of longing.

"But they cannot bring them out unless you cooperate. Once they have bound your hands and feet and gagged you, they will bring the babies out and then untie your binds. If you let them do it, they will be gentle and careful."

"Sit down," ZaNNdy commanded his pack, offering his wrists to Wally. The other ogres shook the ground as they fell to his complacently, remaining still so that the knights could wrap them in ropes and chains. Once the last gag was in place, Wally straightened, wiping at his brow. I could not stop myself from watching a single bead of sweat trickle down his glistening throat and disappear beneath the collar of his tunic. I jerked my eyes up to his as he turned to face me.

"Kuki," he grinned, white teeth flashing, "It is so good to see you."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY Wally! About time, right? Can you guess which character from the show NufIIdAAngAAn is supposed to be? It's real easy; I just had to change up her name to make it more like ZaNNdy's which is what I too had to change into an Ogrese-type name. And who is ZaNNdy you may ask? Try to figure it out, It's easier to figure out than NufIIdAAngAAn, I can promise you that. Please review! Thanks y'all!<strong>

**Any one catch the Lion King Reference? Hehe, I couldn't resist.**

**Next Chapter: We meet Wally's knights in shining armour, can you guess who they are? I'm telling you know, next chapter is less than 2,000 words, so it's gonna be up soon! There was really not much to add, and I wanted to give you guys a cliff hanger of sorts here. **

**Please Review,**

**LatinMagicWriter is on fire**


	10. Walking with the Knights

**Walking with the Knights**

**Originally written on Feb. 21, 2012.**

**Quick AN, as it is the 21st of February as I type this, I just wanted to say happy (belated/bearly, depending on when I'm posting this) birthday Davie! For those of you who don't know, David is my bestest guy friend in the world! He's practically my brother.**

**For those of you who guessed correctly, NufIIdAAngAAn** **was Mushi and ZaNNdy was Sandy.**

**Words: 2,071 Yay! I made it past 2,000 words, I always have a goal of at least 2,000 words per chapter.**

**Now on with the story!**

Wally swept into a graceful bow, still grinning. "However did you tame those ogres?" He asked, his voice still oddly loud.

"Well, I've become rather proficient at several languages and –" I was cut off.

"Pardon? Oh! Right, I forgot." Wally proceeded to pull something out from his ears.

"Beeswax!" I exclaimed, "So that's why the ogres' persuasion did not work on you."

"We always put it in as soon as we spot ogres; it's too dangerous otherwise. Our scout, Hoagie, spotted you just as we were about to ambush the tribe. He said that he saw a young lady about to be devoured by a band of ogres, but she talked them to sleep. How did you manage it?"

"It was quite simple, really," I replied, swishing my ebony locks behind my back, "I began to tell them about my lessons at deportment school. It wasn't long before their eyelids started to droop."

"Did you, truly?" For a moment, Wally looked as though he actually believed me, but then he laughed. I had to smile; he had such a lovely laugh and I certainly enjoyed producing it.

"No, really, how?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm fluent in Ogrese now, so I spoke to them in their own language. I imitated their silky, oily way of speaking. I wasn't sure at all if it would work; they had all already claimed which piece of me they were each going to eat."

Wally frowned and stepped closer to me. "How did they happen upon you?"

"I ran away from Gallagher's Academy. They managed to surprise me while I was sleeping the other morning. They ate the pony an elfin couple had lent me." I felt sick just thinking of the poor thing.

"Was deportment school so terrible, then, that you had to flee?" Wally looked at me with fascination.

I looked away, off into the distance. "Quite so. And you can see how it has changed me. I would do my mother proud; I am now the perfectly proper daughter she hopes to present to the civilized company at court. And I have ever so many achievements now, I assure you."

Wally looked quite appalled at my announcement. "And...are you quite pleased with these developments, then?"

"Certainly," I replied arrogantly, barely restraining my smile. "I'm sure you would like to hear of them."

Poor Wally shrugged awkwardly, his distaste for the topic very apparent. I carried on, prolonging his suffering; I knew he was far too polite to interrupt or make an abrupt change in conversation.

"I see," Wally said politely as I told him about my advances with Cooking Mistress, but I could tell he was very unimpressed at this point.

"To begin with, I could teach these boorish ogres how to eat properly." I seated myself on a large rock. "Observe."

I plucked an imaginary napkin out of the air, shook it twice, and placed it on my lap.

"Very ladylike," Wally said politely.

"I shake the napkin twice. That's important."

"Why?"

"Mice." I said.

Wally smiled. "There are no mice in our court napkins. You are thinking of spiders."

"The prince contradicts a lady!" I picked up an imaginary fork and began to saw at imaginary food. "Your meat is tough. You have a low regard for our cooks."

"Not at all. It should be tough. Don't you know why?"

"Tell me."

"It is mutton. Am I not using a mutton fork? Our Manners Mistress will believe you're an impostor if you don't recognize a mutton fork when..."

"When I don't see one." He was laughing.

"It could only be a mutton fork!"

"How so?" He asked me, an eyebrow raised.

"See how my fingers are bunched together at the top of the stem." I reached up and caught Wally's hand. It was square and large. I extended my index finger. "My finger is the fork. You grasp it so." I arranged his fingers around mine. His grip was firm. "That's the only correct way to hold a mutton fork. A trout fork is managed differently." I turned his hand over to demonstrate. But I stopped when I noticed the gash marks on his arm.

"Your arm! Did ZaNNdy cut you with his nails?" I asked, reaching my hands out to carefully grab his arm, examining it carefully.

He pulled his hands away. "It is but a scratch; I've had worse." He glanced at me and cupped my chin with his hand, turning my face to the side gently. "But these cuts on your face –"

"Only a flesh wound," I mimicked his casual air pointedly.

"Vincent is a healer; I'll have him look at both of us," he promised me, dropping his hand. I hoped my face did not betray my disappointment.

I nodded solemnly. "A wise decision, indeed."

I proceeded to more accurately describe my stay at Gallagher's. I had to omit many things, especially my encounters with Ace, so I told Wally mostly of my other teachers.

"Manners Mistress knew your father's opinion about everything. She said he would exile any subject who ate blancmange from a soup bowl. As a result of her instruction, I can never make such a mistake." I explained to him.

"Does my father have a special spoon for his raspberries and one for his blueberries?" He asked playfully. I decided to play along.

"Certainly." I responded with an austere expression.

"Why wasn't I informed?" he replied in mock hurt.

"You should hire Manners Mistress. She would die of delight to serve the prince."

"I may just have to go over to Gallagher's and hire your Manners Mistress." He said as we let out a chuckle.

"Language Mistress was the only one who taught anything worth knowing," I concluded, "although it is helpful to know the proper way to behave, so one can decide whether or not to be proper."

Wally started. "Clearly, I should be taking some lessons from your Manners Mistress, as I have clearly forgotten mine. I should have introduced my knights much earlier. Friends," he said, raising his voice to the other men, "Eric, Bruce, Hoagie, Vincent, David, Tommy, Ethan, may I introduce our ogre tamer: Kuki Sanban. She is the young maiden I told you about, the one who also speaks Gnomic."

Wally had told his knights about me! My heart leapt to my throat, but because of my training, I still managed a perfect curtsey.

"At last," Sir Hoagie said sternly with a playful smile on his rounded face, "we were wondering when you would remember to be polite, Wally."

Suddenly, ZaNNdy made a strangled noise and wiggled against his bonds. Wally and I walked over to him.

"Ogre," Wally said, his tone abruptly imperious. I had never heard him speak in such a manner before "The idea that we are planning to feed you infant giants is about as true as your allegiance to my father and myself. However, my knights and I will spare your lives, unless you force us to do otherwise."

ZaNNdy's eyes widened in understanding and he began to struggle furiously against his bonds. The other ogres soon followed suit, making useless grunting noises. They gradually stopped their movements, and ZaNNdy suddenly shot me a glare so full of seething hatred that I took a step backwards. Then I set my jaw and glared right back at him.

"I am not a thing, I am not your meal, and you are never going to eat me. How does it feel to be tricked into doing something against your will?" I added with a sneer. The exoneration felt amazing, and I beamed at Wally. For some reason, his cheeks coloured and he looked away.

Sir Vincent tended to everyone's wounds, and then we all sat down and had a lunch of raisin bread, cured ham, and dried fruit. I was ravenous, but tried to exercise some control so I would not embarrass myself in front of all of these noble men and Wally.

After lunch, we set out on the road, heading in the direction of the giant farms. Wally insisted I take his horse while he walked, despite my protests.

"You've been through quite the ordeal," Wally said, annoyingly reasonable, "and I'm sure you are exhausted."

He did not issue an order, but that velvety voice and those kind eyes were almost as persuasive as the ogres were. I grumbled a bit, making it clear that I was not some damsel who needed to be coddled but eventually heeded his request. All of the knights looked quite amused.

"The king should be quite pleased," Sir Hoagie said excitedly, "Ten ogres brought down by eight men, and with no injuries or deaths!"

"Eight men and a very talented maiden," Wally corrected him as smiled at me. "I am sure he will be interested to learn that humans can use their tricks against them. At least, Kuki can."

"If we manage to convey the brutes to King Xavier without trouble, which seems quite unlikely," Sir Bruce worried. "How can we possibly do it?"

"We will come up with something," Wally assured him, "it appears their bonds are strong enough. I suppose it might be a good idea to put the wax back in our ears once Kuki leaves us, in case a gag slips."

"What about feeding them?" Sir Bruce carried on in his intense way.

"You worry way too much, Brucey!" laughed Sir Hoagie. "This calls for a celebration!" he cried out. "We should sing!"

The men laughed, Sir Tommy cried out, "You couldn't sing even if you tried, brother." he taunted as Sir Hoagie went red and the men laughed some more.

"Well at least I'm better than you." Sir Hoagie smiled.

"I highly doubt that." Sir Tommy said, grinning.

"Hey, I was the one to get _your_ daughter to sleep when she wouldn't for Molly by singing her that lullaby mom sang to us." Sir Hoagie retorted.

"Please," Sir Tommy countered, "Holly was on the verge of sleep, she had her teeth growing in. Your bad singing is probably what knocked her out." Sir Tommy declared with a triumphant grin on his face.

"Even Molly said I sang well." Sir Hoagie said to his brother.

"Please, you know how Molly is, she is always complimenting people." Sir Tommy said.

"If I had to choose between you two, I would have to go with my neighbors dying cat." Sir Ethan taunted, earning laughter from the men and myself whilst Sir Tommy and Sir Hoagie gave him a death glare before joining in the laughter.

"What about you, Kuki?" Vincent asked me, his horse behind mine, "Can you sing?" He asked.

"Quite well, in fact." I replied, flashing a grin over my shoulder.

"Will you join us?" Wally asked, "We usually do sing in celebration."

I suddenly felt very shy and shook my head. "I'm afraid I should rest my voice after all that Ogrese." I told him, which was partially true: my throat did feel quite raspy.

"Of course," Wally smiled and patted my knee before joining a few of him men in their song, adding his own rich tenor. I closed my eyes, savoring the joy and liveliness evident in their voices.

**That's all she wrote, guys! Sorry about the sword references, I had a dream last night with that part... So yea...**

**Next chapter: Some stargazing and an appearance of an old fan favourite from the show, and what's this! Hoagie and Kuki bonding! And Wally is jealous! Kuki makes her way to the giants wedding. Hmm, I wonder if Henrietta will even be there.**

**Please review! I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter and I was very upset. Don't forget that with a review comes a preview for the next chapter!**

**Review!  
><strong> 

**~LatinMagicWriter is on fire**


	11. On The Road Again

**On The Road Again**

**This was originally written on February 21, 2012.**

**Get ready for the longest chapter yet! I promise it is all worth it!**

**AN: Thank you all for the simply wonderful reviews! It brings me such joy to read them from you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Also, get ready for the mythological references I promised you guys in Chapter 1!**

**Words: 7,602**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KND I would not be writing this now would I? I would be making more episodes!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Kuki Enchanted:<em>

_The men laughed, Sir Tommy cried out, "You couldn't sing even if you tried, brother." he taunted as Sir Hoagie went red and the men laughed some more._

_"Well at least I'm better than you." Sir Hoagie smiled._

_"I highly doubt that." Sir Tommy said, grinning._

"_Hey, I was the one to get your daughter to sleep when she wouldn't for Molly by singing her that lullaby mom sang to us." Sir Hoagie retorted._

"_Please," Sir Tommy countered, "Holly was on the verge of sleep, she had her teeth growing in. Your bad singing is probably what knocked her out." Sir Tommy declared with a triumphant grin on his face._

"_Even Molly said I sang well." Sir Hoagie said to his brother._

"_Please, you know how Molly is, she is always complimenting people." Sir Tommy said._

_"If I had to choose between you two, I would have to go with my neighbors dying cat." Sir Ethan taunted, earning laughter from the men and myself whilst Sir Tommy and Sir Hoagie gave him a death glare before joining in the laughter._

_"What about you, Kuki?" Vincent asked me, his horse behind mine, "Can you sing?" He asked._

_"Quite well, in fact." I replied, flashing a grin over my shoulder._

_"Will you join us?" Wally asked, "We usually do sing in celebration."_

_I suddenly felt very shy and shook my head. "I'm afraid I should rest my voice after all that Ogrese." I told him, which was partially true: my throat did feel quite raspy._

_"Of course," Wally smiled and patted my knee before joining a few of him men in their song, adding his own rich tenor. I closed my eyes, savoring the joy and liveliness evident in their voices._

* * *

><p>My travels with the ogres had taken me away from the fork in the road that led up to the giant farms, but by nightfall, Wally and his men, and I had reached it again and decided it was a suitable place to set up camp for the night. I felt uncomfortable as I noted how close the ogres would be to me as I slept, but Wally assured me that the knights had taken extra care to check their bonds and tighten the gags on their mouths. As we settled down, the uneasiness in my heart dissipated. We happened to arrange ourselves so that I lay perpendicular to Wally, my head resting just inches from his torso. I turned my head and craned my neck to gaze at his face, handsome in the flicker of the firelight. Those long, thick eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes and smiled at me reassuringly, sending warmth spreading through my entire being in a way the heat from the fire never could.<p>

I turned to gaze at the starlit sky with a sigh, enjoying the feeling of being able to fall asleep with relative peace of mind. The ogres were nearby, but with Wally so close and the knowledge of my own apparent skill in persuasive Ogrese firm in my mind, I felt safe for the first time since I had left home.

"Do you know much about the stars?" Wally asked me suddenly, I could hear him rustling and soon enough our heads were at the same height.

"Not much, Father would bring me out on nice summer months like these and show me the constellations." I confided in him.

"Do you know any of the origin stories of them?" he asked me, his eyes trailing away from the sky and fell upon mine.

"Nothing legit, Father would often make up stories about how the constellations came into being purely for my entertainment." I replied, looking up to keep my face from turning to a brighter shade of scarlet.

"Tell me." Wally said, his face again looking at mine.

"Well..." I started looking into the sky to find a constellation Father had told me about. "Gemini, for example," I began, "Since they were twins, Father would tell me how they did everything together. But then, one beautiful maiden came by and stole the hearts of both brothers. Since she could not choose, the two brothers had a duel. What they didn't know was that the young maiden was actually a daughter of a god. So when the two brothers killed each other in battle, the girl, feeling so guilty, asked her father, Jupiter, to place their bodies in the sky, so that they may be forever gazed upon by mortals." I concluded.

"It seems your father was a very good story teller." Wally commented.

"That he was." I replied, "Now tell me a story." I countered, making him give off a low, haughty laugh so as to not awake the other knights.

"Well, do you know the story of Orion?" he asked me, as I shook my head no.

"Okay, the Orion myth states that he had no mother but was a son of the powerful sea god, Neptune." Wally started.

"Orion supposedly was able to walk on water and had greater strength and stature than any other mortal. As a skilled blacksmith, he fabricated a subterranean palace for Vulcan, the blacksmith of the gods. He also walled in the coasts of Emonte (an island that belongs to both Ayortha and Kyrria) against the encroaching sea and built a temple to the gods there. Orion fell in love with Merope, a daughter of Oenopion and the princess of Chios (which was an island before Kyrria and Ayortha was established). Her father, the king of Chios, however, would not consent to give Orion his daughter's hand in marriage, even after the hunter rid their island of the wild beasts like he had requested that he do so, in which he would give him Merope. In anger, Orion attempted to gain possession of the princess by violence. Her father, incensed at this conduct, devised a cruel, evil plan to be rid of Orion. He invited Orion over, having convinced him that he would give him Merope in marriage, and after having made Orion drunk, deprived him of his sight and cast him out on the seashore. The blinded demigod followed the sound of a Cyclops' hammer until he reached Lemnos (a small island on the cost of what is now Kyrria), and came to the forge of Vulcan, who, taking pity on the young hero, gave him Kedalion, one of his men, to be his guide to the abode of the sun, Helios. Placing Kedalion on his shoulders, Orion proceeded to the east, and there meeting the sun-god, was restored to sight by his beam.

"After this he dwelt as a hunter with the goddess of the hunt, Diana, with whom he was a favourite of the goddess, and it is even said she was about to marry him. Her twin brother, Apollo, became very jealous over him and the time he was spending with his sister, and so he sent a scorpion to kill him. Diana was furious as her brother, but since they were twins, she could not be mad at him. Together, they placed Orion's constellation into the sky, so that all mortals may look upon him. And when the scorpion comes, Orion moves away." Wally finished.

"You're a very good story teller, Wally." I told him, tuning on my side to look at him.

"Sydney and Joey enjoy it when I recount stories, especially those about the origins." he stated, turning on his side to look at me.

"I can see why they enjoy it so much." I said, smiling at him.

Wally yawned and nodded his head. "We should head to bed." Wally said, "We have a long day ahead of us in the morning."

"Agreed." I replied before closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I awoke suddenly but remained still. I could feel the sunlight on my face and an unfamiliar weight resting on my head. I opened my eyes and shifted just a little, casting my gaze towards the source of the weight.<p>

Wally was sleeping, curled on his side towards me. One hand was tucked under his head, cradling his face, but his free arm was stretched out towards me, and his hand was against my head. His fingers had slipped in between the various strands of my hair, just resting there, as if they had stopped moving mid-stroke. I could feel my face turning red and my pulse quickening and cursed myself. Wally was my friend, a very good friend. I didn't want to scare him off. But what if...what if he did like me. He couldn't, could he?

As I tried to calm myself down, Wally's eyes slid open, focusing on his hand in my hair. "Oh," he said quietly as he met my gaze and withdrew his hand calmly, offering a little smile.

"I apologize, Kuki," he whispered in an effort not to wake his men, "I must have reached out in my sleep."

"It's fine," I managed to reply, and returned his smile.

We decided to search for firewood to start a fire for breakfast and rose quickly, careful not to wake the others. We split up as we entered the nearby thatch of trees, but just as I had gathered a small bundle of kindling in my arms, I heard Wally calling me softly. I made my way over to him, using the sound of his voice as a guide.

I pushed past some shrubbery and entering a clearing with a little pond. Wally stood in a patch of sunlight, shading his eyes as he looked up at a tree. As I drew closer, he pointed to what he was looking at.

"Look," he murmured, and I saw a helpless little skunk with its hind leg caught on a branch. The poor thing was struggling and clearly in pain.

Wally was shedding his overcoat. "I need to go help it," he informed me, folding his coat on a nearby fallen log.

"No, Wally; it's too dangerous!"

"But Kuki," Wally turned to look at me, his eyes round and sad, "I can't just leave it there. It will be eaten by some predator or starve to death."

I sighed and began to shrug out of my own coat.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, we can't have you breaking your royal neck, now, can we?"

"Kuki, that isn't necessary! I know perfectly well how to climb a tree!"

"I'm sure you do," I placated him as I approached the base of the tree, "but you can hardly carry on besting ogres if you break a bone."

"Well," Wally hesitated, but I was already starting to climb, "just please be careful!"

An order. I would be ever so careful.

It was not as if I had not climbed up a tree before. There was once this beautiful tree on my property that I would climb up. It had this branch that was perfect for sitting on and reading. I would spend many days up there just reading. Sometimes Father would join me and we would sit quietly and throw acorns at passerby's.

I nimbly made my way up the tree, taking every caution possible, until I reached the little skunk, about 12 feet up. The little thing seemed to panic as I drew near to it. Upon close examining, I discovered it had a beautiful shade of ebony with a red stripe down the back, its eyes were a beautiful bright blue colour, they were very rare.

"Shhh," I murmured gently, "there's no need to be afraid. I'm going to help you."

Oddly enough, the skunk seemed to understand my tone, if not my words, and stopped struggling about. I extracted the leg that was wedged at an awkward angle between two branches and held the dear thing in my hands.

"Is it hurt?" Wally called up. "How badly?" he asked.

"I don't know," I hedged, "I will have to let it go and see how it fares." I set the skunk down and watched it scamper down the tree, reveling in its own freedom. As it carried on, however, it began to limp more and more, and actually fell the last couple feet to the ground. Wally grabbed his overcoat and rushed to the skunk, wrapping it gently in the soft material of the coat.

"Unfortunately, I think its leg is broken," he told me. I felt bad for it, but then looked around at my own predicament, and how far I was from the ground. The tree was made for climbing up, but its design would not help those wishing to descend.

"I fear that I myself may have to suffer the same fate," I called to Wally, nodding at the distance I had to go, "I didn't think of this before I started to climb!"

Wally tilted his face up and smiled at me, a sparkle in his hazel eyes. "You need not trouble yourself, Kuki. When you jump, I will be here to catch you!"

I looked at him dubiously, but he simply moved closer and raised his arms towards me, beckoning with his hands. "Are you certain, then?" I asked him, looking around for a way to get down in case I had missed a possibly course of decent.

At his nod and seeing no other option, I lowered myself onto the lowest branch that I could reach so that I was hanging just by my hands to decrease the distance of the drop. I took a deep breath and let go.

"Oof," Wally huffed out at I collided with him, and together we tumbled to the ground, falling in a tangle of limbs so that I ended up right on top of him, our faces mere inches apart and chests pressed together. I blushed at the proximity, unable to resist staring into those lovely hazel eyes for a moment as I hastened to get up and put some distance between us, muttering my apologies, but it was pointless since we were so intertwined. Despite being flat on his back, Wally tried to help me stand up, unhooking his leg from around mine and supporting me by the waist. I was positive I looked as red as a tomato, but I stretched out my hands nonetheless to help Wally up.

"You did not injure yourself, did you?" he asked as we dusted ourselves off and I avoided his eyes. I rolled my eyes at his needless concern and assured him I was not hurt. We made our way over to Wally's coat and the skunk.

"Poor thing," I cooed as I picked the bundle up and cradled it in my arms. The skunk's leg was bent at an odd angle.

"Aww," Wally sighed out pityingly at my side, reaching forward to brush a finger gently over the skunk's head. I could feel his breath against my cheek, and his free hand rested on my shoulder. I hoped he would not notice the tiny shiver that coursed through me. For a royal, Wally appeared to have no real sense of personal space. Not that I minded, of course.

"Do you mind if I take care of it, Wally?" I asked, cuddling the skunk and the jacket closer, but keeping careful not to crush it.

"That sounds like a fine idea, Kuki. I have no doubt those ogres will be keeping me busy. Your choice of pet is a much better choice than mine." He joked, nudging his shoulder against mine.

Wally gathered up our fallen firewood and I carried the little skunk back to our camp. The knights had awoken during our absence and were waiting for Wally to return to have their breakfast.

"What is that, Kuki?" Sir Hoagie asked me, indicating the bundle that was my skunk.

"It is a baby skunk, Wally and I found it, it's leg is broken." I explained to the brown haired knight, who walked over to us.

"Hoagie here is very protective of animals." Wally said as Hoagie looked at the skunk.

"AW! It so cute!" Sir Hoagie cooed in a childish voice like he was ten years old again, petting his head with the pad of his finger. "What did you name it?" he asked me, still petting the skunk behind the ears, the skunk seemed to enjoy it, for it head was curled into Sir Hoagie's hand.

"Uh, I didn't give it one." I said, thinking hard of a name.

"You should name it, all pets need a name." Sir Hoagie said.

"I KNOW!" I shouted, "I will call him Bradley." I said, looking down at the skunk, who seemed contented with the name.

"Bradley…." Sir Hoagie said out loud, his face showing deep thought, "I like it, it fits him perfectly!" he said as the skunk made a gurgling noise in approval.

"Eh-hem," Came the voice of Wally, we looked up at him sheepishly, "You guys gonna eat or what? We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

><p>As we ate, I fed my hungry new pet bits of bread. The conversation soon fell turned to the transportation of the ogres. As Wally and the knights talked, I despaired of reaching the wedding in time to possibly find Henrietta. My time spent with Wally and his Knights had set me back substantially. There was no way I could reach the giant farms within the next few days on foot. What concerned me most, though, was that NufIIdAAngAAn command was still intact; I could not leave the ogres.<p>

Sir Bruce's morose tone interrupted my worries. He was anxious once again about safely moving the ogres. "We'll have no choice but to drag them along. And how can we possibly gain their cooperation?"

"Kuki can make them do whatever we say! She should come with us and use her persuasion to keep them obedient," Sir Tommy piped up eagerly.

"The prince knows what to do," Sir David asserted calmly, "What shall the course of action be, Wally?"

Wally spoke with confidence and authority. He really was born to lead. "Eric, you will escort Kuki to her desired destination. Tommy and Bruce will ride to my father to recruit assistance. Hoagie will continue to act as our scout. David, Vincent, Ethan, and I will take turns guarding the ogres and hunting for the remainder of the journey, or until my father's men join us. We will continue to use the wax, and the ogres should be complaint enough when they consider the sharpness of our swords and daggers."

"Kuki shall be completely safe with me," Sir Eric declared with conviction, "No harm will come to a single hair on her head. I –"

"Unless he talks her to death," Sir Ethan joked, "It is best not to get him started on the subject of history, Kuki. It was the focus of his studies and once he gets started nothing will shut him up!"

"Well, Eric is certainly better company than the ogres," Wally smoothed things over while Sir Eric scowled at his chuckling friends. "But Kuki, why didn't you go back to Frell once you left deportment school?"

"My mother is trading up north near the giant farms, and a giant wedding is taking place soon. She wrote that they are quite interesting. I thought I might join her there."

Wally's brow furrowed. "You travelled alone and put yourself in danger to attend a wedding?"

I could feel my cheeks heating up and could not meet his eyes. He clearly thought I was a fool.

Sir David spoke disapprovingly. "It is fortunate that most young Kyrrian maidens do not take it upon themselves to travel alone in lands where ogres run wild. Our task is trying enough without having to rescue them."

Now my cheeks were positively burning, but it wasn't as though I could explain my real reason for going to the wedding.

"If more of the maidens in Kyrria could tame ogres as Kuki does," Wally said, "we would have a much easier job to do, David."

I sent Wally a small smile and he winked and beamed back at me. Perhaps he did not think me such a fool, after all.

After we had finished breakfast and packed up camp, Sir Eric mounted his horse and Wally gave me a leg up behind him. As soon as I sat astride the horse, the symptoms of my curse began to set in. My head spun and I feared I would fall off the horse as soon as Sir Eric spurred him into movement. NufIIdAAngAAn's order was not going to let me get too far.

"I don't like leaving you in danger," I said to Wally through gritted teeth as I began to dismount.

"Go with Eric," Wally said reassuringly, "No harm will come to us; I promise."

I thanked him silently for the order. I was free to go. I sighed in relief when I felt the curse's effects abate and settled onto the horse behind Sir Eric. Sir Hoagie handed me Bradley, now swaddled carefully in some of the extra cloth the knights had for dressing wounds.

Wally grasped one of the reigns before Sir Eric could slap them against the horse and looked up at me.

"When shall you return to Frell?" He asked me, looking at me longingly.

"After the wedding, hopefully," I told him, "if mother doesn't send me back to Gallagher's or desire me to travel with her." I wondered at his inquiry. Did he want me to return to Frell? "Why do you ask?"

He looked at me for a moment, his mouth opening slightly, but then glanced away, narrowing his eyes as he gazed into the distance. "I should be back within the fortnight. These expeditions never take too long." He spoke with the surety of a much older man, one who had been on hundreds of ogre-hunting ventures. Sir Eric snorted, though Wally did not seem to hear him.

We gripped hands quickly in farewell. I remember recalling something I heard, that a long hand grip was a sign. A sign that the two, if one was in love with other, were to kiss. I dropped his hand, smiling widely at him.

"Perhaps we will meet again soon, then," I replied, "and you can tell me about all the ogres you manage to catch."

"Perhaps you can tutor me in Ogrese and teach me the art of persuasion." He replied, a small smile playing on his thin lips.

I spoke to him in Ogrese as Sir Eric kicked the horse's sides and the animal started to walk. "ahthOOn SSyng!" Wally raised an eyebrow at me.

"It means 'so long.' In Ogrese" I clarified to him, giving him a big smile.

"It sounds rather menacing." He said with a slight chuckle.

I twisted in my seat to face him with an impish smile. "It is."

* * *

><p>"You said you went to Gallagher's, right?" Sir Eric asked about five minutes into our journey.<p>

"That is correct." I replied, wondering where he was going with this.

"My sisters go there, Evangeline and Elizabeth, did you know them?" He asked me. I looked at him surprised and nodded my head. He didn't look anything like his sisters. Where they have scarlet hair, Sir Eric had brown. While the girls had emerald and chocolate, he had a deep shade of blue.

"Really?" I said, surprised, "You look nothing like them." I commented.

"Yea, they look like mom, I look like dad." Sir Eric stated as we continued on our journey, conversing on light topics.

Unfortunately, I did not heed Sir Ethan's warning and during mine and Sir Eric's travels, the conversation somehow turned to history, proving the knight quite talkative indeed. He spoke at length and in great detail about several famous battles in Kyrrian history and told me of his ambitions to one day be a documenter for the king.

"There is something about reciting an important event in history, Kuki," he informed me fiercely, "something powerful in being able to account an important piece of Kyrrian history so as to educate the youthful population. Because with teaching of history, you avoid mistakes that could be made twice.

"When do you think we will reach the giant farms?" I managed to interject on one of the rare instances when he seemed to take a breath.

"At our current pace, I'd imagine it will take us another three days."

The wedding was in three days! What if we arrived after it ended?

"Is there any way we can go faster? I don't need to sleep long."

"Neither do I, but my horse certainly needs to have a decent amount of rest," Sir Eric replied sternly. He then launched into a story about the Kyrrian involving the rightful treatment of domesticated animals as I tried to clandestinely kick the animal's sides. Sir Eric did not notice my efforts, but neither did the horse. Once his tale was over, I quickly spoke up.

"Do you like serving under the prince?"

"Some men might consider it embarrassing to have to answer to such a young lad," he said after a moment's consideration, "but Wally is sensible and amiable, and I am a toiling knight."

"A toiling knight?"

"Not so pampered that I cannot care for my own horse, nor so selfish that I do not have time to serve my king or my prince."

"And is Wally a toiling prince, then?"

Sir Eric nodded. "You know him well. I never saw a young man so eager to learn to do a thing right, and to do the right thing."

Sir Eric was almost as enthusiastic about Wally as he was about history, but while I had grown tired of him droning on about the latter subject, I was quite content to listen to him talk about the former. According to the knight, Wally was quite wonderful. He was a fast learner, a formidable swordsman, and a clever fighter. And he was kind. The knights' departure from Frell had been delayed by Wally's kindness, when a cabbage seller's cart had overturned on the road ahead of them.

"You mean that crazy old cabbage man whose cart is always plagued with misfortunes?" I asked him, remembering when the Crazy Cabbage Man's (his nickname in Frell) cabbage cart had been raided by an escaped centaur and burned by a dragon when he had spent his days selling his cabbages in the menagerie. Now he stuck to the market places and occasionally roam around on the roads in case a carriage were to come along and be in need of a few dozen cabbages.

"Yes, the very same, I say, he does have some rotten luck when it comes to selling his trade." Sir Eric said.

"That he does, so what happened after that?" I asked him, eager to hear a new Crazy Cabbage Man story that I could share with Jess and Sallee when I returned home.

"The little old man was screeching about how all of his cabbages would be trampled and bruised and ruined. Wally had us right the old cart and fix the broken wheel, and then he spent a good half hour scrambling about the field, saving ever stray cabbage that rolled down the hills into the valley."

"Just as he saved me." I couldn't help but say.

"You are a great deal more valuable than a perfectly ripped cabbage to Wally, in my estimation. However, you hardly needed rescuing. We have never caught an ogre so neatly nor so quickly before."

"We have become good friends," I replied, grateful that I was seated behind Sir Eric and he could not see my blush. I turned the conversation back to the prince.

"He is very smart and very steady. Maybe too steady. Perhaps a little too serious for one so young and youthful, and that's coming from me," Sir Eric chuckled, "He has a good sense of humour, but he does not laugh often enough, nor does he play enough. I think he spends too much time with the king's advisors for his own good. The king's advisors are a bunch of very formal and very traditional men, very much like the ones in Ayortha." It was a rare moment, Sir Eric fell silent before continuing on with his speech. "He laughed more during the course of one day with you, than in all the weeks we have been travelling together. As a result of his birthright, he cannot frolic with other young people. They are always on their best behavior. Except for you, Kuki."

I let out a quiet gasp of alarm. "I did not behave badly, did I?" I asked, hoping that I did not act out of my social class.

"I do not think so," Sir Eric said slowly, "You were yourself. Natural. Not like a reserved young maiden of court."

I smirked to myself. Manners Mistress would be most displeased with my conduct.

* * *

><p>We spent our nights at inns. On the first night, I pulled out the gifts Fanny had given me. Sir Eric marveled at it and recognized it as an Ashley original. He began to recount a motion to lift the ban on unmonitored imitations of the works of great artists that had passed through every stage of government, but King Xavier had refused to approve the appeal, stating that works made by the students of great masters needed to be clearly labeled so that traders and sellers could not cheat their patrons. Apparently, Mother had been indulging in some illegal activities. I made my skunk a little bed with one of my pillows as Sir Eric rambled on, and when his words began to slur as he drifted off to sleep, I pulled out my book from Kami.<p>

The first page held advice on caring for skunks, including what they liked best for food and recommended materials for making a brace for a tiny broken limb. I made note of this before turning the page, revealing a letter written in sloppy, hurried strokes.

_Father,_

_Lady Josephine's weird daughter has disappeared from Gallagher's Academy. She must have left in the middle of the night. I say good riddance to her. I always thought there was something strange about her. She is not normal, and nobody here liked her. I was always nice to her but she was very difficult and unfriendly towards me and my friends. I don't understand why you insist on associating with these Sanban people. At least I won't have to put up with her anymore._

_Also, I have been stolen from, just after I received your letter about making sure my glasses were worn at all times, I had them stolen off my face as I slept. It was the day that that retched Kuki ran away, I wouldn't doubt that she was the one who had stolen it from me. Luckily I had awoken in time to notice and have taken Nigel's pair for my own use. _

_School is fine. I have not met any marriage prospects, but for some reason Nigel has two different girls ready to scratch each other's eyes out over him. I do not get it. Other than that, I am quite popular here, and my friends and I know how to keep our inferior classmates in their place._

_I do not really have anything else to say._

_Jaceon_

My mouth twisted in distaste as I took in Ace's rude words and omissions of truth. On the next page was a letter from Nigel to Sir Montgomery. I cringed at the spelling mistakes.

_Dear Father,_

_I am so confuzed. My hed dozs not seam to be working properley these days. Girls are so mysterius. I feel like I really love Rachel, but I no you sed she is not an acceptible choise for marrage and my freinds say I shuld not to bother with her. Elizabeth is really beutiful, but she is also mean. I do not no wat to do._

_Kuki went missing. I no you said I shuld become her freind, but most people hear did not like her very much. She is realee diffrent than most girls hear. And after a wile, it seamed like she didn't want to talk to me anymore. Still, I hope she is well._

_Ace has stolen my glasses, I don't now why, he told me his went mising and sinse I don't want him to be maid fun of, I let him have them. He needs them more than I do._

_School is hard. I wish the teachers would not get so mad at me. I realee am trying. I wish I had a teacher that culd be a little more pashent._

_Your son,_

_Nigel_

My eyes smarted and I squeezed them shut, hoping Sir Eric was now sound asleep. What a coward Nigel was! I did not understand him; he was such a big, strong, intelligent boy, and yet he was always afraid to do anything that would jeopardize his popularity or act in a way that would earn disapproval from others. I knew Ace had him under his control, just as he did with me. I thought of Rachel, and how many tears she had wasted over this undeserving idiot. She was perhaps a bit difficult and grating, but she was truly a good person who deserved better than being Nigel's second choice. I thought of how lonely I had felt on the journey to Gallagher's and how isolated I felt among the other students and how Abba and Rachel had remedied that, if only Nigel possessed any strength or courage, and for a fleeting moment, I was angrier with him than I was with Ace.

On the next page was a letter penned from Kami.

_Dear Kuki,_

_How are you? I have some joyous news to share with you. We have a new addition in the manor house. Sonya has just given birth to a healthy, and beautiful baby girl, Leslee. Thankfully, I got to her before Henrietta could make an appearance. I have given the little one a beautiful faerie music box. Though she is only a few days old now, she seems infatuated with the gift. I am glad Henrietta had not touched this child with her gifts. And I know I can trust Sonya and Lee with my secret that I am a faerie. _

_Leslee looks almost exactly like Sonya, she already has a big tuff of silvery blonde hair and has her mother's bright blue eyes, but she has her father's bone structure, just like you. Your father always wondered how his face would look on a women that wasn't his annoying sister._

I could not help but laugh at the reference to Aunt Morgan, whose facial bone structure (that she had always pointed out) was the same, just like how Aunt Sophie and Aunt Athena had the same face. I continued to read, anxious to read more about Leslee.

_I am sorry, let me get back on track, you know the way my mind works. Anyways, she is a darling little thing, she's very outgoing and is always getting into trouble. She surely keeps us on our toes. _

_I hope you are doing well and make sure you drink you Tonic!_

_Love,_

_Kami._

I quickly went to the desk and got out a piece of paper and a quill and a small container of ink and penned my response to Kami.

_Dear Kami,_

_I am well, I have run away from Gallagher's due to a letter Mother sent you. I am going to the giants farm in hopes that Henrietta will be there and she can lift the curse. _

_I ran into the Elfin tribe that mother was trading with, and Fanny was playing Mother. She did not allow her the fine pieces since she did not appreciate their artwork, unlike me. Before I left, they gave me several Ashley originals. _

_After I left the Elfin tribe, I woke up to ten ogres surrounding me. I was able to persuade them by mimicking them, and just in time for Wally and his nights had come and tied them up. _

_On our travels, I found a wounded baby skunk that I named Bradley due to Sir Hoagie's insistence that he should have a name._

_I am currently with Sir Eric, who is accompanying me to the Giants Farm. _

_As to the second part of my letter, send little Leslee my love. I cannot wait until I meet her. Send Sallee and Jess my love, I do so miss them. _

_I will have to tell you more of my journeys when I return to Frell, unless Mother desires that I travel with her. _

_And I have been taking my Tonic, the bitterness is starting to really grow on me._

_Love,_

_Kuki._

I folded the letter and set it aside, making sure to ask a servant in the morning to deliver it to a postal office to send to Frell, where it will be delivered to the manor house.

I turned the page and saw the story of Aladdin's genie from the point of Genie, who was known as Jeni (pronounced Gee nee), who also had a younger brother who looked up at him by the name of Aldi. He was in love with this beautiful women who ended up being Jasmine's grandmother. However, he was not the only one who had fallen in love her. The prince, Jage (pronounced as Gage), too, was in love with women, whose name was Kyla. Therefore, Jage had an evil sorcerer put Jeni into a magical lamp and he would have to obey every command he was given by anyone who rubbed his lamp. As the story progresses, it is shown that Aldi is Aladdin's grandfather, making his Genie, his great uncle. Jage and Kyla had one son, Sula, know to us as Sultan. Jage's evil sorcerer, Rajar, was the father of Jafar. It seemed fate was always intertwined with the lives of our past. Jeni lived in his lamp, never knowing what happened to Kyla or what became of his little brother, and he wished he was to be free, but could not grant it, only if his master was to make him free.

I closed the book after that, convinced that it was determined to upset me tonight. I realized suddenly that I was crying silently. I was not imprisoned in a lamp, but like poor Jeni, I was not truly free.

I slowly climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>After breakfast that morning, I made sure to find a servant to deliver my letter.<p>

His name was Daquon. He had dark skin like Abba, but his name was not Ayorthian, which meant he was not from the country. He had a head full of black, curly hair and wore dark glasses like the ones Ace and Nigel wore.

He promised me he would deliver the letter to the postal office.

* * *

><p>Around mid morning of the third day of my travels with Sir Eric, I noticed that things were gradually getting bigger. Shortly after noon, we passed a patch of pumpkins each as wide as the horse we rode on. Soon after that, we spotted a giant in the distance who was picking flowers as long as I was tall. I squeezed Eric round the middle in my excitement.<p>

"Kuki!" he yelped in complaint, "You are not a corset!"

"Sorry," I replied happily as the giant thundered towards us, grinning widely and calling out in Abdegi, a series of screeches and whistles. As she neared, the horse reared back in fright, but she extended a hand and petted the animal's nose with a finger. The horse calmed in response and even rubbed against the giant's thigh.

"Hello!" I called to her in her own language, "We have come to witness the wedding of Dolostone and NoahElla," I added in Kyrrian, "Hopefully we are not too late?"

"I am she," NoahElla replied cheerfully, crouching down to speak with us, "and you are just in time! I was just gathering the last of the flowers for the ceremony."

"I hope you do not mind us joining the festivities," I added politely once she had revealed her identity.

"No, no! Do not be silly. I cannot thank you enough for coming, actually! Giants just love strangers," she paused, gazing at us with incredibly large, wide eyes, "and friends, too. There will be many strangers and friends present when I marry Stone today!"

Her incredible enthusiasm and cheer was infectious, and I felt the happiest I had been since I last saw Wally. I let myself feel cautiously optimistic as NoahElla's house came into view about the wedding; perhaps Henrietta really would be there and perhaps somehow I could convince her to break this awful curse.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone catch the How I Met Your Mother Reference? I doubt it…but hey, if you did, you get a preview for Chapter 13!<strong>

**And can you guess who Daquon is? A preview of chapter 13 to anyone who guesses correctly!**

**And how did you all enjoy that little Aladdin story? I thought I would try my own twist on a story that we all knew and grew up with. I wanted Kuki to draw parallels with it, and the first thing that came to mind was Aladdin's Genie!**

**Next chapter: Kuki attends the giant wedding ceremony (that's not the**_** only**_** wedding we will be witnessing) of NoahElla Heart and Dolostone Summers and discovers something new about her new friend the skunk. Will she find Henrietta? Read on to find out!**

**Please, please, please, please, please review. I need reviews to live!**

**Love always,**

**LatinMagicWriter is on fire**


	12. The Giant Wedding

**The Giant Wedding **

**This was originally written on Feb 22, 2012.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews everyone! They truly make my day to read them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own much, especially not KND or Ella Enchanted**

**Numbah1999's Disclaimer: If I owned KND I would sacrifice Ace to a VOLCANO!**

**Oh, there will be some Aytorthian in this chapter and the translation will be next to it in bold writing.**

**Daquon is the name of Numbuh Infinity in my universe, some of you (most or all of you) guessed Maurice, lol.**

**The How I Met Your Mother Reference was the long handshake that was talked about in the pilot episode, hehe, the blue French Horn….hahahahha, that was some pretty funny shiznit.**

**I forgot to mention it last chapter, but did anyone catch the reference to Avatar? The Crazy Cabbage Chap, (I've changed his name, The Crazy Cabbage Chap's Cabbage Cart **_**(Trying say that five times fast)**_** lol.**

**Okay, enough of my babbling, let's get on the chapter, sorry for mistakes, my glasses had a defect in them so I'm practically blind for five to seven business days, which is good since I am on spring break. **

**Words: 3,682**

* * *

><p>When we arrived at NoahElla and Dolostone's new home, Eric said his goodbyes.<p>

"Oh please stay! We wouldn't want you to leave when you have just arrived." NoahElla said to Sir Eric.

"No, no ma'am." Sir Eric said in a kind voice, "My only job was to make sure Kuki arrived here unharmed, I must return with my party, we have captured a tribe of ogres and they need all the available people around as possible to make sure nothing goes astray." Sir Eric explained to the giant.

"Ooh ogres!" she exclaimed with a shudder, "They're so very messy. They never wash. They are always trying to take over our lands and steal our babies. Their nails are always caked with…" she trailed off. "It's my wedding day; we shouldn't talk about such unpleasant things."

NoahElla insisted on giving him food for his journey, and when he left, his horse was weighed down by a chicken wing the size of my torso and an enormous slice of potato.

"I will tell the prince I've left you in large, caring hands," Eric said to me as he departed, grasping my hand and bowed, after giving a farewell nod at a beaming NoahElla, he mounted his horse and set off the way we came.

NoahElla introduced me to her husband to be, Dolostone, who smiled down at me and welcomed me with enthusiasm.

"The young lady is here to find her mother." NoahElla informed him.

"Lady Josephine of Frell," I clarified. I noticed that Dolostone's pulled a face at Mother's name but his friendly smile slipped quickly back in place, though it seemed a little strained.

"So this is Lady Joy's daughter," he stated pointlessly, and then sighed. "I'll go find her and tell her you are here."

"Please don't," I requested quickly, "I…want to surprise her."

Dolostone seemed ready to accept whatever explanation I could give him if it meant he did not need to seek out Mother. I was not surprised that she had failed to make friends with the giant, but I did wonder at what she had done specifically to antagonize him.

"Of course! I love surprises. Well, Kuki, please join us in the barn, where the ceremony will be taking place." The couple showed me out to the barn and urged me to go inside, informing me that they needed to wait until the marriage ceremony began to enter the building. I slipped in, hoping to go unnoticed, and surveyed the room. It was full of all kinds of folk; many giants were, of course, in attendance, towering over everyone else, their knees generally level with my face. However, there were also gnomes, humans, and a few elves. Kami had told me that most faeries looked just as humans did, but Henrietta would stand out in a crowd because she chose to. I hoped that she was actually in attendance and that I would be able to tell somehow who she was. I passed underneath a bench that held three giants and found a smaller seat next to a young gnome.

As a quartet of singers began to hum a sweet little melody, the audience turned en masse to face the back of the room. Dolostone and NoahElla stood hand in hand, beaming at their guests. Dolostone was dressed in a wool long sleeve turtleneck (it seemed to me an odd choice, but I knew little of giant fashion trends) and had applied a liberal amount of oils to tame the curls on his head. NoahElla looked radiant, covered in hundreds of yards of white lace that flowed to her feet and skimmed the ground. Around her neck was a golden medallion charm. She ducked her head demurely under the gauze of her veil and I wondered how a woman who stood as tall as a house could look like a baby deer. **(Inside joke! Hahahaha)**

The bride held a burlap sack in her hands, and the groom a hoe. As they made their way down the aisle, Dolostone dug a trench in the ground, and NoahElla sprinkled seeds into it from her sack. Then they retraced their steps and knelt in the dirt, working together to cover the seeds with the loose earth. I cringed for NoahElla's dress, but when she stood, it was miraculously spotless, it must have obviously been faerie made, like the green dress Father had given me for my birthday all those years ago. They went to the start of the aisle once more, this time holding a watering can between them and sprinkling the ground as they proceeded to the front of the room. When they reached the front, the crowd burst into cheers and joyful tears. They exclaimed how beautiful the bride was, and how charming the groom, and how happy they would be always, and how they would have many healthy children. NoahElla and Dolostone merely grinned at the assembled group and waited for the noise to die down before continuing the ceremony.

As I watched the rest of the ceremony, a pantomime of their anticipated lives together from the wedding day to their deaths, I marveled at the sweetness and simplicity of it. I slumped a little in my seat as NoahElla and Dolostone clasped hands and circled the room slowly. I wondered if I were to ever marry. Wally's face flashed in my mind's eye, and I shook my head slightly to ward off unhelpful thoughts. It would do no good to think of such things.

Dolostone and NoahElla lay down beside each other on the ground and closed their eyes, signifying their deaths. Then they sprang to their feet, and the guests erupted into whistles and screeches. Everyone descended upon them, and in the midst of the chaos, I spotted Mother just yards away from me. I ducked my head and scrambled out of the barn, jogging to a hole in the wall a ways from the entrance and reentering there.

Giants were quickly moving the furniture about and setting up tables and tables of food. I helped myself to three corn kernels the size of apples and a big piece of cheese puff as big as my head from one of the lower tables and teetered my way over to a section of the room designated for smaller guests, such as I.

I peered through the sea of legs and people, trying to keep an eye on Mother and hoping to somehow find Henrietta, though I did not know what she looked like and could not even be sure if she was present. I noted with bemusement that Dolostone and NoahElla seemed to have disappeared from the festivity.

I was just finishing my first bite of the cheese puff when an amused, bell like voice reached my ears.

"Henrietta, you are absolutely ridiculous." I froze, my spine stiffening and my heart suddenly jumped into my throat. The voice was right behind me. I waited for what seemed like an eternity for a response.

"Oh, April," an accented voiced tsked in reply, "Have you vad too much Elfin vine again?"

"I don't know…" I turned slowly as a doubtful male voice joined in their conversation, gripping the sides of my seat as though I would fly away if I let go, "they didn't look very happy…"

The light, wispy voice turned sharp. "Vell, no one asked you, Melton, as usual." I glanced a look at the feet, thankful that the person whom the accented voice belonged to wore an ankle length dress. Her feet were small like mine. She must be a faerie! Which meant she was Henrietta the faerie! The faerie that gave me my curse. What was the chance of their being more than one faerie by the name of Henrietta? Which could mean that her two companions too, were faeries.

"Be nice," the first voice lectured to Henrietta. "What did you do to them, anyways?"

"She-"

As Henrietta interrupted her male companion, I finally laid eyes on her. She was beautiful, of course, perfectly willing to use magic to lend a dewy softness to her skin, a honeyed glow to her golden hair, a sparkle to her luminous, sky-blue eyes. I was struck by her alarming ability to look both soft and sweet and absolutely vicious at the same time. I sat there gaping at her, struck immobile and speechless by this chance encounter. The little skunk stirred within the pocket inside my coat.

"I didn't do anyzing to zem," Henrietta told her friends innocently, eyes wide and blinking rapidly, "It is zeir vedding day. I gave zem a vedding present. You know, I give, and I give, and I give, and nobody seems to appreciate the zings I do for zem!"

Henrietta's companions, undoubtedly faeries as well, considering the nonchalant way they addressed her, held none of her splendor. April was petite and pretty, with buttery, curly hair that hung in soft curls and bright, Tiffany box blue eyes framed by dark eyelashes. Her teeth were as white as freshly fallen snow. She was very thin in her red dress with a sweetheart neckline. Around her waist was a beautiful black belt. She struck me as one that was not to be crossed.

Melt was a strange looking man with a small nose and thin lips. He had the same skin texture as mine, a somewhat tinted olive colour. I looked at his eyes only to see the same shade of amethyst as mine. April snorted at Henrietta's whining and took a small sip out of her goblet.

"Of course, of course. Well then, what present did you give them, then?" April asked in a superior voice.

"Vell," Henrietta sniffed, wiping a stray tear away from her rosy cheek, "ze groom, Dolostone, actually reminded me of someone I used to know."

"Ahhh, here we go, again." April mused and nodded in understandmeant and offered her goblet to Henrietta, who accepted it and took a dainty sip before continuing.

"Ja, he veminded me of a past lover of mine." Her face darkened, but it did not take away from her beauty. I heard Melt whisper something under his breath about there being too many to count. Henrietta either did not hear him, or blandly ignored his comment. "My lover left me quite suddenly and I vas heartbroken. So," she paused significantly. April leaned forward, reaching for her goblet again and spilling some wine as she took it back from her.

At the silence, Melt tried again. "So, she-"

"So!" Henrietta's voice rose slightly and she fixed Melt with a deadly look. "So," she continued on, her voice once again deceptively airy and sweet, "I gave ze bride and groom a vonderful gift. Zey will never leave one another. For zeir vole lives, zey shall never part." She clasped her hands to her chest, her eyes now dewy with emotion.

I dropped the corn in my hands in shock.

Melt looked down and shook his head silently. April stared at Henrietta and then downed the rest of her drink in one gulp. "That is a terrible gift!" she bellowed, slapping the table with her free hand, "No wonder the bride was sobbing!" I gathered that she needed the last bit of wine just so she could stand up to Henrietta and her giving of another terrible gift.

"She vas just overcome vith gratitude and joy!" Henrietta insisted, still smiling like an idiot. "Zey vill never be vithout one another! Vhat could be more romantic?"

April rolled her eyes. "Romantic. Henrietta, you need to think before you do these kinds of things! They will hate each other within the next fortnight! What will happen when they argue? They won't even be able to go to separate rooms to calm themselves and think things through."

"Zey von't argue! Zey're so in love…" She said, trailing off and taking another sip of wine from her golden goblet.

"What if he's rapping **(That's rap not rape!)** with his friends whenever she's trying to concentrate on something and she doesn't like it? What if she likes to hum all the time and it annoys him, Henrietta, they will never get a break from one another! They'll drive each other mad." April made an excellent point, which she punctuated with a forceful jab into Henrietta's arm.

"But my gift has nozing to do vith humming or rapping," Henrietta answered with a dismissive wave of her hand, "My gift is about love. It is all zey need, and zey have so much of it, and vill always share it, because zey vill never part."

"You come visit them in a year," April insisted belligerently, "and then you'll see what love is!"

"All the giants are going to elope, from now on." Melt mumbled. Henrietta ignored him.

"Fine! I vill! I'll return in a year and zen you'll see – vhat are you gawking at? I mean you, girl!" Henrietta whirled around to glare right at me.

My breath caught in my throat. I gawked stupidly at the faerie who had cursed me, unable to say a word. I noticed vaguely that Bradley was shaking within the confines of my coat; perhaps Henrietta's suddenly loud voice had scared him, I know if our processions were reversed, I would be scared as well.

"She is probably another receiver of one of your 'gifts,'" Melt said morosely, eying me with pity, "Please don't turn this one into some sort of animal like you did with the last one, Henrietta. You can't know that they lead peaceful, contented lives."

"Shut up, Melton!" Henrietta snapped, her eyes still fixed on me as I stood there, willing my mouth to start working.

"Vhy don't you answer me, little girl?" She hissed at me impatiently. "Answer me!"

The order prompted me to speak, but I wanted to be cautious. I spoke to her in Ayorthian, the language of Abba's people. Hours spent learning from both Abba and Language Mistress had made me quite fluent.

"Abensa iffi, anja. Abensa eke ubassu inouxi Akyrria." I told her. Which meant that **I am sorry, Lady. I do not understand Kyrrian.**

Henrietta expression softened and her voice became simpering and sweet once more. "Ette, ette, ascisia. Abensa akisa ubenssiu uteru abesna." She said, which translated to **There, there, precious. I asked you why you were staring at me.**

I opted for the easiest explanation, and the one most likely to curry her favour. "Ubensu este oso apulchra." Which meant **You are so beautiful.**

"Ishi idarai! Osho ubenu enamae?" She asked, which meant **How darling! What is your name?**

"K-Ecatherine." I replied, catching myself, I told her my name was **Catherine**.

"Awala, emele Ecatherine, apulchria unpuntu. Ete erae atamara ere amonta. Efe ubensu " She told me in a sweet voice, translating to **Well, sweet Catherine, beauty is not important. The only thing that matters is love. Do you understand me?** Henrietta's eyes grew misty at her proclamation. I fought not to roll mine.

"Asa anja. Abensa iffi oforo uteru." Which meant **Yes, Lady. I apologize for staring.**

"Etase awa iffimi, awa awana. Ubensu ocodomo axulia ubenesumu." She told me, which meant **There's no need to be sorry, Catherine. You did nothing wrong. You couldn't help yourself.** Henrietta preened, effectively contradicting her previous words, "Ada ubensu avoca abena Ahenrietta. Abensa amikiana acodoma ubesnsu akowa este, ubu abensia efaerie." She told me, which meant **And you may call me Henrietta. My friends don't wish for you to know this, but I am a faerie.**

"Itruli? Ubenssiu oso apalchria." Which meant, **Truly? That is why you are so stunning.** I told her, hoping to flatter her, which I am sure is easily accomplishable.

"Asa." **Yes,** Henrietta confirmed, not bothering at this point to hide her arrogance, "Ada abensia amikiana-" **and my friends -**

"Este oshopo akipa!" **Are shop keepers!** April cut in loudly, suddenly, stumbling in a little circle as she came forward and smiled at me. "Uju oshopo akipa, imini unju: otomio omo, otomio esse. Ewe amera…" **Just shopkeepers, little girl; nothing more, nothing less! We sell…** she paused, a leering grin spreading across her face, and tried to focus her gaze on my face.

"Isaili Equipme." **Sailing equipment. **Melt said, covering up for his friend.

"Iwai!" **Wait!** April screeched out, now staring at my chest, "Osho amta urou ini abensa ekacte?" **What's moving around in your jacket?**

The skunk was now trembling violently. "Oho, iti uju abensa usku, ihi enamae isi Ebradlee. Abensa ofundo ihi iduri abensia etrave. Ubu absensa awana oto-" **Oh, it's just my skunk, his name is Bradley. I found him during my travels. But I wanted to-** But I was interrupted by April.

"A usku, ehe?" **A skunk, eh?** April fixed me with a beady stare before sliding her eyes over to Henrietta, who looked mildly intrigued as well. "Elete esee iti! **Let's see it!**

"oho awa," **Oh no,** I heard Melt mutter.

Filled with inexplicable foreboding, I heeded April's order and pulled poor Bradley out from my pocket. He scrambled desperately in my hands, squeaking in pain and fear. Henrietta moved April out of the way and bent to peer closely at it.

"Oh my!" She let out a tinkling laugh. "I recognize you! Has it been five years already?" She paused, looking down as Bradley shook some more, she continued. "Six years! Vell, I suppose it's time."

I looked at her in bewilderment as she slid a delicate wand from her sleeves and pointed it at Bradley.

"Osho este ubensu-" **What are you-? **I said, but was cut off.

But, suddenly, there was a large mass in my hands, and it startled me so much that I dropped it, though its weight would have prevented me from holding it much longer in any case.

I stared down at the sight before me. In place of the little skunk, Bradley, that Wally and I had rescued, laid a boy with messy vermillion hair, his face contorted with pain and covered with sweat, and his leg bent at an awkward angle. I quickly recovered from my shock and averted my eyes from his naked form, shrugging out of my coat and laying it over him to preserve his modesty.

Henrietta smiled down at the terrified boy. "Hello again, Benjamin."

* * *

><p><strong>A cliffy of sorts! So we have finally met Henrietta…what do you think of her? Does everybody recognize April and Melt? In addition, who do you think Benjamin is? If you read my stories, you should know.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Kuki presents her request to Henrietta and is **_**very quite**_** pleased with the result. She also learns more about Benjamin, returns home, and there are wedding bells to be heard for little Miss Kuki... **

**Oh, can anyone guess the golden medallion that was around Noah's neck? I'll give you a hint, it has to do with Roman Wedding cultures. I have my version of it on my wiki page. If you get it correct you get a preview of chapter 14!**

**Oh, how is everyone feeling about the Ayorthian language? Do you want me to continue to use it, or just have everything translated into English?**

**I believe that is it...please review, for reviews keep me alive!**


	13. Benjamin, The ExSkunk

**Benjamin, the Ex-Skunk**

**This was originally written on Feb 23, 2012.**

**AN: Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own my own car, much less rights to KND or Ella Enchanted.**

_**Previously on Kuki Enchanted:**_

"_Iwai!" __**Wait!**__ April screeched out, now staring at my chest, "Osho amta urou ini abensa ekacte?" __**What's moving around in your jacket?**_

_The skunk was now trembling violently. "Oho, iti uju abensa usku, ihi enamae isi Ebradlee. Abensa ofundo ihi iduri abensia etrave. Ubu absensa awana oto-" __**Oh, it's just my skunk, his name is Bradley. I found him during my travels. But I wanted to-**__ But I was interrupted by April._

"_A usku, ehe?" __**A skunk, eh?**__ April fixed me with a beady stare before sliding her eyes over to Henrietta, who looked mildly intrigued as well. "Elete esee iti! __**Let's see it!**_

"_oho awa," __**Oh no,**__ I heard Melt mutter._

_Filled with inexplicable foreboding, I heeded April's order and pulled poor Bradley out from my pocket. He scrambled desperately in my hands, squeaking in pain and fear. Henrietta moved April out of the way and bent to peer closely at it._

_"Oh my!" She let out a tinkling laugh. "I recognize you! Has it been five years already?" She paused, looking down as Bradley shook some more, she continued. "Six years! Vell, I suppose it's time."_

_I looked at her in bewilderment as she slid a delicate wand from her sleeves and pointed it at Bradley._

_"Osho este ubensu-" __**What are you-? **__I said, but was cut off._

_But, suddenly, there was a large mass in my hands, and it startled me so much that I dropped it, though its weight would have prevented me from holding it much longer in any case._

_I stared down at the sight before me. In place of the little skunk, Bradley, that Wally and I had rescued, laid a boy with messy vermillion hair, his face contorted with pain and covered with sweat, and his leg bent at an awkward angle. I quickly recovered from my shock and averted my eyes from his naked form, shrugging out of my coat and laying it over him to preserve his modesty._

_Henrietta smiled down at the terrified boy. "Hello again, Benjamin."_

**Words: 3,293**

I stared down at the shaking boy who used to be my skunk and bit my tongue so I wouldn't forget myself and speak in Kyrrian. Benjamin, Henrietta had called him. His eyes were squeezed shut and he had clasped my jacket around himself with trembling fingers. His pale, sallow skin was coated in a sheen of sweat. One leg lay bent at a strange angle, but the other seemed to have no life at all. He was mumbling and gasping incoherently, but I could detect a Kyrrian accent to his sounds.

Henrietta had lowered herself gracefully to kneel by Benjamin's head and she smiled a little while she stroked his soaked vermillion bangs off of his forehead. Melt and April seemed angry that Henrietta had put on such a fantastic display of magic in front of so many mortals and chided her for her idiotic actions.

"Henrietta, you idiot!" April hissed, as she moved to block Benjamin from the views of the intrigued wedding guests nearby, "Must you be so egotistical?"

"We're lucky the party was in full swing, and not that many people had noticed," Melt said in a worried tone as he cast his gaze around our immediate vicinity.

Benjamin finally opened his eyes, a magnificent lapis lazuli colour. His focus fell on Henrietta and he cringed away from her and began shaking uncontrollably. Henrietta narrowed her eyes at his reaction with a huff, but they quickly widened as she glanced at me, and then back down to Benjamin. A shrewd, suspicious look settled on her face.

"Lady," she addressed me in Ayorthian, "You speak Ayorthian, but you resemble ze colouring and general looks of a young boy from Kyrria, like Benjamin here, although your skin is slightly more tinted than his."

I was surprised that it had taken her this long to realize that I did not really look like Abba, like every Ayorthian did . Luckily, I had my excuse prepared. I just hoped it was prepared well enough.

"My mother was an Ayorthian, my father was from Kyrria. The two met and fell and love, they had me shortly afterwards. My grandmother fell ill a few years later and so we moved from our manor house in Jenn and went to Amonta to live with the rest of my mother's family. Ayorthian life and language is all I know." I told her.

I waited with bated breath, praying she would not begin testing my knowledge of Ayorthian culture and politics. I had learned enough from Abba to stumble my way through, but as flighty as Henrietta seemed to be, I could tell she could be quite clever if she had a mind to be. There would be no fooling her.

Henrietta raised a sculpted eyebrow, "And vat are you doing here at a Giants vedding?" She asked me.

I bit my tongue and quickly came up with something that would satisfy the curse. "I received a letter from someone my Father knew, a family member, while I had been attended finishing school. She wrote that giant weddings were always an extravagant event, and that I should whiteness one before I go back home to Amonta." I said.

Henrietta beamed at me, "Isn't that vonderful! Vell, I am glad zat you vere able to viteness such a vonderful ceremony." She looked down at Benjamin and smiled.

"E-excuse me, Henrietta," I tried to keep my tone meek and worshipful, in hopes that she would not turn me into a skunk like she did to Benjamin. "But what has happened? Was this boy my skunk all along?"

"Ja, he vas, my dear child. I gave him ze gift of ze simple and carefree life of a skunk for five years. I must have lost track of time, so ze lucky boy had six instead of five!" She saw my concerned glance down at the boy. "Oh, you needn't be vorried. I zink he is just a little shocked and adjusting back to his human body."

Henrietta patted Benjamin on the head affectionately, but then stood and stepped over him, closer to me, leaving him groaning on the floor.

"Now, child, I believe you vere trying to say something before April so rudely interrupted us?" She said, shooting a pointed look in the direction of the blonde faerie, who crossed her arms and huffed in response.

I forced myself to wrench my gaze away from the pitiful boy lying on the ground and remembered the reason I had sought out Henrietta in the first place. Now I felt even less sure than ever. I wondered what reason Henrietta had for turning Benjamin into a squirrel and knew I had to tread carefully so she did not bestow the same fate upon me.

"Lady Henrietta, since you are a faerie, I wonder if I might please beg for your help."

Behind Henrietta, April snorted and rolled her eyes. Melt stared at me with wide eyes and shook his head back and forth, making a tsking noise. Their reactions added to my trepidation, but I had no choice. I had not a clue of how I could break the spell myself. My only option was to seek Henrietta's aid, and seek her aid I did.

Henrietta's eyes lit up and she beamed at me. "You see, April," she said in a triumphant yet simpering tone, "ze humans do vant my help." Her gaze never left my face. "Of course, sweet Cazerine, vat is it zat I can assist you vith?"

I phrased my request carefully, hoping to give nothing away. "I need more courage and conviction, Lady, if it so pleases you. Whatever anyone orders me to do, I do, whether I wish to or not. I've always been like this, but I don't wish to be."

Behind Henrietta, April's eyes widened and she cackled with glee. "You see! This lady is afflicted with obedience! Is that not one of _your_ gifts, you dithering dodo? And she doesn't like it!" I resisted the urge to glare at the very pretty faerie. The last thing I wanted or needed was an angry Henrietta on my hands to deal with.

But Heneietta did not seem upset in the very least. She smiled sweetly at me. "Zis explains vhy you are such a lovely child, my dear. Obedience is a vonderful gift, Cazerine. I certainly vould not vish to take zat avay from you. Be glad of your venerable disposition."

"But –" I began to protest, when _it_ happened.

Henrietta's order suddenly took hold of me, and I made no effort to resist it. Why should I? It felt so amazing to obey! What a blessing this was! Tears of joy sprang to my eyes and I grasped Henrietta's hands, kissing them over and over.

"Thank you, Lady Henrietta! Thank you!" I was trembling with happiness. My smile wide and I began to crave commands.

"Oh, you sweet zing. Zere's no need to zank me! Someone simply needed to show you how to view your gift in ze proper light."

"What about the other boy?" Melt piped up timidly, casting a look down at Benjamin.

"Oh!" Henrietta started, probably remembering that there was another one of her gift receivers in the same room. "Right. vell, Benjamin," she spoke to my skunk-turned-boy in Kyrrian, "vhy are you being so lazy? Stand up!"

He finally spoke, his voice nasally and raspy, probably from disuse. "I can't," he answered through gritted teeth, "My one leg is broken, and the other doesn't work at all. You know that."

I had to admire his obstinacy for speaking to Henrietta in such irrespective manner, but I supposed living as a skunk for six years had rid him of any inclination towards apprehensiveness.

"Vell," Henrietta tsked in annoyance, "zat simply von't do. Ve can't leave you laying here, a spectacle, ruining this extravagant party."

With a wave of her wand, she conjured up a small wooden wagon. Big magic. I knew Kami would highly disapprove but I watched with awe anyway. She also conjured a simple pair of breeches and a clean, white tunic. "Cazerine, help him up into ze clothes and zen onto the wagon, zere's a good girl."

I rushed forward, so happy to have another order to obey. I found each moment without a command quite difficult, found myself yearning for someone to tell me what to do so that I might have the joy of obeying them. I hastened to keep my eyes carefully averted as I helped Benjamin into his clothes. I had grown quite attached to him in his skunk form.

"Cazerine vill look after you," Henrietta informed Benjamin, who sent a scared look my way. I would have smiled at him reassuringly, but I was trying to pretend I didn't understand their conversation.

"But-but she doesn't speak Kyrrian! And I don't speak any Ayorthian! How will that work?"

Henrietta had tucked her wand back into her sleeve and was examining her nails. "You'll just have to make do, von't you, create a pidgin of some sort if you can? She must now a little Kyrrian since she _is_ half Kryrrian. My friends and I really must depart now; we have anozer engagement to attend to." She turned to me. "Now Cazerine, please take good care of Benjamin. Both of his legs are useless right now, so you must look after him until ze broken one heals and he can hobble around as he was use to."

I beamed at the instructions and curtsied to her, murmuring my thanks over and over. She laughed, the sound soft and musical. "Now take him and run along, Cazerine."

I was delighted to. Without another word, I gripped the handle of the wagon and began to pull it as fast as I could towards the nearest exit.

On a logical level, I understood that my joy was false; I was only happy because I had been ordered to be. I still understood why I had hated the gift. But it was all-consuming, and each order that I obeyed had me feeling full of light and happiness and other emotions that had no name. I imagined obeying commands in the future, awful, grisly, terrible ones, and positively glowed at the thought. I decided to find Mother. If anyone were to give me casual orders, it would be her. I pulled Benjamin behind me in the wagon along the outside of the barn, panting from the exertion. I could hear the wagon jostling over the uneven ground and Benjamin's whimpers of pain.

"Slow down!" He called out desperately in Kyrrian. Though I was eager to find Mother, I was glad to heed his order. I slowed to a more leisurely pace, and turned to smile at him. He was gaping at me.

"Do you understand me?" He asked, his lapis lazuli eyes wide.

"Yes," I replied in Kyrrian, "I was only speaking Ayorthian to fool the stupid faerie."

"That was very smart of you." he observed.

"Thank you," I said simply, well aware that my plan had been successful, at least on that level. I longed to tell Benjamin of my gift so that he could order me about, but I still derived satisfaction from listening to Father's old command to never tell a soul. I distracted myself with his story. "So you are named Benjamin?"

"Ben," he amended, nodding.

"Why did she turn you into a skunk? If you do not mind my asking."

Ben sighed. "When I was younger, I went into the village with my mother one day, and there was an accident. The Crazy Cabbage Chum's cart had gone out of control; I think it was on fire, again. I didn't pay attention to what was happening around me because I caught sight of a pretty maiden around my age. She saw the cart before I did, and yelled at me to run, but I didn't hear her warning in time. He had crashed into a poll that fell on my leg when I had ducked out of the way." He patted his right leg, which hung limply outside of the small wagon; "I eventually learned how to move about with only one working leg. My father had given me my grandfathers old cane that he had used before he died. But it was awful. All of the other servant children made fun of me, and the children of the manor were especially cruel. They liked to push me down and steal my walking stick. "

"That's awful," I said quietly.

"When I was…ten, I think. It is kind of hard to remember. Well, Henrietta appeared. She was just suddenly…there. My parents were so happy to find out she was a faerie and that she wanted to help me. But she said that she wanted to give me a simple life, free from the cruelty of humans. We just wanted her to fix my leg. She said she would give me five years in this 'comfortable' new life, and then turn me back. My parents begged her not to, but that idiot turned me into a skunk! Of all the things to do!" Ben broke off angrily, shaking his head. I nodded in sympathy. I knew, on a rational level, that Henrietta was an idiot of a faerie, dangerous and impetuous, but I would be forever grateful to her for giving me my gift of obedience.

"Don't worry," I told him, "You can stay at our manor until we can find your parents." Ben managed a weak smile, looking very miserable, indeed.

We met Mother at the gates of Dolostone and NoahElla's farm.

"Mother!" I called out to her as she started to step into her carriage, and she turned to face me in shock. She did not seem angry to see me out of Gallagher's; she actually grinned when her eyes found me.

"Kuki!" she said happily as I ran to her.

"I ran away from Gallagher's," I told her, not caring if the confession upset her.

She barked out a laugh. "I knew you had great gumption in you, you are a Johnson after all. Except you do not have my impeccable bone structure, that came from your father. And are you still a mouthy little brat, or have they transformed you into a proper young lady that I can present to a civilized court?"

"How shall I show you?" I asked her, hoping that she would issue me a command. My wish was granted.

"Demonstrate your finest curtsey." She commanded me.

I swept into one gracefully, thrilling at the order. Hopefully, it would be the first of many.

Mother noticed Ben. "And who is your lazy friend?"

"This is Benjamin," I told her, wishing she had demanded the answer from me instead, "And he is not lazy. His leg is broken, and the other is lame. I befriended him on my travels and hope to bring him home with us."

Mother pursed her lips and fixed Ben with a beady stare. Ben gave her a small smile.

"Well, Kuki, as touching as I find it that you've managed to find friends just as odd as you, the cripple isn't coming with us. What use is he to me?"

"P-please," Ben choked out, "I'm willing to work. I have no place else to go."

"That is not really my problem." Mother replied as she turned towards our carriage.

I followed after her. "Mother, Benjamin is my friend. Please do this as a favour for me."

She turned and faced me with a calculating look. "Well, quid pro quo, Kukihana; what do you have for me?"

"Anything," I said eagerly, clasping my hands together and bouncing on the balls of my feet, "Only tell me what to do and I will obey you." I cheered silently. I could both save Ben and satisfy my thirst to obey more orders.

Mother stared at me for a moment, before a triumphant smirk spread across her face. "Outstanding. You are striking enough, I suppose. Stupid of me not to have thought of you before. Get your friend into the carriage, Kuki. We'll leave straight away."

"Shouldn't we bid farewell to NoahElla and Dolostone?" I asked as I wheeled Ben forward.

"That grease ball and his abnormal wife? They are too busy sobbing over some gift a faerie gave them. It is a pity…I heard three faeries were in attendance at this wedding, and I saw no sign of them." Ben and I exchanged a small glance, oh the irony.

Once the carriage driver and I had lifted Ben inside and we had all settled in, we began to move. Ben soon fell asleep, and Mother finally addressed me.

"You are just in time to put your deportment training to good use."

"Just tell me what I must do."

Mother remained silent for a good while. I began to fall asleep.

"I am bankrupt."

**AN: Oh wow, I do so hoped you like this chapter, there were about 700 words I cut out after Josephine said that she as bankrupt. But I decided to put it in the next chapter.**

**Any guesses on who the maiden that caught Ben's eye is? It is really easy if you read my stories.**

**Next chapter: I wanted to do the wedding bells this chapter, like I said last chapter, but I thought I would leave it to your imagination! It's not Ace, like some of you thought so. **


	14. The Torlin Kerru

**The Torlin Kerru**

**This was originally written on Feb 23, 2012.**

**Okay! The day you have all waited for has finally come! The marriage of Kuki and Wally! **

**Reviewers: *Applause and cheers***

**Kuki: *finishes reading the chapter* Wait-that's not what happens in this chapter!**

**Reviewers: WHAT!**

**Me: It is not? Oh, wrong chapter! Hahaha, but we still have wedding bells ringing! Just not the ones you would expect…hehehehehe. **

**Kuki: That was just plain cruel, what you did to those poor reviewers.**

**Me: So? Can we please get on with the chapter?**

**Kuki: I thought your goal was to get over 5,000 words in this chapter since the last two were only around 3,000.**

**Me: Yea, and I am cheating by doing this. Let us get on with the rest of the chapter.**

**Words: 5,864**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Kuki Enchanted:<em>

_She turned and faced me with a calculating look. "Well, quid pro quo, Kukihana; what do you have for me?"_

_"Anything," I said eagerly, clasping my hands together and bouncing on the balls of my feet, "Only tell me what to do and I will obey you." I cheered silently. I could both save Ben and satisfy my thirst to obey more orders._

_Mother stared at me for a moment, before a triumphant smirk spread across her face. "Outstanding. You are striking enough, I suppose. Stupid of me not to have thought of you before. Get your friend into the carriage, Kuki. We'll leave straight away."_

_"Shouldn't we bid farewell to NoahElla and Dolostone?" I asked as I wheeled Ben forward._

_"That grease ball and his abnormal wife? They are too busy sobbing over some gift a faerie gave them. It is a pity…I heard three faeries were in attendance at this wedding, and I saw no sign of them." Ben and I exchanged a small glance, oh the irony._

_Once the carriage driver and I had lifted Ben inside and we had all settled in, we began to move. Ben soon fell asleep, and Mother finally addressed me._

_"You are just in time to put your deportment training to good use."_

_"Just tell me what I must do."_

_Mother remained silent for a good while. I began to fall asleep._

_"I am bankrupt."_

Her words jerked me awake. "Excuse me?"

"I sold an estate that I did not own to some very crafty trolls, and they've found me out. When we return to Frell, they will be waiting there for me, and I'll have to pay them. We will be left penniless, and I will have to sell the manor, all our furniture, even this carriage. And, Kukihana, I shall have to sell even you, too."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, my tantalizing thirst for commands had ceased momentarily at the statement mother had made.

"You must marry so that we can be wealthy once again."

She meant so that she could be wealthy again. Though I understood how horrible this was, I could not have cared less at the moment; my entire being thrilled at the command. "Yes, Mother. I will do it gladly. When?"

"You ask when and not to whom? Are you so anxious to wed that it matters not who your husband will be?" She asked me, her eyebrows raised in a perfect arc.

"I am not anxious to wed, Mother. Only to do your bidding."

Mother stared at me in shock. "What did they do to you at Gallagher's? It is no wonder you ran away.

Once we reached our manor, I nearly forgot about Ben in my haste to see Kami. I rushed inside while Mother spoke to our driver, pulling Ben along in the wagon.

Kami was cutting up vegetables in the kitchen, and she had a dark amethyst parrot settled on her shoulder. I threw myself into her arms and she squeezed me so tight that I gasped for breath once she had released me.

She hugged me so tight, I could barely breathe. "Kuki! Kuki, my sweet."

The parrot squawked in Gnomic, "!chocH !choe echachoed dh zchoaK !chocH" I wished she'd never stop squeezing me. I wished I could spend the rest of my life as a child, being slightly crushed by someone who loved me.

"Oh Kuki, sweetie, I'm so happy!" She cried, tears streamed down both our faces. "But who is this?" Kami asked, smiling at Ben with a little nod, which he returned with a hesitant wave.

"This is my friend Ben. He's the victim of one of Henrietta's spells," I explained, shooting Kami a meaningful look. She raised her eyebrows in response. "His leg is lame and the other is broken." I stated.

"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to sort you out a little," Kami assured Ben, "My name is Kami; I'm the cook here at the Sanban Manor."

"KUKI!" Came the shout of Jess and Sallee as they came running in and choking me in their hug.

"We missed you so much!" Jess squealed, her scarlet hair flying as she gave me another choking hug.

"It's true, our free time is now spent helping mom take care of Leslee." Sal said as she gave me another hug, one less chokingly than Jess'. I watched as Kami laughed at the sight of us.

"For you." Jess said taking out ear plugs from a pocket in her dress. "Your gonna need them for the next few months, Les has some big lungs." She said as I took the ear plugs, laughing along with everyone else.

"Thanks." I said, smiling, "Speaking of Little Leslee, where is the little one? Kami told me about her in her last letter, but I long to see the little one for myself." I said just as Sonya walked in with Little Leslee on her hips.

"Did I hear the little miss?" Sonya said as I walked over to.

"Yup! And is this Little Leslee?" I asked happily as the little girl with bright blue eyes giggled at me.

"Yup, and little is she not." She said. "She is growing so fast, everyday she changes."

I laughed, "Can I hold her?" I asked Sonya.

"Why of course, Miss." Sonya said, as she showed me how to hold her and gently placed her in my waiting arms.

Leslee cooed at me as I rocked her gently. "She is so adorable, Sonya." I told her, handing her back.

"Thank you, Kuki. Now this little one must get to her nap time." She said, and she walked out of the kitchen with Sal behind her.

"Hi, I'm Jess." I turned around, watching as Jess introduced herself to Ben.

"I'm Ben." He replied, a faint blush on his face.

"You look very familiar, Ben." Jess said to him.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing about you, Jess." Ben replied,

"Jess," I said, wanting to be with Kami alone, "Can you show Ben to the servants quarters? He will be staying with us until we can locate his family." I told her. She pushed Ben in his wagon to the servants quarters and with our help, got him into a room with Jess' family. Jess offered to make sure Ben was comfortable during his stay.

After that, Kami and I rushed back to the kitchen to celebrate our reunion privately.

"I missed you so much," I murmured, pressed into her soft chest.

Kami petted the hair on my head. "I missed you too, sweetie. I am so glad you are home. Your mother never should have sent you to that school in the first place."

I hummed in reply and nestled closer to her. The desire for a new order had quieted for the moment; such was my joy in seeing Kami again.

Eventually we pulled apart and fell into our easy rhythm, chatting and gossiping while I helped her prepare the rest of the vegetables. She introduced me to the parrot, Buddy, who ruffled his feathers importantly when I greeted him in Gnomic.

"Kami," I spoke hesitantly after a while, "Do you think you could heal Ben's legs?"

Kami frowned sadly. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I can't. That's big magic."

"What is the point of being magical if you cannot do anything magical?" I huffed. Kami just looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry," I sighed, "I know. Even still, I thought I would ask."

Mother appeared at the door suddenly.

"Kamilla," she nodded her head slightly in acknowledgment, "Tomorrow we shall be having a very important guest for dinner. I have ordered Elfin mushrooms for the occasion. They are a delicacy, so I want them well prepared and delicious."

"Who is this guest?" Carol asked me once Mother had left.

"My husband-to-be, possibly," I sang, "Oh Kami! I'm so glad!"

Kami gaped at me, dropping the knife in her hands. It fell a ways but then rose back into her hand as if of its own accord.

"Your- your what?" she asked me, her eyes wide.

Buddy squawked out in Gnomic, "chocH", which was roughly translated to "Oh, oh my, or even eek!"

"My husband. Mother is bankrupt, so I must marry so she can comfort herself with a new source of wealth."

Kami's eyes were stormy and bright. "She's gone too far this time! What is she thinking, marrying off a young lady like you? And you! What are you so happy about? It's not as though you wish to marry a complete stranger!"

"No, not for that," I agreed eagerly, "I'm just so ecstatic to do whatever Mother tells me to!"

She gripped my chin and narrowed her eyes, staring straight into my face. "What's happened to you, Kiki?"

"I found Henrietta, Kami. And she made me be happy to be obedient."

I watched as all the color drained out of Kami's face. She looked more ghost than faerie. "Oh, no. No, sweetie, no! She didn't do that to you…" She pulled me close and buried her face in my hair. I could feel her body shaking as she cried.

"Don't be upset," I soothed, rubbing circles on her back, "I don't feel cursed anymore. I can be happy now. See, if you listened to me, you wouldn't be upset anymore."

"Kuki," Kami's voice was thick with tears, "Despite the curse, you were never an obedient or submissive person. Now she's turned you into a marionette on strings. How can I not be upset?"

I held her close until the last of her tears fell. She pulled back and cradled my face in her hands, staring at me with a thoughtful, frustrated expression.

"I see Henrietta has some new tricks up her sleeves," she observed regretfully, before giving me a watery smile. "You must be hungry. Shall we make some dinner?"

"Only tell me what I must do," I agreed eagerly.

But she didn't. From that moment on, bossy Kami never issued another order. She didn't speak of my new found love of obeying, but it must have prompted her to stop giving me instructions. I supposed she did this out of spite for Henrietta, but she shouldn't have bothered. There was no way for Henrietta to know of Kami's reaction, and I was deprived of many a command to happily obey.

The next morning, while Kami, Sal, Jess, Ben and I shared a breakfast of fresh croissants and blueberries, a boy delivered the special mushrooms Mother had ordered. Kami read the label on the package aloud,

"Torlin Kerru." Kerru meant tea, but I had never heard the word Torlin before.

"Do you know what it means?" I asked Kami curiously.

"No…" Kami trailed off, frowning.

She examined the box again, Kami frowned. "Sweetie, would you look up that 'torlin' word for me?" She said, a hitch in her voice.

I did as I was told and found the word as I read it out loud, " 'Torlin (tor'lin), n., justice; fairness,'." I read from my dictionary. " 'Tor'lin ker'ru, justice mushrooms; induce feelings of liking and love in those who eat them; used in elfish courts of law to settle civil disputes."

"I'll torlin kerru her but!" Kami said angrily, as she bustled around the kitchen.

"It doesn't matter," I said.

"It matters to me." Kami stated as she yanked on her boots and flung her cloak over her shoulders. "I'll be back soon. Please keep the broth from coming to grief."

I shrugged my shoulders, thinking ahead to tonight's dinner. I would be glad to wed my husband, because Mother ordered it, but I knew I would likely be unhappy afterwards. I didn't want to be married to a man for the rest of my life and to do…things with him that I've heard girls at Gallagher's had regularly spoken of in far too explicit detail. Moreover, what kind of companion would my husband make? He might be malicious, or inattentive, or barmy... I doubted Mother took these kinds of considerations in mind when choosing my husband-to-be. Only her happiness mattered to her, not mine, as well as the new size of her fortune. I contented myself with the idea of persuading Kami to order me to be happy in my marriage. I suspected she would not deny me such a thing if I could make her see how miserable I would be otherwise. Or perhaps, If Kami would deny me the command, I could persuade my husband to issue the command to me, instead.

Buddy landed on my shoulder and pecked lightly at my ear. "!chocH !jdgumkwu azzoogH" he squawked in my ear.

Lovely! An order. I had to kiss him. I turned my head and managed to kiss a wing as he flew to perch on a high shelf.

"!jdgumkwu azzoogH" he squawked again. I approached the shelf and extended my hand. The bird obligingly hopped on. I brought him close to my face, but before I could touch my lips to a feather, he flew away to the top of a window shutter. **(Hey, that rhymed!)**

I ran for the chair so I could climb up to him, but as soon as I was high enough, he flew off. I huffed in annoyance, as my complaints started to take hold and I had to go and stir the broth. But I still had complaints for my order that Buddy had issued to me.

When Kami returned half an hour later, I had a spoon for stirring the broth in one hand and a strainer for catching Buddy in the other, and I was breathless from running from one to the other.

The curse must have known I was trying to obey, because my complaints hadn't started; I wasn't dizzy or faint or in pain, but I was weeping. Buddy wouldn't let me obey and be happy. "Kuki! What's afoot?"

"A-wing! What's a-wing," I corrected, starting to laugh through my tears. "Buddy won't let me kiss him."

"Don't kiss the filthy creature," Kami ordered, releasing me from the birds command.

"!jdgumkwu azzoogH" he cried to me and flew around the kitchen

"He did it again," I complained as if I was six instead of sixteen.

"Don't kiss him." Kami told me again, and I got an idea, I just hoped it would work. I turned towards Buddy, and spoke in Gnomic.

",pwoch ech jdgumkwu azzoogH" I told Buddy, hoping he'd adopt my addition. I repeated it. ".pwoch ech jdgumkwu azzoogH"

He liked it. ".pwoch ech jdgumkwu azzoogH"

Much better. The new version was "Do not kiss me." I would be delighted every time he said it. After we put the kitchen to rights, we began to replace the Torlin Kerru with innocent mushrooms that Kami had brought at the market.

"Maybe I should eat the elfish ones." I said.

"I don't want you hoodwinked even if you don't care, you already have enough magic in you, I don't want to add anymore."

Mother came into the kitchen. "How is our dinner faring?" she asked genially. Then her face darkened. "Why aren't you using my mushrooms, Kami?" She dropped a quick curtsy. "I don't know these elfish ones, ma'am. Maybe they're not fine enough."

I didn't want her to be blamed, so I spoke. "I told her to exchange them when she wasn't sure."

"I sent you to finishing school so you wouldn't be a cook's helper, Kukihana." She snapped at me, then turned her attention back to Kami, "Kamilla, you must use the elfin mushrooms. If you let them go to waste, I will sneak into your room at night and shove the rotting fungi down your throat. Understood?"

"Yes, my Lady," Kami said, dropping into a quick curtsy. All three of us were well aware of the resentment simmering just underneath Kami cool, controlled exterior. Mother smiled nastily. Kami got a fierce look in her eyes.

Mother turned her gaze towards me, "Now go get ready for dinner and try to pick out something in your wardrobe that does not make me want to choke to death on my own bile."

I rushed up the stairs to my room, happy for the first time in my life to have someone else dictate my clothing choices.

I dressed in a royal blue gown that had a white sash. The sleeves rested a little below my shoulders and had a sweetheart neckline. I let my hair fall against my back and placed a royal blue headband that I borrowed from Jess in my hair. I took my beautiful sapphire necklace that Aunt Morgan gave me for thirteenth birthday and placed it around my neck, it was passed down to the eldest girl in the Sanban family, and since Aunt Morgan was sure that she was not having any children, she gave it to me.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I met my prospective husband. He was pleasantly plump and handsome enough, though old enough to be my Father. His name was Thomas, Duke of Mannly, and Uncle to Evangeline and Elizabeth, The very same uncle that Evangeline and Elizabeth had hoped would never remarry, as they stood to inherit his estate when he died. I would have smirked at the poetic justice. I waited for him in the study, a half-finished square of embroidery spread across my lap. I had barely seated myself when Mother opened the door.<p>

"And this is my daughter, Kukihana." Mother introduced me.

"And is this she?" He inquired to Mother, striding closer and looking me up and down. I shivered under his invasive gaze.

"This is my daughter, Kuki." I curtsied and the duke bowed, while still looking me over with pursed lips.

"She's pretty delicate," He said appraisingly, "I am not sure if she could provide me with any sons." My lip curled at both his attitude and the idea of making a child with him.

Mother slapped me on the back. "She's stronger than he looks. She comes from Johnson stock, so I am sure she will prove excellent at conceiving a child."

The earl bowed. I stood and curtsied. He was older than Mother, with shoulder-length curled dark brown hair. His face was as thin as a greyhound's, with a long nose above a drooping mustache. He had a hound's sad eyes too - brown with white showing above the lower lid and bags of skin below.

I sat again and he bent over my handiwork. "Your stitches are neat and so tiny. My mother made the smallest stitches too. You could barely see them." When he spoke, I saw teeth as small as a baby's, as though he'd never gotten a second set. I could picture the toddler earl, peeking into his mother's lap and flashing those wee pearls at her exquisite embroidery.

When we married, I would try to imagine that he was almost as young as his teeth.

Leaving my side, he turned eagerly to Mother. "You could not hold such a position as I heard you express yesterday, my friend," the earl said. "I hope you will explain yourself more fully."

They were discussing punishments for bandits. The earl thought they should be shown mercy. Mother believed they should be treated harshly, put to death even, as an example.

"If a bandit came here and made off with these valuables" - Mother waved her hands at the things she was in the process of selling - "I'd be unnatural if I weren't enraged. And unnatural if I didn't act on my rage."

"Perhaps you couldn't help being angry," the earl answered, "but you could certainly stop yourself from repaying one offense with another." I agreed with the earl and thought of an argument tailor-made for Mother. "Suppose the thief didn't steal outright," I said. "Suppose he robbed you through deception. Would that thief deserve the same punishment as a bandit?"

"A different case entirely," Mother answered. "If I allowed a rogue to cheat me, I would deserve my fate. The knave would deserve some punishment perhaps, but not a severe one. I would have been a gullible fool and not worthy of my wealth."

The earl nodded at me. "The cases are not so different," he said. "If an armed bandit made off with your possessions, you might be at fault for failing to protect your home. You might then also not be worthy of your wealth. Why should a robber sacrifice his life for your carelessness?"

"Your logic is irrefutable, although its foundation isn't sound." Mother smiled. "Two opponents are more than I can defend against. You have much in common with my daughter, Mannly. You are both soft hearted." Neatly done, Mother. Now the earl and I were a pair.

Dinner was announced Mother led the way to the dining room, leaving the earl to offer me his arm.

The torlin kerru appeared in our first course, as a salad accompanying chilled quail eggs.

"The mushrooms are elf-cultivated," Mother said. "Our cook found them in the market and I wanted to serve them to you, although, frankly, I detest fungi. Try them, Kuki."

I beamed at the command and tasted the elfin mushrooms. The mushrooms were bland. Their only flavor came from the lemon and sage Kami had sprinkled on them.

"I'm sorry, Lady Josephine," the earl said. "Mushrooms of every variety make me ill. I do enjoy quail eggs, however."

The torlin kerru's effect was rapid. By the time Kami had whisked away my plate, I was wondering why I had thought the earl resembled a hound when he was really quite handsome.

I was liking Mother too. By the time we reached the soup course, I was calling the earl "sweet Thomas" in my thoughts and smiling at him after every spoonful.

When the fish stew arrived, I suggested to Kami that she give him an extra ladle. Mother struggled not to laugh. Even without mushrooms, the earl warmed to me. "Your daughter is charming, Lady Josephine." he said during dessert.

"I had no idea she'd grow up so well," she answered. "I must marry her off quickly, or spend all my days looking over her beaux."

Back in the study after dinner, I drew my chair close to the earl. Then I picked up my embroidery and tried to make my stitches so tiny that they were invisible. Thomas and Mother were discussing King Xavier's campaign against the ogres. Mother thought the king's knights weren't aggressive enough; the earl believed them to be valiant and praiseworthy. Although I wanted to pay attention to my sewing, I couldn't. Every time the earl or Mother made a point, I nodded my head in agreement, even though they disagreed.

Then I noticed that the room was chilly and settled back into my seat for warmth. "Perhaps we should build up the fire, Mother. I should hate for our guest to catch cold."

"I've never seen Kuki so solicitous," Mother said, adding a log to the fire. "She seems enamored of you, Mannly."

"I am," I murmured.

"What did you say, dear?" Mother asked. Why shouldn't she know how I felt? I wanted him to know.

"I am quite enamored with him, Mother," I said clearly, smiling at sweet Thomas. He smiled back.

"This isn't the first time I've sampled Lady Josephine's hospitality and her superior table, but you were never here before." He leaned toward me in his chair.

"She was away at finishing school," Mother said. "At the Gallagher's establishment in Jenn."

"The time was ill spent," I said, "if it delayed our meeting." Mother blushed.

"My nieces, Eva and Lizzie, are at that school. Were you three friends?" The torlin kerru had no influence over my memory, but I hated to say anything that would cause sweet Thomas' pain. I thought of Lizzie and her courtship with Nigel. And Eva's beauty that would one day belong to a maiden that was to court Wally.

"We shared a dorm." I told him.

"They are seventeen, I think. You can't be very much younger." He said. "I thought you were older, around eighteen. I thought you just looked exceptionally young for your age, like an eleven year old milk maid."

"I will be sixteen within the next month," I told him quickly.

"You are a child." He drew back in his seat I couldn't bear it.

"Not such a child," I said. "Father married when he was sixteen. If I were to die young as he did, I should like first to have lived, and loved, like he did."

The earl leaned toward me again. "You have a loving heart. I see that. More woman than child." Mother coughed and offered the earl a brandy. Then he poured a small amount for me. Thomas touched his glass to mine. "To the eagerness of youth," he said. "May it always get what it longs for." I smiled up at him and drank from my glass. I forced it down my throat.

When he left, he took my hand. "Tonight I came to visit your Mother. May I return to see you?"

"You cannot come too soon," I said. "Or too often."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

When Kami came to hug me good night, I gushed about the duke. I recounted every word, every glance, every passing touch we had shared.

"Isn't he incredible?" I breathed out.

"Oh he sounds incredible, alright," Kami replied as she snuffed out my candle, "An incredible idiot. It figures your mother would select such a man to marry you."

"But they are both wonderful," I argued fervently.

"Oh yes, simply wonderful!" Kami was almost snarling as she slammed my door shut behind her.

As I lay awake, waiting to fall to the Shores of Sleep but as usual, I remained oceans away. I imagined a dozen different scenarios in which Thomas rescued me from a pack of ogres, dueled dozens of men for my hand, bought me endless laughter and happiness…but as my eyelids slid shut, the last image in my mind was of Wally when we had clasped hands before I left him and his men. His blond hair disheveled and overgrown, in desperate need of a trim. His ocean eyes shone with affection, and the grip of his hand told me he regretted my departure.

I slept in late the next morning and woke up feeling groggy from the Torlin Kerru. I wandered down to the kitchen and slumped into a chair, feeling very queasy. Kami set a fresh cinnamon roll in front of me.

"I can't," I mumbled, resting my head in my hands.

"You should eat it, honey," Kami urged me. I rolled my eyes at her insistence of phrasing it as a request instead of an order. "I've mixed in some herbs that will help ease the after effects of the mushrooms."

That was all the encouragement I needed.

"I've been wondering, Kuki," Kami said gently as I took a delicate bite, "What happened when Henrietta gave you this new gift? Can you think back? Was it a new spell, or simply an order?"

"It was an order," I replied, not really considering what she was asking, "She told me to be happy to be obedient."

"I see." Kami let out a long sigh, and then held my face in her hands. "Don't feel happy about your curse, love. Feel however you really feel."

I was elated to obey – but I wasn't! The effects of Kami's instructions hit me full force. I choked on my own breath and held my own sides tightly, doubled over from the intensity of a variety of emotions. Kami held me as I wept in relief and misery. Once I had recovered from the sheer barrage of feeling, I remembered the mushrooms. I jerked out of Kami's embrace and stood up, my eyes now smarting with angry tears.

"How dare she?" I hissed. I felt impotent with rage, remembering the past night's events. My fawning over that insipid man, Mother's manipulation, the way both of them had appraised me like a piece of meat. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself before turning to face Kami with a stony expression.

Kami was gazing at me with trepidation. "Kuki? How are you feeling?"

I gripped my hands in front of me, they were trembling so much. "Thank you for undoing that fool faerie's command, Kami," I said quietly. I sat back down, the effects of the elfin mushrooms rushing back as my overwhelming feelings abated.

Kami picked up an envelope from the counter with my name on it. "Lovey, I hate to add to your current distress, but your mother left you a letter. I think it would be a wise for me to read it over first, in case it contains any orders."

I nodded my agreement tiredly. I finished my roll and drank a tall glass of milk as she read over the letter.

"It's safe," she said, handing it to me with a small, crooked smile.

_Kuki,_

_You did splendid last night. I am convinced that you had that dithering idiot completely infatuated with you. Unfortunately, the lying money-grubber has a penchant for gambling and is not nearly as rich as he needs to be to keep our family in good spirits and health. He confessed as much to me this morning._

_Poor, unfortunate Evangeline and Elizabeth. It looks as though their inheritance would be lost either way._

_I do not have the time or, if I am being honest, the care to find you a new groom on such short notice. We must act quickly if we are to stay in the lifestyle to which we are accustomed. I will find you a wealthy heir at some point. Josephine Johnson does not know the word failure._

_For now, however, I shall be the one to take a knife in the side for both our sakes._

_I have recently received a proposition of marriage from a well-to-do gentleman. I have not yet given my consent to the arrangement, but I will tell him that my heart belongs to him in the next letter I write. Once our engagement is official, I will send for you so that you may become reacquainted._

I paused and shut my eyes. Reacquainted? Perhaps some part of me knew what was coming next, because I felt my chest fill with dread.

_Be sure to keep our financial situation a secret from him and his family, although I'm sure the only reason Sir Monty desires this marriage is because I am irresistible and a champion._

_I shall see you soon,_

_Your Mother_

Mother was to wed Sir Monty. Ace would be my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, some good news, and some...unfortunate news. Oh Kuki. It's never easy, is it?<strong>

**Okay, see if you can figure out what torlin kerru is in reference to one of my fanfictions...guess! (You'll have to peruse my other account.)**

**Next: Wedding bells are ringing! I told you there would be abundance of wedding bells. The union of Joy and Monty (Which is actually cannon, since Joy (short for Josephine) is the name of Nigel's mom in my universe) and Monty are actually married in cannon. And this wedding is bound to attract some very important guests... perhaps even royalty? What do you think will happen?**

**Please review! For they make me very happy!**

**Love,**

~LatinMagicWriter is on fire


	15. The Wedding

**The Wedding******

**This was originally written on Feb. 24, 2012. ******

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. The mushrooms from last chapter were in reference to the hormone powder that appeared in Wallabee Reversed, I just LOVE adding that stuff to my stories, Hehehehe.**

**Words: 7,182******

**Disclaimer: I own KND and Ella Enchanted just like I own NASA and a kiss from Darren Criss…HAHA PSYCHE, though I really wouldn't mind kissing Darren Criss… :3 He's SO dreamy and SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot! **

**Okai! Enough of my over obsessive crush on Darren Criss and A Very Potter Musical and Sequel, and on with this super long chappie!**

**Previously on Kuki Enchanted:**

Kami was gazing at me with trepidation. "Kuki? How are you feeling?"

I gripped my hands in front of me, they were trembling so much. "Thank you for undoing that fool faerie's command, Kami," I said quietly. I sat back down, the effects of the elfin mushrooms rushing back as my overwhelming feelings abated.

Kami picked up an envelope from the counter with my name on it. "Lovey, I hate to add to your current distress, but your mother left you a letter. I think it would be a wise for me to read it over first, in case it contains any orders."

I nodded my agreement tiredly. I finished my roll and drank a tall glass of milk as she read over the letter.

"It's safe," she said, handing it to me with a small, crooked smile.

_Kuki,_

_You did splendid last night. I am convinced that you had that dithering idiot completely infatuated with you. Unfortunately, the lying money-grubber has a penchant for gambling and is not nearly as rich as he needs to be to keep our family in good spirits and health. He confessed as much to me this morning._

_Poor, unfortunate Evangeline and Elizabeth. It looks as though their inheritance would be lost either way._

_I do not have the time or, if I am being honest, the care to find you a new groom on such short notice. We must act quickly if we are to stay in the lifestyle to which we are accustomed. I will find you a wealthy heir at some point. Josephine Johnson does not know the word failure._

_For now, however, I shall be the one to take a knife in the side for both our sakes._

_I have recently received a proposition of marriage from a well-to-do gentleman. I have not yet given my consent to the arrangement, but I will tell him that my heart belongs to him in the next letter I write. Once our engagement is official, I will send for you so that you may become reacquainted._

I paused and shut my eyes. Reacquainted? Perhaps some part of me knew what was coming next, because I felt my chest fill with dread.

_Be sure to keep our financial situation a secret from him and his family, although I'm sure the only reason Sir Monty desires this marriage is because I am irresistible and a champion._

_I shall see you soon,_

_Your Mother_

Mother was to wed Sir Monty. Ace would be my brother.

Mother and Sir Montgomery were officially engaged that very evening, and I joined them at Sir Montgomery 's estate two days later. When I arrived, he threw his arms around me in a suffocating embrace.

"Ohhh this is simply marvelous! Kukihana, Sir Montgomery sounds so formal for your new father –" I fixed with him with the most withering of stares. The anniversary of Father's death was fast approaching, and I wanted to punch Sir Montgomery in the gut for suggesting that he could replace my beloved father. "You should call me something much more familiar to you…" He trailed off, oblivious to my glare. "I know! Something with flare. You must call me…Poppa Monty!" he said, I tried my best to keep from murdering him as he commanded me to call upon him in that manner.

I looked at him with bewilderment and loathing. "There is no chance that I will ever, at any point in time, refer to you by that name," I informed him icily. I clenched my jaw tightly as my complaints settled in and my legs began to shake. I took a deep breath and tried to still my shaking knees.

"But you must!" he exclaimed, "I am to be your new father, so you must." he said

My mouth twisted in disgust. I hated to follow the order, but Poppa Monty he would be, at least when I spoke aloud.

The wedding was to take place in two months time. Mother had wanted it to be next week, surely because she didn't want to risk the secret of our financial ruin to become known to Sir Montgomery. Sir Montgomery wanted a lavish wedding, one that would take ample preparation and would attract only the most important and esteemed of guests from Frell and maybe from around the entire of Kyrria. Mother had nodded her agreement at this last sentiment, a power-mad gleam in her eyes.

Nigel and Ace were to return from Gallagher's a week before the wedding, and they were each bringing a female companion that they were to take to the wedding. Nigel was now exclusively courting Elizabeth, and Sir Monty informed me that Evangeline had demanded that Ace court her so as to be with her sister. "And then the boys shall stay home with us," Sir Montgomery told me, though he raised his voice for Mother, who stood gazing at a set of his silver candlesticks appraisingly, to hear, "For who shall offer me comfort and solace to ease my pain when your mother is away on her trading ventures?"

I saw Mother purse her lips in distaste and shut her eyes briefly. I knew she was willing herself to say something suitable in response. "And who shall ease my pain when I am parted from you, dear Monty?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the candlesticks.

Her words certainly seemed to please Sir Montgomery. He let out a little affected sigh of infatuation and scurried over to her, clinging to her arm and pecking her cheek. Mother's eyes met mine for a moment and I did not bother to suppress my smirk. If she was going to put me through the torture of gaining this family, then I would not pity her suffering such a husband one bit.

Unfortunately, Sir Montgomery had taken a liking to me. I tried to avoid him as much as possible, but he often found out my hiding places and insisted on showing me around his manor. His collection of swords (I counted over one hundred) had me quite worry some, though, as Mother later told me, they were worth a fortune. He also showed me his study that was filled with the severed heads of animals, ranging from snow rabbits to black bears. I swallowed hard at the animals whose heads decorated this foul man's study.

My birthday came and went with no acknowledgement or celebration, though Kami, Lee, Sal, Jess, and Ben had sent me letters. It appeared that Mother either did not remember or simply did not care enough to mention it, and no one else at Sir Montgomery's manor knew about my turning sixteen.

With the anniversary of Father's death just days away, I ended up throwing myself into assisting with the wedding preparations as a distraction. I reasoned that if the fools insisted on a spectacle to draw attention to their impending sham of a marriage, I could at least try to make the occasion a little less mortifying for all who were to be involved in said impending sham of a marriage. My involvement turned out to be quite fortuitous the more I learned of Sir Montgomery's plans for the celebration.

Most importantly, I was able to convince the idiot that I was not to wear an awful shade of a magenta ball gown with green side trimming and golden lace, a horrible combination of the wedding colours, which had been chosen by Sir Montgomery for me to wear. As for Nigel and Ace, they were to wear a magenta shirt with golden cufflinks and dark green pants.

"Think about it, Poppa Monty," I spoke with a honeyed voice, "The day belongs to you and Mother. It stands to reason that nothing should draw attention from the two of you. If you dress Ace and Nigel and me in such beautiful eye catching ensembles, there is a chance that not everyone will be focused on you."

Sir Montgomery looked aghast. "Kuki, darling, how could I have not thought of this? You are a genius! Just like me! Of course you are right!" he yelped, patting my hand absently enthusiastically. But he saw this as not enough and enveloped me in a bone crushing hug, he pulled back and thought for a moment, then spoke. "You and my precious boys will wear black. I am certain you will look exceptionally beautiful and the boys will look quite handsome, if understated beside my radiance."

For her part, Mother completely ignored Sir Montgomery's color scheme and chose a white dress with long sleeves that were a pinkish colour, the dress had a wide collar that was sequenced with beautiful blue jewels.

Sir Montgomery asked me to create his own ensemble, due to my high fashion creation skills that I had obtained though days of being forced to listen to Sewing Mistress. I helped a young servant of Sir Montgomery's household named Jackson make the ensemble for his wedding.

Jackson was very skilled in creating men's clothing, a skill he shared with his older brothers, James and Barney. Jackson had dark skin and swimming pools of chocolate for eyes. He was medium built and had long legs.

"You are very talented," Jackson told me as I made a few more stitching in the atrocious fabric that Sir Montgomery had picked for us to create his wedding outfit. I looked up at Jackson, who was making another adjustment on his parchment paper that contained the designs sketches for the ensemble.

"Why thank you," I told him, smiling sincerely at him. "Your designs are quite interesting, never in all of my leanings from Sewing Mistress have I seen a design this elaborate before." I stated, indicating the design before us.

"Thank you, I call it a suit. It was inspired by early wardrobe of Kyrrian History." he said, and I made a mental note to have him not meet Sir Eric upon his mention of the word 'History'. "My brothers and I share a passion for it. You are lucky, I have never had formal lessons from a Sewing Mistress, my mother was a seamstress for Lady Hazel Uno, Sir Montgomery's mother. She taught me and my two brothers everything we know."

The door opened and a servant woman with pearly skin, curly blonde hair, and a beautiful shade of chocolate brown eyes. "Hey, Jack," She said, walking in fully with a silver platter of food that held two croissants, two bowls of hot, steaming soup, and a glass of water.

"Hey, Mom." Jack replied, and I had to do a double take. This was Jack's mother? I would never have known. But now that I looked closely, her and her son shared the same shade of melted chocolate brown eyes.

"Kuki," he addressed me, "this is my mother, Loretta Daniels. Mom, this is Kuki, she is the daughter of Lady Josephine." I stood and curtsied to her.

"I am pleased to finally meet the new lady of the Uno residence." Loretta said, returning my curtsey. "I brought you kids some dinner." She said, placing the tray on a table.

"Thanks you." I said.

"Thanks Mom." Jack amended, putting down his piece of fabric and taking some of the soup.

"You're welcome, now I have to go keep an eye on Barney and James, I fear they are up to their old habits…" She trailed off, Jack shaking his head as his mom left.

"Don't ask." He said when I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Okay then, I won't." I said, still confused.

The anniversary of Father's death passed without mention. Mother and I exchanged a significant look that day and she certainly seemed even surlier than usual, but no speeches were made, and no songs were sung in honor of his memory. I avoided everyone in Sir Montgomery's manor that day, even Jackson, and had wandered about outside, wishing to visit Father's grave but taking comfort in the gentle wind that I felt, like a reassuring caress from his hand.

The following day, I set out to return home after a conversation with Mother.

"Kuki," she had barked at me as I made my way to the kitchens to visit Jackson, "Wait for a moment. I want to talk to you when my precious, dotting fiancé can't hear us."

I rolled my eyes but had to obey her order.

"I want you to go back to our manor. Monty wished to have the wedding there, but I have appealed to his sentimental sensibilities and told him it would be much more romantic at the old castle. Nonetheless, I have made the arrangements with Kamilla, and I need you there to help her clear out and sell all our things. I know you have some Johnson blood in you, so get the best prices you can. After the wedding night" – she shuddered – "We will all be coming back here. Sir Montgomery expects that we will be staying at our home, but by the day of the wedding, it will no longer be ours, and an empty manor will be a very obvious clue as to my financial state. That is why it is essential for you to go back; I can't handle the selling of our things from here and risk Montgomery finding out before the marriage contract is binding."

I shook my head at her machinations but gladly heeded her request. Once I arrived home, Kami and I embraced readily. She seemed to be quite frazzled.

"Oh, I've missed you, sweet. I've a lot to fill you in on." She slipped her arm through mine and pulled me along inside the house. Much progress on the hawking of the objects of my entire life had been made. "Sonya and Lee have gone to live with Lee's sister, Mollylee, apparently she married into the Gilligan family and has a manor house. From what I hear, Molly and her husband, Tommy, have nine daughters, Hollylee, Oaklee, Analee, Ginnylee, Inlee, Ellielee, Pennylee, Whitlee, Gillianlee, and one son named Timothee." My eyes widened at remembering so many names. My mind wondered back to my travels with Wally and his knights. There was a Sir Hoagie and a Sir Tommy, who were brothers. Sir Hoagie had talked about Sir Tommy's daughter named Holly and his wife Molly. I wondered if they were the same people. I was sure that they were.

".pwoch ech jdgumkwu azzoogH" I heard Buddy squawk and the fluttering of wings as he flew to me and rested on my shoulder. He burrowed his head in the crook of my neck.

I ruffled his feathers and chuckled as he took off and flew to a perch that Kami or Lee had made for him.

Kami continued to speak. "Jess and her mother have returned to their family and secured a position closer to their home. You Mother refused to write a reference, of course, so I…so I forged one in her writing magically," Kami looked at me and smiled wryly, "Small magic. I managed to locate Ben's parents and their lord sent a carriage for him. He left just two days ago, and thank goodness, for yesterday I received a letter from your Mother demanding that I turn him out into the streets because he was costing us too much money to feed. I would have done no such thing of course, but at least this way I can avoid her wrath. Now, as for the household items, I have managed to pack everything up. I stowed away most of your father's old outfits; he had some very fine items I am sure your son may one day like to wear them. I also saved your grandmother's and aunt's clothing, I know you will one day grow into them. I have also saved most of your own wardrobe as well as your Rainbow Centaur collection. I only need you to help me sell everything else off before the wedding. Now, is there anything else you'd like to save?"

"Only the faerie rug, my book, and my gifts from Fanny and Patton," I said firmly, "and I shall hide those fastidiously. It would not do well for Ace or Poppa Monty to discover them."

Kami wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Poppa Monty?" she questioned.

"An order, unfortunately." I explained with a long-suffering sigh.

In the midst of our task, I did not have much opportunity to venture outside. On one outing, I visited Father's grave with Kami at my side. I sat by his headstone, tracing his name with my fingers over and over. Kami was crying silently. I could not look at her; the sight of the tears on her face was too much for me.

I did on one occasion manage to sneak away and visit Apple, the centaur colt Wally had captured for me that now lived at the menagerie by the old castle. I was glad Mother had never learned of his existence, for she would have sold him for quite a price. I brought Buddy along to visit his fellow birds. Matthew greeted us with a smile, his brown hair longer and shaggier than ever, and took Buddy from me so I could go to the centaurs. As I walked away, I could hear him speaking to the bird in Gnomic.

There were three centaurs in the pen, and Apple was easy enough to spot, based on the illustration of him and Wally in my faerie tale book. I clicked my tongue softly and held out an apple. He turned his head to look at me and trotted forward eagerly once he spied his namesake in my hand, a vapid smile on his face and his white hair shining in the sunlight.

I found myself spilling all my secrets, my feelings and frustrations, to the sweet but simple creature in front of me. He said nothing, naturally, but stared at me as though enraptured as he munched on his snack. I told him of Ace, not of the kiss as Ace's order stopped me, of his cruelty and self-loathing, and how he had forced me to sever ties with my best friends. As I vented my anger and pain, I gradually started to talk of happier things. I recounted my meeting Patton and Fanny, how I had rescued Ben, and my friendship with Jackson. Soon enough, I was pouring out my soul to Apple about Wally.

"Of course, you've met him. You know him better than you know me at this point," I babbled as I combed his long hair with my fingers, "You know how…wonderful he is, I'm sure. How kind, and gentle, and warm. How…handsome." I flushed and darted a glance at the centaur. He stared at me as though he was hanging on every word, his bright blue eyes wide with attention. "I am honoured to have him as a friend. I know that my feelings for him run deeper than that, but I am content…I am ecstatic, even, to simply remain his friend. But I long to tell him... He is such a caring and earnest fellow; I feel as though I can tell him. But what if he rejects me? I could not bear that." Apple simply nuzzled against my cheek, and I drew courage and strength from his comfort. "I suppose I should tell him. I want to be honest, and tell him how I feel." I concluded, trying to feel the confidence with which I spoke the words.

Mother and Sir Montgomery arrived early the morning of the wedding, with quite the entourage in tow. Jackson was one of the servants in attendance, along with his two brothers. He waved at me before dashing off to help finish the last minute decorating. I longed to go join him and Kami and escape my horrid family members, both new and old. I took one last glance, only to see James and Barney trying to sneak away to a group of maidens, only for them to be caught by Loretta, who then dragged them by the ear back to the servant door entrance.

Sir Montgomery swept me into a suffocating and rotting fruit-scented embrace. I watched over his shoulder as Nigel stumbled out of the carriage and held up a hand to help Elizabeth down the steps. She held her nose high in the air, but she looked tired and a little sad. I had never seen anything but icy coldness on her face. I wondered if Nigel noticed, but he just smiled at her awkwardly before waving at me. Evangeline came out next, and instead of fixing me with one of her nasty glares, which I had grown quite used to during our days at Gallagher's, she gave me an appraising look before pursing her lips and examining her nails.

Ace was the last to emerge from the carriage, and he actually greeted me aloud.

"Kuki!" He said, smiling as though happy to see me. I took a step back as he came forward, arms wide as if intent on hugging me, no doubt to whisper an order in my ear. I froze as he wrapped his arms around me, his bulk far too close to my body for comfort. I fought to keep down the bile rising in my throat as images of our last encounter flashed before my eyes.

"If you say one word to me today, I swear I will rip off your glasses so that everyone can see." I hissed.

He drew back a little. "What? But –"

"One word," I repeated firmly. I watched with satisfaction as his eyes widened in alarm and he shifted his gaze to Evangeline, who was staring at us with a frown on her face. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief once he had released me. I felt my knees tremble at the queasy feeling in my stomach with his close proximity produced.

I visited Apple once more and then spent the rest of the day helping Kami prepare the food for the banquet. The afternoon passed with regrettable haste, and soon Kami was ushering me out of the kitchens. I was glad when she did not instruct me to attend the wedding.

Almost all the guests had made their way inside to await the bride and groom, though a few still lingered outside the doors. Nigel was one of them. I tried to duck away once I saw him, but to no avail.

"Kuki, wait!"

I sighed and stood rooted on the spot and watched as he jogged towards me.

"Are you not going to go watch the ceremony?" He asked as he came to stand beside me. "Can I stay out here with you? Lizzie is confusing me so much lately; it is as though I can do nothing to make her happy. She is so mad all the time when I am with my friends or even by Rachel. Can I talk to you about her? Can I talk to you about Rachel? My head is all messed up right now."

I eyed Nigel wearily. I did not wish to hear of him stringing along my friend, nor did I wish to hear about his courtship troubles with Elizabeth. "I'm going in," I told him. He followed after me like an overgrown puppy.

"Can I sit with you?" he asked pleadingly. I sighed and nodded my head.

We slipped into a row at the back. Luckily, it was not customary for the wedding attendants to stand at the bride and groom's sides during the ceremony in Kyrria, so my duties to the wedding were limited to preparation.

High Chancellor Lincoln began to drone on and on, and it was not long before I realized he was reusing several phrases from the speech he had made at Father's funeral. Before long, I felt a weight on my shoulder and looked down to see Nigel slumped at a very awkward angle, eyes closed, head resting on my shoulder, snoring. A few rows ahead, I could see Evangeline examining her fingernails. Elizabeth's shoulders were slumped and she stared at her lap, unmoving. Ace wore a blank expression; his gaze was fixed blankly on Mother and Sir Montgomery, who stood on the elevated steps at the front of the room, hands clasped. Mother looked as though she were in physical pain, but Sir Montgomery seemed none the wiser, and beamed at all the people collected in one space to witness the abomination taking place. He was wearing the outfit that Jackson and I had created, only instead of the white shirt and black coat he wore a hideous combination of a magenta shirt with gold trimmings and a green coat, much to mine and Jackson's protests, which he had no ear for.

His ensemble with mother's white and pink dress made the whole affair look like a complete joke, and in all truth, it was."

As the ceremony wore on, it was quite obvious that absolutely no one had any interest in what was happening. This only made the one viewer whose wet eyes focused on the exchange of vows with enthralled attention stand out to me even more. There sat Henrietta, clutching her hands to her heart as though she had never witnessed anything more romantic in her life.

Panic set in and I slid down in my pew. Nigel, still asleep, simply moved with me, snuggling a little closer. I would have been annoyed, but his tall frame served to hide me a little, so I welcomed the unwitting shield.

Once High Chancellor Lincoln had concluded the ceremony, Henrietta jumped up and strode toward the altar.

"My friends," she cried out, "I have never been more touched than I am today by what I just now paid witness to."

High Chancellor Lincoln beamed and said, "Success!" He raised his fist in success.

"Not because of your tedious monologue," Henrietta told him snippily, "But because of the love of this couple," she addressed the whole room once again, "Who are no longer in the bloom of their youth." I held back a giggle and bit my lower lip.

"Lady, I am going to punch you in the face," Mother growled.

Henrietta seemed to ignore her. "I am Lady Henrietta, I am a faerie, and I am here to bestow upon you a magical gift."

Mother's demeanor altered in an instant, and that greedy glint appeared in her eyes. Sir Montgomery clapped his hands together in delight.

Henrietta paused, perhaps for a thespian outcome. I knew I should have been trying to be slipping out of the room so she would not see me and discover I was in fact Kyrrian and had deceived her; I had no wish to become a skunk like Ben had had the misfortune of becoming for six long years. Yet, I stayed rooted to my seat, unable to tear my eyes from the inevitable disaster.

"It is the perfect gift for a newly married couple. Exquisite. No one shall call this gift stupid!" Henrietta's jaw was set in defiance. "I give you the gift of eternal love. As long as you both live, you will have one another's undying love."

I watched as all the color drained from Mother's face. Sir Montgomery let out a fawning squeal, "Oh! My beautiful Joy! What a wondrous gift!"

Mother's look of absolute horror shifted into one of complete infatuation in a matter of seconds as the spell took hold. "Whatever makes you happy, my love," she replied, a look of confusion and dawning wonder in her eyes. I almost gagged.

Elizabeth, Evangeline, and Ace were all rushing to the altar with hungry looks in their eyes, perhaps looking for gifts from Henrietta as well. The fools. "A real faerie!" Elizabeth exclaimed, looking truly animated for the first time since her arrival.

I took the growing distraction as an opportunity to duck out of the hall. It would not serve me well if Henrietta spotted me.

It had grown dark outside and the brisk night air made it a little too cold for me to hide outside. I decided to explore the second level of the old castle. I made my way down the dark corridor that stretched out from the staircase landing, running my hand along the wall to keep a sense of balance and orientation. My fingers skimmed across a doorknob, so I pulled the door open and slipped inside, letting the door click shut behind me. I slid to the floor, uncaring of the cheap material Sir Montgomery had chosen for my dress. I breathed slowly, letting my heart gradually return to a normal pace, and thought about the repercussions of Henrietta's newest gift. I wondered if Mother would be any happier now.

I must have been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I did not hear the footsteps looming closer. The door suddenly swung open and, caught unawares, I tipped backwards a little, my back falling against pair of legs. I looked up.

"Wally!" I exclaimed, attempting to stand gracefully. He offered me a hand up, grinning. Then he pulled me into a hug, laughing good-naturedly. I stuttered out a breath as he wrapped his arms around my waist and hesitated only for a moment before returning the embrace. This was a very welcome hug, unlike Ace's and I felt myself relax against my friend a little, drawing comfort from the slender, yet strong frame pressed to mine.

When he pulled away, he didn't let go; instead, he gripped my arm and ushered me into the room, closing the door shut behind us. My eyes were still adjusting to the new darkness, so it was hard to make out Wally's face, but his eyes were shining in what little light the cracked windows of the room afforded.

"Are you well, Kuki?" He asked me, his ocean eyes staring into mine

"As well as one can be expected considering the days events" I replied wryly.

"I arrived just in time to see you dash up the stairs. It seems that I've missed the ceremony," he observed with a tinge of amusement, "Was it quite exceptional as the rumors at court predicted?"

"Exceptional. There is a word for it!"

I could see a little more clearly know, and his smile turned into a frown. "I apologize, Kuki. I should not jest at what I am sure is an unwanted union on your part. I know you do not get along well with Sir Montgomery's sons."

"It is quite alright," I assured him, amused at his perfect manners. "It does do well to keep a sense of humour about things one cannot change." I added airily.

I was about to ask Wally how he was doing and when he had arrived, for I had not seen him in the hall during the wedding ceremony, but I heard rather loud giggling coming from the corridor outside. Wally glanced at me mischievously and then darted back to the door, opening it a crack. We crowded its opening and peered outside, just in time to see a pair of bodies rush past us. Wally opened the door a little more and we stuck our heads out to watch the two people run past.

It was Evangeline, stumbling a little in her bright green dress, clinging onto the hand of…Jackson? As they continued to run down the hall, Evangeline ducked under Jackson's arm and did a little twirl. She giggled madly and they disappeared around the corner, and Wally and I stepped into the corridor for a moment.

"That was Miss Evangeline of Roberts," Wally observed quietly, "but I did not recognize the lad."

I hesitated. It was very odd to see a beautiful Kyrrian maiden such as Evangeline, from a wealthy and noble family, rushing off into the dark corners of the old castle with an Ayorthan servant.

"His name is Jackson Daniels," I finally informed Wally, "He is a servant of the Uno household."

I looked at him closely, curious to see how he, a royal prince, would react to a member of court cavorting about with a servant at the wedding of two nobles. He didn't say anything, but continued to look down the hall where they had disappeared, a tiny smile playing on the corner of his mouth. It occurred to me that I was once again staring at Wally's lips, so I moved my gaze accordingly.

"What do you think they were doing?" I asked thoughtlessly.

Wally slid his gaze to mine and for a moment I forgot to breathe. Perhaps it was simply the low lighting, but Wally's normally light hazel eyes were quite dark, dark with…some meaning, some knowing I could not determine. I felt incredibly flustered and hoped the darkness hid the stain on my cheeks.

But suddenly he was smiling, all white teeth and sparkling eyes. "It matters not." He placed his hands on my shoulders and steered me back into the room. "Now, I believe you were hiding? I suppose you would like to continue doing so?"

I waited for him to ask me why I was hiding or from whom, but he did not. I certainly was not going to offer the information to him, and I supposed he was too polite to pry. I thought of something to say to him s he steered me back into the room.

"Your ogre-hunting adventures did not last as long as I'd imagined they would," I observed as I shut the door once more behind us.

"Yes. Your hunting technique certainly helped speed along our efforts."

I smirked at him. "And did you find yourself a skilled speaker of Ogrese?"

Wally shook his head with a rueful smile. "Alas, no. My ineptitude with languages remains as you remember it, completely atrocious that the speaks of the languages would could not bear to be in my presence. Ethan was the most fluent, and Hoagie had by far the best accent. Nearly as good as yours. But not quite," he said, winking. He looked around the room and chuckled to himself.

"You chose a good room to hide in, Kuki," Wally commented. I raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "My father spent his boyhood in this old castle, when it wasn't in ruins. Before my grandfather had the new castle near Frell constructed. He told me of old rumors of a secret passage in the castle, and that it was in fact located in this very room."

"Did King Xavier ever find it?" I asked him.

"No," Wally chuckled, "This room was, once upon a time, my grandmother's private study, and Father was forbidden to enter. Of course, as a mischievous young boy, he tried several times. Needless to say, my grandmother's staff were ever so vigilant, having been trained under General Moody." I vaguely recalled a history lesson with Aunt Morgan in which we talked about General Moody, who had fought and won many battles during his time as general. I remembered walking in the courtyard of Frell as a young girl with Father and Aunt Morgan and seeing his statue that was carved of him from marble in his honour when he had died.

I remember that the statue had frightened me, for General Moody's face was covered in scars due to injuries from his long career as General and looked as though his face was roughly carved from a hunk of wood. He had a chunk of his nose missing and he had a circular eye patch over his left eye. And his right leg had been replaced by a wooden peg. He had a long staff made out of what father told me was an ancient oak tree. His hair was a dark colour and grizzly looking.

"Where does the passage lead?" I asked him.

"Father told me it is supposed to take one to a tunnel that passes under the moat." He said.

"Would you like to look for it?" I asked him hopefully.

"Do you want to?" He replied eagerly, looking so young, like an excited child, "Though you'll miss the ball."

"I'd like nothing better than to miss the ball." I said with genuine enthusiasm. "It can't be that difficult, if our search is limited to just this room."

At Wally's happy smile, we began to search. Wally inspected an empty bookcase, while I ran my hands along the brick walls. Many of the bricks were cracked and chipped. Several were missing. As we conducted our search, we came up with possible uses for the passage.

"To warn Frell of danger," Wally said sincerely.

I thought of Henrietta. "To escape a bad-tempered faerie."

"To avoid a sound lashing."

I thought of my favourite story that was the tragic tale of Pyramus and Thisbe, "To sneak out to see a secret lover."

"To escape from an arranged marriage." Wally said, it made me think of the story of Jasmine, and how she had escaped from the palace so she would not have to be forced into marriage. It made me think of Mother's own scheme to marry me off to Sir Thomas.

"To escape a pretentious wedding ball," I countered, biting on my lip in amusement.

"That was certainly it," Wally agreed with false conviction, laughter in his voice.

I spotted a section of wall that looked more intact. None of the bricks were missing, and they seemed to be held together with a slightly different colored plaster. I was about to point it out to Wally when he spoke.

"Kuki, did you see this?" he asked, striding towards the very patch of wall I had just noticed. We rushed to inspect it closely. "Do you think this is it?" Wally sounded almost overwhelmed in his enthusiasm. I tried to hide my fond look, attempting to transform it into a mask of judgmental amusement.

"Wally, did you know at times that you appear like an excitable puppy, rather than an elegant young prince?" **(another inside joke! I have an illustration for it!**)

He turned to stare at me, stunned. For a moment, I worried that I had offended him, but he let out a laugh and rolled his eyes at me. "Well, I suppose you have deportment school to your advantage. Never have I seen such a transformation from a terribly clumsy girl to a sophisticated young maiden of court," he teased.

I gasped in mock outrage. "I'll never be a young maiden of court," I vowed, only half-joking. I had a feeling I would never truly be welcomed in what Mother deemed _civilized company_.

Wally simply looked at me for a long moment before returning his attention to the wall. I watched as his long, elegant fingers brushed over the bricks, finally stopping on one placed at chest height. "This one is different," he murmured. It was. Most of the other bricks were dull and worn away, but this one seemed to shine a little, if I focused my gaze on it.

"I wonder how it has lasted where its brothers have worn away." I breathed, suddenly sensing we were in the presence of something that required some reverence, "Perhaps it is faerie made. Very old magic, if that is the case."

Wally withdrew his hand as though burned, hesitated, and then ran his fingers over the brick again. He pulled at its edges, and pushed at it, to no avail. I reached forward curiously and my hand covered his. We stilled and looked at each other. Suddenly, I realized that the passage would not admit one person alone. The magic would not permit a single individual to make a selfish escape. Something flashed in Wally's eyes, and I felt as though he had had the same revelation.

We seemed to breathe as one as we both applied pressure to the brick, the pads of my fingers pressing against Wally's knuckles. Suddenly, I was trembling. I could not tell if it was from the discovery of the magic and the passage, or from Wally, and how I seemed to be breathing him in. The brick moved under our hands and our gaze finally broke, our hands dropping away. Wally's dangled at his side, while I crossed my arms to hold myself.

Following the single brick, the entire section of wall slid back a few inches. There was a slight pause, and then the whole thing eased slowly to the right, hiding behind the real wall and providing enough space for two people to pass through. Wally and I exhaled at the same time, glanced at each other, and then laughed nervously.

"Shall we?" Wally asked, nodding his head towards the opening.

I stared at the dark passage before us. "Wally, is this a good idea? What if we become lost?"

Wally smiled at me and took my hand.

"I'm here, Kuki, nothing will happen." he said.

I smiled back.

**DANG THIS WAS LONG! My neck hurts from hunching over my phone for the past 4 periods! As I am in APHUG (AP Human Geography) as I type this. I got a lot done during Study Hall, thank god, though I could have been studying for my Latin Test today in 6th hour...******

**Yay Wally is here! I've waited for this chapter forever!. Hehe, hoped y'all liked the little 10/11.0 on the side ;) it came to me in a dream last night...along with other, crazy weird things involving one of my best friends, a cell phone, some crazy dares, and a bunch of other things I can't remember or don't feel like telling y'all about. I was originally going to have Eva be the servant and Jack be a young lord, but I liked how this turned out. I was thinking of splitting it when Wally comes but then the chapter would fall short! I do so hope you enjoyed it!**

**Anyone notice the Harry Potter reference? Hehe, I'm sorry, I HAD to add it in!******

**Next chapter: Kuki and Wally go on an adventure. They have some fun, find some treasures, and make some discoveries. Kuki confronts Evangeline and they have a little heart to heart.**

**Also, if you want to see the illustration for a puppy Wally, go to this link, just take out all the spaces and put a . for dot**

_http: / buddygirl1004(dot)deviantart(dot)com /art/ Wally –Beatles –The –Puppy -295514866_


	16. The Secret Passage

**The Secret Passage**

**This was originally written on Feb. 24. **

**AN: Thanks all for the reviews. Oh My Harry Potter, 70 reviews! You don't know how happy that makes me! It makes me ecstatic to think that there are so many people who would take the time out of their lives to read this story! I love you all so much! Anyways, besides that, I get the sense that you all liked seeing Kuki and Wally together...who knew? ;) Well, there's more of that coming your way, right...**

**...**

**…**

**...**

**...**

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Keep going, your almost there…**

…

…

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

…

…

…

…

…

…

**...**

…

**...**

…**  
><strong>** now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KND or Ella Enchanted.**

**Words: 5,124**

_**Previously on Kuki Enchanted**_

* * *

><p><em>"Kuki, did you see this?" he asked, striding towards the very patch of wall I had just noticed. We rushed to inspect it closely. "Do you think this is it?" Wally sounded almost overwhelmed in his enthusiasm. I tried to hide my fond look, attempting to transform it into a mask of judgmental amusement.<em>

_"Wally, did you know at times that you appear like an excitable puppy, rather than an elegant young prince?" __**(another inside joke! I have an illustration for it!**__)_

_He turned to stare at me, stunned. For a moment, I worried that I had offended him, but he let out a laugh and rolled his eyes at me. "Well, I suppose you have deportment school to your advantage. Never have I seen such a transformation from a terribly clumsy girl to a sophisticated young maiden of court," he teased._

_I gasped in mock outrage. "I'll never be a young maiden of court," I vowed, only half-joking. I had a feeling I would never truly be welcomed in what Mother deemed civilized company. _

_Wally simply looked at me for a long moment before returning his attention to the wall. I watched as his long, elegant fingers brushed over the bricks, finally stopping on one placed at chest height. "This one is different," he murmured. It was. Most of the other bricks were dull and worn away, but this one seemed to shine a little, if I focused my gaze on it._

_"I wonder how it has lasted where its brothers have worn away." I breathed, suddenly sensing we were in the presence of something that required some reverence, "Perhaps it is faerie made. Very old magic, if that is the case."_

_Wally withdrew his hand as though burned, hesitated, and then ran his fingers over the brick again. He pulled at its edges, and pushed at it, to no avail. I reached forward curiously and my hand covered his. We stilled and looked at each other. Suddenly, I realized that the passage would not admit one person alone. The magic would not permit a single individual to make a selfish escape. Something flashed in Wally's eyes, and I felt as though he had had the same revelation._

_We seemed to breathe as one as we both applied pressure to the brick, the pads of my fingers pressing against Wally's knuckles. Suddenly, I was trembling. I could not tell if it was from the discovery of the magic and the passage, or from Wally, and how I seemed to be breathing him in. The brick moved under our hands and our gaze finally broke, our hands dropping away. Wally's dangled at his side, while I crossed my arms to hold myself._

_Following the single brick, the entire section of wall slid back a few inches. There was a slight pause, and then the whole thing eased slowly to the right, hiding behind the real wall and providing enough space for two people to pass through. Wally and I exhaled at the same time, glanced at each other, and then laughed nervously._

_"Shall we?" Wally asked, nodding his head towards the opening._

_I stared at the dark passage before us. "Wally, is this a good idea? What if we become lost?"_

_Wally smiled at me and took my hand._

_"I'm here, Kuki, nothing will happen." he said._

_I smiled back._

* * *

><p>Together, Wally and I stepped past the threshold of the secret passage, but Wally paused.<p>

"Come on, Wally. I'm here." I teased him, repeating his words to me mere seconds before.

"I have an idea," he said, ignoring my joking and pulling his hand from mine. I suddenly felt a little colder. I glanced down to where his hands had met. One held down the material of his doublet, while the other grasped the highest brass button and yanked it free.

I gasped and colored, both from his sacrilege for ruining such a fine article of clothing (he was wearing blue and orange, the royal colors), and from the sight of the creamy material of the undergarment that peeked out.

"Wally, what are you doing? That was a beautiful doublet!"

Wally held up the button. "We have no pebbles, no golden string from Ariadne, nor bread crumbs, like Hansel and Gretel, so my buttons will have to do. So we don't get lost." He nodded at the passage ahead of us, which seemed to lead both straight and to the right.

I mourned the loss of his doublet, but I conceded that it was a good idea. We took another step full into the passage and startled slightly when the wall of bricks slid back into place. The passage was suddenly very dimly lit. Perhaps it was more old faerie magic.

As we walked, Wally placing buttons on the ground every so often, and I found myself glancing at him often. His hair had grown longer during his mission, and his beautiful, sun kissed hair fell about his face. The last vestiges of boyhood had left him, and his face was more angular than the last time I had seen him.

I thought of a reason to explain my hiding away from the wedding. It was a silly joke, but I did like to make him laugh.

"I am sure you've guessed why I was hiding up here."

"No, I have no idea."

"I was avoiding temptation."

Wally paused and turned to look at me, a smile playing on his lips. "And what was it that tempted you so?" I almost forgot the ending to my joke at the sound of his voice, suddenly deeper and quite alluring.

"I should have thought it was obvious," I managed to sound disdainful, "It was the temptation to slide down the banisters."

He laughed in delighted surprise, playing along. "And why were you sitting down?"

"So that I could better envision myself sliding down the banisters." Wally laughed again, his eyes crinkling, and then sent me a sweet smile.

"You should have given into temptation," He told me, "I would have been there to catch you."

I blushed and looked away.

"My father and I used to do it all the time when I was a little girl, at Sanban manor," I informed him, hoping to deflect from my lack of witty reply.

"Oh, Kuki," I could hear the apology in his voice, "I'm so sorry. I should not have made light –"

"Don't be silly, silly." I scoffed with a wave of my hand, "I was the one who did it first."

Just as we began to run out of buttons on Wally's doublet, we happened upon what appeared to be a door that would lead out of the passage. Wally looked puzzled.

"We haven't walked far enough to have passed the moat," He observed, "And Father said there was only one entrance. Should we see where it leads us?"

I took a breath and nodded, heart beating with excitement. I reached forward and gripped the ornate door handle and twisted. The door did not swing out or in, but like the first wall of bricks, slid to the side, opening to a new room. We stepped into it and looked around. It was rather unremarkable, worn down and shabby, just like the room we started off in.

Wally strode toward the other door in the room, opened it, and peeked outside. As he came back in the room, he began to laugh.

"What is it?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, I cannot wait to tell Father. To think of all those times he tried to get into Grandmother's study, when there was another entrance in his room all along!"

"This is King Xavier room?" I asked, feeling quite strange to be standing in our monarch's private chambers.

"His old bedroom," Wally corrected me as his chuckles died down, "from when he was a boy. He hasn't been in here for years and years."

King Xavier's old chambers had a modest balcony, and after Wally had greatly insisted on testing its sturdiness, we stepped out into the night to gaze at the clear skies, littered with stars. I shivered a little from the cold, but took comfort in the sudden warmth of Wally's arm against mine as he leaned against the rail.

"Would you like to return to the celebrations? Won't your family be wondering where you are?" he asked me after a few moments of silence.

"Let them wonder," I said dismissively. I could not go back. What if Henrietta was still there? And I doubted my family would miss me. Nigel would be too busy trying to entertain Elizabeth, and Mother and Sir Montgomery would not care. In fact, Ace was the only one who could have possibly been curious as to my whereabouts, since Evangeline had disappeared with Jackson. "Unless you would like to go back," I added politely.

"No," Wally replied, "I only came to see you…To make certain you had arrived home unharmed."

"Quite so. Sir Eric was an excellent escort, despite his penchant for talking about being a history and textbooks instead of a sword, and the giants took good care of me. Have you been to a giant wedding before?"

"A few. And your Mother's wedding? How did it compare?"

I shrugged, not wanting to overwhelm him with my anger and frustration. "A faerie was in attendance and gave them a gift. She said they would love each other forever. What do you think of such a gift?" I asked him, wondering what he would think. I found it similar to my own gift. How they must love each other no matter what and how I had to obey every command I was given weather I wanted to obey or not.

Wally shook his head. "I don't like the idea of being under a spell to love someone."

I thought of Mother's scheme to marry me to Thomas, or some other wealthy man. I thought of my inclinations to Wally. "Some do not get to choose who they marry. Perhaps it is better if they are compelled to love."

Wally turned his head and frowned at me. "Do you truly believe that? I don't."

I spoke bitterly, and without thought. "It doesn't matter for you. You can marry whomever you choose."

He was smirking now; I could see it in the dim light of the stars and moon. "And you cannot?"

I could have smacked my hand against my face at my own stupidity. I felt my cheeks heating up again. "I suppose it is too early to worry over such matters. We are both too young to marry, in any case."

Wally's smirk was spreading into a cheeky smile.

I declared loudly, making sure he understood me, "That fool faerie's gift was an abomination. It would be horrid to be forced to love someone."

"I concur. Love should never be dictated." He said.

"Nothing should be dictated!" I snapped out, and then bit my lip. It was truly an idiotic remark to make towards a future king, but my mind had been on the wretch Henrietta and her life-ruining curse.

I noticed, however, that Wally was nodding. "As little as possible," he agreed earnestly.

We stood in comfortable silence for a few moments. I had the sense that Wally was letting me calm down. After a little while, I realized that he had begun humming very quietly, a soothing tune that I recognized, two lovers who could not be together because of their parents rivalry. It was a ballad written for the tragic tale of Pyramus and Thisbe. The song was from Pryamus' point of view, as he talked to Thisbe that they should run away together. I wish I could run. Run as fast as I could. To the middle of nowhere. A place where there was nobody. Nobody that could order me around. I would be as free as I could be from the horrid curse that was bestowed upon me all those years ago. But I could not. I would go mad if I had no human contact. I suppose I could take Kami with me, I knew she would not let me leave on my own accord. But what kind of person would I be if I were to take Kami away from civilization?

Perhaps it was the calming effect the humming of the song had on me. Perhaps it was his willingness to stand by my side without saying a word after I had lost my temper the way I did. Perhaps it was simply the way he looked there in the moonlight: beautiful, and steady, and open.

"What is the real reason you were hiding away from the proceedings?" Wally asked after a few moments of silence.

I looked up at his moon bathed glow, his face tilted facing me.

"I have bad experiences being around Ace, and I wish to keep as much distance as possible from him since with this marriage I will be forced to spend much time with him." I said, stating a half truth. I could very well not have told him about my curse. Father's command from when I was child still held my tongue from mentioning it. I wondered if I had not told Leona my curse, perhaps things would have been different.

Wally narrowed his eyes at me, clearly stating that he knew I was lying, but he did not push for any further information. I would not what would happen if he had accidently ordered me to tell him the truth. I fear that I may not have been able to comply. Having the order from Father forbid me from telling of my curse, and Wally's order for telling me the reason that I was hiding.

We retuned back to the night sky, my eye catching the Orion constellation beginning its decent over the horizon. Wally looked at me, and took my hand, pointing at a group of stars across from Orion.

"See, when Apollo's scorpion arises, Orion runs away." I smiled up at him, leaning into him as we continued to watch the stars.

"Do you know," he said in a purposely cheery voice, after a few minutes of comfortable silence "I think I spotted an old chest in the room. Would you like to see if Father left any incriminating items behind?"

He winked at me and I offered him a shaky smile in return.

"I can't say no to the possibility of blackmail fodder against the King of Frell!"

I clapped my hand over my mouth and looked at Wally with wide eyes, scarcely believing that I had actually made such a joke, but Wally just laughed and took my hand in his, leading me back into King Xavier's old bedroom.

The old chest stood discreetly in a nook of the room. After some effort (for it had rusted shut), we managed to pry it open. We coughed as a cloud of dust flew into our faces, and I was once again glad I felt no attachment to my brides' attendant ensemble. Once it had cleared, Wally pushed away some cobwebs. I pulled a few old garments out and let the material run through my hands, noting the texture regretfully. They had obviously once been fine pieces, but were now moth-eaten and falling apart.

"Kuki, look," Wally breathed in awe, and my eyes slid to what he held in his hands. A beautiful pair of light blue heels, gleaming in the faint light, almost as if they were made of –

"Glass," Wally whispered, tapping one with his fingernail. It made a clinking noise.

"How could anyone possibly wear glass shoes?" I asked skeptically, even as I gazed at the things with a burning lust that only a fashionable young women could feel.

"I don't know," Wally said slowly as he looked at the shoes closely, "Perhaps…"

"Faerie-made," I murmured, unable to tear my eyes away.

Wally looked at me and smiled, "Here," he said, "try them on, they must of belonged to Father's sister. She had a knack for hiding things in Father's room." he said, I couldn't help but think about Aunt Morgan and her constant, loving, fights with my Father. She once placed her entire wardrobe of ball gowns in Father's room, and when his friends came over and saw the vast array of gowns their laughter, and would escalate as Father fiercely shouted for Aunt Morgan, who always responded with a "Yes, brother dear?"

I sat on the edge of the chest, eying the shoes doubtfully. If they were made of glass, how were they to accommodate a foot? And they appeared far too long and wide for my short, narrow feet.

Wally knelt in front of me, sliding one on my foot gracefully, and then the same with the other. They fit perfectly.

I held my feet up in front of me, tilting my head and admiring the sheer beauty of the shoes. They seemed made to compliment any possible outfit.

"They are very nice," Wally observed. I rolled my eyes at the understatement.

He offered me a hand. "Stand up."

I gripped the edge of the chest in an effort to fight the curse. "They'll break if I put too much weight on them."

"Perhaps not, if they are faerie-made."

I took a breath and stood. The shoes bent with me, conforming to my movements perfectly, as though they were made just for me. I had never worn a more comfortable or gorgeous pair of shoes. I looked up at Wally in astonishment and let out a delighted laugh. He grinned back at me. I took a big step to the side and then twirled on the spot.

"The young lady should not dance alone, especially not in those shoes," Wally spoke lightly but with a sparkle in his eye, extending his hand towards me, "May I have this dance?"

I heard the strains of the orchestra playing for the ball down below us.

"Why, yes," I answered grandly, placing my hand in his, "Yes, you may."

We drew close together, his arms wrapping around my waist as mine went around his neck.

We danced for what seemed like hours. We twirled about to different dances. Wally managed to make faces that were both silly and charming when we sang words to a song we recognized. He complimented me on my voice, calling it beautiful, and giving me a genuine smile. It was the closest we had been since he caught me from my fall after rescuing Ben (whom I had not told him about; there would be no way of explaining it fully), and my heart pounded in my chest at the proximity. It felt safe and warm and scary and bewildering all at once.

As we danced, Wally told me of his plans now that his ogre-hunting excursion was complete. He planned to leave again in two days to act as an ambassador in the court of Ayortha for a year.

"A year!" I knew it was customary for the future rulers of Ayortha and Kyrria to spend extended periods of time in each other's courts; it was a tactic that had promoted peace between the two kingdoms for the last five centuries.

He smiled at my disappointment. "I promise I will write to you, and you shall know all of my experiences. Will you write to me?"

I paused, biting my lip in amusement. "Of course. But I'm confident I will have few experiences to report, so the rest will be inventions of my mind, and it will be up to you to distinguish what is real and what is not."

The music changed into a spirited allemande, and soon I noticed that Wally, who, as a royal was a highly trained dancer, was attempting increasingly complicated and difficult variations of the basic step. Wally did not know that my training at Gallagher's had left me a very unwillingly accomplished dancer, and soon his brow furrowed in concentration. I laughed at him.

"Are you attempting to make me falter in my dancing?" He grinned at me playfully. "I'll have you know, Wally," I huffed a little in exertion as we executed a flawless jump, "that your efforts are pointless. I will not trip up, no matter what you do!"

"We shall see about that!" Wally crowed, his eyes glinting at the challenge.

After another minute of perfect (if tiring) dancing that had us both panting, Wally growled in frustration, the sound sending a shiver down my spine and causing that warm sensation in my belly.

"How is it that mere months at Gallagher's have you at a level of accomplishment it took me my entire life to reach?" He exclaimed. "This is too much," he added, laughing, "You simply must make a mistake!"

Though I was aware that he had no idea of what his words would do, I glared at him just a little before my right foot found my left and caused me to trip. I tumbled to the ground, but at least I took Wally with me, his hand around my waist tightening as though he were trying to stop my fall. We landed in a tangle of limbs, both laughing and trying to catch our breath. I moved out from underneath Wally's warm body hastily, and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily and giggling. I hoped that my blush could be blamed on the exertion of the dance.

"Are you alright, Kuki?" Wally asked between breaths, still giggling as well. He pulled himself into a sitting position beside me.

I took a couple gulps of air before answering. "I'm fine."

I reached up to push my sweaty bangs off my face, but suddenly, somehow, Wally's fingers were there instead, smoothing my hair back gently. I let my hand drop into my lap. His eyes met mine as his fingers brushed against the tip of my ear, trailing behind it until his hand cupped my jaw. I could scarcely breathe for how close he seemed to be all of a sudden.

"Kuki," he said quietly, his voice deep and rough. The pad of his thumb grazed over my cheekbone. I could only stare with wide eyes, lost in the depth of his gaze, the scent of him, sweat and fresh rainwater, the gentle way his hand held my face. "Would you like to kiss?"

I licked my lips nervously. My hands found their way to my knees and held on tight. Wally shuffled a little closer and raised his other hand to caress the other side of my face. As he drew closer, I could feel his warm breath, coming out in soft puffs, on my lips. His fingers tensed just slightly against my head.

Panic. A punishing grip. A wet, bruising mouth moving hungrily, possessively over mine. My own lips responding of their own accord as my stomach churned. Pressed against a thick, solid body far too intimately, a terrifying hardness digging into my stomach.

"Wait," I gasped, jerking my head back and hitting it against the wall behind me. I winced, and Wally's hands fell away from where they had cradled my face.

"Kuki," Wally said in alarm, "what's wrong?"

I fought to keep from shuddering as the memories slowly started to ebb away. I did not want to hurt Wally, so I managed to keep my tears at bay. I sucked in a deep breath and opened my eyes.

Wally looked distraught; his expression was heavy with pain and remorse. "Kuki, I am so sorry! I never should have presumed –"

I shook my head slowly. "You didn't presume anything, Wally. You asked me, and…and you stopped when I told you to. It's the furthest thing from presumption." I wanted to sob in frustration and disappointment in myself.

"Why – I mean, I do not need a reason, but, if you want, will you tell me…" Wally trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck and looking uncomfortable and guilty.

I longed to tell him everything – at this point, I felt as though I could confide anything in him – but Father's order, designed to protect me, and Ace's command, designed to silence me, kept me from telling Wally about both the kiss and the curse. Looking at his pained expression, I knew I had to give him a reason.

I could not tell him the truth, but I could tell him a truth.

"Wally, I feel as though you and I have become great friends. And I wouldn't want to put our friendship at risk by doing this. It's not that I don't want to kiss you, but I don't want to risk what he what we have now." As soon as I said the words, I knew they were true. I knew how I felt about Wally, but our friendship was the most important thing to me. I did not want to toss it away because of the racing of our hormones. I knew I would surely end up heartbroken in the end.

Moreover, I was sure that something was wrong with me, more wrong than ever before, because of what Ace had done. I had been so terrified, so repulsed, but at the time, I had assured myself that someone like Wally would be nothing like Ace. Now this had happened, and I had been thrown into the past as soon as Wally came close, flooded with horrid memories and unable to act on my own desires. Surely, I would be a disappointment to Wally if that was my reaction to his touch.

Wally was frowning. "Kuki, please –" He tried, but I cut him off

"The music has stopped," I babbled nervously, hoping to prevent him from accidentally issuing an order for me to kiss him. I hugged my chest. "I think the celebrations are coming to a close. We should go back."

I risked a glance at him. His eyes were kind, but there was something else there. Something I did not understand. Something that I could not put a name to. He stood up from where he was kneeling and brushed off his trousers. I looked up at him as he offered a hand.

"If you are sure you're ready," he said, eyebrows raised, smiling slightly. I breathed a sigh of relief and took his hand.

**AN: I know, I know, what a tease! Please don't hate me! Honestly, it was not the right time or the right circumstances for a kiss. Kuki's still recovering from what Ace did, and there are other factors, obviously, that complicates things a lot. I share a similar experience with Kuki. I would not be able to do that after being kissed against my will. Besides, in Glee (which if you forgot, was my inspiration for the whole scene) Kurt took a LONG time to recover from Dave's forced kiss.**

**Oh these oblivious two, just like in the show, eh? Dancing circles around each other (literally in this chapter, and figuratively!). FLIRT HARDER YOU TWO, I dare you.**

**The song is Check Yes Juliet By We Three Kings, awesome band!**

**Next chapter: More 3/4 funtimes, Kuki struggles to deal with her new family and has a conversation with Jackson.**

**Come on people, lets aim for 80! If I get 80 reviews today I will update tomorrow! So if you want a speedy update, THEN REVIEW! **

**Love always,**

**LatinMagicWriter is on fire**


	17. The Banister

**The Banister**

**This chapter was originally written on Feb. 24.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews! All 84 of them! You are all truly amazing people and I love you all! Special thank you to Amber, aka Un4getable; you are a truly inspiring reviewer! Thank you for helping me reach my goal. Sorry that this was a long and anticipated chapter, I recently became addicted to this amazing thing called Pottermore! LETS GO RAVENCLAWS! If you are a member friend me, my username is FireboltHeart14774.<strong>

**Moving on...**  
><strong><br>****I noticed some of you were disappointed that Kuki and Wally didn't kiss last chapter, (trust me I was too, but sharing a similar experience with Kuki, I wouldn't be able either if it was Darren Criss, Tom Felton, Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, or Chord Overtreet (well...maybe...but this is a **_**very**_** different circumstance) instead of Wally for me...sigh.) but it really wasn't the right time. Kuki is still really hurting because of what Ace did, and she can't even tell anyone! That whole stinking curse thing certainly complicated things doesn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Ella Enchanted nor KND.**

**Now I found a poem that seemed to fit this story wonderfully, I would like to share it with you now:**

* * *

><p><em>In this world full of hurt and pain,<em>

_I need someone who would help me through the rain._

_To comfort me when Im sad,_

_Doing everything just to make me glad._

_In this world I need a Brave Knight,_

_Who would never give up any fight._

_A knight who would dry away my tears,_

_Telling me to overcome my fears._

_A knight who loves me for who I am inside,_

_With him there's nothing more I need to hide._

_A person who will still be standing strong,_

_Even though everything has gone wrong._

_I need someone who is willing to give me more,_

_Someone I can call my Knight In Shining Armor._

_-Anonymous_

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that a good poem? It may make half sense now, but by the end of the story, it will make MUCH more sense.<strong>

**Words: 4,823**

**Previously on Kuki Enchanted**

* * *

><p><em>Panic. A punishing grip. A wet, bruising mouth moving hungrily, possessively over mine. My own lips responding of their own accord as my stomach churned. Pressed against a thick, solid body far too intimately, a terrifying hardness digging into my stomach.<em>

_"Wait," I gasped, jerking my head back and hitting it against the wall behind me. I winced, and Wally's hands fell away from where they had cradled my face._

_"Kuki," Wally said in alarm, "what's wrong?"_

_I fought to keep from shuddering as the memories slowly started to ebb away. I did not want to hurt Wally, so I managed to keep my tears at bay. I sucked in a deep breath and opened my eyes._

_Wally looked distraught; his expression was heavy with pain and remorse. "Kuki, I am so sorry! I never should have presumed –"_

_I shook my head slowly. "You didn't presume anything, Wally. You asked me, and…and you stopped when I told you to. It's the furthest thing from presumption." I wanted to sob in frustration and disappointment in myself._

_"Why – I mean, I do not need a reason, but, if you want, will you tell me…" Wally trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck and looking uncomfortable and guilty._

_I longed to tell him everything – at this point, I felt as though I could confide anything in him – but Father's order, designed to protect me, and Ace's command, designed to silence me, kept me from telling Wally about both the kiss and the curse. Looking at his pained expression, I knew I had to give him a reason._

_I could not tell him the truth, but I could tell him a truth._

_"Wally, I feel as though you and I have become great friends. And I wouldn't want to put our friendship at risk by doing this. It's not that I don't want to kiss you, but I don't want to risk what he what we have now." As soon as I said the words, I knew they were true. I knew how I felt about Wally, but our friendship was the most important thing to me. I did not want to toss it away because of the racing of our hormones. I knew I would surely end up heartbroken in the end._

_Moreover, I was sure that something was wrong with me, more wrong than ever before, because of what Ace had done. I had been so terrified, so repulsed, but at the time, I had assured myself that someone like Wally would be nothing like Ace. Now this had happened, and I had been thrown into the past as soon as Wally came close, flooded with horrid memories and unable to act on my own desires. Surely, I would be a disappointment to Wally if that was my reaction to his touch._

_Wally was frowning. "Kuki, please –" He tried, but I cut him off_

_"The music has stopped," I babbled nervously, hoping to prevent him from accidentally issuing an order for me to kiss him. I hugged my chest. "I think the celebrations are coming to a close. We should go back."_

_I risked a glance at him. His eyes were kind, but there was something else there. Something I did not understand. Something that I could not put a name to. He stood up from where he was kneeling and brushed off his trousers. I looked up at him as he offered a hand._

_"If you are sure you're ready," he said, eyebrows raised, smiling slightly. I breathed a sigh of relief and took his hand._

* * *

><p>We went back to the main hall and walked to look out the high, arching windows at the front of the old castle. Horse-drawn carriages were taking guests away. I narrowed my gaze, searching through the crowd until I spotted Nigel. He and Elizabeth were engaged in hurried conversation and sending furtive glances across the lawn. I followed the direction of their looks and saw Mother and Sir Monty staring at each other with disturbingly besotted expressions. Henrietta stood with them, clasping her hands to her chest and positively glowing.<p>

"That faerie has not left yet," I informed Wally in an annoying tone as I pointed in their direction, "she is standing with my mother."

Wally glanced at the disgruntled expression on my face. "Perhaps she means to monitor the effects of her gift."

"Would she? Do you think so?" I asked. Knowing what I knew of Henrietta, she would think that no gift of hers needed to be monitored. In her eyes, all of her gifts were wonderful. I longed for the day when she would have a dose of her own medicine. Live life as a skunk and an obedient child and see how wonderful her gifts truly were.

"I don't know." Wally said, looking at my face. "I can make her leave, if you like," he offered, "she would not want to make an enemy of a prince."

I raised an eyebrow. "DON'T!" I shouted in alarm at his offer. A prince would trouble Henrietta not a whit, and a skunk prince would trouble her even less. I saw his raised eyebrows and calmed myself and spoke calmly. "Hopefully, her stay will not extend to much further. Let's just watch and wait for her to take her leave." I said, returning my attention back to the guests that were exiting the castle and congratulating Mother and Sir Montgomery as they left.

As I stared down at the departing guests, Wally moved a little closer to me. I felt the warm weight of his hand settle on my shoulder.

"Kuki, about what happened earlier…" He started, trailing off in midsentence.

I knew he could feel my body tensing, my shoulders hunching. _Please do not accidentally order me to kiss you_, I begged in my thoughts, _I do not want such a thing with you to be anything like it was with Ace._

"Are you well? I hope you are not upset or…I do not know, apprehensive. Because naught has changed between you and I."

I felt the tension drain from me and I turned my head to look at him. We both knew something had changed, but that didn't mean our friendship needed to be compromised. I gave him a little smile, meeting his kind eyes.

"I'm fine." I leaned forward a little, and Wally understood, opening his arms so that I could embrace him. I buried my face in the crook of his neck as his arms wound around me. To my surprise, I felt myself sag against him slightly. The trials of the wedding, my time as a willing puppet, Mother drugging me and almost marrying me off to that truly horrid man, the fresh memories of Ace's actions…it all had me feeling so very tired. It felt wonderful to hold Wally and be held in his arms, feeling the sturdiness of his chest, the firmness of his broad, long-fingered hand stretched wide between my shoulder blades, his other arm wrapped around my waist, tugging me closer. I blushed, fisting my hands in the rich material of his jacket, and then pulled away.

"And thank you, Wally. For being so understanding."

He frowned and we turned our attention back to the gathering. After several more guests had departed, Henrietta kissed Mother and Sir Monty on the forehead. The she raised her arms and lifted her head to the twilight sky. For a terrifying moment I thought that she has spotted me.

But no, Henrietta just smiled her dazzling white smile and began to rise up into the air, emitting a sparkling, silvery glow. She hovered above the gawking wedding guests whose carriages were still in the drive, and I spotted Kami glaring up at the foolish faerie. She looked mad enough to spit.

"I've never seen anything like this," Wally whispered in awe, his eyes transfixed on the beautiful picture Henrietta had created.

"That would be because most faeries aren't so arrogant and stupid as to make such an ostentatious display," I snapped, watching as Henrietta smiled down at her audience, and then disappeared, leaving behind the faintest traces of glitter and glowing silver light.

"Well, she's finally gone," I said, sighing with relief. I suddenly heard footsteps behind us and spun around in the fading light. Wally turned as well, and we found ourselves facing two figures approaching us cautiously. It was Jackson and Evangeline, coming back from their tryst. Evangeline's eyes were wide and alarmed, but Jackson just gave me a dopey smile.

"Hi, Kuki!" He chirped, moving to adjust the collar of his rumpled shirt.

"Hello, Jackson," I smiled at her before smirking in Evangeline's direction, "did you have a nice time at the wedding, Lady Evangeline?"

Evangeline had recovered from her initial shock and a mask of sneering indifference settled on her features. She ignored my question. "Your Highness," she greeted Wally with a purr, sweeping into a curtsy. Jackson too, greeted Wally with an excellent bow.

"Lady and Gentleman," Wally returned the greeting with a bow and a grin. Jackson blushed at being addressed so formally and smoothed the shirt of his servant's uniform. I glanced fondly at Wally; how like him to treat every subject, no matter what their station, with honor.

Evangeline's eyes were glittering and they darted back and forth between Wally and I.

"Would you like help with your hair, Evangeline? It seems to be in quite the disarray," I said innocently, hoping to distract her from whatever was going on in that clever mind of hers. She glared hard at me but her face softened indulgently as she nodded and I went over and fixed her scarlet hair back into its proper array.

"You have missed quite a lot since your absence from Gallagher's." Evangeline stated as I combed her fingers with a comb that I had in my bag.

"Really? What fascinating lessons and juicy gossip have I been away from?" I asked her.

"Well, Naomi has gotten married to a man in her home village by the name of Alexander." Evangeline stated.

"Really?" I asked, "Wasn't she dating George?" I asked her.

"Yes, and shortly after they broke up for her to be married he began to date my cousin, Claudia." She stated. I remember Claudia vaguely. She had flowing scarlet hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Wow." I said, "So, Evangeline-"I said but she cut me off.

"You can call me Eva if you please, I've never liked the name Evangeline much." She amended giving me a soft smile as I braided her hair. I gave her an equal smile.

"So Eva, what had happened when I left Gallagher's?" I asked her. I was very curious as to the events that had happened.

"Madam Gallagher had informed the school that you were expelled. She stated that you had failed all of your classes and the Gallagher's could not take such a disappointment in their halls. Though we all knew that was the exact opposite of what happened. We all knew you were one of the smartest students at Gallagher's. Your correction of History Mistress that day was proof enough." She said. "Rumours spread like wildfire. Some say that Harvard had gotten you pregnant so you left. Others say that Madam Gallagher locked you in the basement. One roumour spread that you had run away to live in Ayortha, saying you were know married to a wealthy lord that had his estate and fortune there." She said and we both chuckled. "Only when Jaceon got a letter from his father that included you then did we all know the truth. It stated how your mother had a failed attempt of marrying you off to someone. When Madam Gallaher learned that we knew of the truth she was quite embarrassed." She said. I felt a strange desire to tell Eva that that someone was her uncle who both her and Elizabeth hoped would die soon so as to inherit his 'fortune' the fortune being that he had very little.

"That is true, she tried to marry me to your uncle." I decided to tell her.

Her face snapped to face mine, "Did she truly?" She asked.

I nodded my head, "I am telling you this because my mother did not find him suitable. He has little to nothing left. When he dies, you and Elizabeth will only inherit a burden. I suggest, if it is possible, to release your rights to his estate." I said. Her viper eyes studied me closely, examining me for what seemed like hours.

She finally spoke, "Thank you for the admonition, Kuki." She said as I made the last twist in her braid.

"You're welcome, Eva." I said to her.

"Jackson." I said when I had finished, He and Wally had taken our preoccupation to converse on topics of which I had no desire to follow. "Would you please escort Lady Evangeline back to the party? I believe she and Lady Elizabeth's carriage will be leaving soon, and I am sure she would like the chance to say good-bye before she leaves. You know," I said, my eyes sliding to meet Evangeline's in understanding, "to the other party guests."

Evangeline looked startled at my unspoken acknowledgement and acceptance of whatever it was that she and Jackson were doing, and for the first time, a genuine smile graced her lips as she looked at Wally and I. "Kuki, Prince Wally," she said, dipping into a curtsey. Jackson pulled on her hand and waved at us, and the two ran down the steps.

"He seems like he is a good friend." Wally said and I nodded my head in agreement. Wally smiled, looking down at the steps where they had just disappeared. "I'm glad. I cannot imagine adjusting to a new family will be easy, especially – I'm glad you have people who care for you here."

"Thank you," I said, grasping his hand between mine for a moment, "that is very sweet."

Wally's cheeks were red and he turned back to look out the window. "It seems as though the guests are certainly taking their time to leave. It may be a while until everyone has dispersed." He turned to me with an impish grin. "But you know, Kuki, everyone is outside. You needn't resist temptation any longer."

I swallowed nervously. "Temptation?" I asked.

He strode over to the top of the stairs, running his hand along the banister. "To slide!"

I raised an eyebrow doubtfully, but Wally was now bouncing on the balls of his feet, clearly taken with this idea. "How is this, Kuki? I'll slide to the bottom, and be there to catch you on your turn." He winked at me and moved to sit on the rail.

"Only if you promise to catch me when I am at the bottom." I told him.

"Don't worry, I would always catch you." He said, and he was off, sliding down the banister. Loud laughter rang out from him as he flew off and landed on the floor.

He turned towards me, "Come on Kuki! I promise to catch you!" he said as I mounted the banister.

The trip down the banister was certainly longer than the one at Sanban manor, but I kept my balance all the way, enjoying the freedom I felt as I picked up speed. As I neared the end of the staircase, I felt a twinge of pain, longing to see Father's smiling face and open arms, ready to catch me and keep me safe. I slid off the end with considerable speed and added a flourishing twirl to complete my landing.

As I slid off the end, he captured me in his arms and spun me in a circle, peals of laughter escaping my mouth.

"Again!" he exclaimed, his eyes full of mirth, "I can't wait till we try the banister at home!" His home? The royal palace? When would I find myself there to be sliding down the banisters? My mind had no time to think of possible explanations for Wally's hand had grasped mine and pulled me up the stairs. We climbed to the top and he jumped on the banister and slid down. I followed down after him and landed in his arms.

As he spun me around, I caught sight of a group of people watching us silently. There stood Mother, Sir Monty, Nigel, Ace, Elizabeth, and Eva. Wally completed his turn and then, spotting them, set me down gently. He bowed to the group effortlessly, but could not seem to contain his laughter. His ruined doublet was open and flapping ridiculously as he tried to greet them as a noble prince should.

"You…you have…" Another peal of laughter. I was glad Wally was proving to be such a distraction, as all eyes were on him and no one took notice of the valuable and beautiful shoes on my feet.

Sir Monty looked in rapture at the sight of the prince. Ace was scowling at me, Nigel wore his usual look of dull confusion, and Eva continued to glance back and forth between Wally and I, her eyes sparkling. Mother smirked but spoke to give Wally time to collect his wits. "You honour us with your presence, Your Highness." She said to him.

Wally cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes, his chest still trembling with suppressed chuckles. "Forgive me; I was not laughing at you. You have my best wishes for the happiness of your union…" Wally's eyes slid to meet mine and I pursed my lips in distaste. Wally burst into another bout of laughter. I could not help myself; I joined in. Eva and Elizabeth began to snicker, and even Mother was suppressing chuckles behind her hand. Nigel began to laugh as if he did not really understand what was funny, but Ace continued to shoot daggers at me, and Sir Monty looked affronted at the whole thing. I could not seem to care about how Ace might repay me for this, not when Wally's eyes sparkled so, and the comforting weight of his hand fell on my shoulder as he clutched his side in mirth.

After Wally had finally collected himself and had made a much more eloquent speech to honour Mother and Sir Monty's marriage, he had left us with a final bow, and Elizabeth and Eva had departed back to Gallagher's as well.

Mother's eyes glittered with ambition when the hall was empty with only my new family in attendance.

"It seems you've made another conquest of sorts, Kuki. A very powerful ally the future king of Frell would make for you."

"I highly doubt the prince would ever feel that way-"

I interrupted Ace. "I haven't made any conquests, Mother. Your mushrooms made the other one. Besides, Wal-the prince departs for a year in Ayorrtha soon."

"Darling," Sir Monty simpered, hurrying forward and caressing Mother's cheek, "must we remain in this decrepit, drafty old castle for much longer?"

Mother's face softened. "Of course not, my love. We shall go at once."

In the coach, I sat wedged between the bulk of Nigel and Ace, uncomfortably aware of the press of Ace's side against mine. I could smell the onion loaf on his breath and tried not to shudder. Sir Monty and Mother sat across from us.

"Now that we are wed," Sir Monty declared, sending a sickeningly sweet look Mother's way, "I feel it is no longer uncouth to ask. How rich are we, my beautiful bride?"

I raised my brow, wondering how Mother would respond. Would she delay the truth? Their marriage was binding (and, I suspected, Henrietta's spell of love even more permanent than that), so I did not see why it should matter now.

"We're just as rich as we were before, dear husband! Did you think that somehow a wedding would increase our fortune?" Mother teased affectionately. I had to admire her attempt at deflection, but it was to no avail. Evidently, Sir Monty was just as money-hungry as Mother. A perfect match.

"I don't know. I don't mean to be silly, darling, but I know how much I have…yet I know not how much we have. Won't you tell me, please?"

Mother sighed, apparently now ready to face the inevitable. "Sweetheart, you must be very brave," she said, taking his hand in hers, "I come to you a penniless woman. I have nothing to offer but myself and my love. I hope it will be enough."

Sir Monty cradled her face in his hands. "Of course you are enough," he cooed, but then his expression began to change to one of dawning realization. "Penniless? What do you mean, penniless? Is your wealth in property rather than coin? Or…or do you mean you are actually poor?"

"I am ruined. Kuki and I managed to salvage some clothes, and nothing else."

"Father!" Ace snarled, shifting so that his elbow dug into my side painfully. I gritted my teeth. "I warned you about this! A working woman will never be truly successful! What will we tell people? Already we have this freak –"

But his words were drowned out by Sir Monty loud, moaning wail. "Yoouuuuu neeeeeeeveeeeeeer looooved meeeee! Hooowww coooooould youuuuu? Yooouuuu liiiiiiieeeed tooooo meee, myyyyyy loooove!" Even in his anger and pain, he clung to Mother, cursed to love her for all of eternity. Mother held him close, devotion and supreme annoyance warring on her face.

Nigel was panicking. "Are we all poor now? Am I gonna starve? Will there be enough food?"

"We're not poor, idiot," Ace growled, shoving me off the seat and onto the floor of the carriage. I glared up at him. "Only the freak is. Just another thing about her to pity."

"And there's nothing about you that needs pitying?" I snapped. Ace's face paled. "

Ace had opened his mouth to retort or issue a command but Sir Monty stopped sobbing and lunged at me. He pawed at my dress with a sort of mad fever in his eyes. He ripped away the gold brooch fastened to my collar. As he peered at it closely, I took the opportunity to tuck the faerie-made shoes under my legs, out of sight from Sir Monty's greedy eyes.

"Is this real gold?" He bit it. "Empty your purse!" When I simply stared at him in disbelief, he shoved his hands in my purse himself, even as I tried to squirm away. "What do you have?"

Only the comb that I used to straighten out Eva's hair with and an old handkerchief that I had already used. "Silver-plated," Sir Monty declared, examining it closely. "I shall keep it! What else?" He flew at me again, but this time Mother stopped him, gripping his wrists.

"Monty, we have each other now. What else matters? Love is the most expensive of all treasures." Despite her newfound (and enforced) affections, I knew she was lying through her teeth. "Besides, once I begin to travel again and do some more trading, I will earn back all that we have lost, and much more. I will keep us all in the lifestyle in which we are habituated too."

Sir Monty would not be deterred. He raised a shaking hand and pointed his finger down at me as he returned to his seat. "I'll not have that pauper living as an equal in my household. She shall have to earn her keep!"

Mother's eyes narrowed dangerously, but her voice stayed honeyed. "My love, Kuki is my only child who I love dearly though sometimes I may not show it that much to her." She said, her eyes met mine and I felt a warm feeling spread in my chest. She turned her attention to back to Sir Monty. "I expect her to be treated with due respect. She shall not be a servant in our home. Do you comprehend what I'm saying, Monty?"

Sir Monty said nothing in reply, but the murderous expression on his face did not bode me well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man, Monty would never be this cruel in the show! But that is the glory of an Alternative Universe, is it now? Man, I do seem to enjoy torturing poor Kuki, huh? Man, I've used 'man' a lot in the Authour Notes, eh?<strong>

**Next chapter: Kuki learns her place at Uno Manor, but not before Wally pays a little visit. Kuki and Jackson have an important conversation, and Nigel is a thorn in Kuki's side. And what does Ace have in store for his new step-sister?**


	18. The Flip Side

**The Flip Side**

**Sorry for the delay, I've been working on my other story that's Klaine for the Glee archive. It is pretty popular but doesn't have a lot of reviews... **

**Anyways, do to my writers blockage this chapter is short since my sister, Emma, forced me to update... Hopefully as I try to get my mojo (hehe, that's one of my old nicknames. I used to be obsessed with The Powerpuff Girls and my favorite villain was Mojojojo, hehe, so for the longest time my family called me Mojo...enough with my backstory.) back and these chapters can start getting longer and then we can start my new story called **_**Operation: V.A.M.P.I.R.E.S.**_** for more info on the story, check out my profile. **

**So let us get on with the story!**

**Words: 4,420**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on Kuki Enchanted:<strong>_

_Ace had opened his mouth to retort or issue a command but Sir Monty stopped sobbing and lunged at me. He pawed at my dress with a sort of mad fever in his eyes. He ripped away the gold brooch fastened to my collar. As he peered at it closely, I took the opportunity to tuck the faerie-made shoes under my legs, out of sight from Sir Monty's greedy eyes.__"Is this real gold?" He bit it. "Empty your purse!" When I simply stared at him in disbelief, he shoved his hands in my purse himself, even as I tried to squirm away. "What do you have?"__Only the comb that I used to straighten out Eva's hair with and an old handkerchief that I had already used. "Silver-plated," Sir Monty declared, examining it closely. "I shall keep it! What else?" He flew at me again, but this time Mother stopped him, gripping his wrists.__"Monty, we have each other now. What else matters? Love is the most expensive of all treasures." Despite her newfound (and enforced) affections, I knew she was lying through her teeth. "Besides, once I begin to travel again and do some more trading, I will earn back all that we have lost, and much more. I will keep us all in the lifestyle in which we are habituated too."__Sir Monty would not be deterred. He raised a shaking hand and pointed his finger down at me as he returned to his seat. "I'll not have that pauper living as an equal in my household. She shall have to earn her keep!"__Mother's eyes narrowed dangerously, but her voice stayed honeyed. "My love, Kuki is my only child who I love dearly though sometimes I may not show it that much to her." She said, her eyes met mine and I felt a warm feeling spread in my chest. She turned her attention to back to Sir Monty. "I expect her to be treated with due respect. She shall not be a servant in our home. Do you comprehend what I'm saying, Monty?"__Sir Monty said nothing in reply, but the murderous expression on his face did not bode me well._

We rode through the night. Ace and Nigel soon fell asleep, slumped against the windows and taking up the entire bench, but Sir Monty stubbornly stayed awake and alert, glaring down at me while he absently stroked Mother's head. I wondered at how she had managed to doze off with him touching her like that. I supposed that Henrietta's magic had been all-consuming; they truly were in love, as much as each of them surely loathed being in such a state. I eventually lay down on the carriage floor; apparently, Mother's idea of respect did not include moving over so that I could sit next to her on the bench.

We arrived back at Uno manor the next morning, and I left my new family quickly, thankfully avoiding any orders from Ace, who was still quite groggy. Kami was not due to arrive at the estate until the evening after next, but I sought out Jackson, who was laundering the many linens and cloths from the wedding banquet.

"Kuki! I'm so happy to see you," he said, rushing forward to greet me. "There's this stain on this table cloth, and I couldn't get it out. And my mom is at the market and won't return until tonight, and if I don't get the stain out by this afternoon then Sir Monty will kill me." He said, on the verge of having a panic-attack if he wasn't having one already.

"Let me see it" I held out my hands and he pressed the cloth into them. A dark purple stain covered the material. "Gravy, and the material is very fine. Silk, and giant-harvested, if I am not mistaken. Sir Monty certainly has expensive taste. It will need to soak for a good half-day, Jackson. Add a cup of honeydew to really work the stain out."

"Thank you, Kuki! I owe you one!"

"Yes, well, I have Sewing Mistress to thank for that" I replied, running the material through my fingers.

"So, what were you and the prince doing before me and Eva stumbled upon you." He asked, wagging his eyebrows at me.

"It is purely platonic." I said to him, "And that reminds me, Jackson. You should be more careful. Running around with Eva last night? Holding her hand in front of the prince? You two could have easily been found out. I don't want my friends to get in trouble," I added softly. "Do you know what people would say if they saw you and Eva running through the corridors."

"No, but the same goes for you and the prince, I have a feeling you two will be wedded one day." Jackson said.

"I don't think so." I told him, thinking of our almost kiss. "We're only friends."

"Eva and I will be wed one day," he carried on, calmly folding napkins.

"What!" I exclaimed as I dropped the napkin that I was helping Jackson fold.

"I love Eva, more than anyone in the world. And she loves me." Jack said, the dopey smile from last night back on his face."

"You only met last night!" I exclaimed, I refused to believe in the whole 'love at first sight' thing. Sure I knew about the tragic tale of Pyramus and Thisbe, but that love story didn't end up in a happily ever after.

He gave me a large smile. "Yes, but we got to know each other very well." He said, "My brothers would be _very _proud of me." Just as he said this, his two brothers came up to him.

Barney looked that most like their mom. He had light skin and crazy blonde hair and a tall build. His brother, James, resembled Jackson more. He had the same dark skin and chocolate eyes.

"Hey little bro," Barney said, "Heard about you and Lady Evangeline, way to get the bang on." He said, inhaling a deep breath.

"Please don't..." James said in futile attempt, but his plea was unheard by his brother.

"I said a bang bang, bangity bang, bang bang bangy bangity bang. I said a bang bang, bangity bang, bang bang bangy bangity bang. I said a bang bang, bangity bang, bang bang bangy bangity bang."

"Come on..." James said as he pushed his brother in the direction back to the manor house while he kept singing.

"I said a bang bang, bangity bang, bang bang bangy bangity bang!"

"I will never understand your brother." I said as I watched his brother push him into the servants door.

"No one does, it's just how us Daniels' do it." he says, waggling his eyebrows.

It was just as well that we did not continue our conversation in that way, because Nigel soon appeared in the doorway.

"Jackson, I left my clothes from the wedding in my room for you to wash. Can you go get them?" he asked, grinning at him.

"Really, Nigel," I snapped at him, "could you not have brought them here youself? Did you just let the garments fall off your body as soon as you set foot into your room?"

Nigel's brow furrowed, but Jackson stood up and bowed. "Yes, Master Nigel."

Nigel moved closer to me as Jackson left. I sighed, disliking the change in company.

"Elizabeth and I have ended our courtship," he confessed, frowning down at his hands.

"I am not surprised," I replied, feeling quite uncharitable, "it was obvious you made one another miserable. And you would have never chased after her if the boys at Gallagher and Poppa Monty had not discouraged you from courting Rachel in the first place."

Nigel gave me a wounded look, but quickly recovered, "You think you could convince Abbagalia to court with me?" he asked, "You two are friends and I'm sure she wouldn't mind getting a raise in her social status at school if she were to court with me."

"Don't you dare! Abba doesn't deserve to be your rebound! I thought you were better than that, Nigel Uno!"

I realized I was yelling, stalking towards Nigel and sticking a finger in his face. He looked quite alarmed and was backing away, hands raised in a sign of surrender, though he was a full head taller than I.

"I just…Elizabeth is gone, and I miss Rachel, and I'm lonely," he protested feebly.

"I don't care! You have no right to use me as a way to get a courtship!" I took a deep breath. "Perhaps you should stay away from girls altogether for awhile. You clearly have no knowledge on how to court girls." I thought before adding, "You spend too much time with Barney." I said, knowing that the two were friends. "You're a womanizer just like him!"

Nigel's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently, and he moved to the door. "Would you kiss me?" He asked hopefully.

"I would never! Are you really that much of an idiot to demand that someone kiss you! You are not Jupiter! You can't just go anywhere you like and just have girls begging for your courtship! You will always be hurting someone by doing so! For Jupiter is was Juno, for you, it's Rachel."

Nigel winced at my harsh words but fled anyway, looking rather guilty. "Grow up, Nigel!" I called after him, clenching my trembling hands into angry fists and fighting away the flood of memories of an ordered kiss.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Wally came calling. My heart jumped to my throat as I watched him ride his beautiful white stallion up the path to Uno manor through my new bedroom window. I raced down the stairs only to find myself face-to-face with Ace.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"It is none of your affair," I sent him a baleful glare and tried to move around him. He stepped in front of me once more as the manservant announced Wally's arrival. Ace glared at me.

"Going to slobber all over the prince some more, huh? I do not think so. I don't think he wants you around him."

"He is here to see me," I snapped, my trembling hands closing into tight fists at my sides. I could feel a flush creeping up my neck, I was sure Ace could see the red against my fair skin.

"Go to your room and stay there," Ace growled menacingly, his eyes alight with satisfaction. I noticed him twisting Father's ring round his finger. "I'm sure he wants nothing to do with you. He'd surely enjoy my company over that of you, Kuku."

"And here I thought they were one in the same," I said dryly as I willed myself to stay in place, despite the growing aches and nausea in my body. Perhaps if I could stay long enough to have Wally come in and order me to do something else…

Ace took a step closer to me. "Shut up. Go to your room, and don't come out until the prince has left."

I clenched my jaw and glared at him for a moment longer, but then let out a gasp of pain. It was too much. I let my body direct itself back up the stairs, my eyes lingering on the main entrance. But I was neatly tucked away in my room by the time Wally finally entered the manor. I banged my fists against the walls, hoping he would hear and come investigate, but the wood seemed to be too thick.

I spent the first quarter hour of his visit at my doorway, trying to will my body forward and out of the room, but I only ended up crumpled on the floor and cringing in pain. The rest I spent seething by the window, watching for his departure.

When he emerged from the manor another quarter hour later, I found myself pressing my hand against the window pain, desperate to reach out to him. I curled my hand into a fist, shaking with rage. How I wanted to fly at Ace and pull out his thick hair! Useless, I merely watched as Wally mounted his horse, giving a gold coin to the stable hand, and kicked the stallion into a leisurely trot. He turned in his saddle for one last glance at the house, and I raised my hand in a wave, but he didn't seem to notice as he twisted back in his seat.

* * *

><p>That night, I opened my faerie tale book and found an entry from Wally's journal. I hesitated to read it, but assured myself that if the book was showing me, it must be important.<p>

He had departed for Ayortha. And as it turned out, he _had_ seen me in the window.

_It seems as though Kuki is avoiding me. I came calling to her today, and her newly made brother, Jaceon, informed me she was out but would return shortly. I waited as long as I could, but the company was, well, less than pleasant. I much would rather have conversed with Kuki than either of her two brothers. Nigel was polite and untalkative, being stared down by his brother, who insisted on talking about subjects that bored me to death. How I long for Kuki to come and make me laugh with one of her jokes. _

_As I rode away, I looked back for one last glimpse of her new home, if I could not have a last glimpse of her. She was standing in the window, looking down at me. She must have been there the whole time. Why did she not come down to see me? Surely she knew I had come calling. I worry that I have truly made her uncomfortable, or perhaps even angry. If she is angry, I wish she would have approached me and told me so. She has always seemed so honest. I planned to visit again this evening and leave for Ayortha in the morning, but Father insisted we leave tonight._

_Perhaps she is angry or scared because I tried to kiss her. Perhaps I embarrassed her in front of her new family by convincing her to slide down the rail. Perhaps they were displeased with our behavior. I wish I could have told her that I intend to spend my first night in the Ayorthian palace sliding down all the rails and making a fool of myself. I think it would make her smile. I do so love to make her smile; it seems that she does not do so often._

_Instead I had to listen to her oaf of a step-brother try to impress me with his knowledge of whatever it was he was talking about. How is it that one girl can make a subject of conversation so amusing, where a boy makes it almost painful to endure?_

_And endure it I did, while Kuki hid from me upstairs. It pains me to think that I have damaged what we share, as I have never known a truer friend._

I yearned to set his mind at ease, but wondered how I could explain my odd behavior. I decided to simply start with a greeting, but found myself hesitating even at this. I did not know how to greet him properly. Calling him Wally when we spoke was one thing, but to write it down? Dear Wally sounded disrespectful, but Dear Prince Wally and Dear Highness did not speak well to the close nature of our relationship. I worried my lip as I considered the conclusion as well. Yours truly was again too formal, but Your friend sounded silly and childish.

I skipped to the body of my letter, putting aside those bothersome details for a moment.

_I have been confined to my room. My new step-father is most displeased with me. I assure you, it has nothing to do with you. He is insulted that I disappeared from the wedding celebrations so early. My punishment is not so dreadful, when one considers that my chances of encountering certain, shall we say, trying family members drastically decreases if I cannot venture from my room._

_My only regret is that I could not come out and see you when you came to visit. I saw you arrive and leave, and I waved to you while I stood at my window, but you must not have noticed. Three more days of my sentence remain. I know that you have left for Ayortha by the morning, so I cannot hope to see you and say good-bye, which makes the punishment seem less awful, somehow._

_I do hope you will still write to me, and not just of Ayortha, but of yourself as well. I have many burning questions, and most are quite audacious. What was it like having tutors all to yourself as a boy? Did you ever study with other children? I assume you excelled in everything taught to you…but perhaps you did not, I know for a fact you did not pay attention during your language classes? Was there a subject of study you despised, obviously besides language classes? When did you come to understand you were a prince and would one day be king? How did you feel? Feel free to ignore any of these questions if they seem to you impertinent._

I told him about my childhood, those happy years with Father, Aunt Morgan, and Kami, playing games and baking, singing for Father, listening to he and Kami tell me stories of the faeries, and Aunt Morgan and Father's constant quarreling. I did not mention Henrietta's curse or the fact that Kami was a faerie.

_In my next letter, I promise to tell you more of deportment school, my Ayorthan friend Abba, and how Lady Rachel and I managed to become dear friends, despite our initial animosity. I shall also tell you of Fanny and Patton, the elves I befriended on my travels. If you reply quickly, I shall reward you with Kami's recipe for salmon pate, so that you may try it out and impress your Ayorthian hosts._

_I must ask you to engage in a little subterfuge: please address any letters you decide to write to Kami rather than myself, and do not mark them with your name. You are shocked, I am sure, at this suggestion, but I can only hope that one who flies down stairwell rails with such reckless abandon as you can overcome his hesitation at my proposition._

_Adumma ubensu enusse onsordo._

_Ubenu abila amikia,_

_Ikuki_

I closed the letter with the Ayorthan words for "please write soon," and wondered how long it would take him to discover their meaning. I signed off with "Your listless friend, Kuki," as the adjective made it seem less immature. After further deliberation, I added "Dear Prince Wally" for the greeting. I addressed the letter to the royal family in Ayortha, and hoped that helpful hands would convey it to Wally.

I read Wally's journal entry once more before putting out the lamp. As I lay in bed, trying to fall asleep, I could not help but wonder what my step-family had in store for me.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mother left to begin her travels and earn back the money she had lost.<p>

Before she left, we spoke privately.

"I leave in a quarter hour. At least that stupid faerie left me my own sense of reason and will so I actually can leave, though I am sure I shall pine for Monty every day. What an idiotic gift!" She picked up her letter opener and held it like a dagger. "If I could carve out the part of my heart that beats only for my husband. You know what, Kuki? I should just do it right now."

I rolled my eyes. There was no chance of Mother ever causing herself harm. "Why must I stay here with the Uno's?"

"You are an Uno now."

"I'm a Sanban!" I snapped.

"And besides, you have nowhere else to go," she continued as if I hadn't interrupted her, "you ran away from Gallagher's, and you won't find better company with me on my travels. Don't run off again."

"You are better company than they are, Mother." It was true; despite my dislike of my Mother, she was still preferable over Sir Monty and Ace.

"High praise, indeed. Now, bid your mother farewell."

"Good-bye."

She patted me on the shoulder. "I prefer to love my husband from afar. I shall not soon return, Kuki."

"I care not." I responded to her.

But it didn't take me long to realize that I did care about Mother's long absence. As soon as she left, my last form of protection left with her.

Once Mother's carriage was out of sight, Sir Montgomery stopped bellowing his sorrow, dabbed at his eyes, and instructed Jackson and the manservant, George, to take my things to the servants' wing. My new room was the least of the servants' quarters, more a cell than a proper living place. With a tiny window and no fireplace, I guessed it would be quite cold in the winter.

Once my things were moved, Sir Montgomery called for me. Ace stood by his side, arms crossed, and a smug expression on his face as I entered the tea room and took a seat by the door. Nigel was there as well, gazing out of the window glumly.

"You are not to sit, Kukihana," Sir Montgomery sniffed, "it is improper and impolite to do so in the presence of your superiors."

I glared at him and remained seated. His eyes bugged out, and he spoke again, appalled.

"Did you not hear me? You are not…"

"Stand up, Kuki. And stay standing," Ace ordered, a smirk on his face.

I gritted my teeth and clutched at the edges of the chair seat. Sir Montgomery watched in fascination at my efforts to stay still. It was, as usual, too much. I stood and felt my symptoms dissipate.

"Kuki is very obedient, Father," Ace gloated, coming to stand right next to me, "Kuki, tell Father just how obedient you are."

"…very obedient," I bit out. I ground the heel of my shoes into his toes, and he let out a high-pitched yelp. Far too loud than any boy should be able to at that.

"What is this?" Sir Monty asked as Ace moved a safe distance away from me.

"I don't know. But she'll do whatever she's told."

"Truly?" Sir Montgomery squeaked, his eyes lighting up.

Ace nodded.

"You mean all this time, she would have listened to me, too?" Nigel asked in disbelief. I glared at him, but he refused to meet my eyes.

"Hop on one foot three times, Kuki," Sir Montgomery commanded excitement evident in his voice. My legs shook as I tried to resist, but soon I was hopping up and down.

"Jaceon, you're so clever!" Sir Monty exclaimed, pinching Ace's cheek as he tried to squirm away.

"As clever as he is handsome," I commented blandly.

They both looked at me in confusion.

"But Ace is not very handsome," Nigel piped up, clearly still bewildered.

My little triumph was bittersweet, but I still smirked at the look of insult on Ace's face.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAH I love that line from the book originally "As clever as she is beautiful" hehe, Sure Ace is supposed to be hot in the KND universe, but not here, let us just say he's a little fatter and not as cool as he seems.<strong>

**Next chapter: Things get a little complicated when Wally replies, and how is Kuki to cope with being a maid in her own house? You'll just have to see!**


	19. Letters

**Letters**

**I have one thing to say right now! **_**We're going to the chapel and we're, gonna get married! **_**That's right peeps! Another wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, that is property of Mr. Warburton and Cartoon Network. I don't own Ella Enchanted, that is property of Gail Carson Levine. **

**Words: 4,534**

_**Previously on Kuki Enchanted:**_

* * *

><p><em>Once Mother's carriage was out of sight, Sir Montgomery stopped bellowing his sorrow, dabbed at his eyes, and instructed Jackson and the manservant, George, to take my things to the servants' wing. My new room was the least of the servants' quarters, more a cell than a proper living place. With a tiny window and no fireplace, I guessed it would be quite cold in the winter.<em>

_Once my things were moved, Sir Montgomery called for me. Ace stood by his side, arms crossed, and a smug expression on his face as I entered the tea room and took a seat by the door. Nigel was there as well, gazing out of the window glumly._

_"You are not to sit, Kukihana," Sir Montgomery sniffed, "it is improper and impolite to do so in the presence of your superiors."_

_I glared at him and remained seated. His eyes bugged out, and he spoke again, appalled._

_"Did you not hear me? You are not…"_

_"Stand up, Kuki. And stay standing," Ace ordered, a smirk on his face._

_I gritted my teeth and clutched at the edges of the chair seat. Sir Montgomery watched in fascination at my efforts to stay still. It was, as usual, too much. I stood and felt my symptoms dissipate._

_"Kuki is very obedient, Father," Ace gloated, coming to stand right next to me, "Kuki, tell Father just how obedient you are."_

_"…very obedient," I bit out. I ground the heel of my shoes into his toes, and he let out a high-pitched yelp. Far too loud than any boy should be able to at that._

_"What is this?" Sir Monty asked as Ace moved a safe distance away from me._

_"I don't know. But she'll do whatever she's told."_

_"Truly?" Sir Montgomery squeaked, his eyes lighting up._

_Ace nodded._

_"You mean all this time, she would have listened to me, too?" Nigel asked in disbelief. I glared at him, but he refused to meet my eyes._

_"Hop on one foot three times, Kuki," Sir Montgomery commanded excitement evident in his voice. My legs shook as I tried to resist, but soon I was hopping up and down._

_"Jaceon, you're so clever!" Sir Monty exclaimed, pinching Ace's cheek as he tried to squirm away._

_"As clever as he is handsome," I commented blandly._

_They both looked at me in confusion._

_"But Ace is not very handsome," Nigel piped up, clearly still bewildered._

_My little triumph was bittersweet, but I still smirked at the look of insult on Ace's face._

* * *

><p>Sir Monty sent me to my room for the rest of the day. As the sun began to set, Jackson fetched me, as Sir Monty had called for all the servants to be in assemble. He brought with him a standard uniform for me to change into: plain gray skirt and a gray blouse. My lip curled, but I grudgingly put the clothes on. I hoped that Kami had taken care of mine and Father's clothes; it would not do for Sir Monty to discover their existence.<p>

The assembly was to introduce me as a servant.

"From now on," Sir Monty announced airily, "Kuki will be one of you. I expect you to teach her how to be a proper servant. Who would like to take her?"

"I need a new stable hand," a burly man named Brian spoke up. My eyes widened in alarm. Brian was in charge of the stables, and I had seen him boxing the ears of one of the stable hands in passing the day previous. Jackson had informed me that the servants referred to him as "Manwhore," because of his habit of trying to get with anything that had two legs. I had wanted to speak to Mother or Sir Monty about him, but I was certainly in no position to do so now. I felt the blood drain from my face at the idea of working under this man, and saw Ace grin nastily.

"I need a helper in the kitchen." It was Kami! She must have arrived while I was confined to my room. "I know the girl, and while she is a stubborn little brat, I'm convinced I can train her if given free reign over her discipline. May I have her, your lordship?"

I tried not to show how relieved I felt. Sir Monty had tasted Kami's fine cooking far too often at this point to deny her anything she wanted.

"I don't want her to be spoiled," Sir Monty warned, "she needs to earn her keep."

"Oh, she will," Kami promised, "I'll have blisters on those hands in no time, and you will get a fine cook as well."

Sir Monty certainly couldn't say no to that.

A few days later, I was working in the kitchen with Kami. I enjoyed my time with her the most; it hardly seemed different from my life back at Sanban manor. However, our pleasant afternoon was soon interrupted when Nigel wandered in.

"I'm hungry," he announced, "make me a cake, please."

Kami started to gather the ingredients.

"No, I want Kuki to," Nigel clarified.

I sighed and started measuring the flour. Nigel moved to stand by me.

"Talk to me."

I sent him a derisive glare but heeded his order. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about Rachel."

"You don't deserve to know about her," I snapped, even though I knew I would have to give in eventually, "You could have spent all your time at Gallagher getting to know every little detail about her, but you squandered it away on a pointless courtship and just hurt her instead."

Nigel looked cowed. "I'd do it differently, if I could, you know," he confessed. "All of it. Rachel, Elizabeth…you…"

"Rachel has an addiction to meatball sandwiches," I replied in an effort to obey his order, annoyed that he did not understand that changing the subject did not relieve me of the effects of the curse, "And what do you mean?"

"I do not know," Nigel mumbled, "I just feel bad. About all of it. I wish I were braver. Like you."

"I'm not brave," I informed him heatedly, "I just do what I need to in order to survive. You really do not see how easy your life is, do you? What are you so afraid of?"

Nigel shrugged. He looked miserable and pitiful. I sighed. I understood that he wanted to be a better person, but I did not have the energy or the patience to be the person to guide him on that journey.

* * *

><p>After that day, Nigel followed me around like a lost puppy. He issued orders without thinking, and I glared at him every time. Once in a while, he would look sheepish and change the order to a request. He babbled on and on about Elizabeth and Rachel and what had happened at Gallagher's after I left. Ace and his group of friends had continued to tease Abba and Rachel, and Nigel told me how much he regretted not defending Rachel's honour. He continued to pester me, asking my opinions about his ridiculous relationships until my feelings for him changed from seething resentment to amused disdain. He truly was an oblivious boy, but I could tell that he was well-meaning underneath his cowardice and ignorance. Eventually, I no longer minded his presence, and told him I could tolerate him well enough, and would try to help him become worthy of Rachel, so long as he did not order me about.<p>

A week after my servitude had begun, Sir Monty hosted a formal dinner, to console himself over Mother's departure. The morning before, he had me scrubbing the dining hall floor with lye and water while he supervised.

"Scrub on your hands and knees, Kuki. Add more lye to the water." My hands smarted every time I dipped the rag into the mixture, and within the first half hour, my knuckles were bleeding. At one point, Ace walked through the hall with muddy boots, whistling nonchalantly. Several servants also passed by, either gawking or snickering at me.

Jackson also came by two hours after I had started, during one of Sir Monty's inspections.

"Scrub harder, Kuki! I want the floors to reflect my captivating countenance."

I bit my lip and tried not to laugh as Jackson snuck up behind him and pretended to dump a bucket of water over his head.

"What amuses you?" Sir Monty asked angrily.

"Nothing," I said, and stopped smiling.

* * *

><p>Finally, after three hours, the floor was glistening and immaculate. I went to Kami, my hands bleeding and blistered. Fortunately, no other servants were around.<p>

"Oh sweetie!" she cried when she saw my hands. She gripped my wrists gently and made me sit down, grabbing a jug of Tonic from the cupboard. I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she applied some of it to my wounds.

I derived further satisfaction later that day, once the banquet had started. Jackson was starting to bring out the individual Cornish hens, when I asked him to pause. I plucked an herb from one of Kami's jars and crushed it, sprinkling it over one of the dishes in particular.

"Give this one to Poppa Monty," I told Jackson.

"Don't listen to her, Jackson." Kami said, looking at me.

"What will it do?" Jackson looked worried.

I don't want to be blamed when his lordship ends up snoring in front of his guests," Kami warned.

"Oh, is that all?" He asked, chuckling, "I'll make sure it gets to him." And with that, he left to deliver the meal.

"A good boy, that Jackson is," Kami observed, and I grinned at her.

* * *

><p>Brian and a stable hand had to be called into the dining hall to cart an unconscious Sir Monty to his sleeping quarters before the guests had finished dessert. Jackson and I watched through a hole in the kitchen wall, giggling, as the two men struggled with his bulk as they climbed up the extravagant staircase.<p>

Despite the host's early retirement, the festivities continued into the night, and unfortunately, I witnessed them first hand when Ace summoned me to tend the fire. I fumed silently as members of court and nobility watched me move about, dirty and covered in soot. People like Ace's friends had always viewed me as inferior, and now here was the concrete proof.

I could not think of a way out of this situation. Mother had ordered me not to run off again, and Kami's magic was too small to be of much help. Wally was hundreds of miles away, and there was no way to explain my troubles to him.

* * *

><p>My spirits rose three days after the humiliation of Sir Monty's banquet when a letter arrived for me from Wally, a mere ten days after I had sent mine. In it, he signed off with simply "Wally," and so I knew it had been silly to address him as "Prince Wally" in print. We wrote letter after letter for the next year. As I had requested, Wally addressed his letters to Kami, who pretended to have a lover writing to her. Sir Monty chortled at the idea of Kami's romance, though Jackson and I agreed that he had no place to judge, considered his absurd, mercenary marriage to Mother.<p>

Wally wrote in a loose, sweeping scrawl, in contrast to my meticulous, tiny cursive. I enjoyed the contrast. In his fourth letter, he wrote:

_Dear Kooks, _I smiled at reading the nickname he had given to me a few letters back.

_Ayorthans hardly speak at all. It is very strange for me, as I tend to ramble to fill the silence. I fear it makes me look quite the fool in front of the solemn dignitaries at the palace. They must wonder why I waste so much of my voice on mundane conversation. And how I long for conversation! _

_The other day, I was walking in the gardens with a young lady named Ywendy – _

Ywendy? Walking in the gardens? My stomach twisted and it took me a moment to understand what I was feeling. I was jealous.

_In my mind, I commented on the beauty of the flowers, told her about a similar kind we have in Kyrria, and asked what their flowers were called. In my imagination, she would have agreed that the flowers were beautiful, told me their name, and asked me to describe the Kyrrian lilies._

_Of course, when I actually did remark on the flowers and ask their name, she remained silent for a generous stretch of time, and replied with only their name. I assume she spent so much time wondering why I would disturb the natural music the birds provided with pointless conversation that in the end, she could only muster the energy to supply one word._

_I realize now that, denied the opportunity to ramble out loud, I am instead rambling to you in writing. How disappointing I am sure you will find this letter!_

_Most of my imaginary conversations are not with Ywendy, but with you. I know what I would say to you if I were with you in Frell. I would tell you more than once how glad I was to see you, and tell you more of Ayortha. I would ask you how you are adjusting to your new family life, and inquire after Apple and your cook, Kami. The only danger to our conversation is would be that at any moment I could turn Ayorthan and trail off into silence, too preoccupied in smiling at you._

_The trouble is, I cannot guess as to your responses to any of these topics of conversation, and so my imaginary dialogue remains incomplete. The only solution, as I see it, is for you to write to me again, and soon, and often!_

_Your very good (and currently silent) friend,_

_Wally_

In my reply, I decided to give him the conversation he so desired:

_Hello dere Govner! Pip pip cherrio! Nice weather today, eh wot? But is looks like rain, don't you think? But as the Elves say, we cannot always have sunny days. And they're right, are they not? Too bad, I daresay; life would be much happier if every day were a sunny one, indeed. For I myself only count the sunny hours of the day, for counting the dark days is not cheerful at all. A fine fellow such as yourself; I am sure you have enough sense to concur._

_Have I rid you yet of your want for conversation?_

I paused in my writing. I struggled with each letter to find truthful things to say, though I could not really tell him about my servitude to the Uno's (as I still could not tell him about Henrietta's curse). I recalled that Sir Monty had recently hosted a debutante ball for his poorer cousin's daughter. I described the event in lavish detail, omitting the fact that I was only in attendance to keep the goblets full of wine.

* * *

><p>His reply to this letter was interesting, to say the least.<p>

_Kooks,_

_I would not know what I would do without your comments. I fear I may have gone mad if I not have found ways to entertain myself. I'd be lying if I said I don't look forward to your letters as I spend my days in __Ayortha._

_By the way, you are almost three months older than the last time I saw you. Are you still too young to marry?_

I laughed at his joke, but then thought sadly of the bride I'd make, dressed in cheap, threadbare rags, hair limp and coated with soot, smudges of grease on my face and my hands, having just finished preparing dinner.

Wally repeated the query at the end of each of his letters from then on, most likely because my nonsensical replies amused him. If not too young to marry, I was too hungry, or too cold, or too sleepy, or too concerned with the newest trends in court fashion.

I sometimes tortured myself by wondering what would happen if I told Wally in one of my letters that I was now the right age to marry. With each letter, I fell more in love with him. I realized now that what I used to feel was mere infatuation, and it paled in comparison to the heady ache in my chest that never seemed to go away now, and only intensified when I read one of Wally's letters or composed one to send to him. I knew my love was true when his letters turned more serious, and he trusted me to confess his flaws and less appealing characteristics, and the ache in my chest did not go away. Instead, it only seemed to grow.

In one such letter, he begged my confidence and wrote:

_Just as I am slow to anger, I am slow to forgive. I do not let go of grudges easily; once my rage has been incited, it hardly ever truly goes away._

_For example, my sister had a languages tutor two years ago who treated her horribly. I found her crying in the courtyard after her lesson one afternoon. He had told her she was stupid and silly and that he saw no point in tutoring frivolous females such as she. I saw red. I had him dismissed immediately; Father trusted my judgment on such matters._

_But I took things further than that. I made sure the tutor would not be employed in Kyrria again. Even though the man is ruined, and two years have passed, I still feel a simmering anger when I think of him. I simply cannot let it go. I worry how this flaw will affect my ability to rule over Kyrria one day, and wonder if, deep down, I will be the sort of ruler who does not allow anyone to challenge me or my family._

I wrote back to him,

_Kami believes there are two kinds of people: those who blame others, and those who blame only themselves. I believe I am in a privileged third category: those who can tell where the blame truly lies. Here is my judgment: you stand condemned, Wally. Your crime? Guilty of too much passion in protecting those you love. Both a vice and a virtue, depending on the context. How shameful!_

_Though you have freely confessed your faults to me, I do not feel compelled to such frankness. No, if you long to know more of the unfortunate aspects of my character, you shall have to find them out yourself. I do hope that when you do, you will be able to forgive them, though it goes against your nature._

* * *

><p>I remember the date of Wally's next letter. It arrived exactly one month after my 17th birthday; we had been writing to each other for just about a year. Kami received the letter in the morning, but I could not read it at all that day. Sir Monty had me cleaning windows at dawn, and at lunch Ace ordered me to fetch his shoes from the cobbler. When I delivered them to him, he made me polish all his shoes and boots and sat leering at me the whole time, making my skin crawl. By the time I was finished, it was late evening, and Kami was just washing the last of the dishes. I took the letter up to my room, lit a candle, and broke the seal on the envelope.<p>

_Dear Kooks,_

_I like to think I am a patient person. I confess that your letters torment me; corresponding with you is an exercise in particularly painful frustration. I am currently fighting the urge to saddle my horse and ride day and night to Frell so I can demand an explanation._

_Your letters are thoughtful, playful, funny, and interesting. You offer me incredible insights into my life and thoughts and experiences. I am always elated when a new letter arrives, but I inevitably end up disappointed. You share nothing of your day to day life with me, not really. This I do not mind; I am intrigued by the mystery of it, and enjoy guessing based on what little you do share._

_You like me. You would not waste time or paper on a being you did not like. However, I think I have loved you since we met at your father's funeral.__ They were wet with tears as you stood, beautiful and remarkable, underneath a willow tree in the old castle's graveyard two years ago. But more than the beauty of your eyes, I was captivated by the soul in them, and have remained so ever since. They seemed to hold a thousand stories to tell, and to this day, I ache to hear them all._

_I want to be with you forever and beyond, but you write that you are too young to marry or too old or too short or too hungry — until I crumple your letters up in despair, only to smooth them out again for a twelfth reading, __attempting to read in between the lines for some secret meaning that I, ever the masochist, convince myself I will find, if only I am clever and resourceful enough. _

_I longed to confess my love for you since the night of your mother's wedding, when you told me you would not kiss me. I could not force the words out; you seemed so vulnerable and frightened. That moment was one of the most painful in my life. To see you hurting so much, and I did not know why or how to help. For all the power my status grants me, I felt like a centaur colt, stupidly staring and completely useless in the face of your pain. I felt terrible that I had caused you to feel in such a way, and I was so relieved when you seemed to recover soon after. Still, I longed to tell you of my feelings, but found myself a coward after such a botched attempt._

_After spending a great deal of time in Ayortha, Father has become a fair deal more open minded. He often asks if there is a lady who has struck my fancy. I tell him no. It is a matter of pride; I do not want him to know of my affection if my feelings are not reciprocated._

_I am certain that if you were to meet them, you would have Father, as well as Mother, Joey and Sydney, falling in love with you, just as I have._

_I cannot even picture what our wedding would look like, because I know you would plan something far more immaculate and beautiful than I could imagine. I only know that I can imagine your face (which, I must confess, would be the only thing I would look at the entire time), fair and beautiful and radiant. What a wonderful wife you shall one day be, whomever you choose to wed, and at whatever age. And what a magnificent king, if I were lucky enough to be your choice! Who else has your voice? Your humour? Your wit? Your compassion? I could endlessly list all your virtues, but I'd rather omit them, in favor of you finishing this letter and responding just that much sooner._

_I call upon whatever patience is left in me and anxiously await your reply._

_Love (you cannot imagine the catharsis I feel to actually pen the word), love, a thousand times love,_

_Wally_

* * *

><p><strong>OMMBBBMJKABFQQJLSB (Oh my Memily (PRS) Brill (KND) Bami (KND) Boah (KND) Jeslie (BtT) Klaine (Glee) Azimsky (Glee) Brittana (Glee) Finchel (Glee) Quick (Glee) Quartie (Glee) Jia (PRS) Lenny (BBT) Shamy (BBT) Barbin (HiMyM)) Did Wally just propose! I THINK HE DID! What will Kuki say? You will just have to review and find out!<strong>

_**We're going to the chapel and we're, gonna get married….. **_**Hehe, that was on Glee when Finn and Rachel were going to get married…I cried yesterday during the episode...though I'm so glad that Klaine is okay now!**

**I am officially out of chapters, I only got to 19, I say we have oh... 5 maybe 6 chapters left? Depends...**

**So please review and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can.**

**Love,**

**LatinMagicWriter is on fire**


	20. Kuki's Letter

**Kuki's Letter**

**I hope this chapter turns out good, everyone who knows me know that i'm not good at conveying emotions of any type. My past love life's have ended in disaster **(EN: E-Kind of my fault…)** which kinda closes me out of love. So that's why I enlisted the help of my some of my friends at school, mainly my bgff (best girlfriend forever), Emily, for help, who told me to think about our Klaine role-play during school and have the mind set of WWKHD? Which is short for What Would Kurt Hummel Do? So that's what I did. I made is seem like it was Blaine or Emily writing the letter to Kurt or me. It helped some, but then I went to ask my sister, Emma, for help, and help she did provide.**

**Disclaimer: I sooo own Codename: Kids Next Door and Ella Enchanted just like I own my own house that I share with Draco Malfoy on Mars that is within flying distance to Pigfarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Words: 3,698**

**(I highly doubt we need this but you never know) Previously on Kuki Enchanted:**

* * *

><p>I remember the date of Wally's next letter. It arrived exactly one month after my 17th birthday; we had been writing to each other for just about a year. Kami received the letter in the morning, but I could not read it at all that day. Sir Monty had me cleaning windows at dawn, and at lunch Ace ordered me to fetch his shoes from the cobbler. When I delivered them to him, he made me polish all his shoes and boots and sat leering at me the whole time, making my skin crawl. By the time I was finished, it was late evening, and Kami was just washing the last of the dishes. I took the letter up to my room, lit a candle, and broke the seal on the envelope.<p>

_Dear Kooks,_

_I like to think I am a patient person. I confess that your letters torment me; corresponding with you is an exercise in particularly painful frustration. I am currently fighting the urge to saddle my horse and ride day and night to Frell so I can demand an explanation._

_Your letters are thoughtful, playful, funny, and interesting. You offer me incredible insights into my life and thoughts and experiences. I am always elated when a new letter arrives, but I inevitably end up disappointed. You share nothing of your day to day life with me, not really. This I do not mind; I am intrigued by the mystery of it, and enjoy guessing based on what little you do share._

_You like me. You would not waste time or paper on a being you did not like. However, I think I have loved you since we met at your father's funeral.__ They were wet with tears as you stood, beautiful and remarkable, underneath a willow tree in the old castle's graveyard two years ago. But more than the beauty of your eyes, I was captivated by the soul in them, and have remained so ever since. They seemed to hold a thousand stories to tell, and to this day, I ache to hear them all._

_I want to be with you forever and beyond, but you write that you are too young to marry or too old or too short or too hungry — until I crumple your letters up in despair, only to smooth them out again for a twelfth reading, __attempting to read in between the lines for some secret meaning that I, ever the masochist, convince myself I will find, if only I am clever and resourceful enough. _

_I longed to confess my love for you since the night of your mother's wedding, when you told me you would not kiss me. I could not force the words out; you seemed so vulnerable and frightened. That moment was one of the most painful in my life. To see you hurting so much, and I did not know why or how to help. For all the power my status grants me, I felt like a centaur colt, stupidly staring and completely useless in the face of your pain. I felt terrible that I had caused you to feel in such a way, and I was so relieved when you seemed to recover soon after. Still, I longed to tell you of my feelings, but found myself a coward after such a botched attempt._

_After spending a great deal of time in Ayortha, Father has become a fair deal more open minded. He often asks if there is a lady who has struck my fancy. I tell him no. It is a matter of pride; I do not want him to know of my affection if my feelings are not reciprocated._

_I am certain that if you were to meet them, you would have Father, as well as Mother, Joey and Sydney, falling in love with you, just as I have._

_I cannot even picture what our wedding would look like, because I know you would plan something far more immaculate and beautiful than I could imagine. I only know that I can imagine your face (which, I must confess, would be the only thing I would look at the entire time), fair and beautiful and radiant. What a wonderful wife you shall one day be, whomever you choose to wed, and at whatever age. And what a magnificent king, if I were lucky enough to be your choice! Who else has your voice? Your humour? Your wit? Your compassion? I could endlessly list all your virtues, but I'd rather omit them, in favor of you finishing this letter and responding just that much sooner._

_I call upon whatever patience is left in me and anxiously await your reply._

_Love (you cannot imagine the catharsis I feel to actually pen the word), love, a thousand times love,_

_Wally_

* * *

><p>I gaped at the page. Read it again, not believing what I was reading. And gaped again. In my daze, I noticed that my sooty thumb had left marks on the letter.<p>

He loved me. He'd loved me as long as he had known me! I hadn't loved him as long, but now I loved him equally well, or better.

I loved his laugh, his handwriting, his steady gaze, his honorableness, his freckles, his appreciation of my jokes, his hands, his determination that I should know the worst of him. And, most of all, shameful though it might be, I loved his love for me.

I held back tears of joy as I reread every word of Wally's love for me. He loved me! He loved me! I stood up and did a little jig around my room. Grinning like the Cheshire cat from my favorite story entitled Alice In Wonderland. I could marry Wally and live with my love. I could leave Sir. Montgomery and his spawn. No one could give me orders. Henrietta would have hated for me to evade my obedience by rising above it. And even Kami would be surprised by this method of ending the curse.

I extracted a piece of paper from the hiding place at the bottom of my wardrobe, where Fanny's gifts and Wally's past letters laid.

I flew back to my desk, eager to reply to Wally as soon as I could so that he need not wait longer than need be for my reply to his proposal.

_Dearest Wally, darling Wally, beloved Wally,_

_You cannot know the immense happiness that I feel right now! I love you too! Though I did not love you when we first met, but I have felt my feeling for you changing through all the courses of our meeting. I have felt myself falling more and more in love with you. When you were writing about Ywendy, I felt jealous of her, but the jealousy resided when you spoke of your conversations with me. Of course, I will marry you! I want nothing more than to marry you right now. How soon do you return to Frell? I will be the first one in line to await your return only for me to go flying into your arms_.

I stopped writing for a moment in thought. I would have to rummage through my Aunt Morgan's old things. I clearly could not go to the castle dressed in my maid's uniform. Kami would have to convince Sir Montgomery to let me go to the market with her. But I did know how hard it would be for me to find things for me to wear by rummaging through Aunt Morgan's wardrobe. I knew well enough that she did not own a lot of dresses, but preferred to wear pants. Like the boys. However, I knew when she attended school her mother, my grandmother, Natsume, would force her to wear dresses. I was sure I could. Find something to accommodate my needs.

My excitement only grew stronger has I continued writing.

_It's hard to believe that you, a prince, would love someone like me, a mere commoner. Can you imagine the disappointment of the many other young ladies wanting you to be their husband? You love me! I still cannot get used to the idea. Oh dear Wally, please return soon. I am very excited to marry you and get to tell you how much I love you every day for the rest of my life._

_I love you! I seem not to be able to stop telling you now. And my dearest Wally for that is what you are. My Wally now and forever. Our wedding will be amazing not because of decorations or the guests invited, but because it's the day I officially become your wife and I, if you have not already figured it out, I have chosen you and at the perfect ago of seventeen and now eager to marry, which is now, so please hurry back. I will be waiting with a heart full of love and open arms._

_More than a Million times Love,_

_Kuki _

I closed the paper and slid it into an envelope. Jumping up and down. I had to tell Kami!

And tell Kami I did!

I exited my room and walked the short distance to Kami's quarters. Knocking on the door excitedly as Jack passed by.

"Hi, Jack!" I said, giddy and bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"You okay, Kuki?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm perfectly fine!" I said happily, as he gave me another strange look and continued on his way.

"Kuki! What is the matter!" Kami asked as she opened the door.

I ushered her back inside and closed the door behind me, "Oh Kami! I am so happy!" I said, giving her a bone breaking hug.

"What has gotten into you, child?" Kami asked me.

"I'm getting married!" I shouted with Glee.

Kami's eyes widened, "Your mother did not find you another groom, did she?" She asked.

"No, no, no!" I said, laughing at Kami. "It's someone who I love! It's Wally! He asked me to marry him!" I said and Kami broke out into a huge smile.

"That is wonderful, sweetie!" She said giving me a big hug. "I'm so happy for you!" and together we hugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**What is this! A surprise for you dear readers! A preview of this from Wally's perspective! You should read it!**

* * *

><p>"WALLY!" Came the shout of my little sister, Sydney, as she came running into my room. She pounced on top of me and began to jump up and down on my bed.<p>

"Syd..." I mumbled as I buried my head further into my pillow, where Kuki's latest letter laid under. "It's way to early for this." I complained.

"Fine..." she said, ceasing her jumping "I guess you don't want your letter from Kuki..." she taunted. At the sound of my loves name, my head shot up. Only for Sydney to begin to run away.

"Hey!" I shouted to my sister as I began to run after her. She started running down the stairs two at a time. I quickly mounted the banister and slid after her. Meeting her at the bottom and snatching the letter out of her hands. I quickly retreated to my room and locking the door behind me. I slowed my breathing and walked to my desk, sat down and opened Kuki's latest letter to me:

_Dear Wally,__Things in Frell have been quite calm as of late. The Crazy Cabbage Chum has not had a misfortune for a month, I believe it to be a new record, wouldn't you agree?__I must say, living with the Uno's has been quite hard. They are always around, though i seem to have made a friend in Nigel, sharing an alike disdain for our brother.__I visited Apple last week, he has grown into a beautiful centaur, I hope to show him to you when you return to Frell.__As for your question in your last letter, I am too tired to marry at present times. Sir Monty has had many extravagant parties as of late and I am beyond tired to move for playing host to the large bands of guests that walk through the manor house now a days.__Your very tired friend,__Kuki__  
><em>  
>I crumpled up the letter. I was frustrated with Kuki. Frustrated that she would never give me a straight answer. Just as quickly as I crumpled up the letter I had smoothed it out again. Rereading her letter for what must have been the twelfth time. Rereading it for some hidden meaning.<p>

But there was none that I could fine. Sighing, I opened my desk and extracted my parchment and quill and thought about how I would pen my response to her.

"JUST TELL HER THAT YOU LOVE HER, ALREADY WALLABEE!" Came the shout of my sister through the door. "Life is short, and you don't know if anyone as good as Kuki Sanban will ever come again. Take a chance!" Sydney's words rang loud and clear to me. She was right, for once. Life was short, and I knew for a fact that no one as good as Kuki would ever come around again. It was up to the risks that were made that kept our world going. If I didn't take my chance now, I may possibly loose Kuki forever. I had to take a chance. I was sure that she liked me! She would not waste paper and ink on someone she didn't like.

I took a deep breath, wondering what I could possibly write to her, and then settled for stating the truth to her. The truth being that I was in love with her. The truth being that I wanted to marry her.

_Dear Kooks,_

_I like to think I am a patient person. I confess that your letters torment me; corresponding with you is an exercise in particularly painful frustration. I am currently fighting the urge to saddle my horse and ride day and night to Frell so I can demand an explanation._

_Your letters are thoughtful, playful, funny, and interesting. You offer me incredible insights into my life and thoughts and experiences. I am always elated when a new letter arrives, but I inevitably end up disappointed. You share nothing of your day to day life with me, not really. This I do not mind; I am intrigued by the mystery of it, and enjoy guessing based on what little you do share._

_You like me. You would not waste time or paper on a being you did not like. However, I think I have loved you since we met at your father's funeral.__ They were wet with tears as you stood, beautiful and remarkable, underneath a willow tree in the old castle's graveyard two years ago. But more than the beauty of your eyes, I was captivated by the soul in them, and have remained so ever since. They seemed to hold a thousand stories to tell, and to this day, I ache to hear them all._

_I want to be with you forever and beyond, but you write that you are too young to marry or too old or too short or too hungry — until I crumple your letters up in despair, only to smooth them out again for a twelfth reading, __attempting to read in between the lines for some secret meaning that I, ever the masochist, convince myself I will find, if only I am clever and resourceful enough. _

_I longed to confess my love for you since the night of your mother's wedding, when you told me you would not kiss me. I could not force the words out; you seemed so vulnerable and frightened. That moment was one of the most painful in my life. To see you hurting so much, and I did not know why or how to help. For all the power my status grants me, I felt like a centaur colt, stupidly staring and completely useless in the face of your pain. I felt terrible that I had caused you to feel in such a way, and I was so relieved when you seemed to recover soon after. Still, I longed to tell you of my feelings, but found myself a coward after such a botched attempt._

_After spending a great deal of time in Ayortha, Father has become a fair deal more open minded. He often asks if there is a lady who has struck my fancy. I tell him no. It is a matter of pride; I do not want him to know of my affection if my feelings are not reciprocated._

_I am certain that if you were to meet them, you would have Father, as well as Mother, Joey and Sydney, falling in love with you, just as I have._

_I cannot even picture what our wedding would look like, because I know you would plan something far more immaculate and beautiful than I could imagine. I only know that I can imagine your face (which, I must confess, would be the only thing I would look at the entire time), fair and beautiful and radiant. What a wonderful wife you shall one day be, whomever you choose to wed, and at whatever age. And what a magnificent king, if I were lucky enough to be your choice! Who else has your voice? Your humour? Your wit? Your compassion? I could endlessly list all your virtues, but I'd rather omit them, in favor of you finishing this letter and responding just that much sooner._

_I call upon whatever patience is left in me and anxiously await your reply._

_Love (you cannot imagine the catharsis I feel to actually pen the word), love, a thousand times love,_

_Wally_

When I was done I sighed in relief, happy that I had finally told Kuki of my feelings for her, I only hoped that she would reciprocate them. I folded the letter and placed in into an envelope, addressing it to Kami Drilovsky like Kuki had asked me too.

I placed it on the desk, determined to deliver it to the postal service when I went out today.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please review by clicking that little button! Oh, and the person who gives me my 100<strong>**th**** review on this story will win a one-shot for any pairing! So review! Please! Hopefully I can have the next chapter up soon! So, if you guys enjoyed that little excerpt from Wally's Point of View, would you enjoy a story about this only from Wally's perspective or a Story about this one only with missing scenes. I'm sure some of you would like to see what went on with Jack and Eva... (I said a bang bang, bangity bang, bang bang bangy bangity bang. I said a bang bang, bangity bang, bang bang bangy bangity bang. I said a bang bang, bangity bang, bang bang bangy bangity bang.) Hehehehe, anyways please review!**

**Thank again Emma, for helping me with Kuki's reply!**

**Love you all,**

**LatinMagicWriter is on fire**


	21. Cause and Effect

**Cause and Effect**

**Okay quick thing, was it just me, or did anyone else draw parallels to Will and Kate when Kuki was writing her reply to him? I laughed when I reread it and noticed it. And their names sound the same, Will and Wally and Kate and Kuki! Hahaha.**

**Moving on...**

**Sorry for the delay in updates, I had AP testing on Monday (the 7****th****) and I was swamped with reviews Mrs. J had given us, plus I was sick and had to go to the docs. Had to get like, five vials of blood drawn and x-rays of my spine and back. I hope that everything goes well and I don't have cancer or something. **

**Next topic at hand,**

**Can you believe it? You people have read a total of 89,279 words! That is more than my old 7****th**** hour English Class could ever accomplish! Lol, I'm so glad I convinced my Guidance Consular to have me get a different hour, I get so much more work done now a days!**

**Lol, anyways! 105 reviews! That just blows my mind! Honestly people, the thought that you took time out of your lives to read this story just astounds me! We are nearing the end of our voyage together, but never fret, I have another series I will be starting up right after we are through with this one, and get this, the story is already complete AND has a few sequels I've written already! So you know what that means? Lots of updates, I think I may update every other day, I don't know yet.**

**I love you all! Now I'm sure you all want to get on to the next chapter, so I will just wrap up my monologue now... **

**Disclaimer: I think I have stated this many times, than I needed to have, but oh well. I do not own Codename Kids Next Door and I do not own Ella Enchanted. No Copyright infringement intended, I do not feel like going to jail, I have school in the morning. **

**Words: 3,598**

* * *

><p>Previously on <em>Kuki Enchanted<em>

Kuki's POV:

_I closed the paper and slid it into an envelope. Jumping up and down. I had to tell Kami!_

_And tell Kami I did!_

_I exited my room and walked the short distance to Kami's quarters. Knocking on the door excitedly as Jack passed by._

_"Hi, Jack!" I said, giddy and bouncing on the balls of my feet._

"_You okay, Kuki?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"I'm perfectly fine!" I said happily, as he gave me another strange look and continued on his way._

"_Kuki! What is the matter!" Kami asked as she opened the door._

_I ushered her back inside and closed the door behind me, "Oh Kami! I am so happy!" I said, giving her a bone breaking hug._

"_What has gotten into you, child?" Kami asked me._

"_I'm getting married!" I shouted with glee._

_Kami's eyes widened, "Your mother did not find you another groom, did she?" She asked._

"_No, no, no!" I said, laughing at Kami. "It's someone who I love! It's Wally! He asked me to marry him!" I said and Kami broke out into a huge smile._

"_That is wonderful, sweetie!" She said giving me a big hug. "I'm so happy for you!" and together we hugged. _

Wally's POV

"JUST TELL HER THAT YOU LOVE HER, ALREADY WALLABEE!" Came the shout of my sister through the door. "Life is short, and you don't know if anyone as good as Kuki Sanban will ever come again. Take a chance!" Sydney's words rang loud and clear to me. She was right, for once. Life was short, and I knew for a fact that no one as good as Kuki would ever come around again. It was up to the risks that were made that kept our world going. If I didn't take my chance now, I may possibly loose Kuki forever. I had to take a chance. I was sure that she liked me! She would not waste paper and ink on someone she didn't like.

I took a deep breath, wondering what I could possibly write to her, and then settled for stating the truth to her. The truth being that I was in love with her. The truth being that I wanted to marry her.

_Dear Kooks,_

_I like to think I am a patient person. I confess that your letters torment me; corresponding with you is an exercise in particularly painful frustration. I am currently fighting the urge to saddle my horse and ride day and night to Frell so I can demand an explanation._

_Your letters are thoughtful, playful, funny, and interesting. You offer me incredible insights into my life and thoughts and experiences. I am always elated when a new letter arrives, but I inevitably end up disappointed. You share nothing of your day to day life with me, not really. This I do not mind; I am intrigued by the mystery of it, and enjoy guessing based on what little you do share._

_You like me. You would not waste time or paper on a being you did not like. However, I think I have loved you since we met at your father's funeral.__ They were wet with tears as you stood, beautiful and remarkable, underneath a willow tree in the old castle's graveyard two years ago. But more than the beauty of your eyes, I was captivated by the soul in them, and have remained so ever since. They seemed to hold a thousand stories to tell, and to this day, I ache to hear them all._

_I want to be with you forever and beyond, but you write that you are too young to marry or too old or too short or too hungry — until I crumple your letters up in despair, only to smooth them out again for a twelfth reading, __attempting to read in between the lines for some secret meaning that I, ever the masochist, convince myself I will find, if only I am clever and resourceful enough. _

_I longed to confess my love for you since the night of your mother's wedding, when you told me you would not kiss me. I could not force the words out; you seemed so vulnerable and frightened. That moment was one of the most painful in my life. To see you hurting so much, and I did not know why or how to help. For all the power my status grants me, I felt like a centaur colt, stupidly staring and completely useless in the face of your pain. I felt terrible that I had caused you to feel in such a way, and I was so relieved when you seemed to recover soon after. Still, I longed to tell you of my feelings, but found myself a coward after such a botched attempt._

_After spending a great deal of time in Ayortha, Father has become a fair deal more open minded. He often asks if there is a lady who has struck my fancy. I tell him no. It is a matter of pride; I do not want him to know of my affection if my feelings are not reciprocated._

_I am certain that if you were to meet them, you would have Father, as well as Mother, Joey and Sydney, falling in love with you, just as I have._

_I cannot even picture what our wedding would look like, because I know you would plan something far more immaculate and beautiful than I could imagine. I only know that I can imagine your face (which, I must confess, would be the only thing I would look at the entire time), fair and beautiful and radiant. What a wonderful wife you shall one day be, whomever you choose to wed, and at whatever age. And what a magnificent king, if I were lucky enough to be your choice! Who else has your voice? Your humour? Your wit? Your compassion? I could endlessly list all your virtues, but I'd rather omit them, in favor of you finishing this letter and responding just that much sooner._

_I call upon whatever patience is left in me and anxiously await your reply._

_Love (you cannot imagine the catharsis I feel to actually pen the word), love, a thousand times love,_

_Wally_

When I was done I sighed in relief, happy that I had finally told Kuki of my feelings for her, I only hoped that she would reciprocate them. I folded the letter and placed in into an envelope, addressing it to Kami Drilovsky like Kuki had asked me too.

I placed it on the desk, determined to deliver it to the postal service when I went out today.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuki's POV<strong>

With the promise of looking at grandmothers wedding gown when we had time, Kami sent me back to my quarters for well needed rest.

I lied on my cot, anxious with excitement. _I was going to marry Wally! Prince Wally!_ I could not recall a memory when I was this full of joy.

I closed my eyes and dreamed. It was a wonderful dream. _A dream about Wally and me. We were sitting in the castle courtyard, surrounded by ten children, nine girls and one boy. _

_A girl with my eyes and Wally's hair was fighting with her brother who had the opposite looks. I had called them Lili Morgan and Willi Ruburd. _

_I remember shaking my head; they had reminded me of Aunt Morgan and Father. There was a little girl, with black hair with blonde highlights wearing an orange dress. She was having a tea party with a Rainbow Centaur. My first Rainbow Centaur._

_Two other girls were running around, one had waving black hair and emerald eyes, followed by a girl with waving blonde hair and emerald eyes. Yuki and Suki, they were called respectively._

_I looked to my side and saw Wally cradling a little girl, Mai, I recalled. _

"_She looks just like you." Wally said proudly, rocking the little girl while she slept soundly._

_That was then my dream exploded. I was no longer in the sunny courtyard, surrounded by mine and Wally's children. No, I was in the Uno house. Scrubbing the floors, wearing the finest silk and a crown on my head. _

"_Scrub harder!" Shouted the unforgiving voice of Sir Montgomery. The salty tears ran down my face as I was forced to scrub harder, my tears mixing with the lye that I was rubbing on the floor. _

_I sensed a presence above me, and looked up. Seeing the shinning, radiant form of Henrietta looking down upon me, smiling with glee. "Oh dear, dear, dear, Kuki." She said, clicking her tongue, "You can't hide from my gifts." _

I bolted out of my bed, tears running in streams down my face. Dream Henrietta was right! I couldn't hide from my curse, her so called gifts.

I wouldn't escape the curse by marrying Wally. I would be more cursed than ever. And he would be cursed too.

Suppose my obedience were discovered . . . My stepfamily already knew of my curse and they would take advantage to improve their rank and fortune. However, that would not be the least of it – an enemy of Kyrria could put the curse to a more awful use. In unscrupulous hands, I would be a powerful tool. I could be made to reveal state secrets. I could even be forced to kill Wally!

And I had no doubt my secret would be discovered. In court, there would be eyes and ears that would be alive to such signs. I would never manage to fool them all.

What could I do? Father had ordered me not to tell anyone about the curse, but Kami could countermand the order so I would be able to tell Wally. Then he could take precautions.

I would tell him. I would wake Kami now. I sat up in bed, happy again. But I sank back down, more tears flowing from my eyes.

What possible precautions could Wally take? He could prevent anyone from speaking to me or writing to me. He could shut me away. That might do, but he would have to bring me my meals, the flax to spin my clothes, the wood for my fire. It would be a burden similar to one of Henrietta's wedding gifts. And what would Kyrria think of a hermit queen? And how would I feel, locked away like Rapunzel in her tower? Like Dedalus with no place to go. Moreover, even the best precautions might fail.

I could ask him to give up being crown prince in favor of his sister, who was the next in line for the crown should Wally not take it. If he were never to be king, he might not be a target. But how could I ask him to do such a thing? How could he accept? And would the danger simply move to his sister? His brother? His parents?

We could keep the marriage a secret. That was an absurd idea. The secret would get out. There is no presence of malice when in the public eye.

I cast about for other ideas, but none came. I was cursed, I couldn't marry him. But if I ever managed to break the curse, whether it be in a month's time or twenty years from now, I would find him and win him over again, that is, if he was still free. No matter what I had to do, no matter how long it took. But now my only choice was to convince him to give me up. And that was going to be the hardest thing I would have ever had to do.

After hours of pondering how I was to address it, I finally thought what to say and began to write. I ruined three sheets of paper by crying on them and a fourth because I forgot to misspell my words.

_Deer Prinse Wallabee,_

_Your latest corespondense with my stepsister was received by my father, Sir. Montgomery Uno, and myself. Kuki and the cook, Kami, were not here to except it. Kuki is absent because she has eloped, taking our cook with her. She left a note which I have enclosed for your perusal._

_You have been much deceived in her. it was her custom to read your letters aloud to us and crow over them, thinking it a feather in her cap to writing to royalty, such as yourself. For a while, she had ambitions to be queen, but she dispared of it and took annother offer. She would go into one of her dreadful rages if she knew the contents of your letter. I do not think she liked living on our generosity, and longed to be able to lord it over with greater splendor that we could hope for, although we fancy that our stile is very fine. _

_Your letter arived for days after her departure. I know because Demby had a ball that night, and Kuki was greatly missed. Her beaux turned to me for consolation, and I gave them the same advice I have for you: Think no more of the minks, because she has already forgotten you. I am sorry to dismay you, but I hope you will be consoled by the fond wishes of your other admirers. _

_Your friend in comfort, _

_Ace_

I tore a sheet of paper in half for the enclosure, written in my own hand.

_These are the first words I have ever penned as a married lady. You know him, but I shall not write his name, only that he is very old and very rich and lives far from Frell. And he is fool enough to make me his bride. Someday, and the day may not be long in coming, I shall be a sole mistress of a vast estate. I shall not write again, but look for me. When my husband dies, I shall visit Frell. Should you spy a carriage that far surpasses of others, peer inside. You will find me within, smiling at my jewels and laughing at the world._

_-Kuki_

Wally's anger at his tutor would be nothing compared with the anger he will harvest upon reading my letter. He would hate me until the end of the world. And I only hoped that when I finally ridded myself of this curse, that I could win him back. That I could win his love of me back.

In the morning, Kami dispatched the correspondence, before leaving, she gave me a big hug.

"You father would be so proud of you." She said as she took a long look at me. Tears started to brew in her eyes and she wiped them away. "Look at me, it's not even your big day and I'm already in a teary mess!" she said, laughing.

Although I knew I was right, I doubted I could withstand any argument.

As soon as she left to post the letter, I collapsed in front of the fireplace, sobbing. When she returned in half an hour, I was still in tears.

She gathered me in her arms. "What's the trouble, Lady?" she asked, rocking me back and forth.

For a few minutes, I continued to cry, it was too hard for me to speak. When I was able to control myself, I told her. "Did I do right?" I asked at the end.

"Come with me, Lady." She grabbed my hand and half dragged me to her room, passing several servants in the hall, one of them Barney who was humming his bang song, that stupid song that had been stuck in my head. Once there, she closed the door and turned to me. "Kuki, you did right. Now I am going to do right, something I should have done a long time ago. Get behind the curtains, love."

I hesitated, pushing back the urge to obey. "Why?" I asked.

"I'm going to settle scores of scores with Henrietta. I want you to see me do it, but I don't want her to see you."

I did what I was told and hid. Peaking out in-between the curtains so I could see what was going on.

"Henrietta! I need you." Kami shouted, hands on her hips.

The scent of lilacs filled the room. I stifled a gasp, closing the curtains in fear of her seeing me. I could only see Henrietta's shadow as it played along the drapes.

"I never thought the day would come when the kitchen fairy would call me. I am delighted. How can I help you, dear?" She asked in her honey sweet voice.

"Don't 'dear' me." Kami sighed. "But you're right I need your help."

* * *

><p><strong>OH! Cliffie! Hehe, so yea, I'm dragging this on a wee bit. I don't want it to end! I love your reviews too much! They make me so happy!<strong>

**So tell me what you think in a review! I appreciate all of those who have alerted, I love you guys! (psst, reviewers, I love you guys more, but don't tell the others)**

**So please, review and tell me what you think! I'll hopefully get the next chapter out, and I promise that it will be MUCH longer than this chapter is. The more reviews I get, the longer the next chapter will be! (1 review makes a 1,000 word chapter, 2 reviews makes a 2,000 word chapter, I think you get it.)**

**So what are you waiting for? Review please!**

**Love always,**

**LatinMagicWriter is on fire**


	22. Henrietta's Punishment

**Wow, two updates in a row, that is unheard of from me. **

**Anyways...**

**I must say, I am disappointed in you guys. I wrote OVER a ten thousand word chapter last night because I expected to receive that many reviews. But alas, I was left disappointed when I only received four. Well, beggars cannot be choosers as a wise old man (not Dumbledore for once...lol, I don't recall who said the quote.) once said. I just hope to receive more reviews in the future..**

**Disclaimer: I really own Codename: Kids Next Door just like I own Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **

**Words: 4,555**

_Previously on Kuki Enchanted:_

_She gathered me in her arms. "What's the trouble, sweet?" she asked, rocking me back and forth._

_For a few minutes, I continued to cry, it was too hard for me to speak. When I was able to control myself, I told her. "Did I do right?" I asked at the end._

_"Come with me, sweetie." She grabbed my hand and half dragged me to her room, passing several servants in the hall, one of them Barney who was humming his bang song, that stupid song that had been stuck in my head. Once there, she closed the door and turned to me. "Kuki, you did right. Now I am going to do right, something I should have done a long time ago. Get behind the curtains, love."_

_I hesitated, pushing back the urge to obey. "Why?" I asked._

_"I'm going to settle scores of scores with Henrietta. I want you to see me do it, but I don't want her to see you."_

_I did what I was told and hid. Peaking out in-between the curtains so I could see what was going on._

_"Henrietta! I need you." Kami shouted, hands on her hips._

_The scent of lilacs filled the room. I stifled a gasp, closing the curtains in fear of her seeing me. I could only see Henrietta's shadow as it played along the drapes._

_"I never thought the day would come when the kitchen fairy would call me. I am delighted. How can I help you, dear?" She asked in her honey sweet voice._

_"Don't 'dear' me." Kami sighed. "But you're right I need your help."_

* * *

><p>"And I love to help." Henrietta responded.<p>

Safely hidden, I grimaced at her.

"I've been gathering my courage to ask you ever since the fairy ball." Kami stated.

"One has only to ask and I shall appear." Henrietta interjected in her annoyingly cheerful tone.

Kami sounded regretful. "At the ball I got into an argument with Melt and April."

"You shouldn't have. I never argue. It causes wrinkles and headaches. Plus there is no point in instigating them anyways." Henrietta said, sniffing loudly.

"But I do. And the argument was about you. Melt said we should suggest you try being a skunk and April suggested you try being obedient. If you gave it a fair trial that is– three months as a skunk, three month as an obedient human – you'd find out that your gifts aren't so wondrous after all. And the children you bestow them upon have anything but happy, carefree lives. Having to make sacrifices for the people they love because they are afraid how the curse would impact that new part of their life." Silent tears trekked down my face at the end of Kami's speech.

"The children who they are bestowed upon are quite successful. Just the other day I saw one of my participants and she was extremely happy as she walked along her husband who was in a huff."

"And what gift did you bestow upon this young maiden?" Kami inquired.

"Why, after her parents untimely, and extremely unfortunate death, I gave her the gift of eternal happiness no matter life's difficulties."

"This is what I am talking about, Henrietta!" Kami said. "You need to experience your gifts, for not all of them are truly wonderful."

"I don't have to try out my gifts to know they're magnificent." Henrietta stated.

"That's what April and I said you'd say. There, I can tell Melt I won the argument." I said you'd be too afraid you were wrong to put it to the test."

Henrietta vanished. She must have been too angry with Kami to continue the discussion. But then Kami laughed. "Don't forget to be obedient, little one. Here is a nice walnut. I'm sending you to a comfortable park." She paused. "You can come out, Lady."

"Did she really turn herself into a skunk?" I emerged cautiously.

"She did." She said.

"Do you think she'll learn?" I asked her

"If she doesn't, she's even more of a blockhead than I think."

"What if an animal eats her?" I asked. If Henrietta were to be eaten by an animal, she couldn't take back my curse. Though it would spare others from having the same fate.

"If that happened, I would have to fear for the poor, inauspicious animal that would consume her." She chuckled. "What a terrible stomachache it would have."

"If she learns her lesson, will she undo all her gifts?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know. I just had to stop her mischief. You may yet break the curse yourself."

"But if she discovers how wrong she was, she will want to lift the spell."

"Perhaps. But it would be more big magic." Kami drew me into a hug. "Oh, love, I know what that spell does to you."

I pushed out of her arms. "You don't know! And how can you warn against big magic when you just summoned Henrietta?"

"Nothing one fairy does to another is big magic, Lady."

"Stop calling me 'Lady.' You call Mother that." I said, not liking being called the same name as my mother. I was nothing like her.

"Now you're a lady too. If you would have just put yourself first and married the prince like you wanted too, someone would have come along to harm him and Kyrria, sure as The Crazy Cabbage Chum has bad luck when it comes to his cabbages. You're a heroine, sweet."

"I'd rather be his wife." The tears started to well up again, and I threw myself across Kami's bed, burring my head in my arms.

She sat next to me, stroking my back and murmuring. "Oh, sweet, my Lady. Perhaps all will become right with time." She shifted her weight. Something crackled, and she exclaimed, "What's this? Oh, I forgot! When I posted your letter, there was one for you." She pulled a letter out of her apron pocket.

I flew up. Hoping it was from Wally, that he was now on the move, heading home, and he wouldn't be able to receive any mail.

"It's not in the prince's hand, love." Kami said, noticing my expression, that now lay crestfallen.

It was from Mother, saying she would not come home. My servitude pained her, but not enough to return her to the arms of her odious, though beloved, husband. She wrote,

_"When I find a husband for you who is rich enough to satisfy me, you will be released from my Monty. Until then, I urge you to be, as always, my stalwart daughter."_

I fell back on the bed, laughing wildly. Mother would make my letter to Wally come true. She would marry me off to an ancient man who would soon die and leave me enormously wealthy. The irony! I could not catch my breath. Tears ran down my face, and I did not know whether I was laughing or crying.

Kami held me until I quieted. While she rocked me, I thought that Henrietta still might save me. Kami might be wrong. Once Henrietta knew how it was to be obedient, she would not be able to leave me cursed. She would have to help me.

A week later, I saw in my magic book that Wally had received my message. I opened to an illustration in which he was burning my letters. I was glad to see his image, no matter what the image was doing.

After I gazed awhile and ran my fingers over his shape, I turned the page and found an entry in his journal.

There was more. In addition to minx, he called me flirt, harpy, siren, enchantress, temptress, and even monster. He ended by writing,

_"I wish I weren't in Ayortha. The silence here offers too much time for thought. A thousand times a day I swear never to think of her and our correspondences. At least now I can promise never to write or speak of her again, and can force my pen and my voice to keep my word."_

I endured six months of Ace and Nigel and Sir Montgomery by imagining my freedom when Henrietta released me from the curse.

I did not give up writing to Wally. Since the new letters were never posted, I told him the truth about my life in Sir Montgomery's household. When Ace told me all the different girls he was courting, I laughed over the absurdity of it to him. When Nigel made me recount stories to him

When Sir Montgomery had me clean out the root cellar, and I found a tabby with her litter of kittens, Wally learned of my delight. And when Kami taught me cooking secrets, I shared them with him.

I also described my future without the curse.

"My first act," I wrote, "will be to confess that I love you. I'll beg pardon a thousand times for causing you unhappiness and make reparations by making you laugh a thousand times."

The night before Henrietta's reappearance, Ace awakened me when he returned from a cotillion. He said I had to retrieve his laundry and prepare his bed **(Okay all you perverts, you can laugh now...)** I had never had to before, so I waited to learn his real reason.

"Tonight they talked of nothing but of the Royal Family's return next month," he began while picked up his clothes from the floor.

I knew exactly when Wally was coming home, so why was my heart beating so?

"They say that King Xavier is going to hold three royal balls to welcome them.

They say the prince will pick his wife at the balls. **(oh god... what is with all of the innudeos! Geeze...)** Ouch! Be careful."

I had stabbed his with a stay pin that he had me remove from his collar. For once, it was an accident.

"Poppa says if I . . ."

I did not wish to hear anything more. Were the balls Wally's idea? Or had they been Sydney's? I knew from previous letters that he and his sister were very close. Did he really mean to find his bride there? Had he already forgotten me? Could I make him remember our love when Henrietta freed me? If Henrietta freed me?

Ace dismissed me eventually, and I spent the hours till dawn imagining my release from the curse and thinking about my reunion with Wally. I could not decide whether I should steal one of Sir Montgomery's horses and ride to Ayortha to surprise him, or whether I should wait and amaze him at the balls.

In the morning, I woke Kami and tried to convince her to feign illness so she could call Henrietta immediately. But no, first we had to prepare Sir Montgomery's breakfast and wash all the dishes, and Kami wouldn't use the smallest magic to speed the process.

When we were through at last, Kami and I retired to her bedroom, and I hid as before.

"Henrietta! I need you!" Kami shouted and the brilliant flash of light that signaled Henrietta's appearance appeared. But something was wrong.

This time the room did not fill with the scent of lilacs when Henrietta arrived. From my hiding place behind the curtains, I heard a rustling noise and then the sound of weeping.

"Stop sniveling," Kami said, her voice eerily derived of emotion for the foolish fearie.

The weeping became louder, more despairing. "I can't." The music and lilt were gone from Henrietta's voice. I heard panting as she fought to catch her breath. "But if I were still obedient," she puffed, "I would have to stop crying just because you told me to." More sobs. "What did I bring upon those poor, innocent people? How could I have done big magic? And so carelessly!"

"Your gifts weren't a boon?" I had never heard Kami be sarcastic before.

"They were dreadful, terrible," Henrietta wailed.

I wondered if her experiences had been at all like mine.

"What happened?" Kami asked, her voice kinder.

"It was much worse to be obedient, but being a skunk was bad enough. Half the time I was cold and wet, and I was always hungry. I never got a decent night's sleep because I was too cramped, curling up in knotholes. Once, an eagle carried me off. I was only saved because it flew into a violent storm and dropped me into a lake. And even then I had trouble swimming ashore."

"And when you were obedient?" Kami asked.

"I turned myself into the eight-year-old daughter of shopkeepers. I thought it was only fair to be a child, since I always bestowed obedience on infants. I suppose my parents meant well, but they insisted I eat the most awful food, and I had to go to bed before I was sleepy. My parents would not let me disagree with them about anything. My father loved to read parables aloud, and I had to listen to every word. They commanded me to think about the morals, so even my thoughts had to be obedient.

"And all this I suffered at the hands of good people who loved me! If anything had happened to them, I shudder to think what would have become of me."

"You won't bestow any more gifts, then?" I could hear the smirk on Kami's lips.

"Never. I wish I could take them all back."

I stepped out from behind the curtain, even though I had promised I would not. "Please do take them back."

Henrietta gasped.

I gasped too. She was not Henrietta. Or was she? The enormous blue eyes were the same, but not the height. This fairy was stooped with age. And her perfect skin was wrinkled, with a mole next to her nose. I was seeing the real Henrietta, unshielded by magic.

"Kami, who is this? You brought a human to spy on me!" She straightened for a moment, and I saw a hint of the young, beautiful Henrietta. Then she sighed. "You look familiar. Are you one of my victims?"

This was my chance, the chance for the freedom I always should have had, the chance to escape from my stepfamily, the chance to win Wally back. But I was so nervous my voice was gone. I could only nod.

"What did I do to you, child?" she whispered, as though afraid of my answer.

I found my voice. "You made me obedient. Now you know how it is."

"I do, child."

She touched my cheek, and my heart rose.

"But I can't help you. I renounced big magic."

"Oh, Lady," I pleaded, "it would be a wondrous gift. I would be so grateful."

"Kuki . . ." Kami warned.

"Kami, don't you think? Just this once." Henrietta shook her head, and wispy gray curls fluttered. "No, I mustn't. But if you ever have need of small magic, call on me. You have only to say the words, 'Henrietta, come to my aid.'" She kissed my forehead. "I remember you now. I thought you only spoke Ayorthaian."

I begged her. I told her about my circumstances. I wept. She wept with me – sobbed harder than I did – but stood firm. I pleaded with Kami to persuade her, but Kami refused.

"I can't, Lady," she said. "It was big magic to cast the spell in the first place. But it would be big magic to undo it too. Who can guess what would come of it?"

"Only good would come of it. Only good."

"I can't bear this," Henrietta wailed, wringing her hands dramatically. "I can't bear your distress. Farewell, child." She vanished.

I stormed out of Kami's room and rushed to the library, where I knew I could be alone, where no one was likely to make me scour anything or sew anything or say anything.

Now I could not go to the balls. Ace and Nigel would go with Sir Montgomery. They would be free to dance with every other young lady in Frell. I knew Ace has a secret infatuation with the princess, she was only a year to our junior. Moreover, some lass would win Wally over. His nature was loving, and he would find someone to love.

As for me, I would be lucky to glimpse him on the street. He would not recognize me. My dirty servant's garb would rule out identification at a distance, and he would never be close enough to see my face. He would stay with his wife, the Queen, and their children surrounding them. And I would look at him in sadness, forever haunted by my dream of what we could be.

I could neither go to the balls nor escape from them. Ace and Sir Montgomery talked of nothing else. Even Nigel was interested to the extent of worrying about his outfit.

I cooked and scrubbed and waited on them in a fury. For two weeks I wouldn't speak to Kami. The only sounds in the kitchen came from pots and pans as I slammed them down.

Then it came to me. Why could I not go? Wally need not know I was there. Everyone would be masked, at the beginning at least, although most would unmask quickly so he could admire their beauty. I never would. I would see him, but he would not see me.

Where was the harm, if he did not recognize me? I decided to do it. I would fill my eyes with him. If I could approach him safely, I would fill my ears. If anyone questioned me, I would not be Kuki; I would invent a new name. I would be content in his presence, nothing more. I would use my fake name, the one I used to address myself to Henrietta, Catherine.

I would have to be careful of Ace and Nigel and Sir Montgomery. They probably would not recognize me in a mask and an elegant gown, but I would do well to keep away from them, especially from Ace.

I made up with Kami and told her my plan. She did not comment on the risk I would be taking, only asked, "Sweet, why go and break your heart again?"

My heart was still broken. I would see Wally and it would mend. I would leave him and it would break again. There were three balls. It would break three times.

I had grown tall enough to wear Aunt Morgan's gowns, glad I had not inherited the short genes from Mother. Kami chose the best three and altered them in keeping with the current fashion, even adding a graceful train that would follow me everywhere. "Small magic," she said. She also found the mask I had worn at Mother's wedding, white with tiny white beads along its edges.

In the days preceding the ball, if there were moments when Wally and the balls were not in my mind, they were when I was asleep. Awake, _I would picture myself, radiantly beautiful, mounting the palace steps. I would be late and the whole court would be there already. An old servant would mutter, "At last, a damsel worthy of our prince." People would turn to stare, and a sigh, of envy or appreciation, would rustle through the assembly. Wally would hurry to . . ._

_I would not allow him to see me. The old servant might approve me, but I would slip in unnoticed by anyone else. Within, noblemen in my proximity would beg me to dance with them. I would oblige them, and the steps would carry me near Wally. He would see me and wonder who I was. After the dance, he would attempt to find me, but I would elude him. The next time he would see me, I would be in the arms of another partner. I would smile at the stranger, and Wally's heart would be touched. He would . ._ .

My thoughts were nonsense. I would see Wally and be invisible to him. Perhaps I would see him fall in love with another maiden.

At night, I searched my magic book for illustrations of Wally or anything written by him. I cared not if it was about his hatred for me, only to see his face. But the book fell open to pages written in Ayorthaian – written by Abba in her diary. I read eagerly, having been happy to read of how my friend was doing:

She wrote,

_The inn has never had such important guests before. Prince Wally and his knights stayed here last night! Mother was so nervous; she backed into the trestle table while curtsying. It went over, and Aunt Eneppe's vase smashed into a hundred pieces. Mother, Father, I, Ecree, Emaurice, Ollo, and even Achada went down on our hands and knees, picking up shards of the glass so the prince wouldn't step on something. It was so crowded on the floor that I bumped into someone's shoulder. I turned to apologize; and I came face to face with the prince, who was crawling about on the floor with his knights with the rest of us. _

_The prince insisted on paying for the vase. He said it would never have happened if not for him making Mother so nervous. Then he apologized for knocking into me! I could not answer him. No words would come out. I could only nod and smile and hope I did not seem too much of a bumpkin. My hands accidently landed on top of a knights, Hoagie, hands. I have to admit, he was pretty cute._

_At dinner, when I brought him his ale, I did manage to speak to him, perhaps because I truly had a question, not simply a wish to impress him. I told him I had been at finishing school when Kuki had ran away, and I asked if he knew whether she was safe. When I said her name, one of the knights called out,_

"_The ogre tamer. Whatever happened to her?" It had been Hoagie who asked the question._

_The prince was quite for so long after my question that I worried I had offended him. However, when he spoke, he did not seem angry._

"_You were her friend?" he asked. "You liked her?"_

_I told him Kuki was one of my best friends I ever had. He paused again, and I feared he would say that she had died or had been eaten by ogres. However, he finally answered that he believed her to be well and married to a rich gentleman. He added,_

"_She is happy, I think. She is rich, so that means that she is happy." _

_Without thinking, I blurted out, "Kuki doesn't care about riches." Then I realized that I had contradicted the prince! _

"_How do you know?" he asked me._

_I answered, "At school everyone hated me because I wasn't wealthy and because I spoke with an accent. She was the only one who was kind._

"_Perhaps she has changed," he said. _

"_I don't think so, your highness." I contradicted him twice! "One does not change like the winds."_

_That was the end of our conversation, and I shall remember it forever. I watched him all evening, before and after we talked. Before, he had talked and joked with his men. After, he spoke no more. Married! How could it be? I wish I could see Kuki again. Ask her myself what has befallen her. Where she and the prince not as close anymore as they were when we were in finishing school? Did they have some fight? I long to see her again. I know that Rachel misses her just as much as I do._

I wished I could see Abba and Rachel, too. I wished I could have seen Wally's face when she defended me, but no illustrations accompanied her journal.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people, what did you think? Please review! Every two reviews earns you one thousand words in a chapter. I know, I really love reviews. They inspire me and make me happy when I just have a plain old shitty day. (and yes Emma, I'm cursing, deal with it.)<strong>

**So make me super happy by leaving me a very nice review by clicking that very neglected little blue button at the bottom of your screen. And when you review, I will reply with a preview of the next chapter! I know, it's been a while since I last sent previews for the next chapter! So make sure you review!**

**And remember, don't feed the Nargles,**

**~LatinMagicWriter is on fire**


	23. The First Ball

**Hello dears! Looks like we're back for another exciting chapter of Kuki Enchanted! This story is almost at its end, and in turn, that makes me quite sad. This journey had been amazing. When my mother first found out about me writing this story on my IPhone she said that it was stupid. That I needed to stop writing fantasy and focus on reality. When she told me that, I thought that no one would review this story, but here we are, 97,432 words and 117 reviews later. And all I can possibly manage to say it thank you, so much, for all of your reviews and optimism, as well as your patience on the days I had writers block and could not think of anything to write. **

**You all are amazing, and I thank each and every one of you. I still go back and reread all of your amazing reviews.**

**And Un4getable, I might, I didn't think people still remembered that series, if more people ask me to bring it back, then I will. I'm glad you enjoyed that chapters!**

**Words: 4,145**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door or Ella Enchanted, I don't even own my own car.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on: Kuki Enchanted:<em>

_At night, I searched my magic book for illustrations of Wally or anything written by him. I cared not if it was about his hatred for me, only to see his face. But the book fell open to pages written in Ayorthaian – written by Abba in her diary. I read eagerly, having been happy to read of how my friend was doing:_

_She wrote,_

_The inn has never had such important guests before. Prince Wally and his knights stayed here last night! Mother was so nervous; she backed into the trestle table while curtsying. It went over, and Aunt Eneppe's vase smashed into a hundred pieces. Mother, Father, I, Ecree, Emaurice, Ollo, and even Achada went down on our hands and knees, picking up shards of the glass so the prince wouldn't step on something. It was so crowded on the floor that I bumped into someone's shoulder. I turned to apologize; and I came face to face with the prince, who was crawling about on the floor with his knights with the rest of us._

_The prince insisted on paying for the vase. He said it would never have happened if not for him making Mother so nervous. Then he apologized for knocking into me! I could not answer him. No words would come out. I could only nod and smile and hope I did not seem too much of a bumpkin. My hands accidently landed on top of a knights, Hoagie, hands. I have to admit, he was pretty cute._

_At dinner, when I brought him his ale, I did manage to speak to him, perhaps because I truly had a question, not simply a wish to impress him. I told him I had been at finishing school when Kuki had ran away, and I asked if he knew whether she was safe. When I said her name, one of the knights called out,_

_"__The ogre tamer. Whatever happened to her?" It had been Hoagie who asked the question._

_The prince was quite for so long after my question that I worried I had offended him. However, when he spoke, he did not seem angry._

_"__You were her friend?" he asked. "You liked her?"_

_I told him Kuki was one of my best friends I ever had. He paused again, and I feared he would say that she had died or had been eaten by ogres. However, he finally answered that he believed her to be well and married to a rich gentleman. He added,_

_"__She is happy, I think. She is rich, so that means that she is happy."_

_Without thinking, I blurted out, "Kuki doesn't care about riches." Then I realized that I had contradicted the prince!_

_"__How do you know?" he asked me._

_I answered, "At school everyone hated me because I wasn't wealthy and because I spoke with an accent. She was the only one who was kind._

_"__Perhaps she has changed," he said._

_"__I don't think so, your highness." I contradicted him twice! "One does not change like the winds."_

_That was the end of our conversation, and I shall remember it forever. I watched him all evening, before and after we talked. Before, he had talked and joked with his men. After, he spoke no more. Married! How could it be? I wish I could see Kuki again. Ask her myself what has befallen her. Where she and the prince not as close anymore as they were when we were in finishing school? Did they have some fight? I long to see her again. I know that Rachel misses her just as much as I do._

_I wished I could see Abba and Rachel, too. I wished I could have seen Wally's face when she defended me, but no illustrations accompanied her journal._

December 27, the day of the first ball, dawned clear and mild, but by noon clouds had gathered and the wind had become sharp and cold.

My gowns were hung in Kami's wardrobe. The glass slippers Wally and I had found were safely buried at the bottom of my carpetbag. Since they would be hidden under my petticoats, there was little likelihood that Wally would see and be able to identify them.

Ace's preparations began after breakfast and continued endlessly.

"It's not tight enough, Kuki. Pull harder."

"Will that do?" My fingers were striped red and white from tugging at his collar. If he could not breathe, I was not to blame.

"Let me see." He bowed at himself in the mirror and rose, panting and smiling. "I shall be desolate if you don't remember me, Princess," he cooed at his reflection. Then he spoke over his shoulder. "Am I not stunning, Kuki? Don't you wish you could go to the ball?"

"Magnificent, ravishing. Yes, I wish I could." Anything to make him go.

Two hours later, after Sir Montgomery called him three times and threatened to leave without him, Ace had declared himself perfect and departed.

At last, I was free to bathe and dress. Instead of the kitchen soap I usually used, I helped myself to Sir Montgomery's store of bath oils and fragrant soaps. Kami produced a fleecy towel and a fine scrub brush.

"Tonight I'll be your lady-in-waiting," she said, pouring steaming water into the tub.

When your servant is your fairy godmother, you are never scalded, and your water never gets cold. You become sparkling clean, but the water never gets dirty.

I soaked away a year of cinders and grime and Sir Montgomery's orders and Ace's edicts and Nigel's demands. When I rose from the bath and stepped into the robe Kami held for me, I was no longer a scullery maid but the equal of anyone at Wally's ball.

My gown was a spring green embroidered with leaves of darker green and plump yellow buds. Kami had done her work well. In accordance with the latest fashion, my waist tapered to a narrow point, and my train trailed two feet behind me. In the glass, I saw Kami curtsy.

"You're lovely, Lady." She seemed close to tears. I hugged her. She squeezed me tight, and I inhaled the sweet smell of freshly baked muffins.

I turned back to the glass and raised my mask, which covered most of my forehead and half of my cheeks, with small holes for my eyes, the brilliant shade of amethyst stood out amongst the white of the mask. With half my head hidden, my mouth appeared strange and unknown, even to me. The transformation was thorough. With the mask, I was not Kuki.

Nor was I perfectly dressed. I had no jewels. My throat was unfashionably bare. But it would have to do. I didn't have to be the most elegant creature at the ball; I only had to see Wally.

When I ran down to our front door, I discovered that icy rain was falling in sheets. If I walked the quarter mile to the castle, I would be soaked. I could go to the ball without jewels, but not wet through and shivering.

"Kami! What can I do?" I asked in despair as I listened to the rain pound against the roof.

"Oh, sweet. You can stay home."

I knew there would be two more balls, and that it probably would not sleet tomorrow. Nevertheless, it might, and I had set my heart on going tonight.

"Isn't there some small magic – a fairy umbrella, something – that would keep me dry?"

"No, love. Not small magic."

The weather was such a stupid thing to separate me from Wally. Kami had not made the rain, but she could have ended it.

"I wish you were a _real_ fairy, one who wasn't afraid to do anything." I had a mad idea and acted on it without considering its wisdom. I said the words Henrietta had taught me, "Henrietta, come to my aid." If anyone would think keeping me dry wasn't big magic, that one would be Henrietta.

"Kuki!" Kami protested. "Don't–"

The order came too late. Henrietta appeared between us.

She still looked old, but she stood straighter than the last time I had seen her, and many of her wrinkles had disappeared.

"Ahhh. Sweet child. You need my help." She smiled, and the young Henrietta shone through. "So long as it's not too big, I shall do what I can."

I explained how I was going to the ball, but had nothing to keep me dry.

"Going to a ball? Like that? No, it just won't do." She touched my neck, and it was hung so heavy with jewels that it took all my finishing school training to keep my head up.

Kami snorted.

"Perhaps it's too much for small magic," Henrietta agreed. The weight vanished, replaced by a thin silver chain from which hung a white lily made of the same kind of glass as my slippers. I felt a slight pressure on my head, and lifted off a tiara fashioned as a garland of the same flowers.

"It's beautiful."

Henrietta replaced it on my hair. "Now, you need a coach. That shouldn't be too troublesome."

"How can you call a coach small magic?" Kami demanded. "And horses, and a coachman, and footmen. People and animals! You have forgotten your lesson, Henrietta."

"No, I have not." She snapped, "I will not shape them from the air. I will form them out of real things. That should satisfy your scruples, Kami dear."

Kami grunted, which I knew was not agreement, but Henrietta continued gaily.

"Earlier this evening in Frell I spied The Crazy Cabbage Chum's cart filled with cabbages that he had harvested from the giants and sold them. A green coach will be very splendid."

A rumbling noise reached us. Outside, a mass, darker than the storm, took shape and grew larger. A seven-foot-high cabbage rolled toward us and came to rest in the street outside the manor.

I watched Henrietta. She muttered no incantations, waved no wand. For a moment, her gaze shifted, and she seemed to stare within, not out. Then she winked at me.

"Look, child."

The cabbage had been transformed into a gleaming coach with brass door handles and windows through which lacy curtains peeked.

"Mice will make plump horses," she said.

Six fat brown mice raced across the tiles of the hall. They vanished, and six horses appeared before the coach, and six lizards were transformed into footmen.

"They're wonderful!" I said. "Thank you."

She beamed.

Kami glowered. "Anything can happen, you idiot!"

"What can happen? I will make it safer. Kuki, child, you will have to leave the ball early. At midnight, your coach will become a cabbage again, and the animals will regain their original shape until your next ball. The tiara and necklace will disappear."

I would have only three hours with Wally. They would have to be enough.

"Maybe I should go with Kuki." Jack said, looking sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck. I hadn't even noticed he was there.

"What is your name?" Henrietta asked Jack. I thought she would have been mad at him for spying on us.

"Jackson Elliot Daniels, ma'am." Jack replied, standing tall, back straight. A pose I knew all too well, seeing that his brothers used it when trying to make an impression on girls. That boy really needed better role models.

"Well, Jackson Elliot Daniels, you will make a splendid coachman." She said, and with a wave her wand, Jack's attire changed to that of a coachman of the finest quality.

"Ah, how glorious to be young and going to a ball." And with that final word, Henrietta vanished.

Glorious! Yes, to see Wally. Nothing more. "Goodbye, Kami," I said.

"Wait!" She ran to the kitchen.

I stood impatiently and gazed outside. As I watched, a green carpet unfurled itself and rolled from the coach's door to ours. If I waited much longer, it would be wet and useless.

Kami returned with her umbrella, uncompromisingly black and with two bent spokes.

"Here, love. I hope you will not be sorry. I won't hug you and mess up your dress." She kissed me on the cheek. "Go now."

I stepped onto the carpet and Jack raised the umbrella over my head as we ran to the open door.

A few guests were still arriving when my carriage reached the castle. Before I emerged, I made certain my mask was securely tied.

I had been here before, as a week-old infant brought to meet my sovereign, but not since. The hall was twice as tall as Sir Montgomery's. Every wall was covered with tapestries: hunting scenes, court scenes, pastoral scenes. Along the walls to my right and to my left a line of marble pillars marched to the end of the hall. I tried not to gape. Soon I would be counting windows.

"Mistress . . ." A young squire offered me a glass of wine. It was delightful not to be a servant at this event. "The prince is greeting his guests. There is the queue." He waved at a file of courtiers, mostly women that wound from the huge double doors to the prince, a small figure at the far reach of the hall. Most of the women had already unmasked, so Wally would be sure to see their lovely eyes or classical noses.

Next to the queue of women awaiting to meet Wally, was an equally long line waiting to meet with his sister, Sydney.

The squire added, "They are each scheming to make the prince propose marriage on the spot" He bowed. "Dance with me, Lady. The line will wait."

An order. A group of musicians played near the prince, and perhaps a dozen guests danced.

"With pleasure," I said, pitching my voice a tone lower than usual.

My eyes kept straying from my partner. Wally smiled at each guest, bowed, nodded, spoke. Once he laughed. Making him laugh had been my domain. The damsel who caused the laughter was of middle height, slender, with blond, wavy hair cascading to her waist. She had removed her mask, but her back was turned, so I could not see her face.

Ace and Nigel and Sir Montgomery weren't in Sydney's line. They were probably off eating somewhere, but Ace would certainly return soon. He would not leave a room for long while Sydney occupied it.

My dance ended as the clock struck the quarter before ten.

"Thank you," I said.

"No squire can hold a lady's attention tonight." He left me.

Just over two hours remained. I retired to a chair at the edge of the hall, as close to Wally as I dared.

Three gentlemen asked me to dance, but I declined each invitation. I became simply a pair of eyes, staring through my mask at Wally. I needed no ears because I was too far off to hear his voice, no words because I was too distant for speech, and no thoughts – those I saved for later.

He bent his head. I loved the hairs on the nape of his neck. He moved his lips. I admired their changing shape. He clasped a hand. I blessed his fingers.

Once, the power of my gaze drew his eyes. I looked away quickly and noticed Ace, hovering a few feet before the room holding Sydney, his lips clenched in a fawning smile.

I scanned the room, and in shock, saw Aunt Morgan speaking with one of Wally's knights, Sir Ethan, I recalled. She was nodding her head politely, and then laughed. I knew it was one of her genuine laughs for her emerald eyes sparkled just as Father's would when he would laugh. I smiled to myself, leaving the sight of her, hoping that she would not recognize her old dress, or me, as I was still under orders from Mother not to talk to her again. And I couldn't ask Kami to counter command since Mother also told me not to tell anyone.

I moved on, finding Rachel and Nigel talking at one of the tables, Rachel risking glances from the corner of her eye, I followed her trail and saw Sydney and Harvey dancing! They really did make a cute couple. **(My new pairing! I was so excited to get to this part of the plot line! EK!)**

I looked over at the sight of Abba, dancing with Sir Hoagie. She was blushing madly as Hoagie talked.

My gaze filtered back to Wally, his query slowly dwindling.

He spoke to the last guest. Last but one, and I noticed who it was right away, it was Elizabeth, which meant that Eva was nearby. Then it dawned on me why Jack _really_ wanted to come. **(dear lord... this must be my curse!)** If Elizabeth was here, then so would Eva. And Jack was alone. All I could think about was how I really needed to find that boy some better role models other than his older brothers.

_Bang bang, bangity bang, bang bang, bangy bangity bang. _I officially hated Barney Patrick Daniels for getting his stupid, and incredibly catchy, song stuck in my head.

My resolution to be unseen gave way. The last in line would be me. I rose and hurried to reach him before Elizabeth could pounce.

I curtsied. He bowed. When we both straightened, I found I had grown closer to his height.

"What is your name, Lady?" He smiled politely.

I found my voice with difficulty, making sure to speak a few octaves higher than my normal voice. "Catherine."

We were silent.

"Do you live here in Frell, Lady Catherine?"

"In Bast, Your Highness." I replied, naming a town near the Elves' Forest.

He looked past me, ready to move on. "I hope you enjoy the ball and your stay in Frell."

I could not let him go that easy. "Abensa ohudo. Isseni imi essete urebu amouffa." I spoke with a heavy Kyrrian accent.

"You speak Ayorthaian!" His attention was captured.

"Not well. I have an uncle who was born there. He is a singer. His voice can charm wood."

Wally's smile was genuine now. "I miss their songs. I was glad to leave, but now I miss everything."

I hummed a stanza of Abba's favorite song, a sad one, about a farmer whose family is starving. Wally joined me, singing softly. Near us, heads turned. I saw Elizabeth frown with her smile still frozen in place.

When we finished, he bowed again. "Would you favour me with a dance?"

Over all the others, I was his choice! I curtsied, and he took my hand.

Our hands knew each other. Wally looked at me, startled. "Have we met before, Lady?"

"I have never left Bast, but I have longed to see Frell my whole life."

He nodded.

The clock struck eleven.

The dance was a gavotte, too spirited for talk. Rapid movement was a relief in the midst of so much feeling. We flew through the hall, perfectly in step. Wally smiled at me. I smiled back, happy.

We separated. I twined arms with a succession of momentary partners – dukes, earls, knights, squires – and back to Wally. A final whirl, and the dance ended.

"I love a gavotte," I said, touching to make sure my mask was still properly in place. "The rush, the sweep, the whoosh!" What nonsense was I talking?

"It's the same with stair rails, the same feeling," he said. "Do you like to slide?" His voice was eager.

Stair rails! Did he suspect me? I forced a sigh. "No, Majesty. I am terrified of heights."

"Oh." His polite tone had returned.

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Like to slide down stair rails?"

"Oh, yes. I used to." He used to? I hope that didn't have anything to do with me.

"I wish I could enjoy it. This fear of heights is an affliction."

He nodded, a show of sympathy but not much interest. I was losing him.

"Especially," I added, "as I have grown taller."

He stared. Then he laughed in surprised delight. I was a fool for behaving so much like myself. The clock struck the half hour.

Wally started. "Half after eleven! I've neglected my guests." He became the courteous host again. "Refreshments are in the next room, if you care to partake of them." He waved at an archway. Then, "I'll look for you later."

He hoped to see me again! Catherine, that is, not Kuki.

I hurried out of the hall. Outside, the sleet had stopped. The cabbage coach glistened in a line of black carriages. I climbed in, wondering where Jack was, probably still with Eva. Five minutes later her arrived, his face flushed and his outfit disheveled.

"You need better role models." I told him as he mounted the coach, waving me off with his hand.

When we arrived at home, Jack handed me out, remounted, and flicked his whip. The horses started off.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay folks, that's all for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it for your enjoyment.<strong>

**Do you know what would make me even more happy? If you reviewed and told me what you thought of the chapter!**

**Remember, every review earns you one thousand words! The more reviews, the longer the chapter will be.**

**Beware of Cornish Pixies, they bite.**

**~LatinMagicWriter is on fire**


	24. Resistance

**Welcome to the second to last chapter of Kuki Enchanted. We are nearing the end of our extremely long journey together. And I can't believe we made it this far! You are all truly wonderful reviewers and I have loved every single one of your reviews.**

**On the other hand, I am so excited, my mom works with a guy whose friends with Derrick Rose and I'm getting his autograph! My dad got autograph sneakers! Ekk! I'm so excited. **

**Don't expect an update tomorrow, my blood results come in tomorrow so I'm probably gonna be at the hospital for a good couple of hours. Though I'll make sure to tell you guys if something happens that prohibits me from updating.**

**Words: 9,339**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door or Kuki Enchanted. I am planning to save my money so that I can buy the Harry Potter rights from Miss. **_**Joanne Kathleen Rowling, though I doubt I would be able to buy them. A girl can dream, can't she?**_

_**Previously on: Kuki Enchanted:**_

* * *

><p><em>I curtsied. He bowed. When we both straightened, I found I had grown closer to his height.<em>

_"What is your name, Lady?" He smiled politely._

_I found my voice with difficulty, making sure to speak a few octaves higher than my normal voice. "Catherine."_

_We were silent._

_"Do you live here in Frell, Lady Catherine?"_

_"In Bast, Your Highness." I replied, naming a town near the Elves' Forest._

_He looked past me, ready to move on. "I hope you enjoy the ball and your stay in Frell."_

_I could not let him go that easy. "Abensa ohudo. Isseni imi essete urebu amouffa." I spoke with a heavy Kyrrian accent._

_"You speak Ayorthaian!" His attention was captured._

_"Not well. I have an uncle who was born there. He is a singer. His voice can charm wood."_

_Wally's smile was genuine now. "I miss their songs. I was glad to leave, but now I miss everything."_

_I hummed a stanza of Abba's favorite song, a sad one, about a farmer whose family is starving. Wally joined me, singing softly. Near us, heads turned. I saw Elizabeth frown with her smile still frozen in place._

_When we finished, he bowed again. "Would you favour me with a dance?"_

_Over all the others, I was his choice! I curtsied, and he took my hand._

_Our hands knew each other. Wally looked at me, startled. "Have we met before, Lady?"_

_"I have never left Bast, but I have longed to see Frell my whole life."_

_He nodded._

_The clock struck eleven._

_The dance was a gavotte, too spirited for talk. Rapid movement was a relief in the midst of so much feeling. We flew through the hall, perfectly in step. Wally smiled at me. I smiled back, happy._

_We separated. I twined arms with a succession of momentary partners – dukes, earls, knights, squires – and back to Wally. A final whirl, and the dance ended._

_"I love a gavotte," I said, touching to make sure my mask was still properly in place. "The rush, the sweep, the whoosh!" What nonsense was I talking?_

_"It's the same with stair rails, the same feeling," he said. "Do you like to slide?" His voice was eager._

_Stair rails! Did he suspect me? I forced a sigh. "No, Majesty. I am terrified of heights."_

_"Oh." His polite tone had returned._

_"Do you?"_

_"Do I what?"_

_"Like to slide down stair rails?"_

_"Oh, yes. I used to." He used to? I hope that didn't have anything to do with me._

_"I wish I could enjoy it. This fear of heights is an affliction."_

_He nodded, a show of sympathy but not much interest. I was losing him._

_"Especially," I added, "as I have grown taller."_

_He stared. Then he laughed in surprised delight. I was a fool for behaving so much like myself. The clock struck the half hour._

_Wally started. "Half after eleven! I've neglected my guests." He became the courteous host again. "Refreshments are in the next room, if you care to partake of them." He waved at an archway. Then, "I'll look for you later."_

_He hoped to see me again! Catherine, that is, not Kuki._

_I hurried out of the hall. Outside, the sleet had stopped. The cabbage coach glistened in a line of black carriages. I climbed in, wondering where Jack was, probably still with Eva. Five minutes later her arrived, his face flushed and his outfit disheveled._

_"You need better role models." I told him as he mounted the coach, waving me off with his hand._

_When we arrived at home, Jack handed me out, remounted, and flicked his whip. The horses started off._

* * *

><p>In the morning Ace told me about his share of the ball, bidding me to sit on a low stool while the family ate their breakfast.<p>

"She danced with me," Ace said, his teeth stained purple from a blueberry muffin. "And only good manners prevented her from spending the rest of the evening at my side."

* * *

><p>I vowed not to approach Wally during the second ball. It was too dangerous.<p>

The evening was clear, but Henrietta provided the coach anyway. My tiara and pendant were pink roses. My gown was a silvery blue with a pale purple petticoat.

As I was arriving earlier than the night before, I had to be cleverer about entering the castle. I could not go through the main doors, as I would be announced to the room, so I went with Jack to where the carriages were parked and slipped in through a servant's entrance. All of them were busy attending to carriages and horses or running food and drink inside the main hall.

Tonight there was no receiving line. I searched for a seat where I would have a clear view of the dance and where others would have a poor view of me. I found one in a recess partially blocked by a giant fern in a stone pot.

I slipped inside the ballroom, ducking behind a crowd of young ladies when I spotted Sir Montgomery and Ace sitting nearby. I weaved through the many courtiers and knights, and made my way to the same place I had seen Wally the night before. I could make out where he was greeting guests, quite far away, the King and Queen sitting on their thrones and watching over him.

I scrutinized Wally's dancing partners, although I knew I had no right to resent a rival. He danced three times with the yellow-haired wench who had made him laugh the night before. She wore no mask and was lovely. I could not leave him to her.

The clock struck the half hour. Soon it would be eleven. I checked my mask, then left my hiding place and stood with the others who observed the dance.

Wally saw me. Over the shoulder of his partner, he mouthed, "Wait for me."

I grew roots. An earthquake could not have moved me. The clock struck a quarter before eleven. It struck eleven. If it had struck the end of the world, I would have stayed as I was.

The final figure ended, and he came to me.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked. "I have been looking for you all night."

Did I have time? I accepted his arm, and we stepped into the dance, a slow sarabande.

"I was here all the while. I watched you." I told him.

"What did you see?"

"An excellent host who had little real enjoyment in the ball." Except when he danced with the blond beauty.

"Was it so apparent?"

"It was so to me."

He changed the subject. "Will you be here tomorrow? My father has asked me to perform an Ayorthaian song."

"When will you sing?" Before midnight, please.

"Sometime late." He grinned. "If I'm lucky, many of my guests will have gone. They need not all hear their future ruler disgrace himself."

"There will be no disgrace, not if you were taught in Ayortha. What will you sing?"

"A homecoming song." He sang the song in my ear.

The dance ended, and he stopped. "There's more. I want you to hear it. Will you?"

I resolved to stay late the next night. I would manage to reach home without Henrietta's gifts, even if I had to swim. "I'll be delighted to, but I must leave now tonight. I'm expected by twelve." How close to midnight was it now? He would think it odd if my jewelry had suddenly started to vanish!

"Oh. I had hoped . . . I'm sorry. I mustn't . . ." He bowed.

I curtsied. "Till tomorrow, Majesty."

"One last thing." He caught my hand. "Please call me Wally."

* * *

><p>I rode home, calling myself a dolt but rejoicing nonetheless. In my room, I opened my magic book to see if it would show me anything about the ball or Wally's thoughts. There was nothing. The next morning I tried again and found an entry in his journal from the night before.<p>

_How dare he! That fright-Ace-rushed at me the instant Catherine left. "Some wenches will stoop to anything to intrigue a man," he said. "I should be devastated if I had to wear a mask in order to be interesting."_

_He warned me the mask might conceal anything: a deformity, advancing age, the face of a known bandit. "If I were sovereign," He said, "I would order her to remove her mask."_

_I wanted to reply, "If you were sovereign, every Kyrrian would wish you'd don one."_

_Certainly I have wondered why Catherine hides her face, but it may be the custom in Bast. If she is a bandit, she is courageous to come to court. More likely she is disfigured. Maybe she has a scar, or one eyelid droops, or her nose is mottled purple. _

_I don't care. I'm pleased to have found a friend at these balls, where I expected to find only tedium._

_Does __**Kuki**__,_ I paused, looking at my name that had been so furiously crossed out, that if it were not for my magic book, I would not be able to read, _Catherine want more than friendship? Why did I write that name?_

_Did she come to these balls, as every other maiden did, hoping to wed a prince? (no matter what I am like, so long as I am a prince.)_

_I confess: I do wish to see her face. _

I turned the page and found a note from Sydney to Wally.

_You owe me, Wallabee. If it were not for my quick thinking you would have been forced to dance with that blonde for more than was necessary. By the way, brother dear, I highly approve of Catherine, she seems to be the only one that has made you smile since the incident._

So that is what Sydney called it, huh? My letter that I was married to some rich man who near the cusp of death. I just hoped to regain Sydney's trust in the future if I were to ever rid myself of this curse.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, I slipped out of the manor to the greenhouse near the menagerie. There I picked daisies and wove the flowers into a garland to replace Henrietta's tiara. If I was to stay at the ball after midnight, I could not wear Henrietta's jewels.<p>

My gown for the last ball was my favourite: white, with a low neckline edged in lace. The skirt parted in front to reveal a petticoat with three lace flounces. In back, my skirt was tied with a large bow that flowed into the graceful sweep of my train.

I faced myself in the mirror and began to set the garland in my hair, but Kami stopped me.

"Here's something better, love." She handed me two packages wrapped in tissue paper. "Open them."

They were a tiara of woven silver leaves and a silver chain on which hung an aster made of amethyst.

"Oh, Kami!" I exclaimed, looking at the beautiful jewel in awe.

"I bought them at the market. They won't disappear at midnight." She placed the tiara on my hair and fastened the chain around my neck. "You make them beautiful, sweet."

I looked in the mirror. Kami's selections added something that Henrietta's creations had not – just right for my gown and just right for me.

* * *

><p>Wally was waiting for me at the palace entrance. When the carriage drove up, he dashed to help me out before Jack could step down. The clock struck half after eight. The beginning of the last ball. Jack gave me a wink before running into the castle. He had spent the last week tailoring his own suit so that he could join the proceedings without looking like a coach driver.<p>

"You look splendid, as always" he said, bowing.

I was touched by his gallantry, since he believed me disfigured.

"Thank you. And I see you've abandoned the official Kyrrian colors for the night."

"Yes, well, I thought I'd surprise people. What do you think?" he asked with a grin, smoothing a hand down his lapel.

"I think it a very unfair suit," I told him impishly, but bit my lip when his eyes darkened. I scolded myself internally. I was far too much myself around him.

"Wally? Are you well?" I asked tentatively, touching my hand to his elbow.

"Yes. I am sorry. Catherine," he said suddenly, looking back at me, "why is it that you wear a mask?"

"Well, it is a masquerade," I tittered nervously.

"Yes, I know. But it is custom to take the mask off at some point in the night. I wish I could see your face."

He brought a hand up and skimmed the lower edge of my mask with his fingers. I shivered as he brushed the skin of my cheek and shied away.

"I have no wish to remove my mask," I told him anxiously. "Please do not order me to."

He looked startled, drawing his hand away. "No, no…I would not do such a thing. I was much too forward. Forgive me."

"I forgive you," I obeyed his command immediately, "I mean…it is no matter."

"Good," he said, regaining his cheer, "I like you well enough with the mask on, anyway."

As we went inside he said, "Your carriage is an unusual color."

"Not in Bast." If he knew much about Bast, I was in for trouble – unless green coaches _were_ common there.

He took my arm. "May I visit you there?"

"Bast would be very honoured." I replied.

"And you?"

"I would be honoured too."

"If I'm going to visit your family, you should meet mine."

"I'll be delighted, someday."

"Now is a good time. They're nearby; you're nearby."

"Now? King Xavier?"

He chuckled. "That's who my father is."

"But . . ."

"He's kind to everyone except ogres. You need not worry."

The king rose when we entered. I curtsied, blushing for my rudeness in wearing a mask before him. When I rose, he was beaming at Wally. Queen Cassandra was smiling too.

I had seen them many times, but never so close. The queen had a wide face, perfect for broad smiles. An honest face. Wally resembled his father, but softened a bit. The king's face was severe in repose, although merry now.

"Mother, Father, may I introduce Lady Catherine, my new friend and acquaintance from Bast, where the carriages are green."

"Lady Catherine." King Xavier took my hand. He had the roundest, deepest voice I had ever heard. "Welcome to Frell."

"Most welcome." Queen Cassandra embraced me. "I've waited long to meet the maiden my son loves."

"I don't love her, Mother. That is, I like her, certainly."

Over the queen's shoulder, I saw Wally looking silly with embarrassment.

Queen Cassandra held me away from her and searched my face. "I can not tell through the mask, but you remind me of a lad I had once admired. He had the most playful spirit I ever knew." She added so only I could hear, "If you are anything like him, then Wally has chosen well."

She released me, and I stepped away, dazed. I was certain she had meant Father. From what Aunt Morgan told me, Queen Cassandra was friends with her and her siblings.

"Lady Catherine is proof I have not been polite and distant to everyone," Wally said.

"Excellent proof," King Xavier answered. "Bring along more proof and we will be convinced." He frowned at my mask.

"We should return to my guests," Wally said hastily.

As we left, I heard Queen Cassandra say, "I don't remember any green coaches in Bast."

Back in the hall, we encountered Sydney who was once again dancing with Harvey.

"Hello, Sydney." Wally said, standing next to his sister.

"Hello, Wally." Sydney said as the song ended, "Is this Catherine?" She asked me.

"Yes, Lady Catherine of Bast." Wally said, and he turned to Harvey, "And you must be Sir Harvard of McKenzie, yes?" He asked.

"Yes, but please, call me Harvey." Harvey amended, his eyes locked with mine and a look of recognition crossed his face, he raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Only if you call me Wally." Wally replied and the two boys gave a short laugh.

Before more words could be exchanged, Elizabeth and Ace had come over, Ace asking Sydney to dance and Elizabeth asking Wally.

They had both, reluctantly, agreed. Harvey gave me a smile, "Well, Lady Catherine, would you like to dance?" he asked, extending his hand to me.

"I would be honoured." I replied, taking his hand as he twirled me.

Slowly, but unnoticeably, Harvey led the dance closer to a corner, when there was no one around, he whispered, "I know it's you, Kuki."

I stopped in mid twirl, "How?" I asked him, completely shocked that he saw through my façade.

"Your eyes, Kuki." Harvey said with a roll of his. "They are a rare shade of amethyst; I am surprised that Wally had not noticed sooner." He said, twirling me. I had to agree with him on that, I wish I had thought of that sooner.

"But I never understood why you left." Harvey said, "When Abba woke up and found that you were gone, with no note, no goodbye, she went mad, her and Rachel both."

I sighed, what could I possibly say to him? Ace had ordered me not to tell anyone what had happened. Father had forbidden me of telling about my curse.

"It's complicated." I decided to say, and in truth, it was.

"I heard that your Mother had found a husband for you." Harvey said.

"That she did." I replied, "But he was not rich enough for her." I told him.

Harvey nodded in understanding.

"We should make our way back to the guests, I am sure Wally and Sydney will be searching for us soon." Harvey nodded in agreement and we made our way back to where we were prior.

Just as we arrived, Wally arrived and asked for another dance, to which I gladly accepted

When we had finished, Wally asked me to save a dance for him later. "Just now, I had better be polite and distant some more."

I did not want him to go. Every instant of our final evening was too precious to lose even one. But, I nodded, and he left me. I watched the dance and turned down partners.

"Mistress . . ." Ace stood before me, simpering. "I've wanted to catch you alone, my dear. I am Lord Jaceon, son of Montgomery Uno."

Catherine had no reason to hate Ace. "I'm happy to meet another person from Frell."

"Wallabee says you live in Bast."

No one called him Wallabee.

He proceeded to pump me about my family and circumstances, pressing me until I said, "I had not thought it was the custom here to interrogate visitors."

"I apologize, but one has to be so careful when one is connected to royalty. You see, Wallabee and I have an understanding and have become close friends. For you see, I am secretly engaged to his sister."

Had he gone mad, to speak of such a falsehood?

"To protect her, as well as my new family, I must ask you to remove your mask. I must see what lies beneath."

Thank heavens he had asked and not ordered. "You may ask, but I shall not oblige. Good evening, Lord Jaceon." I turned and began to walk away.

"Catherine, there you are!"

Wally was back. "Now dance with me," he said. "Your prince commands you to. I want to spend the rest of the ball with you." He bowed to Ace, standing a few feet away. "Excuse us."

I curtsied, reveling in him fury.

"They are all asking about you," he said, pulling me close as the dance required. "'Who is this mysterious stranger?' they say, 'The maiden who wears a mask.'"

"Why . . ." He stopped himself and changed subjects, speaking of court affairs.

I wondered how many more dances we would have. The clock chimed half after nine. In a few hours, Catherine would be gone forever. I would never be so close to Wally again.

Despite a fierce struggle, I began to cry. He might not have seen because of the mask, but a tear coursed down my cheek.

"Catherine, I am so sorry!" There was so much remorse in his voice that I was startled.

"Why? What were you saying? I am the one to apologize. I was not listening. I was thinking how sad I will be to leave Frell." I laughed a little. "No more balls every night."

"But you can come back, can't you?"

"I suppose. However, it will not be the same. You can never go back to a moment when you were happy."

"That's true." The dance ended. "Would you like to go outside? Every time the musicians start up, I am reminded of all the maidens with whom I should be dancing."

Outdoors, we strolled through the castle gardens while I kept listening for chimes. How much time had passed? How much was left?

Wally spoke of Frell, asking whether I had visited this sight or that, and describing each one for me. I must have answered him reasonably, when I had to. However, if called upon to repeat what I said or what he said, I could not. Most of my mind and all of my heart were set on the sound of his voice, the warmth of his arm in mine, the rhythm of our steps together, the fresh scent of the night air. And on the wish that each minute would last a year. I cried again, but in the dark, he did not see. And the clock moved relentlessly on: ten, half after, eleven, half after.

"That's enough," he said finally. "I can face them now."

Inside we danced again. "Soon it will be time for me to sing. After that, I'll either be surrounded by worshiping music lovers or be shunned by all."

"Surrounded," I said. "And I would never shun you."

"I wonder. You may shun me if you know the truth." He took a breath and was suddenly quite formal. "I apologize if I unintentionally raised your expectations, but I have resolved never to marry."

So the balls had not been his idea. I stifled a triumphant laugh. "You didn't mislead me. I have only been saving stories for home. I will tell them, 'The prince said thus-and-so to me, and I said thus-and-so back to him. And, Mother, I made him laugh. I made our prince laugh. And Father, he danced with me – one night with almost no one except me.' 'What did he wear?' my sister, Lily, will want to know. 'Did he have his sword with him always?' Father will ask. 'What did the entrance way look like?" my brother, Ted, would inquire, for he has a love for architecture. 'What were the pillars like? Were they Corinthian? Ionic? Or were they Doric?' he'd ask more of those questions before I would be succumbed to hit him over the head with a very heavy book." Wally laughed at that.

Wally tightened his hold on my waist. "Marriage is supposed to be forever, but friendship can be forever too. Will you . . ." He stopped midsentence, eyes growing inquisitive.

I felt something at the back of my head. Ace, dancing nearby with Claudia Cainteoir, Eva's cousin, snatched off my mask. I let go of Wally and covered my face with my hands, but not quickly enough.

"KUKI!" Ace shrieked.

Wally gasped. "Kuki?"

I broke away from him and began to run as the clock struck midnight. Wally would have caught me in a moment, but Ace must have held him somehow.

"JACK!" I shouted as I ran towards him, he was dancing with Eva in the corner.

"Kuki?" Jack said, breaking away from Eva.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I shouted a quick 'Sorry' to Eva over my shoulder and pulled him through the crowd.

"Ace unmasked me. Wally saw. We got to go!" I shouted and we ran faster.

Outside, a huge cabbage stood uselessly in the line of carriages. I continued to flee. A white rat skittered across my path. Somewhere I lost one of my slippers. I ran on, listening for pursuers.

* * *

><p>At home, maybe Kami would know what to do. Or I'd hide in the cellar, in the stable – somewhere. How could I have gone to the balls? To put Wally and Kyrria in such danger!<p>

"Kami!" I shouted as soon as I reached the manor. Loretta stared at me and Jack as we ran into the house. I ran straight into the kitchen while Jack ran to his rooms, his brothers on his tail.

"Kuki?" Kami asked, as I came running into the kitchen. "What happened? Why are you home so early?" She asked.

"Wally's coming here," I told her, pushing past her to the fireplace, "or he's here already." I stared into the dying flames. "He-he saw me. He knows I'm Kuki…that Catherine is me," I rambled as I started to cry again. "A-Ace. He pulled my mask off when I was dancing with Wally, and Wally saw me and stared and I-" I choked back a sob.

"I've endangered Wally again, and Kyrria! What can I do?"

"Pack your things," Kami said as soon as I finished.

"Where shall I go?" I asked her. I did not want to travel by myself again. And I didn't want to leave her behind, either.

"I'll come with you. We will find work as cooks. Hurry."

"Can't you pack for us by magic?" She had done it before. It was just small magic.

"Nothing is small magic in a moment like this. Go!"

Faeries! I raced to my room and began to throw things into my carpetbag. I had little; it would be the work of a minute. I heard the door open downstairs. There were voices. We would never manage to leave without being spotted. I tore off my ball gown and donned my tattered servant's wear, rubbing the sooty skirt across my face. Over my hair, I tied a ragged length of linen.

Loretta appeared at my door. "It is the prince! He wants to see everyone."

I did not move.

She giggled nervously. "He won't eat us, at least I hope not. Come on, Kuki." She grabbed my hand and shot me a comforting smile. I felt myself calm down a little. I could do this

I followed her, my heart drumming loud enough to drown out all thought.

* * *

><p>Wally stood in the hall with his knights and our entire household. In the midst of all that was more important, I hated him to see me covered in rags and cinders. Next to Sir Ethan I could see Aunt Morgan, looking over his shoulder, scanning the room with her emerald eyes, she was taller than him so it was not that hard of a feat. Rachel was grasping to Nigel's hand, while the other one was holding on to Abba's. Abba was standing next to Hoagie, her eyes glancing along the lines of servants, I quickly ducked my head, knowing if she saw me, she would know right away that it was me.<p>

I stationed myself behind the tallest manservant, but Wally and the knights walked among us. Straining for a new disguise of servant and simpleton, I sucked on my fist and stared about vacantly.

"Hello," Wally called. He was not smiling, and his tone was polite but strained. "I apologize for disturbing you all this evening. I am looking for a young women by the name of Kuki. She has black hair and amethyst eyes. Has anyone seen her?"

I could feel the gazes of several people nearby flit over to me, but apparently everyone had received instructions not to say a word. I looked up a little, past Wally. Sir Montgomery looked murderous, Nigel confused, and Ace looked chastised, his head lowered meekly. Rachel and Abba was searching the crowd with hopeful, shining eyes.

"You see, Your Highness," Sir Montgomery bellowed in his grating nasal voice, "I am afraid you are quite mistaken. There is no one named Kuki living under this roof. Is that not correct, Jaceon?"

"Yes," Ace mumbled, "Kuki doesn't live here anymore."

Wally raised an eyebrow at the two, and made a motion with his hand, and his knights filtered out to the line of servants. I tried to make myself as small as possible.

Sir Hoagie found me. "Here's a maid," he said. "Come, lass." He took my hand and pulled me to Wally.

"Kuki! Kuki? Why are you dressed so?" Wally asked me.

"Your Majesty, I am . . ." I was about to deny my name, but Ace spoke for me.

"That is only Cinders, the scullery maid," he said. "Sire, would you care for a refreshment now that you are here?"

"She's a scullery maid?" Wally asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"A scullery maid. Of no account. But our cook, Kami, has cakes fit for a prince." He pestered on.

The door was not far. Sir Hoagie still held my hand. I pulled, but could not break away.

"Lass," Wally said to me. "I would not dream to hurt you, no matter what." He cupped his hand under my chin and tilted my face up to his. I wanted to catch his hand and kiss it.

As soon as we touched, I knew he recognized me. He brought my slipper out from his cloak. "It belonged to Kuki, and will fit her alone, whether she is a scullery maid or a duchess." He looked right into my eyes, his ocean green eyes sparkling with something I did not know. Relief? Hope? Confusion most likely.

A chair was brought. I wished for normal-sized feet. Not the small feet that came with having faerie blood.

"That's my slipper," Elizabeth said. "It's been missing for years." I did not know when she had appeared. Having had shared a room with her, I knew her feet were at least twice my size.

"Your feet are too big," Nigel blurted out, receiving a glare from the girl and an audible chuckled from Rachel and Abba.

"Try it," Wally told Elizabeth.

"I lost it because it kept falling off." She sat and removed her own slipper. I caught the familiar smell of her feet. She could not wedge her toes in.

"Eva, you are younger than me," Elizabeth said. "So your feet are more likely smaller than mine are. Probably." I saw Eva's face pale, and noticed a slight look go to the direction of Jack. Her sister kept staring her down, so with no choice, she walked over and sat on the stool, slipping her foot in.

They were smaller that her sisters, but still bigger than mine.

Eva took off the shoe happily and handed it to Wally once more. "It belongs to Kuki, and so only Kuki will be able to wear it."

And then he knelt at my feet, sending a murmur through the surrounding crowd. Sir Montgomery stuttered unintelligibly at the sight of the crown prince, in his magnificent and luxurious finery, kneeling before a dirty servant, but Wally had resumed ignoring him. I shut my eyes and turned my head to the side as Wally looked up. I could not bear look at him.

His fingers rested against my ankle. "May I?" he asked, looking up at me.

I said nothing, but he lifted up my foot, sliding the ratty slipper I was wearing off and tossing it to the side. He took the beautiful glass shoe and slid it onto my foot. My hands flew to cover my face and my shoulders shook with sobs as Wally stood up again. I heard Rachel and Abba exclaim my name softly in unison.

His face was close to mine. He must have seen my terror. "You need not be Kuki if you do not want to be," he said softly.

He was so good.

"I am not," I said. However, in spite of myself, tears streamed down my cheeks.

I saw hope spread across his face. "That letter was rubbish. A trick." He glared at Ace, and then turned to me, his look probing.

"I am not Kuki." I said again, worrying my lower lip.

"Yes, you are," Wally said urgently, "you're…you are my Kooks, and you are here, and you have been here all along, and I thought I would be so angry if I ever saw you again, but all I want to do is hold you and never let you go, and I do not understand anything right now, though I am sure you can explain it all to me. But none of that matters because I have found you, and it is truly you, and I have…I have fallen in love with you all over while you wore a mask and pretended to be a stranger."

My eyes flew open at this and I finally looked at him. His beautiful ocean blue eyes were brimming with tears, and the corner of his lovely smile quivered with emotion as he held my hands over his heart. "You don't," I protested, "you d-don't love me. You can't!"

"I can, I must, and I do." He knelt before me again. "Kuki, I love you. I always have, and I always will. You have ensnared my soul and I never want it to be set free…" My heart ached at the sight of him on his bended knee, professing his love as though dozens of people were not watching us and hearing every word of it. "I have never seen a sight more breath-taking than you right now, covered in soot and wearing rags, but here, here and within my reach, and I never want to live another way again. I don't want to live another day without you. If you let me, I would spend forever holding you to my heart and doing everything and anything I could to make you feel happy and loved. Marry me," he said simply, eyes imploring, "marry me, Kuki."

I continued to weep, flowing tears fell down my face. But my hand found its way into his.

I clapped my hand over my mouth to stop the "yes." I couldn't. I couldn't obey him, not now, not when I wanted to more than anything. Never in my life had I wanted to follow and order so intensely that it caused me emotional pain on top of the physical symptoms of my curse.

The physical symptoms hit me as my mouth strained against my shaking hand. I doubled over as the nausea rolled in my stomach and all my joints seared with pain.

"Kuki? What is it?" Wally asked, wrapping a strong arm around me to steady me.

"Do not marry him, Kuki," Ace commanded.

I withdrew my hand. "I can't," I said. Perhaps Ace would save us.

"Ace, don't be such a fool," Sir Montgomery snapped at his son. "Do you not want to be the stepbrother to the queen and make her give you whatever you want?" He smiled at me. "His Highness is kind enough to want to marry you, Kuki, my sweet."

It had begun. The curse would make Ace and Sir Montgomery as grand as they wanted to be, and it would provide endless wealth for the Uno family. And Mother would be very pleased. Having the prince as a son in law. She would be able to use that to her advantage. People would by her goods more, just because she was the mother in law to the King of Frell.

Wally was looking at me with such gladness, and how I loved him so. I was the cause of his joy and I would ultimately be the cause of his destruction: a secret delivered to his enemies, a letter written in my own hand, a covert signal given by me, poison in his glass, a dagger in his ribs, a fall from a parapet.

"Marry me, Kuki," he said again, the order a whisper now. "Say you will marry me."

Anyone else could have said no or yes. This was not a royal command. Wally probably had no idea he had given an order.

But I had to obey-wanted to obey – hated to harm him – wanted to marry him. I would destroy my love and my land. They were in danger, and no one could rescue them. We were all doomed, all cursed.

Wally was too precious to hurt, too precious to lose, too precious to betray, too precious to marry, too precious to kill, too precious to obey. **(hehe, that rhymed!)**

Words rose in me, filled my mouth, pushed against my lips. _Yes, I'll marry you. Yes, I love you. Yes! Yes! Yes!_

I swallowed, forcing them down, but they tore at my throat. A strangled noise erupted from me, but not words, not consent.

He put a hand on my shoulder. I must have frightened him, but I could not see his face; my vision had turned inward where the battle raged. I heard Henrietta's voice, "My gift to Kuki is obedience. She will always be obedient." I saw Kami telling me to eat my birthday cake. I saw ZaNNdy leering at me and heard him. "No need to be persuasive with this one. It'd cook itself if we told it to." I saw Nigel following me around like a lost puppy, Sir Montgomery standing over me while I scrubbed the courtyard, Ace's fat finger wearing Father's ring.

I had eaten the cake, drunk the Tonic, given up the ring, slaved for my stepfather, let Nigel annoy me to no ends. They had gotten all they wanted of me, but they were not going to get Wally. Never. Never.

Be obedient. Marry him. Say yes. Say yes. Say yes.

The tears streaming from my eyes were acid, burning my cheeks. My mouth filled with liquid, bile and blood from biting my tongue, salty and corrosive and sweet.

In spite of myself my mouth opened. Consent had won. Obedience had won.

But I clamped my hand over my mouth. My yes was stillborn.

I remembered Wally at Father's funeral, waiting for me while I wept, grieving for Father too. I heard his promise at the menagerie. "And soon I shall catch a centaur and give it to you." I saw him binding ZaNNdy's ankles. I saw him, his buttonless doublet flapping, bow to Mother after we had flown down the stair rails. I saw the ball and King Xavier beaming at his son, the hope and future of Kyrria.

Say yes and be happy. Say yes and live. Obey. Marry him.

I began to rock in my chair. Forward, the words were about to come. Back, I reeled them in. Faster and faster. The legs of the chair thudded on the tiles and pounded in my ears. Marry him. I won't. Marry him. I won't.

Then I lost sense of all of it. I went on rocking and crying, but my thought burrowed within, concentrated in a point deep in my chest, where there was room for only one truth: I must save Wally. For a moment I rested inside myself, safe, secure, certain, gaining strength. In that moment I found a power beyond any I'd had before, a will and a determination I would never have needed if not for Henrietta, a fortitude I hadn't been able to find for a lesser cause. And I found my voice.

"No," I shouted.

"I will not marry you. I won't do it. No one can force me!" I swallowed and wiped my mouth on my filthy sleeve. I leaped up, ready to defy anyone.

"Who would force you?" Wally sounded shocked.

My symptoms were gone, draining away immediately, and I was filled with a warm, soothing sensation, tingling in my fingers and toes. I gasped out a laugh.

"I-" Wally started, but I cut him off.

"No! Do you hear me, Wally? No, I will not marry you! No, I will not marry him," I yelled at Sir Montgomery and Ace. "I refuse to marry you," I spoke to Wally again, "and you cannot make me! No one can!" My head spun, delirious and giddy and whirling drunk with this sudden freedom, this sudden power.

"I would never make you, Kuki, I-"

"You can't tell me what to do," I crowed, "no one can tell me what to do! Rachel!" I called at her – my friend! She was my friend once more! – "Tell me to do something."

She stared at me with wide eyes. "I…come here and give me a hug." She said, opening her arms up to me.

"No! No, I will not do that; I will stay right here on the floor." Rachel's eyes bugged out.

"Abba!" I yelled, running over to Abba, "Command me to do something!"

"Kick Ace where the sun don't shine." She said, grinning.

"Though that is very tempting, I will not." I said, giving her a hug, and then Rachel.

"Aunt Morgan!" I shouted, running over to her! "Tell me to do something!" I said, still giddy with excitement.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, clearly knowing something was definitely wrong with me. "Climb to the top of the willow tree with me so we can throw acorns at people." She said.

"As much as I would love to, I won't!"

"Kuki, what is going on?" Wally asked. "Will you marry me or not?" He asked and I bounded over to him.

" I will not, I will not marry you. They can't make me, no one can make me. I will not marry you." I smiled with such happiness.

Nigel said, "She will marry you. You told her to. She has to listen." He said, eye brows raised. "She always does what she supposed to do, right Ace?" Nigel asked. I rolled my eyes at him as Rachel gave him a strange look.

"I will not! Stop ordering me to!" I was still shouting, invigorated. I wanted to march, waving banners. Wally would not die because of me. Wally would live. Live and prosper.

"She does not have to marry me," he said.

"Hush, Nigel," Ace said angrily. "Kuki, go to your room. His Majesty can have no further need of you."

Wally said, "I have great need of her."

"Hush, Ace!" I said, intoxicated with my success. "I don't want to go to my room. Everyone must know I shall not marry the prince." I ran to the door to our street, opened it, and called out into the night, "I shall not marry the prince." I turned back into the hall and ran to Wally and threw my arms about his neck. "I shall not marry you." I kissed his cheek. He was safe from me.

He turned my head and kissed me on the mouth. The kiss swept through me, and I clung to him, trembling.

From behind me, Ace shrilled, "Go to your room this instant. I command you."

I ignored him, but Wally pulled away.

"Why won't you marry me? Why not, if you love me?"

"I am cursed. You would not be safe if I were to be your wife." What was I saying? I had not told anyone about the curse since I was eight. Father had forbidden it. Had someone told me to?

No one had. Then why . . .

My thoughts would not settle.

I was not going to marry Wally, that was certain. He looked so handsome, smiling from our kiss, then frowning in confusion, a smudge of my soot on his nose. I wiped it off. Saving him made him more mine than ever.

Could my refusal mean the spell was broken? Could it? I took stock of myself. I did feel different: larger, fuller, more complete, no longer divided against myself – compulsion to comply against wish to refuse. Larger, but lighter, much lighter – a burden shed. A massive burden.

I had defied Ace's command as well as Wally's. And Ace had sent me to my room, but I was still here. I had told my secret, but I felt no dizziness, no pain.

"You're free. The curse is over, love." Kami was at my side, hugging me. "You rescued yourself when you rescued the prince. I'm that proud and glad, sweet, I could shout."

I had been able to break the curse myself. I had had to have reason enough, love enough to do it, to find the will and the strength. My safety from the ogres had not been enough; Zinnia's rescue had not been enough, especially not with guards about; my slavery to Sir Montgomery had not been enough. Kyrria was enough. Wally was enough.

Now it was over. Ended forever. I was made anew. Kuki. Just Kuki. Not Kuki, the slave. Not a scullery maid. Not Catherine. Not Kukihana. Kuki. Myself unto myself. One. Me.

I tore off the rag that covered my hair. Then I curtsied to Wally.

"Kuki, please, what is happening? I don't understand," Wally said, confused and clearly hurt, as he reached towards me. I clasped his hand with both of mine.

"No, Wally, don't you see? I refuse to marry you. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard," I exclaimed, pulling him close. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pressing my forehead to his and closing my eyes to stop new tears.

"I refuse to marry you," I whispered, "which is exactly why I will."

"You will…?" Wally moved his hands to rest tentatively on my hips, his voice rough and deep but completely bewildered.

"I will marry you," I told him softly, opening my eyes to look right into his as he drew back a little in surprise, a smile playing on his lips.

"When you asked for my hand a few minutes ago, I was still too young to marry." I looked up at him and saw a smile start. "I'm older now, so much older that not only can I marry, but I can beg you to marry me." I knelt and took his hand.

He did not let me kneel before him. He pulled me up and kissed me again. I took that to signify his consent.

When we pulled apart I spoke, "I love you so." I could not think of the words, the poetry, the adulations he deserved. "I love you. I want to be with you forever. I want to marry you."

He grinned at me as tears spilled over his lashes.

"I promise I will explain everything," I told him, "but first, there is one matter to which I must attend."

I stood up, pulling him up with me, but then let go of his hands and strode over to Ace, who continued to stare at me in amazement. I glared up at him for a moment with disdain, but then took hold of his hand and ripped off the ring on his middle finger.

Father's ring. I gazed at it for a moment before I slid it on to its rightful place. "You will never tell me what to do again," I told him calmly, sparing a glance for Sir Montgomery.

I could be apart from my love no longer. I returned to Wally, thoughts of Ace and Sir Montgomery vanishing from my mind.

"Wally, I must tell you everything," I declared, throwing my arms around his neck and holding him close, melting into his embrace, "You deserve to know and understand it all, from the very beginning."

He ran his hands up and down my back. "I don't care about that right now," he said lowly, "there's only one thing I care about at this moment."

He kept one hand pressed against my lower back while the other snaked up to cup my cheek, his thumb brushing against my skin lightly, wiping away the last of my tears. My hands fisted in the material of the back of his jacket as my breathing swallowed. He looked at me for a moment, tender and loving, his eyes asking silent permission. I leaned forward, and he met me halfway.

It was just the two of us – Wally and I – when our lips met, soft, gentle. He surrounded and engulfed me, swirled all around me and inside my head as I felt his mouth move against mine, felt his strong hand against my back, urging me forward so that our bodies pressed flush against one another. I gasped a little when my chest pressed against his, and he took the opportunity to capture my bottom lip between his and then sucked gently.

I swayed a little as he pulled away, my eyes fluttering open and meeting his. He wrapped both arms around my waist and I slid my hands up to cup his face as we laughed breathlessly.

"Kiss me again," he murmured, leaning in close once more.

"No," I replied, and then smiled and pressed my lips to his.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY PEOPLES! <strong>My teeth hurt from all that fluff, I fear I might have cavities! <strong>I can officially say, with no strings attached whatsoever, **_**that we're going to the chapel and we're, going to get married!**_** It makes me sad that next chapter is going to be the last chapter of the story! You have no idea what your reviews have done for me! I am simply in love with you all!**

**But, my good sister, You'veGotAFriendInMe, Emma, is writing a story about Wally's diary entries, and I am writing a story from Wally's POV as well as missing scenes from the story, so make sure you tell me what scenes you want me to add.**

**So with everything now almost said and done, please review this chapter.**

**Don't feed the trolls,**

**LatinMagicWriter is on fire**


	25. What A Lovely Surprise

**Okay everyone, time for the last chapter of Kuki Enchanted! *cries***

**Kuki: Why are you lying to the reviewers *clamps hand over her mouth.***

**Me: Stop lying, Kuki, or your nose will grow.**

**Kuki: I'm not lying.**

**Me: Yes, you are. *Nose grows***

**Kuki: See, you are lying!**

**Me: Whatever, let us get on with the rest of this story.**

**As you all know I went to the doctors today and...nothing is wrong. He popped me back for me, which felt AMAZING! And now I feel so much more better. He says my back hurts because I spend all day at my computer. Lol. But now my neck hurts to bend and that stuff... *Groan* it is just not my day today. Don't you hate those days?**

**So without further ado, let us get on with this last chapter.**

**Words: 3,670**

_**Previously on: Kuki Enchanted**_

* * *

><p><em>"I refuse to marry you," I whispered, "which is exactly why I will."<em>

_"You will…?" Wally moved his hands to rest tentatively on my hips, his voice rough and deep but completely bewildered._

_"I will marry you," I told him softly, opening my eyes to look right into his as he drew back a little in surprise, a smile playing on his lips._

_"When you asked for my hand a few minutes ago, I was still too young to marry." I looked up at him and saw a smile start. "I'm older now, so much older that not only can I marry, but I can beg you to marry me." I knelt and took his hand._

_He did not let me kneel before him. He pulled me up and kissed me again. I took that to signify his consent._

_When we pulled apart I spoke, "I love you so." I could not think of the words, the poetry, the adulations he deserved. "I love you. I want to be with you forever. I want to marry you."_

_He grinned at me as tears spilled over his lashes._

_"I promise I will explain everything," I told him, "but first, there is one matter to which I must attend."_

_I stood up, pulling him up with me, but then let go of his hands and strode over to Ace, who continued to stare at me in amazement. I glared up at him for a moment with disdain, but then took hold of his hand and ripped off the ring on his middle finger._

_Father's ring. I gazed at it for a moment before I slid it on to its rightful place. "You will never tell me what to do again," I told him calmly, sparing a glance for Sir Montgomery._

_I could be apart from my love no longer. I returned to Wally, thoughts of Ace and Sir Montgomery vanishing from my mind._

_"Wally, I must tell you everything," I declared, throwing my arms around his neck and holding him close, melting into his embrace, "You deserve to know and understand it all, from the very beginning."_

_He ran his hands up and down my back. "I don't care about that right now," he said lowly, "there's only one thing I care about at this moment."_

_He kept one hand pressed against my lower back while the other snaked up to cup my cheek, his thumb brushing against my skin lightly, wiping away the last of my tears. My hands fisted in the material of the back of his jacket as my breathing swallowed. He looked at me for a moment, tender and loving, his eyes asking silent permission. I leaned forward, and he met me halfway._

_It was just the two of us – Wally and I – when our lips met, soft, gentle. He surrounded and engulfed me, swirled all around me and inside my head as I felt his mouth move against mine, felt his strong hand against my back, urging me forward so that our bodies pressed flush against one another. I gasped a little when my chest pressed against his, and he took the opportunity to capture my bottom lip between his and then sucked gently._

_I swayed a little as he pulled away, my eyes fluttering open and meeting his. He wrapped both arms around my waist and I slid my hands up to cup his face as we laughed breathlessly._

_"Kiss me again," he murmured, leaning in close once more._

_"No," I replied, and then smiled and pressed my lips to his._

* * *

><p><em>Four Months Later<em>

* * *

><p>I cleaned up my area of the kitchen. I did not just want to be the queen of Frell, I wanted to have some importance other than just a face of a ruler. I asked Wally if I could be the Cooks Helper as well as Court Linguists, to which he agreed.<p>

"Get some sleep love," Kami said, "You have a big day tomorrow." She said, a smile on her face.

I could not help but smile back at her. "Thanks Kami." I said, and gave her a tight hug.

When I released my hold on Kami, I felt two pairs of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" Two voices rang out.

"EK!" I shouted, turning around and embracing Jess and Sal, who hugged me back just as tight.

"You honestly didn't think the two most important bridesmaids to the future queen would be absent, did you?" Jess asked.

"So tell us," Sal said, "Who's gonna your maid of honour?" She asked.

"Well," I said, "Since I knew you two would have an all out death match with Rachel and Abba..." I said, "I decided that Eva should be the maid of honour. Besides, she's pregnant; I might as well give the pregnant girl a little bit of the spotlight."

And in truth she was, apparently Jack and Eva didn't just dance when we were at the balls..._ I said a bang bang bangity bang, bang bang bangy, bangity bang_. Dear lord, that stupid boy would not stop singing his stupid song. Though he should be the one to talk. He recently found a women by the name of Robin, who was one of the servants in the Royal House. And boy, did he have it bad.

"Speaking of pregnancy..." Jess said, a huge smile on her face.

"NO!" Sal and I squealed, hands rushing to her flat stomach.

"No!" Jess said, her face a deep rouge from embarrassment, "We're getting married!" She said, holding out her hand and showing off the ring.

"Oh my god!" Sal squealed.

"I am so happy for you!" I said, giving her a huge hug.

"Now, now, girls." Kami chided, "I believe our _royal_ bride to be has some sleep that she needs. I will have someone show you to your rooms." She said, calling upon a servant whose name was Quinn to show them to their rooms.

I slowly walked up the stairs and past Wally's room, I could hear a slight shuffle and quietly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Wally's voice and smiled as I entered.

"Hey, Kuki." Wally said, he was lying on his bed, a book in his lap.

"Hey, Wally" I said, padding over to him.

"What are you doing here? You should be sleeping. And we're not supposed to see each other before the ceremony tomorrow."

I tsked quietly, slinking over to the foot of Wally's bed. "Such a traditionalist," I teased, crawling onto the large bed and over to where Wally sat, straddling his lap. Wally's hands found their way to my hips. "I thought I would check on my husband-to-be. Make sure he wasn't having any second thoughts the night before our wedding."

"I could never have second thoughts about you," Wally said, squeezing my hips gently and then letting his hands travel from the waist and up the spine of my back, sending shivers down my spine. I hummed and Wally smiled, gently massaging my lower back with his thumbs.

"May I kiss you?" he asked, tilting his head up a little. After I had told him about the faerie's curse, Wally had been horrified that he had ever unwittingly given me an order. When I told him about the kiss Ace had forced upon me years ago, making him quite wary of intimacy, Wally had vowed never to tell me what to do again.

"That's sweet but stilly," I said, laughing when Wally explained his odd way of phrasing things after a few weeks, "the beauty is that now you can tell me what to do all you like, and I don't have to heed your commands unless I want to."

Wally had since relaxed in everyday conversation, but when it came to sensual matters, he refused to tell me what to do or simply assume I could now do whatever I wanted.

"Yes, of course," I said, my lids heavy. I tangled his fingers in Wally's hair as he leaned up and pressed our mouths together.

Our kiss was sweet and chaste at first, but then I let out a little sigh and pressed closer. Encouraged, Wally traced my bottom lip with his tongue and quickly licked his way into my mouth when I finally allowed my lips to grant him access. Wally moaned softly as he continued to kiss me. He flicked his tongue along the roof of my mouth, making me shudder. He coaxed my tongue into his own mouth.

We broke apart with a gasp, and I covered Wally's face with gentle kisses, his fingers massaging my scalp. "You are so beautiful," Wally rasped, pressing a kiss to my jaw, "you cannot imagine my desire for you."

"I think I can," I contradicted him, breathless, "for it likely matches the desire I feel for you."

Wally trailed my throat with open-mouthed kisses. "Wally," I moaned as me hands slid down to grip the back of Wally's shirt.

He brought his mouth back up to mine, letting his lips part at my silent request, and soon our tongues were entangled once more. Our kiss was more urgent now, more heated. My head swirled with desire as he kneaded the flesh of my back firmly. His hands slid lower, lower, finally cupping my bottom and pushing down, grinding our hips together.

We both froze. "We needn't stop," I whispered against Wally's lips, his eyes closed, "I-I am a little nervous, but I want you, and I love you so."

With no small effort, Wally moved his hands up to the small of my back. "I love you, too, but we must restrain ourselves," he said in a strangled voice.

I drew back, pouting playfully. "We have waited for four months together, and for years apart."

Wally kissed me teasingly. "And we can wait one more night. Or are you so determined to make a dishonest man of me?"

I let out a delicate snort, but shifted to sit beside him on the bed, pulling his legs up, his cheeks flushing. "As if you could ever be dishonest."

He gave a smile in return and kissed me again. After a while, I pulled away.

"I suppose I should retire to my bedchamber," I said grudgingly a few minutes later, yawning, "after all, I wouldn't want to fall asleep in your arms and set the servant's tongues wagging. All the gossip and nothing to show for it!"

"I'll walk you to your chambers," Wally offered, moving to get off the bed.

"I found my way here; I can find my way back," I assured him with a smile, "but do walk me to your door and kiss me goodnight, if it would please you."

Wally did just that, holding me close and brushing his lips over mine gently. "It certainly does please me."

* * *

><p>"KUKI!" Came the shouts of five women as they ran into my bedchambers.<p>

I groaned, what was wrong with them? I hated that Rachel could so easily wake up. No doubt she had awoken everyone else in the household.

"Hey, we want to still be sleeping too, blame it on Little-Miss-Perky over here." I could hear Eva say sarcastically.

"Well, someone has to be awake and help get Kuki ready." Little-Miss-Perky herself said.

"Well, you are not the one who is pregnant," Eva said, "besides, I'm the maid of honour, should it not be I who should declare when it is proper to wake up the bride?" Eva said. "I need a lot of sleep you know, I got a baby whose using my bladder for a trampoline and my stomach for a punching bag." She said.

I looked out from under my covers, eyes still bleary from morning sand.

Abba was the only one who seemed to be relatively awake, holding a mug in her hand.

"Whatca drinking, Abba?" I asked her.

"Oh, Abba's drinking a mocha frap, it's a type of coffee." She said.

"What's coffee?" Jess asked.

"It's a drink in Ayortha that we drink to perk ourselves up." Abba replied.

"Let me have a sip." Sal said, taking the mug from Abba and taking a sip.

"Wow!" Sal said, "What's in this stuff? Valerian sprigs?" Sal asked as Jess carefully took the mug away from her to take a sip.

"Chocolate among other things." She replied as Jess took a sip.

"WOW! That's some good stuff." Jess said. "Here Kuki, this will really perk you up!" She said, pulling me up from the bed and thrusting the mug into my hand.

I gave her an off look before I sipped the coffee. "Holy Hippogriff!" I exclaimed this stuff is good, "Here Eva, try some." I said, passing the mug to Eva her took a dainty sip.

"That is good." Eva said.

"Let me taste!" Rachel exclaimed, taking the mug from Eva and taking a chug from it. "Oh wow! That is some good coffee." She said.

"Abba will go make some more." Abba said, taking her mug back to find it empty, and walking out of my room.

* * *

><p>After we had all had a big mug of coffee, we were ready to start. The girls helped me get into my dress and Eva was constantly having to go to the bathroom.<p>

"Okay, remind me to never drink this stuff while pregnant ever again, I do not know why, but the baby is just as hyper as we were." Eva said on her return trip for what must have been her hundredth trip to the bathroom.

"Fully noted." I declared. We were currently sitting around talking. Fully ready for the wedding. There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it!" I shouted.

"Your Aunt, can I come in?" Shouted Aunt Morgan.

"Of course!" I shouted. Ever since I have broken the spell, I had spent as much time as I could with my aunt. And since she was dating one of Wally's knights, there was hardly a day when she and Abba weren't over.

"Oh darling, you look so beautiful." She said, tears starting to brim up in the corner of her eyes, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Aunt Morgan." I said, blushing as she came over and hugged me.

"Here," She said, handing me a wrapped package. "Something old for you to wear today." She said. I carefully unwrapped it and saw her favourite rose coloured beryl morganite necklace.

"Aunt Morgan, I love it." I breathed as I hugged her.

When she released me she took the necklace back, "Turn around, darling." She instructed. I turned around an gathered my ebony hair, the necklace wrapping around my neck and the chain falling on my neck.

I turned around to face her, "So beautiful." She said, "Oh! I best be going, wouldn't want to keep the groom waiting for his bride." She said, slowly backing out.

"Wait! Aunt Morgan!" I said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Will you give me away?" I asked her. I had asked Kami, but she said that it would be best if I asked Aunt Morgan. She was the closest thing I had to Father.

"Of course." She said, and hugged me tightly.

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath as I linked arms with Aunt Morgan, "Deep breath, sweetie." I heard her breath into my ear.<p>

I nodded my head and looked up, right into the awaiting eyes of Wally.

Ace and Sir Montgomery were not invited to the wedding, if they so had choose, they could celebrate the wedding with the country in the streets. I had sent a letter to Mother, who could not make the proceedings, a small part of me was glad that she could not come, but another part of me was saddened.

I looked out at my guests who had been invited. I spotted Fanny and Patton, with their daughters, Alice and Bella, staying in the shade, the two little girls giving me a rapid wave from where they were confined in front of their parents.

Next I past Delilah and Zinnia, Zinnia still the small little girl that Wally and I had rescued almost three years ago since gnomes aged slower than humans.

Next I past by Rachel, who had clung next to Nigel, crying in happiness. Abba smiling at me while grasping hands with Sir Hoagie.

Ben was sitting a chair with wheels, Jess behind him.

Lee and Sonya were standing next to Lee's sister, Molly, her husband, Sir. Tommy, and their ten children, Holly, Oaklee, Ana, Ginny, Inlee, Ellie, Penny, Whitlee, Gillian, and Timmy.

Jack was wearing his suit and holding hands with Eva.

Next to Jack were Barney and Robin. "Bang bang bangity, bang bang bangy, bang-ow." I laughed as Barney started to sing his song, only for Robin to shove her elbow into his gut, causing him to double over in pain.

James stood next to another servant named Tom.

Next was Sydney, who was grasping hands with Harvey with wide smiles on their faces. They were to be wed in several months. Joey stood next to them, smiling fondly at his big brother.

And then finally, I was standing in front of Wally, his ocean eyes shown brightly.

High Chancellor Lincoln began his boring monologue, all of which I tuned out. Only focusing on Wally until it was time to exchange our vows.

I spoke first, " I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home."

Wally spoke next, "I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love." He said.

"Your eternal vows have been spoken," High Chancellor Lincoln, said, "You may now kiss the bride."

I melted into Wally as we relived our first kiss together.

As members of the crowd either clapped or cheered with exuberance, one hooded figure stepped forward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw several of Wally's Knights, serving as guards, reach for the hilts of their swords.

The figure pushed the hood of her cloak back, and the faintest scent of flowers filtered through the air.

"Henrietta," I said nervously, glancing at Wally meaningfully. Wally's eyes widened in alarm, "what a…lovely surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>I HAD TO! OKAY! I couldn't just let this story go so easily! So I made myself write a cliff hanger! I know, I know, I am as evil as Henrietta for saying this was the last chapter but then pulling a cliff hanger on you guys like I did! But you all know you love it! And that you really want more chapters! This story is like my baby, I couldn't just let it go... <strong>

**So please review!**

**Never anger a three-headed dog,**

**LatinMagicWriter is on fire**


	26. An Unexpected Surprise

**Welcome to the latest installment of Kuki Enchanted! I know it is been a while since I last posted anything, and I am terribly sorry.**

**We have a HUGE surprise coming up this chapter, well two technically! And I am so excited! And I just can't hide it! lol, so without further ado, let us get this chapter started! Let us see what Henrietta has in store for the newly married couple!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename Kids Next Door or Ella Enchanted in any shape or form, sorry peoples.**

**Words: 2,007**

**Previously on Kuki Enchanted:**

* * *

><p><em>And then finally, I was standing in front of Wally, his ocean eyes shown brightly.<em>

_High Chancellor Lincoln began his boring monologue, all of which I tuned out. Only focusing on Wally until it was time to exchange our vows._

_I spoke first, " I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home."_

_Wally spoke next, "I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love." He said._

"_Your eternal vows have been spoken," High Chancellor Lincoln, said, "You may now kiss the bride."_

_I melted into Wally as we relived our first kiss together._

_As members of the crowd either clapped or cheered with exuberance, one hooded figure stepped forward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw several of Wally's Knights, serving as guards, reach for the hilts of their swords._

_The figure pushed the hood of her cloak back, and the faintest scent of flowers filtered through the air._

_"Henrietta," I said nervously, glancing at Wally meaningfully. Wally's eyes widened in alarm, "what a…lovely surprise."_

* * *

><p>Henrietta rushed forward, her eyes glimmering with tears, her hands clasped to her bosom. "Truly this is the most beautiful wedding I have ever seen. And for a love so beautiful and so pure! I have a wonderful gift for you…"<p>

"Oh, you are too kind," Wally protested weakly, as he gripped my wrist lightly. Knowing me, I would have flown down the aisle and tackled her for crashing my wedding.

"Really, Henrietta, it's too much," I added my teeth clenched, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach. I thought she had learned her lesson. Learned that her gifts were not wonderful. That they caused more harm than they did good.

"Nonsense!" Henrietta reached into the depths of her robes, and Wally and I both winced, bracing ourselves for anything that could happen. I felt Wally lace his fingers together with mine and squeeze comfortingly. Over Henrietta's shoulder, I could see Kami glaring at the back of Henrietta's head.

"Voila!" Henrietta exclaimed, pulling out a small object, presenting it to us in the palm of her hand. It was a tiny golden box.

"A trick box," she told us with pride, "it remains the same size, but anything you put in it will fit, and only the two of you can open it."

Wally picked up the box with a hesitant smile.

"Thank you, Henrietta," I said, relieved, "it is truly a good gift."

Wally and I examined the box. It fit into the palm of a hand. It was a beautiful shade of gold and was engraved with centaurs.

"Of course it is a good gift. I only give out good gifts."

I saw Kami roll her eyes at the faerie.

"How about we go inside and continue with the festivities?" Wally suggested, leading the crowd of friends and family into the building.

I looked out at Kami, she was still standing in the courtyard, smiling at me with a huge smile. I gave her an equal one in return. I walked slowly over to her and she enveloped me into a hug.

"Oh sweetie, I am so proud of you." Kami whispered in my ear as I hugged her back.

"Thank you, Kami. For everything." I whispered back to her.

"I did nothing, Kuki." She said, pulling away and looking at me, her green eyes piercing my amethyst ones. "I was simply a lighthouse on a stormy sea, guiding the path of your boat through choppy and calm waters. I was a beacon of warmth and hope, I did nothing but help you on your journey from when you were a new born baby with the biggest lungs I have ever heard, to where you are now, the beautiful, future queen, of Kyrria." Kami said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Now, I think someone's waiting for you." She said nodding her head to the entrance. I turned around and saw Wally leaning against the door frame. He had a dopey smile on his face and I grinned back at him.

"Then let us go inside and enjoy the wonderful refreshments." I said, glancing at Kami.

"You go along sweet. There is a matter at hand that I must take care of first before I can join you." She told to me. I raised an eyebrow at her but nodded my head. With one final hug, I turned around and headed over to Wally, planting a kiss on his tender lips. He smiled into the kiss and when we parted I turned around and watched as Kami walked over to the corner of the courtyard where a patch of trees were clustered.

Before I could see what she was doing, Wally pulled me inside the castle and we made our way over to the reception hall.

**Kami's POV**

* * *

><p>I made sure Kuki was out of sight before I made my way over to the grove of trees in the corner. I stood by the biggest one and spoke, "You can come out now, Lady Josephine." I said.<p>

I head a rustle and Lady Josephine stepped out. "Thank you again, Kami, for sneaking me into Kuki's wedding. And please, call me Joy. There is no need for you to call me by my given name. I know that you always called Ruburd by Buddy." She said, straightening out her brown, curly hair.

"We were good friends, Sir Buddy and I. We were both children when we met when my mother was the cook of Sanban Manor." I said. I never did confess to her my love for Sir Buddy.

"I know I have not been the kindest person in the world to you, Kami. But I am still in your debt. Kuki is so much like you. In more ways than you know. I just wish that I could have been more of a mother to her than you were. She is half you, and none of me." And that was true. Lady Joy and Buddy had tried for years to have a child, but it had been years, and when she went to the physician she learned that she was sterile. It had been Buddy's idea to look for someone who would carry on the Sanban line.

And Buddy thought of me. It took Lady Joy a while to think it over. I was in the prime of my youth, I was strong boned and healthy. She agreed a few months later.

It took us only one try. However awkward it was at first, fumbling in his bed while Lady Joy was on one of her trips. Not knowing what to do. I was knew at this, and the only person that Buddy had been in his bed with was his wife. But he wanted a child, and Lady Joy was unable to conceive. But once we got it, it was beautiful. The feel of Buddy's long fingers trailing down my sides. The flush of our bare skin against each others.

It took only one time. That's what I usually heard the faeries at parties I went to when I was a young girl would say. Most of them had only had one time before they became pregnant. And I was just another case.

My stomach had quickly expanded, Buddy wouldn't let me do anything while I was pregnant. Not wanting me to strain myself and hurt our baby. _No, his and Lady Josephine's baby_. I had to remind myself when I laid in my own bed, a hand on my stomach as I felt our, _his_, baby kick from within. It was such a joyous feeling when you feel that little human being kick from within you. Making your presence known to you. Making sure that they are known.

Buddy was always there for me, especially the last trimester of my pregnancy when I was particularly well, needy, for lack of better terms. He was always so gentle, making sure I was comfortable throughout our escapades.

None of the other slaves knew what happened. There were other pregnancies that were happening. Sonya had been pregnant with Sallee, and Jeanette had just given birth to Jessica. Letona had just entered her second trimester with Leona.

I had gone into labour the day that Lady Joy had come home. She helped me deliver, and when that little girl with bright amethyst eyes and looked up at me, she was swept into her real mothers arms. Buddy had wanted to name her. He named her Kukihana. He never told me why he would give such a name. The only thing he said was "It's a unique name for a such a unique little girl. Just like her mother." He said, looking at me with bright hazel eyes. And I knew at once that he was not speaking of Lady Joy.

Kuki had been so quite her first hour of life, when she began to scream. Lady Joy had thrust her into my arms and stomped away, screaming. Buddy and I had escaped to what would become her room. I was going to nurse the little one, when _she _appeared in all her sparkling glory. Her sudden appearance had made little Kuki cry harder and louder, thus when Henrietta thrust the cursed spell of obedience on her.

I turned to look at Joy, but she was gone, I watched as she made her way to the open gate and walk out of the courtyard of the castle.

I gave a small smile and retreated into the castle.

I never told Kuki that I was her real mother.

* * *

><p><strong>They we go! Quite the surprise, don't you think? Sorry for the delay, between two NEW KND stories (Let's Not Play With Shadows and Interview with a Psycho) life's been pretty hectic. I had my last day of school yesterday (May 31) and I am officially a Junior; an upperclassman! Woot woot!<strong>

**So yes, Kami is actually Kuki's mother! Isn't that exciting! **

**So please tell me what you think by leaving me a review.**

**Get 200 reviews on this story? **

**Challenge Accepted.**

**~LatinMagicWriter is on fire**


	27. The End

**Hello everyone! This will most likely be my last chapter, I know it is so sad, but this day had to come sooner or later. But I will have a new story out that is like this one. Think of it as an alternative ending in an alternative universe... And don't forget, I will still have Wally's POV and the missing pieces of the story coming out soon, so make sure you review and tell me what you want to see**

**So we had an awesome surprise last chapter, with Kami being Kuki's biological mom and all, as it seems from your reviews, you were very happy about that!**

**Sorry if this last chapter is super sucky! I really hate my computer I had to fucking rewrite this story THREE TIMES! Because my computer keeps crashing when I hit the save button! I CAN NOT WAIT TIL I .GET MY MAC! **

**(In response to that I have received my Mac and am loving the new found success I have acquired with it.)**

**Now that that is over with, let us get this show on the road.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, that is the property of Cartoon Network and Mr. Warburton. I do not own Ella Enchanted, that belongs to the awesome Gail Carson Levine.**

**Words: 1,219**

**Total words that you have read: 112,974 words**

_**Previously on: Kuki Enchanted**_

* * *

><p><em>It took only one time. That's what I usually heard the faeries at parties I went to when I was a young girl would say. Most of them had only had one time before they became pregnant. And I was just another case. <em>

_My stomach had quickly expanded, Buddy wouldn't let me do anything while I was pregnant. Not wanting me to strain myself and hurt our baby. No, his and Lady Josephine's baby. I had to remind myself when I laid in my own bed, a hand on my stomach as I felt our, his, baby kick from within. It was such a joyous feeling when you feel that little human being kick from within you. Making your presence known to you. Making sure that they are known. _

_Buddy was always there for me, especially the last trimester of my pregnancy when I was particularly well, needy, for lack of better terms. He was always so gentle, making sure I was comfortable throughout our escapades._

_None of the other slaves knew what happened. There were other pregnancies that were happening. Sonya had been pregnant with Sallee, and Jeanette had just given birth to Jessica. Letona had just entered her second trimester with Leona._

_I had gone into labour the day that Lady Joy had come home. She helped me deliver, and when that little girl with bright amethyst eyes and looked up at me, she was swept into her real mothers arms. Buddy had wanted to name her. He named her Kukihana. He never told me why he would give such a name. The only thing he said was "It's a unique name for a such a unique little girl. Just like her mother." He said, looking at me with bright hazel eyes. And I knew at once that he was not speaking of Lady Joy._

_Kuki had been so quite her first hour of life, when she began to scream. Lady Joy had thrust her into my arms and stomped away, screaming. Buddy and I had escaped to what would become her room. I was going to nurse the little one, when she appeared in all her sparkling glory. Her sudden appearance had made little Kuki cry harder and louder, thus when Henrietta thrust the cursed spell of obedience on her._

_I turned to look at Joy, but she was gone, I watched as she made her way to the open gate and walk out of the courtyard of the castle. _

_I gave a small smile and retreated into the castle._

_I never told Kuki that I was her real mother._

* * *

><p><strong>Kuki's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>My magic book came in handy when Wally and I had children. I always went with Wally on his journeys, leaving the kids home with Kami, who they called Gama, which was faerie for 'grandma'.<p>

Three months after our marriage, Eva had gone into labour and had given birth to twin boys, Elliot and Evan.

Barney and the servant named Robin too, had begun to date, and were to be wed by the end of the year.

Rachel and Nigel had finally gotten their affairs in order and were wed, giving birth to boy named James a year after their wedding.

Harvey had found someone else too, Wally's sister. I always thought them of a good match, they were set to marry two years after us, when Sydney became at the rightful age to marry.

Jess and Ben were wed three months after us and had a daughter named Tatiana three months after Wally and I had our first children.

A year after Wally and I had wed, I had become pregnant and given birth to quadruplets, Lili Morgan, Suki Athena, Yuki Sophia, and Willi Ruburd.

Four years later I gave birth to a daughter by the name of Nikki Asa. And another four years, I gave birth to our last child, Mai Kuki.

And that was where I found myself now. I was sitting in the courtyard with Wally, who was holding Mai in his arms and smiling down upon her with pride.

A girl with my eyes and Wally's hair was fighting with her brother who had the opposite looks. They were Lili Morgan and Willi Ruburd.

I shook my head in dismay at the two; they had reminded me of Aunt Morgan and Father, always fighting about nonsense things.

There was a little girl, with black hair with blonde highlights wearing an orange dress. She was having a tea party with a Rainbow Centaur. My first Rainbow Centaur. She was Nikki.

Two of my other girls were running behind the trees, one had waving black hair and emerald eyes, followed by a girl with waving blonde hair and emerald eyes. Yuki and Suki, they were called respectively.

I looked back at my husband, who looked back at me. "She resembles you so much, Kuki." He said as he placed a gentle kiss on the side of my face.

"Not quite, she has your nose." I said, looking at the monarch nose that she possessed.

"And a fine nose it is." He replied, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin <strong>

**Okay! Just like I stated in the beginning, it was short and crappy!**

**I would very much appreciate it if you browsed through my other stories while I break from this archive for a bit. I just finished watching **_**Jem: Truly Outrageous**_**, and plan to write a few stories in that archive for a while as well as work on my Cars fic.**

**Thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews that you have given me throughout the course of this story! You do not know how much it all means to me!**

**Special thanks to all of you who reviewed, alerted, and favourited this story! You guys are truly outrageous! **

**The end is only the beginning,**

**Morgan and The Holograms**


End file.
